Tsukune's Resurrection Part 2
by keithallen
Summary: During Tsukune's resurrection, Tsukune had to deal with the possibility Moka was dead, and stop the Skeirei plan. He also acquired a couple Sekeirei. Now, to finish school, prove he has what it takes to have Moka's hand, and become Lord Aono. OH yeah, he also has to explain to his mother about all these girls... Genre? You decide.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

"Wow," Tsukune said as he walked into what use to be Minaka's top floor offices atop the MIB skyscraper. Ruby had been at work redecorating, or rather, completely changing the

entire top of the building. Since Moka had reduced Minaka into Tsukune's slave, Minaka had given all of his MBI stocks and funds to Tsukune and no longer needed an office complex. Coming off the elevator, Tsukune walked through a foyer to open the ornate doors trimmed in gold to walk along an outdoor walkway with flower gardens to each side. The entire top of the building was gone, replaced by an Endo style covered walkway that lead to the two story palace. The edge of the building was lined with a stone wall, hiding the fact they were in the middle of Tokyo.

"Ruby does good work," Moka said from beside Tsukune as she noted the graceful sweeps of the palace roof.

"Great work," Tsukune agreed. "It's hard to believe this is the same place. This is beautiful."

Casting Tsukune a smirk, Moka said, "You know, my Blood Mate, Ruby deserves a fine reward for her efforts here."

"She does," Tsukune heartily agreed. "I'll have to think hard on what to give her," he said, thinking of what present to give her.

In a musing tone, Moka said, "I'd say ... twenty naked lashes with that flail."

Tsukune snapped his head to gape at Moka in horror. "What! Beat her after she's done such a wonderful job?" he asked.

"That is what she wants," Moka said with a shrug. "I bet right now, she's wearing something that is easily torn off, and you'll find her shackles, chain, and that flail somewhere close by." Tugging on Tsukune's hand, she said, "Strip her, chain her and beat her red. Just remember to remark on her beautiful skin you're about to flay. Pet her a bit before you leave marks on her."

Tsukune could not shut his mouth as she stared at Moka. "You ... your serious! Ruby ..."

"Ruby is a submissive and enjoys negative attention," Moka stated. "By taking advantage of her and forcing her to do your will, you are showing her she is important to you. Even slaves need to feel important, Tsukune."

"I really have to do that?" he asked weakly.

"If you value Ruby, yes. You cannot act humble or apologetic. You must be stern and do not leave any part of her that's not at least red from beating." Moka instructed. "Work from her extremities towards her torso and sensitive areas. Where you would kiss and rub me gently, make her skin nearly bleed."

Tsukune felt faint. "I ... don't think I can do that," he said weakly.

"It is what Ruby aches for, my love. She has worked hard to please you with this grand house. You need to show your appreciation," Moka coaxed.

Tsukune blinked, trying to conceive how punishing Ruby was going to be her reward. "It just sounds ... Backwards," he told her.

"Karasuba loves to spar and fight, even if she looses, true?" Moka asked.

Tsukune grinned. "Yeah," he agreed. After a good pummeling, given or taken, Karasuba burned like a fire with lust. When she spared with Moka, Karasuba tried hard, and even when she was shaking in exhaustion and bruised, she still forced herself back to her feet for another try. Moka's final blow was to tap Karasuba's forehead with a finger to make the Sekerei topple over, passed out.

Stopping Tsukune to put her arms around him, Moka said, "You know I love your blood, being with you and seeing the powerful man you are becoming. Kurumu is much simpler, just give her sex until she can't move and she's happy. Mizore needed to be a mother and have our support. Uzume, well, she's almost as bad as Kurumu, but she needs to be the protector, as does Karasuba. You, my dear Blood Mate, need guidance and the assurance that I will always be here for you. We all need something. Give Ruby what she needs."

Tsukune kissed his lovely Moka and said, "I will do my best, my love." Now, if only he was able to actually do it. He walked hand in hand into the main door with Moka to find their house slippers were in cubbies with their names on them. Ruby also appeared before they completed changing their shoes.

"Master, is this a suitable house for you?" Ruby asked meekly.

Tsukune noted the black and white maid's outfit looked pretty thin, almost translucent. It also looked weak, just like Moka said, easily torn away. Tsukune wanted to tell Ruby this place was fantastic. Instead he took in the marble floors gold chandelier and bronze statues along the walls as if they were common items. "Come with me, slave," Tsukune said, managing to keep his voice even.

Moka smirked and said, "Tsukune, I'll be on the patio."

"Yes, dear," Tsukune replied. He got it, he was suppose to abuse Ruby in private. He walked along with Ruby shadowing him. The doors in the masion were polished wood except one. Seeing a red door that was strapped in black iron, he asked, "What's in here?"

"My humble quarters, Master," Ruby said meekly.

Tsukune opened the door and looked in. He swore he could hear Ruby's heart quicken. Along the left was a simple bed, a dresser was on the right. By the back wall had what looked like metal framing with hooks and holes th attach things to. Behind it was a large red cabinet, again trimmed in black iron. "What is this?" he asked, eyeing the framing. It looked something like kid's erector toys, but big.

Still behind him, Ruby blushed deeply. "That is framing to hold someone in place," she said in a pant.

Tsukune nodded absently. "Shut the door," he said and went over to the cabinet. He opened the double doors to show a variety of whips, flails, canes, polished chain, cuffs, and some studded leather things he had no idea what they were. In that long, thin drawer, were those clothes pins. Below that drawer was another that held what looked like silver shish-kabob skewers. Studying the cuffs, he found the chain easily clipped into them.

Ruby was flushing and breathing heavily now as she came over to watch what he was doing. "Does Master wish something of me?" she asked, her eyes shining and her cheeks pink.

"Yes. Ruby, stand against that frame," Tsukune said calmly. Moka was right This is what Ruby wanted. He swallowed. If this was what Ruby really desired, he had to do it for her. Ruby moved the stand against the frame. Her heart was picking up speed, her breaths quick and her eyes were shinning in lust. He grabbed her right wrist and locked a cuff on. He put her hand up over her head and locked the chain to one of the hooks, locked her hand in place. He then grabbed her other hand to cuff it and locked her arm over her head. Seeing her blush deepen as Ruby stared to him with liquid eyes, Tsukune smiled.

"So pretty, such lovely skin," he said and petted her arms. Coming down to the sleeves, he tore then loose. He ripped her collar free and petted her neck. "Clear and flawless," he said softly, then added, "but not for long."

"Master," Ruby said in a squeak of lust.

Tsukune petted her sides and tore her outfit apart to expose her belly and sides. He was careful not to rip away anything indecent. He left Ruby with a ragged half-shirt and short skirt. Petting one long leg, he grabbed a cuff and lifted her leg to chain it to a up and to the side. Petting her other leg, he chained that one up also so Ruby was hanging by her arms, legs up and spread. He then took a flail out of the cabinet and studied it.

"Ohh, Master," Ruby whined in a breath.

Tsukune smiled at her petted and teased her with strokes and soft smacks. He took his time, smacking her just hard enough to make her skin wiggle. Ruby was squirming in place from the teasing. She cried out, "Punish me, Master!"

He gave her a firm smack on the ass with the flail. Then another. He laid a whack on her belly.

"More," she cried and wiggled harder.

Tsukune whacked her here and there. When he smacked the inside of her thigh, Ruby gasped and tried to close her legs. When Ruby's skin began to turn red in one spot, he moved on to something else. Accidentally in whacking her ass, he tore the remaind of her panties free. She was naked from her ribs down.

"Oh ... Master ... Take me!" Ruby cried in lust. Tsukune kept going with the light smacks. He whacked her across her chest and the cloth ripped, threatening to come off.

The smell of Ruby's sex filled the room now. Tsukune walked close, she opened her legs farther. Gazing at him in lust, Ruby whimpered, "Please, feed from me."

Tsukune looked down at the cloth clinging tentatively to one shoulder and her nipples. He tore it free, then smacked her ass again. An arm around her chest, he bit her breast, driving a fang in just behind her nipple. He sucked the blood out the end of her breast as he dropped his pants, then drove up into her.

"Aahhh," Ruby cried weakly in lust. Her orgasm washed down over him even as he thrust up into her. He pulled his fang out of her flesh and licked her clean of blood, then whispered in her ear, "My sexy slave, you are delicious."

An arm around her back and thrusting up into her, he held her up and released the chains on her arms. Ruby's arms immediately went around him.

"I'm yours, Master," Ruby cried in lust as she humped him back.

Tsukune smacked her with the flail a couple more times, then dropped it to tip her head to the side and lick her neck. "So delicious," he whispered and sunk his fangs in her neck. Ruby cried out and orgasmed again as he drew a mouthful of blood from her. By the time he had his own orgasm. Ruby was limp and panting in rasps as she hep her arms tightly around him. Holding her upright, he released her ankle cuffs and carried her over to her bed.

Tsukune kissed her gently then whispered in her ear, "The place looks fantastic. Thank you, my beloved slave. Now rest."

Ruby tried to hold onto him. He pulled her arms away and covered her up. Ruby's face was bliss when he left her, shutting the door behind him.

.

Besides Minato's mother helping to run MBI, Tsukune also got help from Minato. Minato himself kept up with the day to day running of MBI with his mother. Matsu, Minato's busty red headed Sekerei, ran the computer systems and sent business updates to Tsukune. Minato's Sekerei, Homura and Kazehana were the 'go to' people for Ashikabi and Sekerei who had problems and wanted assistance. Minato and his Sekerei helped others who were dealing with their primary goal no longer being relevant.

As Tsukune had ordered, the Sekerei plan had been stopped. Musubi organized the 'practice' fights for the Sekerei who liked to fight. 'Musubi square' was a dirt lot surrounded by stadium seating where Sekerei sparred and people came to watch. For 1000 yen, one could watch Sekerei fight a 'non lethal' battle. Tsukinami held classes and taught Sekerei on how to be a proper wife. Matsu became the top computer expert at the new MBI. The other employees of MBI also did their best after finding out what happened to Minaka. No one wanted to end up as a mindless slave.

In a mere week, Tsukune was uncontested Lord of MBI and Tokyo. It was time for his lordship to return to school. Ruby was happy to be sent on ahead to get a place ready for them. Since Tsukune now had official wives and servants, he could no longer stay in the dorms. Of course, Ruby was going to get Yukari's help in making a 'house' for Tsukune and his expanded harem.

His Harem. Tsukune felt very humbled that not just one, but so many wonderful girls were devoted to him. Even Moka, who he had let down first in the battle against Alucard, then again by taking others into his bed, stood firmly beside him. He had a responsibility to Moka, to make sure Moka lived the noble life she deserved. Moka was all about pride and power, to have a Blood Mate who she could be proud of and show off to her Father and other Vampire families.

All the others held simpler needs. Mizore needed her Winter Husband and children. Kurumu needed physical love. Karasuba and Uzume needed to be the protectors. Chiho was tied to Uzumue more than him, but she did like running the 'family' finances and getting 'nipped'. Ruby needed to serve and get her demented rewards. The only one who really bothered him was Yukari. Yukari was a genius in magic and intellect, but she was still a child emotionally. She tended have perverted thoughts Tsukune was hoping would NOT grow with age.

Maybe it was a Witch thing to be somewhat twisted sexually.

Tsukune knew that he would see to their needs as they were supporting him.

.

The day before they left, Tsukune held a meeting of the upper MBI executives. He let them know Takami was in charge in his absence, and if he was needed, she or Minato would be the one to contact him. Minato moved his Sekerei into the top floor penthouse under the mansion to take care of the place. Watching them, Tsukune noted that Minato had yet to figure out time sharing for their affections by the way they all gloped on him. He wished Minato luck.

.

Returning to Yokai through the portal Ruby made, Tsukune walked into a large foyer with a black marble floor, large golden chandelier with what had to be 200 candles, and a beautiful arched stone ceiling. The walls were smooth finished stone block. One wall held a double set of oak doors strapped in black iron. Archways led to other parts of the building. A wide, curving stairway rose to another floor.

Taking in the scene as his harem came through the portal, Tsukune noted Yukari come in from one of the archways. "Yukari, where are we?" he asked. He didn't recognize this place.

Yukari cast Tsukune a bright smile as she announced, "Tsukune, Moka, welcome home!"

"Home?" Tsukune asked.

Moka scanned the foyer with a critical eye. "Suitable. Well done, Yukari," she offered.

With everyone through the portal, Ruby came through and closed it behind her. "A castle built for your esteemed family, Master," she said, waving an arm.

"Castle?" Tsukune asked, turning to Ruby. The made him a castle?

"Yes!" Yukari said eagerly. "Ten bedrooms, two dining rooms, a well stocked library, a game room, two lounges, a huge kitchen on the first floor, smaller kitchens on the second and third floors, a practice yard in back, a grand courtyard in the front, and four tall towers on the corners, and of course, a deep cellar for storage and a dungeon."

"Wow," Chiho said blankly as she stared at the grandeur around her.

"I would say our Witches have done well," Moka said. "Yukari, please show us to our rooms. You have retrieved our belongings, yes?"

"We have," Yukari said and motioned with her wand, "Right this way. And Moka, your and Tsukune's bed is large enough to sleep three very comfortably!"

Tsukune wasn't surprised. He knew who Yukari thought the third should be.

Yukari proudly took them up to the second floor and down a hallway to show them the bedroom at the end. Tsukune and Moka's bedroom was twice the size of their

classroom. A huge poster bed dominated the center of the right wall, bracketed by dressing tables and wardrobe closets to each side. The bed area had a thick red carpet with black designs. On the inside wall where the entry door was, a large fireplace with a semicircle of plush chairs and a couch. Through the other door to the left was a bath with a large tub. The far wall held windows and the glass doors to the outside where a large balcony looked out over the practice yard. Beyond the walls of the practice yard showed the forest of leafless trees.

"This is incredible," Tsukune said in a breath. This really was a castle!

"You and Ruby have done well, Yukari," Moka said, not sounded as impressed.

"Thank you, Moka," Yukari beamed. Glancing at the bed, she added, "And the bed is comfortable. Though it is rather lonely with no one to share it with."

Seeing Yukari's blush, Tsukune coughed and said, "Moka, let's go see the rest of our new ... castle."

Their castle wasn't huge, but it was impressive with the finest furniture and fixtures inside, and a tall, thick stone wall surrounding it. Climbing one of the towers up the spiral stairs, The view from the castellated tower roof was impressive. Tsukune could see the entire school and the lands around it. That meant at least the towers could be seen from the school also. Tsukune also noted it was a long walk to the school.

Tsukune mentioned this to Ruby. Ruby grinned and said, "No walking, let me show you our transportation."

Leading Tsukune and Moka out to a garage attached to the main building, Ruby flung the doors open and said, "Here is your magic coach!"

The coach that dominated the room had a front bench seat where the driver sat. Instead of a tongue and hitch for horses, there was a steering wheel at the center of the bench seat and a pair of pedals. The passenger area were two wide seats facing each other.

Motioning, Ruby explained, "Uzume has taken on the task of driving, with Karasuba on one side of her, and myself on the other. That leaves plenty of room for you, Tsukune and Moka, as well as Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu to ride in comfort. Once we are dropped off at school, Karasuba and Uzume will return at the end of the day to pick us up."

"Ruby, you've outdone yourself," Tsukune said. A glance from Moka and he remembered to add on a low tone, "Rewards will be coming."

Ruby blushed and grew a big smile. "Thank you Master," she replied with a deep bow.

Uzume came around to the front of the coach. Seeing Tsukune and Moka, she smiled and said, "I am taking the coach out for a ride to get used to it. Want to come, Ashikabi?"

Tsukune looked at Moka. Moka nodded.

Uzume opened the coach door for them. Once they were in on the padded seats, she shut the door and climbed up onto the driver's seat. Ruby got on with her.

"Here we go," Uzume said.

The coach shot out of the shed so fast the front wheels lifted off the ground. "Brakes!" Ruby cried. Uzume hit the other pedal. The coach skidded to a stop, leaning forward. Ruby was pitched off onto the ground. Tsukune and Moka lifted their legs to brace themselves against the facing seat.

Looking over the side, Tsukune saw Ruby getting up off the ground. "Ruby, are you all right?" he called.

Ruby got up and glowered at Uzume. "Push the pedal down easy and slowly!" she admonished.

"Sorry!" Uzume cried.

Ruby got back on with a grumble of, "Easy and slow!"

This time, Uzume started off slower. She scrapped against the gate posts, but got them out of the courtyard. The coach was a bit wider than that path, but Uzume got them to school, then turned around to drive them down to the bus stop, then back to the castle.

Riding along, Tsukune noted that the whole trip, he hadn't lost sight of the towers. "This really feels like I'm some kind of lord," he said in a musing tone.

"You are, my Blood Mate," Moka told him. "You have a household, servants and followers. Father will be pleased. Perhaps he will not even require a dowry to allow you to marry me."

Tsukune eyed Moka and asked, "Isn't a dowry given by the father of the bride?"

Moka snorted. "Only in human lands. A Vampire dowry is given by the groom to the Father to prove he is worthy of the daughter. The dowry is to show his love and dedication. The larger the dowry, the more he values his bride to be," she explained.

Tsukune thought about the Shuzens. He wondered if Issa had many daughters so he would receive dowries from their suitors. He also understood that he might end up paying a lot of money to be allowed to marry Moka. With a sigh, he realized he needed MBI to supply him that money. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure Issa had thrown him into the Tokyo/ MBI mess just so Tsukune would acquire wealth so that a portion of it would go to Issa. It would not surprise him one bit.

.

Moka went to go visit her father before school started to let him know how well Tsukune had done. She took Mizore with her since Mizore was Tsukune's winter wife and Karasuba with her as one of their servants. Ruby drove them in her automated coach, not trusting anyone else to pilot her creation that far.

A long drive through the tunnel and Ruby came out in the area the latest Shuzen castle was located. Up atop a hill, the castle rose high in the air. Ruby drove up to find the draw bridge down. She rolled across into the courtyard. In the courtyard, two maids, a female human and a female fox, waited for them.

The maids took their luggage. Just inside the large foyer, Kokoa met them.

"Welcome home sister!" Kokoa beamed, then cast a curious eye at Mizore and Karasuba and asked, "What are they doing here?"

"Mizore is family. Karasuba is our servant," Moka said.

"Your Sekerei," Karasuba said, correcting her.

"Ruby, Tsukune's slave is also here. Please inform my Father we have arrived," Moka said.

"Yes, Mistress," the fox maid said with a bow and hurried off.

"Mizore is not in our family," Kokoa said flatly.

"Tsukune and myself are starting our own family," Moka told her.

"Miss Ice Cube?" Kokoa asked, raising an eyebrow. "What can she do besides make ice?"

"Make babies," Mizore stated.

"Moka, you allow this?" Kokoa asked, surprised.

"It is not your concern, Kokoa," Moka said evenly.

Ruby came in and Moka led them to her rooms. Moka explained as they walked. "Adjoining my room is a servant's quarters. Ruby, Karasuba, you two will sleep there. Mizore, there is a small bed in my room you can use. Father is very strict on servant's behavior, I will speak for you to avoid any problems. Only speak to me. Unless we are at dinner or something comes up, all of us stay together during this visit. Bad things can happen if you are off by yourself."

Up ahead, Kahlua rounded a corner. A bright smile lit the blond vampire's face. "Moka!" she cried and ran over to glop on Moka. "Ohhh you're here and you brought playmates!" Kahlua cried happily.

"Servants and Mizore," Moka told her.

Pointing at Mizore, Kahlua said, "I remember you! You're the Ice woman."

"Snow fairy," Mizore said in her monotone voice.

"So cute!" Kahlua swooned. "Come play with me," she said, grabbing Mizore by the hand.

"I am suppose to play with Moka," Mizore replied flatly.

"Oh good, we can all play together!" Kahlua cried happily.

"Kahlua," Moka said firmly. "I must show them to their rooms, then I must meet with Father. We don't have time to play."

Kahlua frowned at Moka with her lip turned down. "Ohhhh," she whined. "I really wanted to play tea party!"

"Why not have a tea party?" Mizore asked.

Kahlua blinked at her. "Mr. Bunny can't drink real tea," she said as if it should be obvious.

Mizore tipped her head. "Mr. Bunny?" she asked.

"A stuffed rabbit," Moka explained. "Kahlua has many stuffed animals."

"You do? Can I see them?" Mizore asked.

"Ohhh pleeeeease!" Kahlua asked, balling her fists together and gazing at Moka with pleading in her eyes.

"After we meet with Father," Moka said firmly.

Kahlua grew a big smile. "I'll go get Mr. Bunny and his friends!" she cried. In a flash, she was down the hall and around the corner.

Eyeing Mizore, Moka asked, "Why do you want to see Kahlua's stuffed animals?"

"Babies play with stuffed animals. Kahlua can teach me how to show our babies," Mizore explained.

Karasuba let out a snort and said, "I knew it had something to do with babies or ice."

.

In Issa's study, Moka sat by the fireplace in a chair beside her father as Kahlua and Mizore sat on the floor a short distance away, stuffed animals spread out between them. Kahlua introduced Mizore to each as Issa and Moka had a more serious conversation.

"Father, Tsukune has secured wealth, position, servants and loyal followers. He is becoming a true vampire," Moka explained.

Issa nodded, looking at his cup of blood wine. "I agree Tsukune has improved and gained status.. He is still a second born, hence, a lower vampire. Moka keep in mind you are a first born Shinso. He is below your station," he said.

"Tsukune did defeat Alucard, did he not?" Moka asked.

"Indeed, after our best had already weakened him," Issa reminded her.

"That is unfair, Father," Moka replied. "Can you not admit Tsukune was vital in that battle? We fought more than just Alucard, as did Tsukune. He was in it from beginning to end."

"I did not say Tsukune was not a valuable asset," Issa said, correcting her. "He is just not a born vampire. You must look into the future, my dear Moka. Tsukune will carry his heritage as we all do. Many influential vampires will not deal with him, that will impact inter family relations. The Bach Family of Austria I have had many lucrative deals with, but they will not recognize any but true vampires. They see turned humans as nothing more than oddities at best. At worst, they dispose of them."

"Tsukune owns most of Tokyo," Moka stated. "He has made it his city."

"Can he keep it?" Issa asked. "Such wealth will draw out those who think a young turned vampire will be weak. They will come to take it away from him."

"We will be ready," Moka stated. "I would also expect support from our family."

Issa looked over at Mizore on the floor playing with Kahlua. "You mentioned you have servants. Are any of them decent guardsmen?"

"Two are. Karasuba and Uzume. Karasuba is with me, Uzume is with Tsukune," Moka told him.

Issa called over to Kahlua. "Kahlua, go to the training court," he told her. To Moka, he said, "Let's test your Karasuba, shall we?"

.

Tsukune was beginning to feel comfortable with his and Moka's huge bedroom. All his clothes fit in his closet that was nearly big enough to lie down in. He was impressed with what Ruby and Yukari had made for them. Going over to the entry to the balcony off the bedroom, he heard someone else come in.

"Ashikasbi, is there something I can do for you?" Uzume asked in a sultry tone.

Tsukune turned to see her in a pink bath robe. Her hair was down and free. A lusty grin was on her face.

Right, Moka was gone, so she wanted some attention. Tsukune cast her a smile and said, "Possible there is something I can do for you?" He walked towards her. They met mid-room in a hug.

The bed covers erupted, Kurumu sat up abruptly, naked. Pointing at Uzume, she said, "Hey! I am Tsukune's mistress, not you!"

Uzume frowned at her. "I am Tsukune's Sekerei, to love and defend him!" she stated.

"Ahh, girls?" Tsukune offered, and was ignored.

"Yeah, well I have the best breasts to fondle and cuddle up with," Kurumu stated as she stuck her chest out.

"Hrmph!" Uzume snorted and tossed her robe off, showing she was naked. Posing she said, "Mine are better and I have nice long sexy legs and a firm, flat tummy you can bounce coins off of."

Kurumu vaulted over to them, showing she was completely naked also. Wiggling her hips, she said, "Atop MY sexy legs, I have a nice set of hips good for grabbing and my mother taught me how to please men and SHE is a seasoned professional!"

Uzumue chuckled at her and said, "Wow, like anyone wants to admit that." Using her chest muscles to make her large breasts wiggle, Uzume added, "Mina are really soft for my Ashikabi."

Shaking her breasts, Kurumu stated, "Mine are bigger AND softer!"

"Are not."

"Are too!"

Uzume grabbed Tsukune's hand and planted on her breast. "Aren't these nice and soft?" she asked

Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's other hand and said, "I know MINE are softer. Tsukune you tell us, who had the best breasts."

Tsukune fondled them and vacantly said, "Ahhh, it shouldn't be a competition."

"It isn't, I know mine are better." Uzume stated

"Mine are better," Kurumu replied.

"Girls! Both of you have wonderful breasts," Tsukune told them. "You're both very sexy and beautiful young ladies so please stop this," he begged, still holding into their breasts.

Irritated at Uzume, Kurumu said, "Then, who has better tasting breasts? Tsukune, sample me first." She then jumped on him in a breast smothering hug.

Tsukune was pushed backwards to the floor. He was about to pry Kurumu free when she was lifted up. He sucked in a good breath and Uzume cried, "Taste me," and planted her chest down on his face, smothering him again.

BONG BONG

Uzume rolled off Tsukune holding her head. So was Kurumu. From the doorway, Yukari yelled, "Stop smothering Tsukune, you big titted COWS!" Yukari then grabbed her top to pull it up as she said, "Cute little boobies are the best!"

"STOP!" Tsukune yelled and got to his feet. "Girls! This is childish. First of all, each of you is special in her own way, so please stop it."

"Right!" Kurumu said triumphantly. "Tsukune is my Destined One!"

"He's my Ashikabi!" Uzume stated proudly, sticking her chest out.

"You're both milk cows," Yukari stated. Holding up a finger, she said, "Besides, what really matters is who is the best in bed, and that would be me!" Yukari then walked for the bed.

"NO WAY," Uzume and Kurumu yelled in unison. They raced over and grabbed Yukari's arms and flung her back at the door. Airborne, Yukari screamed as she flew back.

Tsukune ran to intercept and catch Yukari before she impacted the wall. Tsukune did catch her and got knocked back into the door jab. He dropped to sit, holding his head.

"Owww!" Tsukune moaned. He then noticed Yukari, face down in his crotch. He quickly pulled her up. "Yukari? Are you all right?" he asked.

"Huh?' YUkari asked, looking dazed.

Racing over to the door, Kurumu grabbed one of Yukari's arms, Uzume grabbed the other. They tossed Yukari out into the hallway and shut the door. Kurumu locked it.

"Ahh..." Tsukune said vacantly, then his arms were grabbed as he was lifted up. "Yukari might be hurt," he complained, looking back at the door as the busty duo carried him over to the bed.

"She'll be fine," Kurumu announced.

"What is more important is we find out who has the chest with the best!" Uzume announced.

"We're keeping my Destined One in bed until he decides!" Kurumu declared.

Tsukune let out a sigh. Seeing the bouncing breasts on either side of him, he figured Yukari would be OK for a while...


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Karasuba saw the blond, soft looking and innocent acting Kahlua. 'No contest' she thought with a wry grin as she stepped onto the practice court. Moka and her father were going to watch. Karasuba figured she would go easy on the dumb woman with the silver Tiara and frilly white gown. She walked to the middle and stood waiting while Kahlua sat her one-eyed stuffed rabbit in a chair.

"Stay here and watch, Mr. Bunny," Kahlua said to the toy. Skipping out to face Karasuba, she beamed Issa a smile. "Ready Daddy!"

"This will be short," Karasuba said under her breath.

**"BEGIN!"**

The instant Issa bellowed the word, Kahlua was in front of Karasuba. Not expecting the dumb woman to be so fast, Karasuba was kicked in the side hard. She flew at the wall in shock, barely able to recover enough to lessen the impact with the wall. No sooner had Karasuba gotten her senses back as well as her feet under her, when Kahlua was racing at her again, right in front of her. Karasuba ducked and spun. With a leap and spin, Kahula kicked her on the shoulder, knocking her back into the middle of the room. The leg sweep Karasuba attempted didn't even contact.

After another blisteringly fast kick to the chest, Karasuba realized this was no soft, innocent woman. Bringing up everything she had, Karasuba met Kahlua again, at least this time ducking a swing to smash her fist into Kahlua's iron hard stomach before Kahlua drove a knee into Karasuba that knocked her up into the ceiling. Karasuba kicked off the ceiling and came back down, ready to do serious damage to blondie. This time she did drive her fist right into Kahlua's cheek, making Kahlua's head turn. Kahlua continued to spin in the same direction and countered with a high kick that send Karasuba into another wall.

"Ouch," Karasuba grunted as she prepared to meet Kahlua racing at her again. This time, Karasuba anticipated Kahlua's kick and spun under it. Coming up into a crouch, Karasuba grabbed Kahlua's hips from behind and flung Kalhua into the far wall. Immediately, Karasuba charged as Kahlua met the wall on her feet and bounced back at her to meet Karasuba's charge.

Moka noted that although Karasuba had nowhere near the ability of Kahlua in speed or strength, she didn't do that bad. She stayed on her feet and gave the occasional counter and even rocked Kahlua back a couple times. Kahlua beat her all over the room, but Karasuba took it and kept fighting.

"**Enough**!" Issa roared.

Kahlua stopped mid stride. Karasuba dropped to her knees, panting in rasping gasps. Seeing Karasuba smiling, Kahlua asked with her own bright smile, "Did you have a good time?"

Karasuba nodded and struggled back up. Letting out a chuckle, she said, "You are much tougher than you look. That was fun."

"Ohhh! Hear that Daddy?" Kahlua cried happily as she bounced in place. "Can Karasuba come over and play with me more?"

"If she is not busy, dear. I am sure Moka has things for her to do," Issa told her. To Moka, he raised his glass and said, "That was a fairly impressive show for a servant. It appears the boy knows how to pick well."

With Issa's approval as Karasuba being a personal guard, he asked about Moka's accommodations. Moka had Ruby explain the entire castle she and Yukari had conjured up for them as well as the magic coach that brought them here.

.

Issa was impressed that Tsukune had done as well as he did. He did his best not to show it to Moka. He knew that Moka would report back to Tsukune. He wanted Tsukune to keep trying harder, and not be satisfied he had 'made it'. Keeping up a not quite satisfied demeanor was not easy. Truthfully, Tsukune had done very well with followers and servants as well as seizing wealth and position. He was well ahead of other potential suitors for Moka's hand. The closest one to him in the young age bracket had only a small stock holding in Tsukune's company, and had acquired his own house. Issa was sure that boy also only had one paid servant to assist him. He knew well that neither that young man nor his servant would be able to stand two minutes against Kahlua, let alone ten full minutes and end up on their feet and smiling at the end of the match.

Despite Issa's reservations, it was looking like Aono Tsukune was earning his way for the right to ask for Moka's hand.

.

In their competition to determine who was the best, Uzume and Kurumu had worn Tsukune out with sex. Resting in his bed with a smile on his face, Tsukune hugged both busty girls to him.

"So, Tsukune, I'm the best, right?" Kurumu asked quietly.

"My Ashikabi, tell the truth, no one is better than me," Uzume sang and snuggled into him.

Tsukune opened his eyes. Quietly, he said, "Girls, it is not a contest. There should be no competition between you." Pulling them close, he kissed Kurumu and said, "I know I am your Destined One, and I will always do my best for you." He then kissed Uzume and said, "As your Ashikabi, I will always protect and love you as you protect and love me. Both of you are special to me, so please accept I will not hold one over the other. Our strength is in being together. All of us."

Kurumu cracked a grin and said, "But competing is fun."

"It is," Uzume said with her own sly grin. "And we get to snuggle until Moka gets back."

Each with an arm on Tsukune's chest, Uzume laid her hand over Kurumu's. "Snuggle tonight, compete in the morning."

"YaHoo," Kurumu cried softly in agreement.

.

Tsukune could not remember when he'd been so warm. In the morning, he woke up sweating from the heat of being trapped between two bodies. Both leaning into him, and Kurumu and Uzume's arms over him interlocked, he had trouble getting up. Not being able to rise or slide up, He wiggled down to try and slip between them. He managed to slip down to chest level to them. As he'd slipped down, Kurumu and Uzume had come together in their sleep. They were all but hugging each other with his head now buried in large, soft breast. Eventually, Tsukune got out from in between them.

The sun wasn't quite up yet. Tsukune went in the bathroom to get cleaned up. As he washed, Tsukune thought about how both girls had made love with an almost desperate passion, and first clung tightly to him and now to each other. Kurumu was a Succubus, Tsukune knew she needed love and sex. He knew little about Sekerei, but apparently, Uzume at least, needed the same. They were from two different worlds, but not so different in the end.

Getting his clothes together, he noted Kurumu and Uzume were still asleep, now holding each other close. Kurumu had slipped up and bit, and Uzume down. Kurumu held Uzume's head, which was nested into Krumu's chest, using her breasts as her pillow. The door to his room opened. He turned to see Ruby. Quickly he put a finger to his lips and pointed at the bed. Ruby looked at the bed, then came over to him and asked, "They gave you a show last night?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Show and tell, and show again," he said softly, grinning back at her. "Uzume is as much of a sex demon as Kurumu is." He then thought about school. "Ruby, will it really be all right to leave the Sekerei girls here while we're in school?"

"Why not?" Ruby asked. "They should be fine. I left a list of recommended chores for them. Chiho has already planned some jobs also."

Tsukune itched the back of his head. Nervously, he said, "I don't want to work them to death."

Ruby giggled at him and said, "Just things to keep them busy. Have you gotten your books from your dorm room yet?"

Tsukune looked as her and flushed. "Ahh..."

"You will all need to leave early to collect the things from your dorm rooms," Ruby stated. "Moka and Mizore are already at their dorm room collecting their things." She then pointed her wand at the bed. A bright globe of light shown over the bed. Ruby called, "Rise and shine!"

Two heads lifted with a groan. Seeing they were holding each other, Kurumu and Uzume yelped and jerked back. They stared ar each other, then the spot between them.

"Time to get up, we got things to do!" Ruby announced.

.

Chiho got breakfast going for the house. Uzume took Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari to their dorm rooms to get packed. Tsukune didn't have much, he had Uzume wait with the coach outside the girls dorm. By the time Tsukune was dressed for school and packed with his box of clothes and another of everything else, the coach was filling with boxes from the girl's rooms. Kurumu had four boxes, as did Moka. By the time they put everything on the coach, it was full.

Students coming out for school noted the coach. Although no one asked about it, they did take note of it and whispered to each other. Ruby had gone off the school building. Tsukune had Uzume take the coach full of boxes back to the castle for unloading. He walked to school as usual with Moka on his right, Kurumu on his left, Mizore and Yukari trailing right behind them.

Talk around the school was that Moka had died. Seeing her alive and well make boys cheer heartily

The other hot item of conversation in the school was the castle that had arisen not far off school grounds. Tsukune did note that he was able to see the towers from his classroom. Although Tsukune didn't think it was a good idea to say anything, when a couple girls talked with Kurumu, she loudly announced, "Yes, that's ours! Tsukune had it built just for me ... and Moka!" She added Moka in as an afterthought since Moka was watching her.

Girls were swooning at Tsukune's apparent wealth, and boys in the class grumbled and muttered death threats at Tsukune for taking the two hottest girls in the school as his own. Other than that, Tsukune had a fairly normal day in class.

During the school day, Tsukune and the others were looking for items for the school newspaper. Kurumu got news of a few students who were now couples and some fashion updates from the human world, Moka got some news items from different clubs, Tsukune got ideas for his latest advice column, and Yukari got caught up on official school events coming up. Going to club after school, they worked at the layout for the next paper. Once that was done, they got a good start on their articles and called it a night. Leaving, they were surprised to find Uzume had the coach waiting for them outside the building.

Two boys were standing by Uzume and the coach. Obviously interested in Uzume, the boys beamed big smiles at her.

"Your coach is amazing!" one boy said. "Can we take a ride in it?"

"It belongs to my Ashikabi," Uzume told him.

"What's an Ashikabi? I never heard of those before," he asked, looking confused.

Seeing Tsukune and Moka come out, Uzume pointed and said, "Tsukune is my Ashikabi! To love and protect forever!" Uzume beamed.

The boys turned to Tsukune and scowled at him. The shorter one balled his fists and yelled, "Aono! Just HOW many beautiful girls do you need?"

"So unfair!" the other one agreed loudly. "We should kill him!"

Moka shifted into her silver haired form. "You should be on your way," she said firmly.

Seeing the silver haired vampire the boys did skulk away.

"So unfair." *sniff* one complained.

"We need a powerful S class monster to date too!" the other said.

Tsukune ignored them. "Uzume, thank you for picking us up. How did you know when we were going to be finished?"

"Ruby told me," Uzume beamed at him. "All your things are in your rooms. Dinner should be ready when we get home."

"I want to ride in front!" Yukari announced and quickly climbed up into the front seat. It was getting dark, she cast a glowing orb under the seat to illuminate the ground in front of the coach.

Piling in the back, Tsukune sat in the rear seat beside Moka. Mizore slid in on his other side.

"Hey!" Kurumu complained, glaring down on Mizore.

Mizore pointed at her and monotoned, "Too slow."

Kurumu plopped down in the seat facing them. Wearing a smirk, she took her shoes off and put her feet on Tsukune's legs. "Uzume, hit a lot of bumps!" she said.

"No, you baka milk cow!" Yukari said as she turned to scowl at Kurumu.

Off to the side, the pair of boys watched Uzume drive off with Tsukune and three of the most beautiful girls in the school. The driver was hot, and well stacked also.

"So unfair."

"We need to do something!" the other boy said firmly.

"We do, Aono is stealing all the best looking girls for himself!"

The two boys went around to gather support. The Anti-Aono Tsukune club was formed.

.

A large group of boys gathered outside the boys dorm. One boy stood up in front of the door and yelled, "This is too much! Aono has all those girls to himself, we have to do something about him!"

"He has five we know of, probably more!"

"Yeah, kill him, take those girls for our own!" another boy cried.

A boy transformed into a warthog. "I say we storm in there and grab those girls for ourselves!"

"We deserve hot girlfriends too!"

A member of the gardening club, a boy raised his hoe and yelled, "WE NEED GIRLFRIENDS!"

Fists thrust into the air and a chant rose up. "Girlfriends! Girlfriends! Girlfriends! Girlfriends!"

.

Karasuba and Uzume had been busy during the day while Tsukune had been in school. They had gotten the dinning room spruced up with small dual chandeliers over the table, padded chairs and a colorful table cloth. Kurumu and Chiho made a tasty meal that Ruby helped serve. Chiho sat down by Uzume to eat. Ruby continued to stay behind Tsukune in her black and white French Maid's uniform until she was needed.

In the room they dubbed the 'family room', there were two couches with wide seats and several chairs in a semi-circle around the three meter wide fireplace. at one end of the room and tables and chairs scattered through the rest of the room. After dinner, they went to do their school work at the tables in the family room. Ruby ignited a warm, glowing fire in the fireplace. Chiho and Uzume relaxed by the fire, feet up on padded footstools. Karasuba took a security tour around the castle.

Walking the perimeter walls, Karasuba noticed a gaggle of people coming. Some bore torches, others garden tools. Studying them, they all looked like students. Jumping down off the wall, Karasuba strode to the entrance gate and waited for them to march up. When they got within easy talking range, she held up a hand and barked, "Stop! What is your business?"

A couple boys scowled, more gazed longingly at her, a few drooled upon seeing her. Their answer was all the same.

"WE WANT GIRLFRIENDS!"

Karasuba laughed at them. "Then go to the girl's dorm, there's plenty there," she told them.

"Aono has all you girls," an ogre boy announced. "I just want one!"

"Why come here?" Karasuba asked. "No girl here will be your girlfriend," she said flatly.

"I will take one!" the boy roared and strode forward.

Karasuba charged. The boy made a clumsy attempt to grab her. In blistering fast moves, she knocked his arm away, kicked him in the stomach, drove an upper cut up into his chin, then rammed a knee into his groin that knocked him back into the crowd. He landed on a blob monster, making the blob splat to the sides.

Standing still in a sexy pose, Karasuba asked, "Anyone else?"

"If we beat you, we can have you?" the Warthog boy asked, his eyes shining.

"That is the only way you'll have me," Karasuba told him.

Warthog boy charged her. Karasuba waited until he was close, then dropped and kicked low, sweeping his feet out from under him. She shot up as he hit the ground face first. Grabbing his feet she pulled up and swung him around in a circle. Spinning around twice, she pulled him up higher and let go. The Warthog boy went flying away in a yell as he sailed over a few heads before crashing into the crowd.

Karasuba grinned widely and rubbed her hands together. "That was fun, who's next?"

A Tiger boy jumped at her. She jumped up and kicked him in the side of the head. He tumbled away. By the time he got up, she was in his face again. She punched him with two fast blows, driving him back. A roundhouse kick knocked him back into a bearish boy. The boy became angry and hit tiger boy. They began to fight each other, leaving Karasuba without an opponent. Looking at the now not-so aggressive crowd, she spotted another solid looking boy who was watching the tiger/bear fight. She charged over and kick him hard in the chest, catapulting him backwards to knock over another boy behind him.

The crowd back up away from the gate, eyeing Karasuba.

Karasuba frowned at them. "Oh come on!" she wailed, throwing her arms in the air to flop down. "I thought you came to fight?"

A meek sounding boy said, "Ahhh, we just came ... because we wanted a girlfriend."

"You are so lame," Karasuba grumbled at him. "You need to go find a girlfriend to suit you. Everyone here fights, we love to get into a tough, vigorous battle." Smiling, she announced, "There is nothing like a good, hard fight to get us pumped up! Blood flying, bones breaking, Ohhh, that is so exciting!" she raved.

"Flying blood as bodies tumble! Music in the wailing cries of the wounded and death rattles of the fallen! Making a bracelet of your enemy's genitals to count your kills. True passion is beating or being beaten then standing over the body of your victim who failed to MAKE you submit! So WHO'S FIRST?"

Karasuba didn't notice, but the crowd dispersed as she raved on. By the time she finished her rant, she looked around and asked, "Where did they all go?"

.

After club and school work, Moka decided they all needed to keep in top shape with sparing matches in the practice yard.

Pumped up from those boys who came to the gate, Karasuba was eager to go. Pointing at Moka, she announced, "Winner gets Ashikabi for the night!"

Moka eyed her with an unpleasant grin. "That will be me as usual," she stated.

"Saying and doing are two different things," Karasuba replied and motioned Moka closer.

"I will show you your place if you insist," Moka warned.

"Standing over your defeated body?" Karasuba asked with a wicked grin.

"Girls! This is suppose to be sparing, not a death match," Tsukune reminded them loudly.

"We know," they chorused and took their stances, casting wicked grins at each other.

"Say the word, Ashikabi," Karasuba said.

Reluctantly, Tsukune barked, "Begin!"

They flew together, fists and feet flying. Although it was obvious Moka had the edge in power and speed, Karasuba was crafty. Knowing she was out-classed, she concentrated on defense blocks and dodging Moka's strikes. Every once in a while Karasuba landed a hit that rocked Moka. When Karasuba fell, Moka gave her time to regain her balance before Moka dove on her again.

Like when she was sparing against him, Karasuba wore a smile the whole time Moka was knocking her around. Moka was getting frustrated because although she was contacting time and time again, Karasuba might fall, but she sprung right back up, and if Moka misjudged, Karasuba countered with a solid hit. After ten minutes of speed-blurred action, Tsukune saw the signs. Moka was becoming irritated she couldn't put Karasuba down, and Karasuba was showing signs of fatigue.

"STOP!" Tsukune barked loudly.

Karasuba, who'd just been slid back ten meters from a blow, relaxed her pose and stood up, grinning. Moka relaxed her pose and didn't rush forward.

"Not bad," Moka admitted.

"You're pretty good," Karasuba replied. "That was fun."

Moka grinned with a snort. "Indeed. Uzume, Kurumu, you're next!"

"Me?" Kurumu asked, wide-eyed.

Eyeing them, Moka said, "No nails, wings or cloths. Just the two of you in human form, no enhancements."

"Oh come on!" Kurumu whined.

"Winner gets two hours alone with Tsukune," Moka stated.

Uzume and Kurumu were suddenly on each side of Moka.

"Get ready to eat dirt," Kurumu stated, balling her fists.

"Ha! I'll use those boobs of your as punching bags!" Uzume shot back.

"Enough talk!" Moka said and backed away with only a hand between them, then dropped her hand with a bark "Begin!" She then jumped back to give them fighting room.

Although they did not move at the blistering speed Moka and Karasuba moved at, they were still fast and attacked each other with a vengeance. At first, Tsukune thought Uzume was going to wipe the ground with Kurumu. Kurumu kept getting knocked back and tried to fend Uzume off with an almost girly-defensive, letting Uzume's hits get through. Uzume was showing a glint of victory in her eye as she beat Kurumu around in a circle.

Suddenly, things changed. Uzume threw a hard punch. Kurumu ducked low and hit her with a fast leg sweep, taking Uzume off her feet. As she was still falling, Kurumu spun back and hit her hard in the chest, crushing Uzume's right breast flat to spread out to the side. Uzume tumbled wearing a shocked look.

The instant Uzume rolled and got her feet under her, Kurumu was behind her to grab her by the arm and flip Uzume over her back, then grabbed Uzume by the ankle and threw her in the air.

Now it was Kurumu who had the upper hand and was keeping it. Uzume tried a kick to end up flying in the air again. A punch from a frustrated Uzume was caught in Kurumu's underarm. In fast motions, Kurumu slapped Uzume across the face several times before the flustered Sekerei could break free. Kurumu then hooked a foot behind Uzume and pushed her down, followed by another ankle grab and toss. After seeing Uzume getting thrashed around the practice area for another five minutes, Moka barked, "STOP!"

Tsukune and Moka had to run over and physically stop them from fighting. Since neither would stop, no winner was decided.

Chiho, who was regaining strength since Tsukune had cured her blood disease, wanted to learn to defend herself also. Mizore took on the task, first having Chiho do exercises and runs around the practice area. Chiho being a slim human girl, Mizore focused mostly on dodges and distraction moves like eye-pokes, foot stomps and groin kicks. Mizore made sure Chiho knew these were moves just to distract some monster so Chiho had the time to run away and go get help.

.

The 'Aono clan' settled into their routine. Ruby split her time, doing some work for the Director, but always making time on the Saturdays to take Tsukune and Moka to Tokyo to check on MBI and what was happening there. Early Sundays were hanging around the Castle time and swimming in their pool that was full of a greenish tinted water due to the herbs in it. Sunday afternoons were a trip to the club room to get a start on the newspaper.

Tsukune found out that Kyoko had bought a house. A fixer-upper that did need work. Since Gin had graduated, Moka was the official club President. Winter break was coming up, Moka got a school trip arraigned for Tsukune's home town. Having fresh fish markets, their teacher was more that eager to take them on a stay to learn how to fix up a house. They all brought tents and sleeping bags to 'camp out' in Kyoko's back yard.

Calling to verify they were coming, Tsukune found out Kyoko didn't really have a yard, but Kasumi did insist 'Tsukune and his friends' stay in their back yard.

"Tsukune all four of your girlfriends are coming?" Kasumi asked.

Tsukune let out a nervous chuckle and quickly said, "Moka, Kumuru, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Karasuba, Uzume, and Chiho are coming. That's why we'll bring tents."

There was a pause, then Kasumi said, "Tsukune, dear, that's more than four. That sounded more like eight."

"Ah, ha ha, yeah, Mom. We're coming to help Kyoko with her house."

"So some of those girls are volunteering to help?"

"We all are," Tsukune assured her.

"That's very nice of those extra girls to come help," Kasumi praised. "I'm sure Kyoko will be thrilled."

.

Koji was happy Tsukune was going to help his cousin with her new house. It was only a one bedroom on a tiny city lot, but for Kyoko, it was a big deal. Knowing help was coming, he'd gotten extra cleaning rags, buckets and cleaners, as well the brushes and sticks for the painting Kyoko wanted to do. Kyoko bought the paints. Koji also took some time off work so he could give a hand (and see all of his son's cute friends)

Hearing Tsukune and his harem were coming, Kyoko also got some extra food for a celebration dinner at her new house.

.

On the Friday that started Winter Break, Miss Nekome, Tsukune and his 'household' boarded the bus. Going into the human world, they got onto the street his parent's house was on to see a storm had brewed up. It wasn't just a rainstorm. A Typhoon was blowing in.

"You folks might want to think about going back. This is going to be a bad one," the bus driver said. As if to emphasize the point, the wind howled and the bus tipped. Someone's roof went flying by.

"Master, we should go back," Ruby said.

"But ... my parents," Tsukune said weakly.

"Tsukune, this is only the beginning. This storm is going to be deadly," Ruby insisted.

"Then we have to go get my parents!" Tsukune insisted.

The bus driver was good. He dodged large flying objects and kept the bus from tipping over with the wind with Ruby's help. Ruby deflected wind and smaller objects so he could keep driving. Stopping at Tsukune's house, he said, 'Better hurry."

Tsukune moved to get off. Moka grabbed his arm. "Tsukune! Look at the rain out there, you can't leave the bus!"

"I will!" Kurumu said and got up. She pointed to Uzume and said, Watch for me, I'll bring Tsukune's parents out. We'll take them out of danger!"

"They can't go to the monster world," The bus driver said.

"Tokyo!" Tsukune said. "Can we take them to Tokyo?"

The driver opened the bus doors. "Hurry up, we can't stay here much longer."

.

Inside, Koji, Kasumi and Kyoko sat in the kitchen watching the small TV that had a snowy picture with worried faces. The areas the center of the storm had passed through had ripped apart houses and many businesses, and it was coming this way.

"Koji, what do we do?" Kasumi asked in a whine.

"Retreat into the bathroom if the walls or roof go," Kyoko said nervously.

Just then the front door flung open. "Hello?" Kurumu called.

Kyoko stood up. "Kurumu? What are you doing here?"

"The worst part of the storm is coming soon! We came to get you out, come on!" Kurumu yelled and motioned to them.

"But , we aren't ready ..." Kasumi began. Koji guided her for the door with a bark of, "Just go!"

Koji pushed Kasumi and Kyoko out the door to meet a blast of wind. Kurumu got their front door shut and herded them onto the bus. Koji and Kasumi got sat on the left, behind Karasuba and Chiho and ahead of Uzume and Yukari. Kyoko took Kurumu's previous seat ahead of Tsukune and Moka. Kurumu sat behind them with Mizore.

The driver took off. He drove, fighting the wind, then they reached the tunnel and the wind dropped off.

"A tunnel?" Koji asked, gazing at the colored walls flashing by.

"It's a good way to travel, huh?" Chiho asked him.

"I didn't know we had a tunnel in town," Koji said.

They came out of the tunnel into a cloudy but calm day. Tsukune got on the phone as Koji frowned, then pointed at a sign and said, "This ... is Tokyo! How'd we get here so fast!"

"Good bus," the driver said, and let out an evil chuckle.

On his phone, Tsukune asked, "The Maison Izumo is full? ... OK, I can see that ... How about the mansion on MBI? ... Right, we'll be there shortly."

To Moka he said, "Miya has a full house, so we'll go up to the mansion. Minato finally got in school, he and his girls are still living one floor down."

Kyoko turned and asked, "Tsukune, you're renting a mansion?"

"Ahh, not exactly," he said and itched the back of his head.

"He owns the building," Moka told her.

Kyoko's eyes grew wide. "Tsuki owns something THAT big?"

"It's not exactly an apartment building," Tsukune offered.

"Then what is it?" Kyoko asked.

Karasuba pointed out the front and said, "The tall building, up there."

"Our Ashikabi has the tallest building in the city!" Uzume bragged.

Koji laughed, "You're saying Tsukune owns the MBI building? Kasume, they are playing with us."

"No," Moka said musically, "Tsukune owns MBI."

"That's impossible!" Kyoko announced.

"Nothing is impossible for my Ashikabi!" Karasuba announced.

Kasumi frowned at her and asked, "What's an… Ashikabi?"

Beaming a mile, Uzume said, "Our Ashikabi is the one we will love and protect forever!"

"We have the best Ashikabi!" Karasuba agreed.

Kasumi looked at each girl then Tuskune. "Son, you have MORE girlfriends?" she asked in a squeak.

"Tsuki!" Kyoko cried, glaring at him.

Koji only grinned proudly.

When the bus pulled to to the curb outside the MBI building, Koji watched Tsukune and his girls collect their bags and get off. When they did, two guards came out and opened the entry doors for them.

Following their son, Koji, Kasumi and Kyoko walked up to the doors and saw the guards bow.

"Welcome back, Mr. Aono," they choused.

"Thank you," Kouta replied.

In the lead, Uzume walked them through the open lobby to an elevator. Another guard unlocked the elevator and opened the door for them.

It was a tight fit getting everyone into the elevator. Moka managed to stay on one side of Tsukune, his father was pressed against his other side. Kurumu was packed in front of him with Uzume. Thankfully, the ride up was short The elevator sped up, ran for a couple minutes, then slowed town.

The elevator door opened to show the path that went through a beautiful garden to the two story palace Ruby had made.

'Tsuki, you have a apartment in this place?" Kyoko asked.

Ruby stepped out ahead of the pack and turned bow to everyone to say, "Welcome to Lord Aono's house in Tokyo."

"But. How?" Kasumi asked weakly.

"It's a long story, Mom," Tsukune offered.

"At least you and your harem didn't destroy Tokyo," Kyoko grumbled as she eyed Tsukune.

"We made it better," Tsukune said.

.

Going inside the grand entry, Koji was just as befuddled as Kasume and Kyoko were as they eyed the large golden chandelier and brass statues that lined the walls. "Son, how could you possibly pay for something like this! Not to mention this building … and acquiring MBI as your own."

"I had plenty of help, Dad," Tsukune told him. "Chiho, Uzume, Karasuba, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu and Moka, plus many others you are sure to meet. There was an evil man who had a firm grip on Tokyo. We removed him from power."

"The idiot was shown his place," Karasuba stated, then grinned at Moka.

"It was what you call, a hostile takeover," Moka said with a grin.

Kyoko knew what Moka and these girls were capable of. "I bet it was," she agreed.

"A hostile takeover of a business the size of MBI would require trillions of yen," Koji said absently.

"No, just a significant amount of force applied to the right places," Karasuba told him. She then winked and said, "We are good at that."

"I convinced the previous owner he needed to resign," Moka said.

"Spar with me later?" Karasuba asked.

"No!" Tsukune said quickly, "No sparing. At least, not here."

"Kurumu and I never got to finish our match," Uzume said in a grumble.

"That's because you were out to kill each other," Moka retorted.

"Ahh, Ruby?" Tsukune asked to stop the current line of discussion. "Would you please show Mom, Dad and Kyoko to their guest rooms?"

"Yes, Master," Ruby said in a bow.

"Master?" Koji asked as he eyed her.

"Oh yes! I am Master's slave, to do anything he wishes of me," Ruby said happily. "This way, please."

Kyoko let out a huff and asked, "So Tsuki, HOW many girls are you master of?"

Uzume tapped Kyoko on the shoulder and said, "The proper term is 'Ashikabi'."

"It is," Karasuba added.

"NO, Tsukune's my Destined One." Kurumu stated.

"My Mate of fate," Mizore said.

"Tsukune will forever be my Blood Mate," Moka stated.

"Tsukune and Moka will be my lovers!" Yukari cheerfully added, which got everyone to look at her.

"You wish," Moka said.

Kasumi passed out on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

After they got Kasumi up and lying in bed, Moka watching over her. Tsukune decided he needed to have a talk with his father. Ruby was itching to do something special for her Master since his parents were here, so she offered to give them a bath.

"Ah, thanks Ruby, but I think we will just relax here," Tsukune told her.

"As you wish, Master," Ruby said, sounding disappointed. "Is there anything you would like?"

"We're fine for the moment, Ruby," Tsukune replied.

Koji looked over the sitting room they were in. It was large and had a fireplace, a wall full of bookshelves filled with books, small statues here and there along the wall, a plush carpet, and every chair and couch looked to be the finest stuff furniture there was. It was very comfortable too. "Tsukune, how did you do this?" he asked in amazement.

"I didn't," Tsukune said honestly. "Ruby made this place for us. Her and Yukari also made our place at school, just off the school grounds. Dad, the school you sent me to is … far from normal."

"You are doing well there, aren't you?" he asked.

"Now I am, but when I say it's been a battle, I'm not exaggerating. Dad, the school you sent me to is a school for monsters."

Koji laughed and asked, "The other kids are that bad there?"

"Dad, I mean real monsters!" Tsukune stated. "If it wasn't for Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari, I wouldn't have survived this long."

"I suppose your girls are monsters too?" Koji asked with a crooked grin.

Firmly, Tsukune said, "Moka is a blood sucking vampire…."

"That is not a very nice thing to say!" Koji admonished.

"Kurumu is a life stealing succubus, Yukari is a little witch, Mizore is an ice princess …"

"Tsukune, these are your girlfriends you're talking about!" Koji cried. "How can you say things like that about them!"

"Because it's true!' Tsukune stated. "Ruby!" he called.

Ruby came in and hurried over to him. "Yes, Master?" she asked eagerly.

"Tell Dad what you are," Tsukune told her.

With a bow, Ruby said, "Honorable father, I am a witch and Master's loyal slave."

"Two hot cups of tea with honey, please Ruby?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, master!" Ruby snapped her fingers and an ornate wand appeared in her hand. She touched the table between them with it and two cups of steaming hot tea on saucers appeared on the table. Ruby picked up one and handed it to Koji, who took it, staring at it, then she gave the other to Tsukune and asked, "Anything else, Master?"

"Yes, Ruby, you may sit here beside my chair," Tsukune told her. Ruby did, sitting on the floor at his side. She snapped her fingers again and the wand disappeared.

Koji smelled the tea then took a sip. "How?" he asked.

"Because Ruby is a witch, and a good one at that," Tsukune told him. "Do you need more convincing?"

"This … has to be a trick," Koji stated vacantly.

"Ruby, go get Kurumu for me."

"Yes, Master." Ruby got up and left.

Koji put his tea down and studied the small table. "HOW did she do that?" he asked.

"Magic. I had Ruby go get Kurumu because Moka in her vampire form is very scary. Kurumu will still most likely make you a little nervous, just remember these are my close friends," Tsukune told him.

"Ruby really does magic?" Koji asked.

"She built this place with magic. As I said, Ruby is a very talented witch. Yukari, well … she's getting there." Tsukune explained.

"Everyone at your school is like this?" Koji asked in disbelief.

"They are all different. The previous captain of our school Newspaper was a werewolf, the swim team is mostly mermaids, our teacher is some kind of cat-woman, we have orgs, orges, lizard men, zombies, warthogs and weretigers, you name it. I've seen things I don't know what they are," Tsukune explained. "And the school is very dangerous, if humans are seen, they are killed and usually eaten."

"Wait, but you're human," Koji countered.

Tsukune shook his head. "Not any more, Dad. Moka had to change me to save my life after I was speared through by a Fox Demon." Tsukune opened his shirt and showed Koji the large scar on his chest. "Right here. Moka gave me her blood to save me. I haven't been the same since. I'm not a vampire, and for a while Moka thought I might be a ghoul, but I'm really not that either. I don't know what I am. All I know for sure is that I'm about as scary as Moka is if I let it out." Holding up his wrist, Tsukune showed him his gold linked bracelet that had crosses on the links. "This is a Holy Lock. It keeps my yokai contained so I can look human," Tsilune explained.

Koji stared at him.

Kurumu came in with Ruby. Ruby announced, "Kurumu is here," then took her floor seat by Tsukune's chair.

"Tsukune can see me," Kurumu said to Ruby with a frown.

"Ah, Kurumu," Tsukune said and motioned her over. "Come sit on my lap."

"Ya-hoo!" Kurumu cried and hurried to sit sideways on Tsukune's lap and put an arm around him. Wiggling her chest suggestively, she asked, "And what does my Destined One request?" she asked with a bright smile. "Does my baby want a snack?" she asked in a coo and slid up to put a breast right by his face.

"Kurumu, show my Dad your real form," Tsukune told her.

Kuurmu frowned at him. "Tsukune, we aren't suppose to do that!" she admonished.

"Please? He is family, he needs to know."

With a wicked grin, she said, "You just want to show off the sexiest prize succubus there is!"

"Yes, dear," Tsukune agreed.

Koji was already taken in by Kurumu, she was indeed super sexy. He watched as she turned to smile and him. Her eyes darkened, the teeth in her smile became pointed. A large set of leathern wings erupted from her back and a thin tail with a spaded end appeared from under her skirt. Even her hands changed, her fingernails growing as long as, if not longer than her hands. When she spoke, Her words were erotic music.

"Ohh, My Tsukune is so proud of me, he has to show me off to his father," she said with a wide grin. She then planted Tsukune's head into her generous mounds. With a wing, she blocked Tsukune from his view. In a silky tone, she asked, "Please, while no one's looking. Take a sip."

Koji's jaw hung open as he stared at her.

Tsukune's muffled voice said, "Thank you Kurumu. Later, OK? I just wanted him to see you."

In a flash, Kurumu was behind Tsukune, hugging him, her wing spread out to the sides. She licked his ear with a long tongue. "Come and see me later, big boy," she said in a sultry tone.

Koji got hard just hearing her. As she left he watched her flap her wings once then retract them. Pausing at the door, she turned and winked. He got one last look at that fantastic ass and those legs that wen on forever as she left. "Holy shit," he said weakly.

"Well?" Tsukune asked.

Koji swallowed and said, "I'm not sure if she's frightening … or just to sexy to be real."

"Kurumu can be either," Tsukune said. "You can believe she's not human, can't you?"

"Ahh yeah," Koji admitted. "This is unreal!"

"It's very real, Dad. The only one who is human here is Uzume's friend, Chiho, you, Mom and Kyoko. That's it," Tsukune told him.

Koji looked at the tea cups again. "This … is amazing. Kinda terrifying as well."

"You can't tell anyone," Tsukune said firmly. "Kyoko came to the school. Moka saved her and it took all the girls to get her out of there before something bad happened to her. I don't think Mom can handle knowing any of this."

"Moka, she's a real vampire?"

"She is. As well as the strongest and fastest. Moka is why I survived at that school. Why none of us got killed. We stuck together and fought together. I know it's not normal, but we depend upon each other."

"Master is right," Ruby added. "He and the Harlot Squad saved me as well. They gave me meaning, a reason to exist. Now, I do my best for Master and all his … friends."

"Harlot Squad?" Koji asked.

"Ruby…" Tsukune said with a groan.

"They constantly fought over him," Ruby stage whispered to Koji.

Stunned by what he was learning, Koji asked, "So are any of them … ah, very close to you?"

"Very close?" Tsukune asked.

Ruby piped up with, "If you mean do we have sex, YES! Master knows how to whip me just right to make my blood boil!" she said as she blushed, wiggling in place. "He is going to be Mizore's winter husband so she can have her child, I know both Kurumu and Uzume constantly look for opportunities to slip into his bed when Moka is not…"

"Ruby, that's enough, OK?" Tsukune said quickly, half ordering and half pleading as he blushed back to his ears.

"No wonder they fight over you," Koji said vacantly.

"Ruby, could you go check on Mom, please?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, Master!" Ruby got up and left.

Tsukune waited until she left then offered, "Anyway, my life is really complex, Dad. There is no way I can choose just one. When a Yokai girl claims you as a mate, no matter what they call it, you're her mate. If you reject them, they could well die from the rejection. I can't do that to any of my friends. I can't have them killing each other out of jealousy, either. We all give each other what we need, and support each other."

"And you basically get seven wives," Koji stated.

"Ahhh. You could put it like that," Tsukune said with a wince as he scratched is head.

Koji shook his head, saying, "If I hadn't seen this place and what you showed me, I'd never believe it."

"Me either," Tsukune agreed.

"So have you thought about all the children you're going to have?" Koji asked.

Tsukune's jaw dropped as he stared at his father. That was something he had never thought about.

.

Moka had done this before. Sitting by the bed Kasumi laid on, she patiently waited for Tsukune's mother to wake up. The only difference this time was Kyoko sat on the other side of her aunt.

"Moka, you have to tell her," Kyoko insisted.

Moka frowned and replied, "I don't know how she'll take it!" Moka whined. "It's not like I can just come out and say Yukari a little witch, Kurumu is a life-stealing succubus, Uzume is a space alien or Mizore is an Ice Princess!"

Kasume's hand clasped Moka's. Moka looked at her, surprised she was awake. Kasumi took the towel off her forehead and cast Moka a frown and said, "I know you must be very jealous, you poor girl. Tsukune is not being fair to any of you, leading you on like this! Your friends are having the same troubles, there is no need to call them names. As much as it pains me to say, this is Tsukune's fault. Not yours, not theirs. He is the one who needs to stop being a playboy and decide who he wants."

"Oh no," Kyoko said softly and face planted. "Auntie? It's much more complex than you think."

Kasumi glanced at Kyoko, then asked, Moka, "None of you are pregnant, are you?" she asked fearfully.

"You have to tell her, Moka," Kyoko said in a groan.

"Dear, you ARE pregnant?" Kasumi asked, wide eyed.

"No," Moka replied with a shake of her head. "It's … something I fear you will have a very hard time with, mother."

"Sill in school and pregnant, what can be worse than that?" Kasumi asked.

Moka and Kyoko looked at each other. Moka nodded. Kasumi had to know.

"Hello? How is mother Aono doing?" Ruby asked as she came in.

Kasumi had to know, but Moka wanted to hit her as softly as possible with the news. "Ruby, please come sit by Kyoko."

Ruby did and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"May I have a glass of water, please?" Kasumi asked.

Ruby reached like the was holding a glass, then twitched her wand. A glass of water appeared in her hand. "For you," she said, offering it to Kasumi.

Kasumi's eyes widened. "How did you do that! That was a great magic trick."

"No trick, mother," Moka told her. "Ruby is a witch."

Kasumi eyed Ruby. Ruby nodded and said, "I am a witch." Blushing she added, "Tsukune says I am a good witch too. I made this mansion for him."

"She is, she did," Kyoko agreed.

Ruby land her hand out flat and a small plate with sweet cakes on it appeared. "Would you care for a snack, mother?" she asked.

"Ruby can make things out of thin air," Moka supplied.

Kasumi looked at Ruby, then Moka. "You're all witches?" she asked.

Moka frowned slightly. "I'm not a witch, Mother. I'm a vampire. Kurumu really is a succubus. Mizore is a snow woman, Yukari is a witch also. Karasuba and Uzume are aliens."

"OH, nonsense!" Kasumi declared.

Moka let out a huff. "Mother, please remain calm and look at me," Moka coaxed.

Kyoko gripped Moka's arm. "Moka, are you sure you should do this?" she asked nervously.

"Mother deserve to know the truth. She won't believe until she sees it," Moka told her. Focusing on Kasumi, she said, "Remember the rosary I wore all through school?"

Kasumi nodded. "Yes, you said something about you don't need it any more."

"Right. It kept the way I truly look hidden," Moka explained patiently. "I'm old enough now, where I can hid my true appearance without it."

"What do you mean?' Kasumi asked.

"Mother, watch and do not be afraid. I would never hurt you." After she spoke, Moka's hair washed out into a silver color. Her irises formed cat-eyed slits and turned red. Moka also grew a little and filled out into a little more womanly figure.

"This is me, mother," Moka said in a deeper tone.

Kasumi gaped at her. She petted Moka's hair, and gently lifted Moka's lip. Moka opened her mouth to show her fangs a little better.

"You …you have fangs, dear," Kasumi said in a squeak.

Moka that was funny. She snickered. "I do. And I can use them. Please understand I am still the same girl, but without the fake exterior," she said.

Thinking of Moka's female pride, Kasumi frowned and asked, "Why hide yourself? You are a pretty girl, Moka, you shouldn't have to hide who you are. None of you should."

"huh?" Moka asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sitting up, Kasumi said in a firm tone, "If this it you, then it's you, Moka. Be proud of who you are, and stop hiding! Trust your friends to accept the real you!"

Moka blinked. "I hide to keep humans from being afraid," she said vacantly, surprised Kasumi was accepting her being a vampire.

"Moka," Kasumi said and clasp her hand. In a lecturing tone she said, "Some people will always be non accepting of someone who looks different. You can't change those people. I know you are honorable and a good person. I for one, do not want you thinking you need to hide around me. I have no idea what my playboy son is doing, but if this is you, then this is who I want to see."

Confused, Moka said, "But, I'm a vampire."

"Then you are!" Kasumi stated, looking Moka in the eye. "Now if you would please tell me, WHAT is Tsukune doing with all you girls? He's not being dishonorable, is he?"

Moka hugged Kasumi. "Thank you mother, your acceptance means so much to me."

Kasumi returned her hug and patted her on the back. "You deserve it dear. Now, about Tsukune…"

.

Walking down the hallway to check on his mother, Tsukune offered, "Dad, tomorrow we'll go see how your and Kyoko's house fared. I can have Ruby repair any damage to it."

"Ruby can do that?" he asked.

Waving a hand Tsukune said, "She built this whole place with magic, fixing your houses shouldn't be a problem for her."

"I appreciate that. I know Kyoko will too," Koji said with a smile.

Coming to his parent's room, Tsukune heard talking. He and Koji walked in to see Kasumi sitting on the edge of the bed, Moka in her vampire form beside her, Kyoko on his mother's other side. Fearing the worst he asked, "Is everything OK, Mom?"

Kasumi eyed him and said, "That is what I'm trying to discover, young man! I understand Mizore is your 'winter wife', Kurumu is your mistress, Ruby is your slave, and you want Moka here to be your wife and put up with all your fooling around?"

Tsukune stopped and gaped at her, suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

Koji's eyes were on Moka. "THAT's Moka?" he asked in a squeak. Like with Kurumu, he couldn't decide if she was super sexy or very frightening. "I thought Moka was the pink haired girl."

Moka closed her eyes. Her hair became pink. When she opened her eyes, they were green. He swore she shrunk some also. With a giggle, Moka pointed to him and said, "Fooled you."

Koji blinked. "How…. How did you do that?" he asked.

Kasumi tapped Moka on the leg. "Dear, no need to hide around us," she reminded Moka.

With a grin Moka said, "Yes, Mother." Her hair washed out into silver and her red cat shaped pupils returned. So did her increased bustline. "This is the real me. The other form I have is just an illusion," she explained.

Koji turned his stare to Tsukune.

Tsukune shrugged and said, "I told you Moka's a vampire."

"Holy shit," Koji whispered. "All your girlfriends really are monsters."

"**We prefer the term Yokai, Father**," Moka said firmly.

Although Moka hadn't put any force into her voice, her words seemed to penetrate Koji's body, demanding to be acknowledged.

Koji decided that Moka was sexy, and also scary. "Ahh yes, sorry," he offered.

To Kasumi, Moka said in a softer tone, "Tsukune is my blood mate, as I am his. What that means is we take care of each other, doing the best we can for each other for the rest of our lives. Tsukune did not acquire MBI or servants for himself. He did it for me. He knows my Father requires such things as wealth and power before my Father will allow me to be with him. I know that I will be busy at times with family affairs, so I allow Kurumu to be his mistress and Ruby to be his slave so I know he will be taken care of when I cannot be near him. Karasuba and Uzume are powerful guards for us, which also gives Tsukune prestige in vampire circles, which also helps Tsukune when dealing with my Father."

Kasumi frowned an asked, "Your father is very materialistic, isn't he?"

"He is, and he requires any suitor of his daughter to hold the same values," Moka agreed. "He can pick my suitor for me, that is his right, so Tukune is working hard to ensure he is better than the other prospects my Father has in mind for me."

"That is so … archaic," Kasumi said with a frown. "I am sorry you must live under those conditions, Moka dear."

Moka offered her a smile and said, "We all do what we must."

Yukari came in and announced, "Kurumu says dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes." She then eyed Moka and scowled at her. "Moka! You're not suppose to be showing that form to humans!"

"It's all right, Yukari," Tsukune told her.

Yukari gapped at him. "But … what if they tell others!" she cried.

"They won't," Tsukune said firmly.

Yukari folded her arms across her chest and said, "Fine! I will accept it … as long as I get to be the meat in a vampire sandwich!"

"No, Yukari," Moka said firmly.

"Please?" Yukari whined.

"No, Yukari," Tsukune added.

"What is she talking about?" Koji asked.

"You don't want to know," Tsukune told him.

Kasumi frowned a moment then opened her mouth in shock and quickly clapped a hand to her mouth. She turned to Moka and asked in a whisper, "Does she mean you, Tsukune and her…"

Moka nodded and said, "She's a pervert. I think it has something to do with being a witch."

"Flat chest bothering you again?" Uzume asked from the doorway, wearing a smirk.

Yukari spun to glare at Uzume and raised her wand.

"**Don't you dare**!" Tsukune and Moka barked at the same time.

Yukari scrunched her face up in anger, "But, she's being mean to me! I have very sexy "B" cups!" she retorted.

Gaping at Yukari, Kasumi said, "She really is a pervert, isn't she?"

"She is," Moka agreed.

"Yukari, you were suppose to come tell everyone dinner is ready," Uzume said.

"Kurumu said in fifteen minutes," Yukari countered.

"That was twenty minutes ago," Uzume told her.

Koji couldn't help to notice that like Kurumu, Uzume had a large swell to her chest and a perfect figure along with a very pretty face. Moka also bore a very sexy shape. He became more than a little jealous of his son.

.

Ruby had planned for places for people to sit at the long table in the big dinning hall, Of course, Tsukune sat at one end of the table and Koji at the other 'head', she put Moka on Tsukune's right side, then Kurumu, with Yukari on Kurumu's other side. Mizore was on Tsukune's left side, then Karasuba as his 'head guard'. Uzume was on Karasuba's other side with Chiho on the other side of Uzume. At the other end, Kasumi and Kyoko bracketed Koji. When Ruby wasn't serving, she sat on a low stool by Tsukune's side.

"Ruby dear?" Kasumi asked "There are more chairs, why don't you sit in one?"

Proudly Ruby said, "I m Master's slave, this is my place, Mother."

Chiho told Kasumi, "This is how they do things, everyone knows their place, right Moka?"

Moka nodded and said, "As it should be."

Kasumi understood that Moka was ingrained into doing things the medieval way. Apparently, this was one of the ways Tsukune did things for Moka. She began to understand that what Moka said was true, they did things for each other to a very great extent. He son wasn't the flagrant playboy she had believe him to be. He was only doing what Moka expected of him.

The food smelled wonderful and tasted very good also. "This is delicious! My compliments to the cook," Kasumi announced.

"Thank you!" Kurumu beamed. "Chiho and Uzume helped."

"We did help, but it was Kurumu's recipes and she did most of the cooking," Chiho added.

"I have to know something," Kasumi said. "Are all you girls are happy with the way things are?"

"Perfectly!" Ruby announced with a smile.

"Very," Moka replied.

"Oh yes," Kurumu said with a happy sigh.

"UM!" Mizore grunted with a smile.

"We have the best Ashikabi ever!" Uzume announced happily. Karasuba nodded in agreement.

"Mother Aono, Tsukune cured me of the disease I had that I was going to die from. He gave me my life and my Uzume back to me," Chiho stated. "I couldn't be happier."

"He did?" Kasumi asked. "How did he do that?"

Smiling, Chiho said, "He bit me in the neck! It was good too!"

Kasumi stared at her.

"Tsukune's blood holds healing power like mine does. He has my blood in him," Moka explained.

Kasumi turned her stare to Moka. "How did that happen?" she asked.

"I had to save Tsukune," Moka explained. "I gave him my blood. He drank some too, so now Tsukune is a yokai as well."

"But he's not quite a vampire," Kurumu added. With a lusty grin she added, "Since we give him blood too, he's a bit of each of us."

"You all give him blood?" Kasumi asked, her voice becoming weaker.

"Oh yes, and is it ever good," Uzume said with a blush.

"Tsukune needs blood as I do," Moka told her. "I drink from him, he drinks from the others."

Kasumi blinked. Her voice was even weaker as she asked, "My boy's a vampire?"

"Not all vampire," Mizore said in her monotone.

Koji held onto Kasumi as she wobbled in place.

Kyoko frowned and asked, "Can we please stop shocking Auntie at least until after dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

After dinner, they all watched the news about the typhoon in the sitting room. Kasumi and Kyoko wanted to help clean up, but Ruby insisted they were guests. They had gotten settled down to watch the news about the typhoon when Ruby came in and announced, "Master, Minato and his Sekerei are coming up."

"Great! I'll go meet them." Tsukune replied and got up to do so.

Koji, Kasumi and Kyoko were focused on the damage the Typhoon was doing. Where it had gone through was nothing but wreckage and downed trees.

Seeing the broadcast, Ruby gaped at it. "How horrible!" she cried. She became entranced with the devastation also.

"We're still waiting to see how our town held up," Koji said vacantly, hoping it wasn't this bad.

.

Tsukune went out to the front door and opened it as Minato and his harem approached. "Hey guys!" Tsukune offered with a wave. "Come on in!"

Tsukune and Minato exchanged a hug and a clap in the back. "You should have let us know you were coming, you just missed dinner. Kurumu out did herself," Tsukune beamed.

"We just found out you were here. Usually, you don't arrive until Saturday at the earliest." Minato replied. "A special occasion?"

Tsukune winced and said, "A typhoon is blowing through the town my parents live in, so we brought them here to keep them safe."

"Sorry to hear that, but I get to see Aunt Kasumi and Uncle Koji," Minato told him.

"And Cousin Kyoko, she's here too."

They went in to see all eyes fixed on the broadcast that was now showing their town. Kyoko jumped up and pointed. "My house is gone! I just got that!" she cried.

"The place is a disaster area," Koji said sadly. "I think our house is gone too."

"I can't even tell which street they are showing," Kasumi agreed.

Firmly, Moka said, "You are staying here until your houses are rebuilt."

"Yes, you are, " Kurumu agreed.

"Wow, that's bad," Minato said from behind them.

Kasumi looked back. "Minato! Look how you've grown!" she cried. "Did your place get hit too?"

"Hi Aunt Kasumi, Uncle Koji. We live here, one floor down." He then introduced his Sekerei. "This is Musubi, Kusano, Matsu, Tsukiume, Kazehana, and Homura. This is my Aunt Kasumi and Uncle Koji, that is my cousin, Kyoko."

All the Sekerei bowed and chorused, "Please to meet you."

"Such polite friends you have," Kasumi gushed.

Musubi raised her fists and announced, "We're Minato's Sekerei!, to love and protect him forever!"

Kasumi looked at her, Minato, then Tsukune. "Minato too?"

"Yes," Karasuba said, "Minato also has loyal Sekerei."

"Karasuba, can we spar?" Musubi asked brightly, fists up.

"Ashikabi said we cannot spar here," Karasuba grumbled.

"Aww too bad," Musubi said sadly. The then brightened up with, "But we do have a park we can spar at not too far away. No weapons though. Miya comes mid morning to referee the matches. The lightning twins are doing much better at hand to hand! How about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Kasumi, I think that's where our house used to be," Koji said, pointing at the screen.

Everyone looked to see a flattened neighborhood. Ever house and fence was spread all over in an even wreckage.

"That's going to take months to clean up," Minato noted.

"That's why Mom, Dad, and Kyoko are going to stay here as our guests," Tsukune said.

"Thank you son, and you, Moka," Koji replied.

Curious about Minato's group of women, and a child, Kasumi asked, "So are all of you Minato's wives?"

Tsukiumi stepped up beside Minato and hooked her arm under his and announced, "I am the only true wife! All the rest are his protectors!"

Kazehanna giggled behind her wrist. "Fu fu fu, she thinks so," she said in a musical tone. "Do you have any Sake?"

"We do, I will get it," Ruby said. "Anyone else want anything?"

"I do," Moka said in a musical tone as she looked at Tsukune lustfully as her fangs appeared, "But not right here."

"Me first, so you don't make Tsukune pass out," Kurumu said firmly.

"Um!" Mizore agreed with a nod.

Kasumi rubbed her forehead. This was something she was not going to get used to.

Koji tried to keep watching the TV and not the bevy of busty girls around him. He had to keep his eyes on the TV, and it wasn't easy. Neck muscles straining, he managed to keep from staring and the large chests all around him. He should have gone to a monster school too!

.

The next morning Koji contacted his insurance agent. They agreed his house was a total loss, and he'd be compensated. He tried work, but there was no answer. Kyoko also contacted her insurance company. They said they were looking into the situation.

Tsukune got his family passes so they could go to and from the MBI building freely. After a good, hearty breakfast, they met Minato and his Sekieri and headed out for the park where the sparring matches took place.

A crowd was already there and loudly routing for their favorite. Kasumi saw a girl fly through the air and a whistle was blown. The crowd cheered.

As they passed between the bleachers, someone yelled, "It's Musubi! … and Karasuba!"

"Shall we?" Karasuba asked.

"Yes!" Musibi cried, and held her fists up.

At the edge of a large white circle in the field, Miya saw them coming and motioned them forward. She announced, "This next match, a favorite, Musibi, and Karasuba!"

The crowd cheered heartily as the rest of the group took a seat.

A chant sounded of, "Musubi, Musibi Misubi!"

Musubi ran out and waved. The crowd cheered her. The cheer turned into a roar as Karasuba came out.

Miya escorted them out to a pair of small circles in the middle of the big circle and showed them where to stand.

"The rules are no weapons The spar goes on until one of you leave the outer circle, or fall flat. Once one of you is on the ground, or are outside the circle, the match is over. I will blow the whistle to start the match. After the whistle blows a second time, the match is over. Do you understand?"

Musubi nodded and put up her fists.

Karasuba did the same. "This is going to be fun!" she said.

"It is!" Musibi agreed.

Miya walked back to the edge of the circle. She blew the whistle.

Musubi and Karsuba lunged and began punching in fast motions. Karasuba laid one on Musubi to knock her back, Musubi rushed back in faked a punch then hit Karasuba up under her ribs, lifting Karasuba up off the ground. Musubi came in again, Karasuba stepped in a blur to one side and caught Musubi on her ribs, knocking her halfway to the edge. Musubi ran back in to engage her again.

Kasumi watched the ferocious looking fight. Both girls were moving so fast, it was hard to keep up with where they were, let alone catch their actual moves. She did see a glimpse of Karasuba go low and knock Musubi's feet from under her, then shot up to punch the falling girl in the stomach to catapult her almost out of the circle. Musubi came down on her feet and rushed in again like a speed demon. The frantic fight went on for quite a while, then Karasuba kept fading back, then suddenly appeared behind Musubi and kicked her out of the circle.

Miya blew her whistle and announced, "Musubi, out of bounds, match over!"

Some of the crowd groaned, others cheered heartily.

Like the frantic, mean looking fight she just saw never happened, Kasumi watched Musubi and Karasuba walk back side by side, talking and laughing as they came back.

"Next!" Miya called.

Uzume got up and asked, Kurumu, "You game?"

"YOU!" came a cry. One of the lightning sisters stood up, pointing at Uzume. "Spar with ME!"

Uzume grew a grin and called back "Sure."

Kasumi could tell right away there was a grudge between the two. Miya took them out to their place, repeated the rules, then came back to the edge and blew her whistle.

Uzume shot to the side, making the Lightning Twin miss badly with her punch. Uzume then kicked her feet out from under her from behind, grabbed her ankle and threw her out of the circle.

Miya blew her whistle. Uzume laughed. The crowd cheered.

The other lightning twin came down and pointed at Uzume. "You and me!" she growled.

Uzume went back to her starting circle and motioned the twin forward.

The other twin strode over in place. Upon the whistle, Uzume faked a dodge to the side. The other twin moved that way, but didn't charge in. They moved around each other for a moment, then Uzume moved in. The twin ducked and hit Uzume with a lightning bolt. Uzume cried out and twitching, fell. The twin dragged her to the edge and hefted her out of the circle.

"Unfair!" Kurumu yelled and jumped from her seat to land by Miya. "Hey, you in the ugly bathing suit! Try that with me!"

"Be happy to!" The twin shot back.

Kurumu went out, they squared off. Miya gave them the rules, then went back to the edge and blew her whistle. Kurumu disappeared and reappeared behind the twin and boxed her right ear. As the twin turned, Kurumu disappeared again to appear behind her and boxed her other ear. The twin spun and with one hand in fast motions, Kurumu slapped the twin across the face several times in a whack whack whack whack whack, then disappeared again to get behind the dazed twin and kicked her legs out from under her. Before the twin hit the ground, Kurumu had her ankle and tossed the twin in the air. On her way down, Kurumu kicked her back in the air. Kurumu let her land then grabbed her ankle again. This time she didn't let go when she tossed the twin up, but pulled the twin over her head to slam her into the ground with a BOOM. Not letting go, Kurumu threw her into the air again, over her head and back onto the ground with another BOOM.

Finally letting go, Kurumu backed off and said in a growl. "Get up and fight."

Hurting the twin stayed on the ground.

Miya blew her whistle. Kurumu walked off the field to a vigorous applause. Kurumu raised a fist and cried, "YA-HOOOO!"

"Ya Hooo!" the males in the crowd yelled back, then cheered.

A couple more evenly matched girls spared, then a pink haired girl wearing a shirt with only one long sleeve came out and asked, "Anyone dare to fight me?"

Moka snorted. Karasuba went to get up, Moka clapped her on the shoulder. "I'll teach this one her place."

"This will be fun to watch. She had an extended fist ability that sends out a shock wave," Karasuba told her. Moka nodded and saunter out on the field. Passing Benisubasa, Moka said, "Let's go."

"Ha! I'll give you ten seconds!" Benisubasa stated.

Moka snorted and got in her spot. Eyeing the girl, Moka loudly said, "Wow, your chest is flatter than Yukari. How can you live with yourself?"

In the stands, another girl laughed heartily along with the male chuckles.

Benisubsa turn red, glaring at her.

Once again, Miya gave then the rules then went back and blew her whistle. Immediately, Benisubsa cocked back and yelled, "SHOCK WAVE!" and punched out at Moka. Moka shouldered into the blast, the shockwave split upon impacting her. It did fluff her hair back.

"Is that all you've got?" Moka asked with a crooked grin.

Benisubasa stood stunned, her shock wave didn't work. She cocked back again, this time to put all she had into her punch. Moka kicked out. The shock wave from her kick tore up the ground and hit Benisubasa to rip her shirt apart and throw her far beyond the circle and into a tree where she landed in the branches.

Miya blew her whistle and announced, "Benisubasa, out of bounds, match over!"

Moka sauntered off the field to a roar of applause and cheering.

Karasuba stood up and called, "Moka, want to show them what real fighters can do?"

Moka stopped and waved her down. "We haven't had a good spar in a while," she agreed.

Everyone in the stands was on the edge of their seats. They knew Karasuba's speed and power. They had also seen Moka slam Benisubasa, another top fighter, right out of the circle with her own sonic attack seconds after the match began.

Going to their places, Moka and Karasuba bowed to each other.

"Let's give Tsukune a show," Moka told her.

"We will!" Karasuba replied. They both grew grins and poised to fight.

When Miya blew her whistle, both seemed to disappear in a blur of motion. Karasuba appeared to slid backwards then crash into a charging Moka. The pair blurred from their speed drifted around the circle, then Karasuba flew back to skid to a stop. Moka stayed in place until Karasuba landed, then they charged into another frantic tangle. Another brief stop showed Moka holding Karasuba's arm in one hand, and her body in the other.

"**Don't over extend!"** Moka stated, then threw Karasuba behind her, turned and they attacked each other again.

Ten minutes later the blur of their fight drifted around the circle. The sound of smacks from punches was a near constant noise.

At the fifteen minute mark, they were still going strong, the ground under their feet was being torn up. Another brief pause showed Moka had fallen, and sprung right back up.

"You OK?" Karasuba asked.

"**Always"** Moka replied and they crashed into another long bout of speed blurred action.

Kasumi had seen some amazing and brutal fights, but this one from what she could see, was frantic and yet Moka and Karasuba were courteous to each other.

At the point no one ever thought this match was ever going to end, Karasuba stumbled back and fell. Moka raced over to offer her a hand. "You OK?"

"Fine," Karasuba said as she got up taking Moka's hand, "But I am getting hungry."

"Lunch?"

"Sure."

They walked off the field side by side.

Karasuba asked Miya, "Can we come back tomorrow and do that again? That was fun."

Miya replied, "But there is no winner."

"So?" Moka asked.

"The match is suppose to go on until there is a winner," Miya told her.

"Ughhh!" Karasuba grunted with a roll of her eyes. She stepped back into the circle and flopped down on her back. Raising a hand in the air she called out, "Moka won! Now, can we go get something to eat?"

"Yes, get up, you're embarrassing." Moka grumbled.

"It was easier than arguing," Karasuba countered.

To Kasumi's surprise, neither one held any bruises, nor seemed hurt at all. But how they acted, their long fight out there was only play. It made her wonder what they could do if they got serious.

.

Having lunch in a restaurant where they pulled a bunch of tables together, the news showed the aftermath of the typhoon. In the places near where the center of the storm went through, very few buildings were standing. In another area the storm still hit hard with downed trees, ripped off roofs and other significant damage. The count of people who died was now over 700 and more bodies were being found.

Tsukune called MBI and using the reason of public relations, told Minaka to give free health care to anyone that got hit in the storm. He also called in a donation of fifty million yen from his own account to help in the rebuilding effort. Being his slave, Minaka agreed to get right on it.

Another item Tsukune knew he had to think about was the Dowry for Moka when the time came. He knew Issa was going to want a sizable amount. How much was the question. "Moka?" he asked quietly, "Can you give me a clue as to how much your father will want for your Dowry?"

"Ten percent," Moka replied. "That is the average Dowry offered."

"Of my money?"

"Of your total assets."

"Damn," Tsukune said, shocked. MBI was a milti-trillion company. He was positive now Issa liked having daughters so he could profit off them. It was a good thing he had MBI, he was sure to out-match any other suitor in his offer. He now had to find out MBI's total worth and figure out what to give Issa. Obviously, it was going to be more than just cash.

"Tsukune, I remember when Kahlua graduated was when he called for her suitors to come and offer their dedication to her," Moka explained. "Most had fine offerings and held a decent status to show how well they could take care of her."

Tsukune eyed her and said, "But, Kahlua isn't married."

"No, she insisted the only one worthy of marrying her, had to fight her and win. None did. In fact, she killed three of them," Moka explained.

"oh."

Leaning into him, Moka grew a grin and said, "Don't worry, I won't insist you fight me."

"Thanks, my Blood mate." Tsukune replied.

"We will need to practice, one of my other suitors may insist on challenging you," she added. "So besides practicing, you need to drink from all the girls to have as much ability and as many tricks as possible. We will practice those as well. You must be prepared to snuff out the competition, not only beat them."

"I'll have to kill others?" Tsukune asked, surprised it may go that far.

"Possible. The better you are, then fewer will decide to challenge you for my hand," Moka said firmly. "I am Issa Shuzen's daughter, and from what I hear, a very prized political acquisition."

"Right," Tsukune said with a sigh. "Vampire politics."

"Yes. It will also keep those who are thinking about it, away from attempting to take MBI from you. You have to know someone will attempt it," Moka told him.

Tsukune understood, not only did he have to be the richest, but also the strongest. Apparently, the fact he and Moka loved each other had nothing to do with if he was fit to be her mate. He was going to have to fight tooth and nail for her. For Moka, he would do it.

.

Stating he had work to do, Tsukune let Moka take his family on a tour of the city. He went and saw Matsu, who had a complete financial picture of MBI, holdings, they worth and operation capital. She knew and supplied every asset MBI had. The list was long.

Tsukune then had her look into Issa Shuzen's assists, which were humongous. Moka's father had his fingers into everything world wide from produce to shipping in legal holdings, and was also connected to many criminal organizations. If it made money, Issa Shuzen was involved in it somewhere.

Tsukune was in his study, looking at Issa's legal holdings and trying to figure out what the best area was to offer something to him MBI had that he might want. He caught Uzume's scent, then she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Working hard, my Ashikabi?" she asked in a sultry tone.

He could feel she was excited. She had slipped away from the tour to get some personal attention. Grinning, he pulled her around into his lap. "I could use a break, care to indulge me?" he asked, grinning at her in lust.

"I am yours, Ashikabi," she said, her cheeks pink as she panted. "Anything you want. Any way you want."

Tsukune reached over and pushed all the paperwork to the side, then sat her on his desk in front of him. "Anything, huh?" he asked as he slowly petted her sides. He pulled her shirt up and kissed her belly below her belly button, eliciting a gasp from her. He kissed a little lower and she grabbed his head. "Ashikabi!' she squeaked.

"Let's get these clothes off," he said. Standing up, he lifted her up to help strip her.

"Yes, let's," she agreed and worked quickly at stripping her bottom half. One she was naked from her hips down, he sat her back down and kissed her deeply. He removed her top as she worked at his with their lips locked. When they had to, they broke the kiss to fling their clothes off.

Staring with a kiss, Tsukune rubbed and petted his way down her body. He stopped at her neck to get a sip, then again to clasp one breast to pierce with a fang and drink a little, then the other as she gripped him, panting. Back up for another deep kiss, then he pushed her flat then dropped to the lower edge of her ribs and kissed and licked his way slowly down her body.

Uzume squirmed in his grasp, grabbing his head as he approached her groin. He kissed along to her right hip, then lifted her leg to kiss and nip his way down her thigh. Uzume moaned and tried to pull him to her. He resisted and gently pushed her back down, kissing his way up the inside of her right thigh to skip over to her left thigh, and kiss his way down to her knee.

"Ashkabi … please," Uzume cried softly, trying to get him to pull up over her. Tsukune did rise up , kissing his way back up her tight, then her hip. He then moved to the top of her slit and managed to put a fang into her clit. He sucked some blood out and Uzume shuddered like she was being electrocuted, gripping his head with both hands.

"ASHIKABI!" she cried out.

Licking her to ensure the wound was sealed as she orgasmed, Tsukune did rise up to kiss her and playfully asked, "Is there something you want, my beautiful Uzume?"

"You!" she gasped and grabbed his shaft to guide him in. Her legs wrapped around him and she pulled him into her moist slit. Tsukune thrust into her to the hilt, eliciting another lusty gasp. He also descended on her neck and sunk his fangs in, slowly sipping her blood as he stroked in and out of her.

Uzume held onto him tight , her legs gripping him and meeting his thrusts, one arm holding him tight to her, the other gripping the back of his head. Uzume panted in gasps, trying to form words and failing. Her eyes rolled in pure joy and a little dizziness. Tsukune pulled his fangs, sealed her neck with licks and a kiss, then drove hard into her.

"ahh… yes!… I … fill …me!" Uzume cried in squeaks.

The feeling of Uzume having her second orgasm finished Tsukune off also. He rode her through the waves of joy, and a little after. Damn, this girl was good!

Once Tsukune had to stop, he kissed her and wearing a grin asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you, my lovely lady?"

He got his answer with a long, deep kiss.

Uzume then flopped limp. Weakly she said, "I am yours … forever." She then passed out.

Tsukune got dressed, put Uzume's clothes on her belly, then picked her up in a bride's carry and took her to her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Good night, my lovely maid," he whispered, then went back to work.

Returning to his study, Tsukune find Kurumu sitting in his chair, one bare leg over the arm and was casting him a lusty look. Not far away, he could also feel Karasuba was burning with lust after her matches. She felt near desperate for some intimate attention.

This was going to be a long day.

.

Monday morning, Kyoko got her answer from the insurance company. It was a new policy just enacted, one she had not made any payments on yet. Claim denied. Tsukune thought that Moka could scream loud… He swore people on the first floor heard Kyoko blast out her rage. He consoled her and got her calmed down by insisting he would get her house fixed, or rather get a new one built where the foundation of the old one was.

Thankfully, Ruby had a direct portal from the mansion to the castle. Tsukune and his girls went back to school, Tsukune reinforcing to his parents and Kyoko they could stay here as long as they wanted. They arrived late, but only missed a couple classes.

The only reason the newspaper was put out on time was Kokoa and the two new freshmen with her managed to put a paper together by themselves. At lunch time, Kokoa came over to their table and sat down to frown at her sister.

"Moka! Where were all you guys? We were barely able to get the paper out!" Kokoa grumbled, frowning at her.

"We were stuck in Tokyo," Moka stated. "It couldn't be helped."

"You did all right," Kurumu said. "Remember, it's all yours next year. Think of it as practice."

"But, we weren't ready!" Kokoa complained, "And why did you go to Tokyo?"

"Our business," Moka stated. "Like Kumuru said, we'll be graduating this year. Next year, it's all yours."

"Kokoa, when we started the paper, we started from nothing," Tsukune told her. "All you have to do is keep it up and get more club members if you want them."

Moka looked at Tsukune and said, "Actually, we should be taking a more advisory role to help Kokoa prepare."

"Um," Mizore agreed.

Kokoa's mouth dropped open. "Moka, you're not doing the paper any more?" she asked weakly.

"I didn't say that. What I said was, we'll be taking on a more advisory role. You and the younger students need to get out more and get the news articles. Did you know there was a deadly typhoon that blew though central Honshu last weekend?"

"That was all human lands, wasn't it?" Kokoa asked.

"It was, and it is still news. Yokai do live in humans lands, Kokoa," Moka told her firmly. "Some may be going to school here. We got information on it for next week's paper. You need to look beyond the barrier for news."

"Like my the latest fashions," Kurumu added.

"She's right, Kokoa," Tsukune told her.

Kokoa crossed her arms over her chest in a huff. "I suppose you're right," she agreed with a huff.

"Since you have all week, you'll have plenty of time to get the articles ready for next week then," Moka said firmly. "We'll still put everything together Sunday night."

"OK," Kokoa grumbled.

.

Passing more responsibility to Kokoa also helped with Moka's plan to help Tsukune get stronger. After school she insisted on Tsukune taking some blood from Yukari, who he normally avoided doing anything intimate with. Her reasoning was simple, Yukari was a witch. Between a little from her and a dose from Ruby, Tsukune would begin to develop magical powers. If not spell casting, at the very least magical energy to make him move faster and increase the his combat power.

Tsukune didn't like the idea, but Yukari loved it. She saw this as getting closer to her 'meat in a vampire sandwich' dream. He held her gently and only took a tiny sip from her. Yukari begged for more.

Over the next week, Moka kept close track of who Tsukune sipped from. Mizore, Uzume and Kurumu were his regulars. She had him sip more from Ruby and Karasuba. Ruby due to her magic, and Karasuba due to her natural endurance. Moka wasn't sure what it was, but Karasuba had shown excellent healing ability that wasn't vampire related.

Thursday night, Moka had Tsukune out on the practice field to see what he looked like now, and what he was capable of without the Holy Lock. During the Alucard fight, he had Kurumu's wings, and blood-made armor.

Tsukune stood in the yard and took his Holy Lock off. A click and it fell to the ground. He winced as his body muscled up and his veins turned black. His hair flushed out in silver and his eyes reshaped into cat eyed slits. It was still painful but near as bad as before.

Moka smiled. Even without the armor, Tsukune looked impressive. "Try to make Kurumu's nails," she coaxed.

"Tsukune! Just will them to come out!" Kurumu coaxed from the back patio.

Tsukune concentrated. His clawed hands did grow longer nails, but the weren't the long, thin slicing nails Kurumu had. His nails only grew an inch or so.

"Tukune, try to make ice," Mizore coaxed.

Make ice … how was he to do that? He looked at him left hand and concentrate on cold. His hand did frost over. At first, he was disappointed. Then again, frost would melt into water. Water burned vampires. With a little practice, this could be useful.

"Tsukune, practice forming the gifts of your followers. You can do it, it will just take practice," Moka coached.

Tsukune absorbed his wings and focused just on trying to form ice over his hands like Mizore did. Again, he got a frost covering. OK, he could make a punch have a little more sting to it, but it was by no means disabling.

Ruby ran out to him. "Tsukune!" she called and went up to him. "Form what you want in your mind first. SEE it before you try to make it, then will it to be," she coaxed.

Tsukune nodded. He envisioned an ice claw over his hand then again, focused on the cold. Deep winter cold, like Mizore lived in. He willed it and got a thin covering of ice over his hand. OK, that was better. If it wasn't for his clawed fingers though, there wouldn't be much claw at all.

At least he knew how to practice. "Thanks, Ruby," he told her.

"Anything for you, master," Ruby said in a blush.

Tsukune practiced ice claws for a while, growing out pretty much ice covered hands, then getting rid of them. As he was doing this, he noted that some water remained to drip away when he dissolved them. Although he didn't know how, he had a feeling this might be useful.

While he tried growing out long fingernails, he looked at Kurumu sitting back in a recliner and got an inspiration. His wings came out quickly, and he didn't think about it. He just did it. He tried that, just willing them to come out.

_Shing_

Tsukune smiled. Both his hands now had foot long blades for fingernails. He swiped at the air a few times, then slashed a stone pot. It fell into pieces along the lines he'd cut. Retracting his finger-knives, he willed a pair of ice claws. They were a bit thicker this time, maybe a half inch of ice over his clawed hands. OK, at least this would be useful.

"Ashikabi, try doing this," Uzume said as she walked towards him. Rising her arms her clothes morphed into the long strips of white cloth that started wrapped around her body, then loosened and moved like snakes in the air around her. "I am the Veiled Sekerei, you have been enjoying my blood too. See if you can do this."

Tsukune had no clue how to duplicate what she was doing. Numerous times he'd seen Mizore make ice claws and Kurumu make her nails come out. To wrap himself in cloths like that, he had no clue.

Walking up to him, Uzume said, "They act like extensions of me." A couple sailed to him and dropped over his shoulders. "The edges are very sharp and can cut. Along the width of them, I can grab." She demonstrated by gripping his shoulders. They then pulled back and came together in front of her as a cone. "Or I can hit someone with them," she explained.

He vaguely remembered that night he'd fought her. Yes, he'd been cut by them, but she hadn't had a chance to do much more to him. "I'll need to figure out how you do that," he told her.

Uzume let out a sigh and said, "I just do it. I never analyzed how I do it."

"A future project then," Tsukune concluded.

Uzume nodded and went back to the side, a little disappointed her Ashikabi didn't use her fighting form as well.

Tsukune was sure making her cloths were a matter of will, as was Kurumu's wings, nails and Mizore's ice. On an impulse he reached out with an arm at Uzumu's wrist, meaning to grab it. Nothing. Oh well, he wasn't planning on it working right away anyway.

They decided that was it for the night, it was getting late and they had school in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Saturday Moka and Tsukune went back to Tokyo to visit Tsukune's parents and see how they were doing as well as arraigned a Sunday dinner all together in Tokyo, then get caught up on MBI business. After the business meeting, they went back to the castle for more of Tsukune's training.

With Kurumu's and Mizore's additions, Tsukune worked at forming them faster and delivering a punch, kick or slash quicker. Going to each dummy that was set up for him, he raced around, destroying each with a different weapon. One he punched a hole through with ice claws, the next he slashed lengthwise with his long fingernails, then he formed an ice javelin to skewer a third. He was trying to keep up with Moka, who just ran past each dummy. It was tiring by the time he'd downed all 20 dummies that had been set up, but he was getting faster.

Taking a break with Moka in loungers as a new set of dummies were set up around the practice yard, Tsukune noticed Karasuba came over to them.

"Ashikabi, explain this to me," she said with a quizzical look. "Uzume and I are your guards, why are you practicing so hard at fighting? Are we not adequate?"

"It's not that, Karasuba," Moka told her. "Soon, probably around graduation time, my father is going to call for my prospective suitors to see who is worthy of me. That will entail sizing up potential suitors to see who are the best prospects. Part of that may include a physical challenge from one of them to Tsukune. If he is challenged, he must fight the challenger. No one can interfere. Tsukune must be able to put them down hard. If he shows any weakness, more will challenge him. Not only for my hand, but for MBI as well."

"It may not come to that, but I have to be ready in case it does," Tsukune added. "These exercises are to make sure I can shift abilities quickly, without warning. I can't go showing what I can do ahead of time, for it would give them warning of what I'm capable of."

"I would think ones who consider themselves royals, or Lords, would have champions to fight for them," Karasuba said.

"Vampires must show they are the champions," Moka told her. "When Tsukune goes, he will be allowed one guard and one servant, as will the other suitors."

"Myself and Ruby," Karasuba stated.

"Yes," Tsukune agreed. "And you'll be bringing your sword with you, and it won't be just for show."

Karasuba grinned broadly.

"And stick tight to Tsukune's side," Moka said firmly. "I will be there, but I will not be able to interfere with any of the suitors actions, or that of their guards or servants."

"What about a guard for you?" Karasuba asked Moka.

"I will be home and already have father's guard. I am going to take Uzume as my hand maiden. She will not be able to interfere either."

"I will be ready," Karasuba promised, and returned to helping setting up dummies.

.

That next Wednesday as Tsukune trained and they helped Kokoa with the school paper, a scroll was delivered from Castle Shuzen to Tsukune. Getting home after school, Uzume presented it to him.

"Ashikabi, this came for you," she said and held it out to him.

"Thank you, Uzume," he said. Tsukune then broke the seal and opened it, Moka looking over one shoulder Kurumu looking over the was a form letter.

_Aono Tsukune,_

_You have been recognized as a suitor for the hand of my daughter, Moka. July 12__th__, I and my lovely daughter will entertain all of Moka's suitors and review what they have to offer to my precious offspring. All must come with only what they have to offer and are allowed one personal servant and one guard. Strict rules of proper behavior will be followed at all times. If you truly wish to care for Moka as she deserves, this is your chance to prove yourself._

_Issa Shuzen_

"It's a form letter," Tsukune said staring at it. "Issa send out form letters for something like this? His name was even typed at the bottom, he didn't even sign it!"

Moka smirked and said, "That's right before graduation. At lest we know when."

"Why a form letter?" Tukune asked vacantly. For something this big, he felt put out because he got a lousy form letter.

When he and Moka had their first child, Issa was getting notified with a form letter!

"There are most likely many copies," Moka explained.

"I am going to have to fight for you," Tsukune said, understanding it was inevitable. He also had no idea of how many suitors there would be. Seeing how he'd gotten a lousy form letter, there could be a hundred!

"Yes, you are. Dinner, school work, then practice," Moka stated.

Besides his practice at using every fighting form available to him, Tsukune also thought hard about the dowry. If it was not substantial, then he could well loose Moka due to that. Looking at his assets, he decided on 15% of MBI stock, that was worth billions of yen. He also had MBI holdings in many cities in Japan, beside the main Tokyo holdings. He picked Komatsu on the west coast, he owned 16% of all real estate in that city. That was worth Billions more. By the numbers he looked at, possibly a trillion. Enough to make Issa Shuzen rich if he didn't have any money. Hopefully, that would be enough to placate the greedy bastard.

Tsukune trained hard, every day. Harder than he had before, for this time, he could not let Moka down. The thought of Moka being taken away by someone else was just to heartbreaking for him to fathom.

Moka did spar with him, but armored herself up so Tsukune felt comfortable hitting her full force. An hour a day of sparing, then after Ruby fixed the walls he knocked Moka into, he'd practice making and using the gifts from his other women. He even managed a white cloth attack against a dummy that ripped it in half.

Another strategy was figuring out which enhancement to use against opponents. Ice Claws would be best against unarmored Vampires. Besides the initial damage, snapping the claws off in his opponent would cause excruciating pain as the claws melted. The fingernail blades had greater cutting power, and would be good against armor. Wings helped him dodge better, the cloths could do damage, but also pull his opponent to him, or with a whipping motion, throw them away.

Tsukune also practiced defense when sparing with Moka, then had Ruby perform magical attacks against him. Wings here also worked well with the Shield spell Ruby taught him. Blood-armor reinforced wings seemed impenetrable. Sword attacks by Karasuba using blood armored wings as his defense knocked him back, but did no real damage, even when she knocked him through the practice yard walls to skid for another 50 meters beyond.

Besides the Saturday visits to MBI, and the Sunday dinners with his parents in Tokyo, Tsukune spent every non-school hour training to ensure he fought his very best. This time, he could not fail Moka!

As they got ready for the final exams, Moka tutored Tsukune on proper manners and behavior at her Father's castle. Some things were obvious like showing respect and being courteous. Others were not. Items like announcing a formal challenge meant a fight to the death. The option of offering someone to 'step outside' to 'see what they were made of' meant a fight where the loser could admit defeat and live. In this case, once the loser admitted defeat, the victor was prohibited from any further attacks. It also meant the loser was removed from the suitor list. Assaulting another's servant was forbidden as was taking blood from someone elses servant unless it was offered. Assassinations were prohibited, and considered 'bad form' by suitors as well as cowardly by all vampires involved during the choosing of a suitor.

Neatness during live drinking of blood was expected. Blood slaves would be available, but to leave blood wasted on a slave's clothes or still dripping was considered rude. Opening squirting or letting blood spill was equal to barbarianism, and would get one ejected from the castle. Yet, killing the blood slave by taking too much was only being inconsiderate. Tsukune had to scratch is head at that rule.

Tsukune wrote everything down Moka told him, mainly because he thought some of the house rules were backwards, but he needed to obey them.

With the meeting of Moka's suitors coming up, Tsukune had a hard time studying for the finals. Knowing Kurumu was bad at testing, he still studied with her to drill facts into her head after their study sessions were over. Thankfully, Moka was helping her also. Yukari wanted to hypnotize Kurumu so she would remember, but Tsukune thought that was going a little too far.

.

Motosua Ichi also just getting out of a private high school, practiced his fighting skills. In the yard of his Father's mansion, he had fought 3 orges to the death, as well as a troll. The troll was tougher, but with the prize of Akashiya Moka in sight, he was willing to risk it all to have her, and his Father was eager to have a family bond with the powerful Shuzen clan.

Feeling pumped from downing the Troll, Ichi went into his Father's study. "I am ready," he announced. "Akashiya Moka will be mine."

Looking up from his paperwork, his Father cast him a brief smile. "That is good to hear. You have a solid plan to best Aono Tsukune then?" he asked.

Ichi scoffed. "I heard he is a lowly second born. I am more worried about that De Santis from Rome," he said with a fling of his arm. "He has more wealth, and is much older and experienced. By the way, Father, thank you for getting that list for me. I know who to prepare for."

"You do not," his father stated. "You are aware that monster Alucard was taken down, and the Shuzens rightly claimed credit for that victory."

"Yes, as they should," Ichi agreed. "That is one reason I want Moka as my wife, she was there fighting, and will help give us prestige."

"Do you know who is was who took Alucard down?" His father asked.

"I imagine it was Lord Shuzen himself." Ichi said.

His father leaned forward and shook his head. "No, The last one standing, the one who took Alucard down, who also beat another powerful vampire, was Aono Tsukune," he said firmly. "Do not underestimate him, and do not challenge him."

"Impossible!" Ichi spat. "How can a second born beat any pure blood vampire!"

"He did. How does not matter, the results do" His Father stated.

Scrunching his face up in distaste, Ichi stated, "I will not be bested by a mere second born! I will destroy him!"

"Ichi!" his Father barked, "Seeing how Aono is a second born, he has little chance of being taken seriously by Lord Shuzen. He will be out of the running if he is even truly in it. It is my guess the only reason Shuzen is entertaining his entry is the fact he did fight with them and did very well. Your advantage is not in your fighting skills but the fact you are pure blood and you will inherit your own piece of my company. Use your heritage and wealth, those are your assets. Aono's only hope is to get rid of the other suitors in combat. To wipe the board of anyone else. To challenge Aono is to fall into his trap! Focus on your assents if you hope to win Ahashiya as yours."

"I will use all my assets, Father," Ichi stated. He turned and strode out.

.

Testing day was bad enough. Tsukune's brain was fried after a full day of finals. Still maintaining her 'outer' appearance in school, Moka didn't look nearly as worn. Kurumu was sweating, hoping she passed. It would be very embarrassing if she didn't graduate and had to come back next year. Yukari only was hoping she got the highest grades again this year.

They would have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

Their coach was waiting for them beside the path just outside the school gates. Ruby was there with Uzume and Karasuba to hold the door for the schoolmates. Moka got in. Before Tsukune could join her, Ruby stopped him. "Tsukune, I must go help put grades together. Later I will teach you the water blast spell you can use. We'll study it tonight."

"Thanks Ruby," he told her. He was tired of studying but this was something he needed worse than the pan spell Yukari taught him. Bopping a vampire on the head with a pan might be distraction, but hitting them with a column of water was much more damaging. He got in and sat by Moka. This time, Mizore slipped in on his other side.

Moka cast him a sad look and said, "I have to leave tonight for Father's castle."

"I know. I'll miss you. We'll see each other tomorrow," Tsukune replied with a grin.

Moka clasped his hand. "I'll be looking forward to you winning my hand."

In a serious tone, Tsukune said, "I will not let you down, my love."

"Destroy the competition. I mean that," Moka said just as firmly.

Turing around, Karasuba said, "Moka, you and Uzume are packed and ready to go. Don't worry, Ashikabi will be ruthless. He will win."

The ride home was too serious for much banter. Tsukune and Moka's lives were on the line, and this time, Moka could be of no help to her blood mate at all. She also knew this bond was something she had kept from her father. He would not be pleased to learn of it. She was trusting to not have to reveal it, but to bond again in his presence with Tsukune. If she was forced to reveal their blood mating, it might turn out bad for them both.

Returning to the castle, Moka got out to glop on Tsukune and get a long kiss and share a long nip with him as Uzume loaded their bags in the coach.

Uzume had the bags loaded and was waiting patiently as Moka and Tsukune gripped each other tightly and drew from each other. After she was sure they had exchanged their entire blood supply at least twice, Uzume coughed. "Ahem! Moka, we need to go to get there at a decent hour."

Slowly they drew apart gazing into each other's eyes.

"On my life, I will win you. I have no other life otherwise," Tsukune said firmly

"I am counting on you, my Blood Mate." Moka said. Tsukune helped her get into the coach. A final smile shared, and Uzume drove out the gate.

"I will win you, no matter what," Tsukune said again with conviction.

.

The ride to her Father's castle was long and lonely. Moka was also very concerned about Tsukune being second born. With all Tsukune had done, how far he came from starting as a helpless, very plain human, to become a force to be reckoned with, her father seemed only to latch onto the fact he was not First born. If worse came to worse, she could refuse any suitor her father selected for her. To do that though, would force her into Kahlua's position. To be under he father's thumb until the day one of them died. She would never marry and have her own family. At least, not for a very long time.

Exposing that Tsukune was her Blood Mate was going to be her last option. Even so, she had already decided she would accept no suitor except for Tsukune. He was her Blood Mate, she would not betray him no matter the consequences.

It was dark by the time Uzume pulled up to the steps of castle Shuzen. Uzume helped her out then got their bags. Uzume showed the footman how the coach worked, then followed a maid with Moka into the castle.

Kokoa and Kahlua were there to greet Moka home, Kahlua squeezing Moka tight and spun her round and she cried, "Moka, you're finally home! No more school! You can stay and we can have all kinds of fun together!"

"And just think, Moka, in a couple days you'll have a real suitor!" Kokoa beamed. "You can watch them squirm and struggle to be the one for you!"

Getting her feet under her from Kahula's exuberant greeting, Moka cast a brief half smile and said, "Can't wait. This is Uzume, my personal maid."

"Pleased to meet you," Uzume said with a bow.

"Do you fight like Karasuba does?" Kahlua asked eagerly. "She is great fun to spar with!"

"Uzume is here just to be a proper maid," Moka told her. "She's not allowed to fight."

"Aww darn!" Kahlua pouted with a foot stomp. "Why didn't you bring Karasuba back? I like her!"

"She has other duties. I'm sorry, Kahlua," Moka offered.

"Father wanted to see you when you arrived," Kokoa said.

Moka nodded to her. To the maid she said, "Show Uzume to my rooms so she may start unpacking. Kokoa, lead me to Father."

Uzume nodded and followed the maid. Moka was a little nervous about why her father wanted to see her right away when she came home. She was sure it was about this meeting of suitors. When she got to his study, she found she was right.

.

"Ahh, Moka, you arrived safely, have a seat," Issa said pleasantly.

Moka said down and took the glass of blood wine the Fox girl servant offered. To start a conversation in a friendly tone, she said, "We had our final tests at school. Tomorrow I will know how I did. Graduation is in four days."

"I know you will do well," Issa assured her. "I also know that you show a high preference to Aono Tsukune as your suitor."

"He is my suitor," Moka stated.

Issa grew a tight grin and said, "That remains to be seen." Casting her a firm gaze, he said, "Moka, school life is over for you. We are talking about the rest of your life. Who you will be associated with, who you will choose as your mate. I know you do hold great fondness for Aono. I will be the first to say he is growing into a good man. A good man, is not good enough. Despite what you feel at the moment, I urge you to think long term. There is nothing saying you can't have your rendezvous meetings with Aono, such a thing is not uncommon, nor is it looked down on. Your Husband must be someone who can support and provide for you your entire life."

"And bring honor to the Shuzen name," Moka added dryly.

"Yes, that also. When these suitors come, look at each of them with that in mind. Love and affection may last a hundred years or so. Whoever you pick must be there with you for centuries. They must be strong and have a solid base," Issa said in a half-coaxing / half lecturing manner. "They must be worthy of you. Do not dismiss any of them off hand."

"They must be the best for me, as you see fit." Moka stated.

"If one of them is suitable, not even the best, I will lean towards your decision…" Holding up a finger, he added, "As long as you truly give every one suitable a chance. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Father," Moka replied firmly.

"I am glad to hear it. When they arrive, you will accompany me whenever I am with them, and you will have time with them alone. Talk to each of them, get to know them. Don't just look for simple characteristics, ask questions, feel them out. Find out their desires, their drive. Look for the one who best suits you," he explained.

"Understood, Father," Moka said simply.

"I want the best for you, Moka. I want you to want the best for yourself," he stated.

Moka offered Issa a smile. "I believe you, Father," she said sincerely. "I also want the best for myself. To prove it to you, I will make the case for who I want, and the details of why I want him. In front of others, if you prefer."

.

Tsukune spend much of his evening studying the water blast spell with Ruby. Thanks to Ruby's teaching him how Yokai energy was a vital part of spell casting, and how to draw up and use his yokai energy, he was able to do simple magic. Forming a shield only took will and focusing his energy and fixing it in place. Making a pan was the same, but instead of a barrier, he formed a untethered shape. The water blast was the first kinetic spell Ruby showed him.

Unlike a shield or pan that were formed in a single spot. The water blast Ruby cast to show him, she threw water out from beyond her outstretched hand with the force of a fire hose.

"The strength of the blast depends upon your will and energy," Ruby explained. "The duration depends upon how long you can concentrate and hold the outgoing energy. As your energy decreases, so will the strength and volume of the blast."

Tsukune nodded. Looking out of the now wet practice yard, Tsukune called up his yokai, focused on making a thick, high velocity stream of water and thrust out with his will. From his hand a thin stream of water looking like it was from a garden hose shot out, then weakened down to a dribble as he stared at it.

Wearing a smirk, Ruby said, "Don't be disappointed, Master, that was only your first attempt."

Tsukune knew he shouldn't have expected to cast a large fire hose show like Ruby had done, but he'd been hoping for something a little more impressive.

"Master, you did cast the spell, that was the hardest part. It will get stronger the more you practice."

That was true, but he had been hoping to have something useful ready to help deal with a challenger. From what Moka told him he was sure he was going to end up in a fight for her, and he could not lose. "I'll practice when I can," he said with a huff.

Kurumu made a very tasty dinner, and afterward made sure she was near him. Without Moka or Uzume to 'hog' her bed space, Kurumu snuggled into her place beside Tsukune wearing a sheer blue teddy. Karasuba also snuggled in on Tsukune's other side.

Irritated at the Sekerei for horning in on her 'private Tsukune time', Kurumu asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

With a deep frown at Kurumu, Karasuba hugged Tsukune to her and said, "Ashikabi is going to have a hard day tomorrow and needs his rest. You can stay, but leave him alone, he must get a full night's sleep!"

"Spoil sport," Kurumu grumbled. She kissed Tsukune goodnight and cuddled in tight against him.

Tsukune smiled at Karasuba, mouthed a 'thank you,' and closed his eyes to get some real rest.

.

"Ohhhh! I was hoping you were bringing Karasuba," Kahlua complained to Moka as they headed for dinner. "She is so much fun! And Mizore too, she likes to play tea party with me. I had a really good time when they were here."

Moka clasped Kahlua's hand. "I'm sorry, sister. This is a formal visit. I have to listen to the prospects desiring to be my Suitor."

Kahlua's face firmed up. She raised a fist up to her chest and said, "Do what I did! If they can beat you, then the can have you! You do not want a weak mate, Moka."

"I don't have a weak mate," Moka said quietly.

Kahlua tipped her head slightly. She leaned close and sniffed Moka's neck. Her eyes widened. Quickly, Moka put a finger to her lips. She knew Kahlua smelled Tsukune's blood on her.

Bending close and whispering, Kahlua asked, "Blood mates?"

Moka gave a slight nod.

Kahlua's eyes widened even further. "Ohhh!" she squeaked out. "Father will not be pleased!"

"As long as Tsukune is my Suitor, Father doesn't have to know," Moka whispered.

Wringing her hands with a worried look on her face, Kahlua asked, "Want me to assassinate all the others who want to court you? I can make sure Tsukune is the only one. I'll even hide the bodies!"

"I don't believe that will be necessary," Moka told her.

"Ohh, Moka! If Father doesn't pick Tsukune as your Suitor ... this could be bad!" Kahlua whined.

"I will ensure he does," Moka said, trying to calm her down.

"He could have Tsukune killed ... He could banish you, he could do BOTH!" Kahlua cried, balling her fists together in worry.

"Kahlua, we will handle it," Moka said firmly.

"Why would Father banish Moka?" Kokoa asked as she appeared from a side hallway.

"He won't," Moka said quickly, "Kahlua is just worried for no reason."

Folding her arms over her chest, Kokoa asked, "It's because you took Tsukune as a blood mate, isn't it?"

In a flash, Kahlua clapped a hand over Kokoa's mouth, then other behind her head. "Shhh! Don't say that out loud!" she cried. She then shook Kokoa by the head and cried, "You can't say that again, ever!"

As a wide-eyed Kokoa flailed and tried to pry Kahlua's hands off her, Moka hissed, "Kahlua, stop, you're hurting Kokoa!"

Kahlua dropped Kokoa to sit roughly on the floor, then turned to Moka and whimpered, "You can't let anyone else know!"

Kokoa got up and stomped off. Moka put an arm around Kahlua and "Calm down, please. Everything's fine."

A tear came to Kahlua's eye. "Ohh, it better be. It just better be," she whined.

Moka kept reassuring Kahlua it was as they headed for the dinning room.

.

Uzume had stayed with Moka up until dinner time. For Dinner there was a separation. The only servants allowed in the family's dinning room were the castle servants who were serving. Uzume had to go with the other servants to the dinning room off the kitchen the servants used. Some of the servants Uzume had seen, like the Fox girl, the pointy eared slim woman who was directing other maids, and a couple of the maids who worked for her. Some in white were kitchen staff. She also saw a gaggle of young women in red dresses with wide and low cut necklines, or strapless dresses. The group of 20 were sitting together at a large table. Unlike the other servants, they didn't seem to be doing anything. Their hair was done up and they were made up and their fingernails done like they should be guests.

A man who bore a wide, furry face that looked 'wolfish' in a waiter's formal suit strode up to Uzume. "Excuse me, who are you?" he asked curtly.

"I'm Uzume, Moka's personal assistant."

He looked her up and down, appraising her. "Are you referring to Akashiya, Lord Shuzen's daughter?"

"Yes. She said I have to have dinner down here."

With a grumble that sounded like a low growl, the man pointed over to the women in the red dresses, "You will eat with them. I take it you are here just for Akashiya. I will ensure you are not selected by any other guests."

Uzume eyed him and asked, "What do you mean? I came to be of assistance to Moka, not anyone else."

A large man looking thing came in sporting rough fur. "The punch bowl needs to be filled," he announced, and held up a five gallon pitcher.

All the women in red dresses stiffened. The wolfish looking waiter walked over and grabbed a blond by the arm and pulled her up.

"No! Not me!" she begged. He threw her face down on a narrow table and held her arms locked behind her with one hand. With the other, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"Noooo, please no!" the woman cried.

"It's your turn," the waiter intoned. The troll put the pitcher under her neck then produced a knife and slit her throat wide open. Eyes open in terror, she gurgled as her blood poured out and filled the pitcher.

Uzume stood gaping as the woman bled out and died. Her body was tipped up to drain it into the pitcher. Once the blood coming out was reduced to a drip, her body was turned upright and the waiter carried it into the kitchen. The other women in red dresses breathed a sigh of relief. The pitcher of blood was taken out to the family dinning room.

"They... just killed her!" Uzume cried in shock.

"They are the blood slaves," a short, green skinned maid nearby told her. "Many are criminals, some were bought, a few stolen. Their only use is to be bled out. Of course, once they are bled out to feed the Master and his guests, then we get to have their meat."

Uzume stared at her. "And he wanted me to be with them?"

The woman cackled, "If he can convince you to go, he will. Less he has to collect for later! With this party coming up, we're sure to go through at least half of them. Lord Shuzen will be furious if we run out, especially if there are guests here."

"I am Akashiya's assistant, not his," Uzume said firmly.

"Come over here and eat with us kitchen staff," the woman coaxed.

"Will that condemn me to the kitchen then?" Uzume asked.

The woman only grinned and said, "It's safer that joining the blood maidens."

"Thank you for the offer," Uzume told her. She left, deciding skipping dinner was her safest option.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Dinner for Moka was as she suspected. Formal, with Issa proudly announcing that his little Moka was soon to become a woman of the world. He also reminded Kokoa that she needed to make herself known and respected.

"So who are these men who wish to be my suitors?" Moka asked.

Issa waved a hand and said, "Good men, all. One of them had initially wanted to be Kahlua's, but after she killed three of them, he decided she wasn't for him and withdrew."

"I will not belong to a weakling!" Kahlua stated in an aloof tone.

"He sounds intelligent, at least," Moka said with a grin. "Father, we do have graduation in three days. Kokoa and I will need to return to school."

"Yes. This will only be two days," Issa assured her. "Day one, they each will show us why they are worthy, complete with financial statements and connections. You will get to spend some time with each during that day and the next, then evening on the second day, we will determine your choice."

"We?" Moka asked.

Setting a firm gaze on her, Issa said, "Of course. I cannot let you make an inexperienced decision on something this important! Remember, our family honor is at stake here, Moka."

Moka pursed her lips together, then asked, "Then may I make pre-conditions to whom may be eligible?"

Issa grew a grin and said, "That is proper thinking Moka. What minimum requirements do you demand?"

"My Suitor MUST have his own company, and not rely on his parents," she stated.

"Of course!" Issa eagerly agreed.

"He must be serious enough about me to offer a dowry worth at least a 1 billion yen." she stated.

Issa grew a smile, "I agree! I do not want a cheap-skate as a son-in-law."

"He must prove to be able to take care of his family." Moka stated.

Issa paused and eyed her. "I am not sure I understand. Do you mean coming from a good family?"

Moka shook her head. "No, I mean that he is able, and willing to help his own family in whatever they need."

"I am not sure how we can measure that, but that will be a consideration," Issa said cautiously.

"That is fine, Father, but I want to know he is one who has proven to take care of his own," Moka told him. "There is one last thing that I will require, no exception allowed. Any who have a problem with it, will be immediately rejected."

Issa leaned forward at her seriousness, eager to hear her demand.

"The one who is my suitor MUST be my Blood Mate."

Kahlua gasped and clapped her cheeks. Kokoa's mouth dropped open in shock.

Issa frowned. "Moka, that is much to ask..."

"That is my requirement. If they cannot blood bond with me, then I reject them!" Moka stated. "Do you agree, Father?"

Issa stared at her for a moment, then his lips curled up into a grin. "I see. You will not settle for just a mating, you want his everything, total commitment."

"That is correct," Moka stated.

Issa nodded. "That may scare a few of them away, but that is a good way to clear away the chafe," he agreed. "Only those who are willing to be completely devoted to you will be left. Very well, that will be a requirement.

Moka smiled. Unwittingly, her Father had just agreed that the only one who could be her Suitor was Tsukune. Was he ever going to be upset when he figured out her strategy.

.

Early in the morning, Karasuba made sure Tsukune was up and getting ready with her. In selecting her clothes, she wore her fighting robes and packed her spare set. Ruby, also up early, had Tsukune's suitcase packed and has his suit laid out before he got out of the bath.

Kurumu did do her part. She woke up right after Tsukune got out of the shower. Kneeling on the bed, she called him over. "Tsukune, come get a good long nip," she said, waving him over.

"I don't need that much…" he began.

Kurumu quieted him with, "Today, you do! You don't know who you'll have to fight, and you might not be able to have a good live drink tomorrow, so take extra. I don't want you weak for lack of blood!"

Tsukune sighed and said, "If I take too much, you'll pass out."

"Then I pass out!" Kurumu stated. "I'll just lay in bed all day! I want you at your strongest so you come home with Moka like you should be doing. Come here." Again she motioned him over. When he was in front of her, she cupped the back of his head and tipped her to pull him to her neck.

Tsukune sank his fangs in and drank. Her eyes fluttering, Kurumu softly cried, "Ohhh yes, let your sexy Kurumu feed you."

Tsukune took a long, slow drink from her as she gripped him tight. After a few mouthfuls, he licked her neck clean as she kept her tight hold on him. He laid her down. Kurumu moved her head to look at him and kissed him deeply. It was one hell of a kiss.

Tsukune swore she drew something out of him, then breathed it back in. Whatever she did, it made his knees go weak momentarily and gave him a major woodie. An Iron Teak Wood that was so hard it hurt.

"Promise to return to us," she said with watery eyes.

"I promise," he assured her as his mind spun from that kiss and his groin relaxed some so it didn't hurt..

Kurumu returned a placid smile and closed her eyes. He wasn't sure if she passed out or fell back asleep. Maybe a bit of both. He covered her up and noted Karasuba had their bags.

Ruby was waiting in the small second floor lounge she had converted into a magic room with a large pentagram on the floor. They stood on the pentagram. Ruby cast her spell, and their surroundings changed.

.

Tsukune, Ruby and Karasuba appeared standing in the courtyard of Castle Shuzen. Ruby grabbed the bags from Karasuba.

"I am the servant now, You're the guard," Ruby reminded her.

Karasuba nodded. They followed Tsukune to the entrance. A skeletal footman came over and asked, "Who are you?"

"Aono Tsukune, these are my servants, Ruby and Karasuba. Lord Shuzen is expecting me," Tsukune stated.

The skeleton covered in skin bowed and said, "Follow me, please. I will show you to your rooms."

Tsukune expected to see Moka, or at least one of the family to greet them. Going inside, he was led off to the right down another hallway. The skeleton man opened a door to a well appointed sitting room. "These rooms are yours, Sir. Your suite is here on the right, these other rooms are for your servants. After you are settled, you may bring one servant with you to visit with Lord Shuzen and Lady Akashiya. When you are ready, come to the Foyer, and someone will escort you."

"Thank you, sir." Tsukune replied. The skeleton footman left.

"The briefcase?" Tsukune asked Karasuba.

Karasuba opened his bag and handed him the briefcase. Tsukune sat at the table in their common room and opened it to be sure everything for the dowry was inside.

"Master, I will put everything away while you're gone," Ruby announced.

"Thank you, Ruby," Tsukune replied and shut the briefcase. He stood up, looked at Karasuba and said, "Remember, your sword is for defending yourself, or me ONLY if someone attempts a sneak attack. Do not speak to anyone but me, and any challenge to me, is for me alone. You must not interfere."

Karasuba shifted in place. "It will not be easy, by I will go by your word, Ashikabi," she said firmly.

"If you prefer, you can stay here," he told her.

"No, I will stay as close to you as possible."

"Let's go then. Stay to my right, and half a step behind," he instructed.

Tsukune went back to the foyer to see Kokoa looking bored. She noticed him and frowned. In a serious tone she said, "Tsukune, there are real, adult vampires looking to fight for Moka's hand. You should go home."

"Not without Moka," Tsukune said firmly.

"They could kill you!" Kokoa hissed.

"Possible. I will not leave without Moka," he stated.

"You're an idiot!" she spat. "Fine, follow if you dare!"

Tsukune followed Kokoa out to the back patio where to the left, Issa and Moka sat, with a maid beside Issa, and Uzume standing behind Moka. A tall eastern European man was talking to Issa. To the right were some tables, where a couple other men sat far from each other with their servants.

" … I am serious about your beautiful daughter, Lord Shuzen. I will challenge ANY man who wishes to take such a lovely creature from me!"

In a calm tome, Moka asked, "So, you have your own company?"

"I run my own business, with nearly 400 workers and servants, yes!" he stated.

"You are willing to blood bond with me?" Moka asked.

He paused. "If that is what you require," he said, not near as loudly. He then saw Tsukune stop 20 feet away, waiting his turn. "And I will remove ANYONE who dares threaten my claim on your perfect person!" He stepped back and asked Tsukune with a sneer, "Is there something you want, boy?"

"Yes, and you're in my way," Tsukune stated. Shifting his attention to Issa, Tsukune bowed and said, "Lord Shuzen, I have brought the dowry," he said, indicating his briefcase.

"Keep it, BOY!" the man spat, "You hand that over to Lord Shuzen and I WILL challenge you!"

Tsukune eyed the man. He was the classic Dracula - looking vampire with the widow's peak hair, black cloak lined with red and old style suit. "Then wait on the grounds, I'll be with you momentarily," Tsukune replied.

Walking up to Issa, Tsukune bowed and said, "If it were possible, Lord Shuzen, I would give you everything I have to secure Moka's future. However I do need to keep enough to ensure Moka lives the life she so richly deserves." He handed Issa the suitcase. "Please feel free to inspect my offering while I take care of some other business…"

"**I WILL KILL YOU BOY**!" the other vampire raged.

"I have yet to hear a challenge, young Lord Schakowsky," Issa said as he took the suitcase. He nodded to Tsukune and said, "Go ahead, I shall wait."

Tsukune turned and motioned to the grass beyond the patio. "Shall we?" he asked.

"I will give you one last chance to live!" the vampire spat. "Walk away NOW!"

Tsukune shook his head. This vampire's voice was compelling, and he did sound frightening, but this was for Moka. In a cold tone he said, "You are trying to take my Moka away from me. I, Aono Tsukune challenge you for Moka's hand. Fight, or go away."

"Lord Schakowsky, the challenge has been made," Issa announced. "What is your answer?"

"I accept, you FOOL!" he raged and strode off the patio.

Tsukune left the patio as well, and removed his Holy Lock to stick it in his pocket. This was another vampire, one who wanted Moka. As his yokai grew, his hair paled and his veins turned black and his eyes formed the red cat-eyes slits as he bulked up. He sneered at the vampire. He wanted to kill him.

"Ashikabi…"

"**STAY THERE**!" Tsukune spat at Karasuba, not taking his eyes off his opponent. His opponent did change some. Tsukune noted he had no wings nor claws. His fingernails did lengthened some, and his fangs grew. That was it. Tsukune stopped walking parallel to him, and moved to the right.

"So, big man, you said you were going to kill me? Do it!" Tsukune snapped. He added, "Or are you afraid?"

With a roar, his opponent raced straight at him. Tsukune ducked and punched out, his clawed fingers flat. His opponent's grab at him missed. Tsukune's hand sunk his finger length into him. Tsukune quickly twisted to the side as he grabbed flesh and flung the other vampire to the side. As the other vampire flew, Tsukune raced after him. The other vampire got his footing, Tsukune grabbed him around the neck with his bloody hand and his head with the other. With a hard yank, Tsukune tried to break his neck.

Swinging an arm hard, the other vampire knocked him away and ripped his own throat open in the process from Tsukune's clawed hand tearing away flesh. Tsukune recovered and charged in again. Young Lord Schakowsky roared in pain and anger and moved to punch him. Tsukune kicked him low in the ribs with a straight kick the shook the vampire's frame and knocked him back.

Two things were apparent right away to Tsukune. This vampire was a little older and stronger. His injuries did heal. He also had not been training to fight, which gave Tsukune an advantage.

"**Given up now old man, or DIE**!" Tsukune roared, showing his fangs.

"**ARGHHH**!" Schakowsky answered with and charged again. This time it was a flash, the vampire was instantly in front of Tsukune. Having no room to swing a punch of a kick, Tsukune head butted him square on the face, then followed it up with a hard shot up under his chin. The vampire's attempt to grab him in a choke hold missed. His arms flailed as he was lifted off his feet to land on his back. He immediately shot back to his feet.

Tsukune's fingernail blades came out. Again, Tsukune charged in, the other vampire swung a hard fist. Tsukune slashed his arm off, jumped as he passed, and swiped at his neck. He felt the resistance as four blades in his fingers passed though the vampire's neck. The vampire's body fell just beyond. His head rolled a dozen feet farther.

Tsukune eyed the corpse and the blood soaking the grass briefly. He then turned to the two sitting and watching. "**ANYONE ELSE**" Tsukune roared as he paced in front of the two. "**I asked, is there ANYONE ELSE?"**

The two watched Tsukune with blank faces. Neither spoke up. Stalking back up the patio, Tsukune returned to stand in front of Issa. "Lord Shuzen, I will die before I let anyone take Moka from me."

"Impressive," Issa said and returned looking at the map that was in the briefcase. "All this land in Komatsu you offer, it appears to be almost a quarter of the city, with docks and seaside apartment buildings."

What? Buildings? Tsukune had to rearranged his thinking. Tsukune out his Holy Lock back on. Calming down and shifting his mental track to the dowry, he said, "Not quite, Lord Shuzen. It's only 16% of the properties in the city. I know you have interests there, and that is all good, income producing land. The certificates in there are 15% of MBI's stock. I would have to get the latest property values and stock prices, but the figures from two weeks ago, what I offer is worth right around one hundred fifty billion yen."

Issa nodded and said, "This is a serious dowry. I take it you have no trouble honoring my daughter's demands?"

"In a heartbeat. Whatever Moka wants, Moka gets," Tsukune stated.

Issa cast him a brief smile and said, "Yet, you are not first born. Can you tell us why my Moka should settle for you?"

Tsukune stated, "I am the one who holds Moka dear. Not because she's a Shuzen, not because she is the prettiest woman I've ever see, but because I truly know Moka as the best person I've ever known. Because I am nothing without her. No other will live for Moka as I will. No other will do whatever it takes to please her. I do not see her as a prize as others do. I see her as someone to be cherished. And unlike the bragger who I just dispatched, I have the power and the will to ensure Moka's happiness."

"I see." Issa said and rubbed his chin. "I do have a question, if choosing you causes Moka to be banished from this household, how would you feel about that?"

"I will do my best to console her and ensure she will still be able to see her sisters, but if you decide that, that is on you, Lord Shuzen. Not me," Tsukune stated.

"Ohhh Tsukune!" Kahlua cried happily and wiggled in place from where she was watching.

"Moka?" Issa asked, "Do you have any questions for Lord Aono?"

Moka grew a smirk and asked, "Do you treat family well?"

Tsukune returned her smirk and said, "Family is sacred. If they need help, it is my job to assist however I can."

"What about Blood Mating?" Moka asked.

"For a true bonding, I deem it necessary," Tsukune said, looking into her eyes.

Grinning, Moka said, "I do believe you are in the running, Lord Aono."

"Thank you, my dear lady," Tsukune replied and bowed to her.

Tsukune would love to stay right here by Moka, but he knew once he pleaded his case, he had to withdraw and let others have their chance. Looking down at himself, he noticed blood spatters on him. "Lord Shuzen," he said formally. "Is there anything else I can do to offer my sincerest desire for Moka's hand? It appears I have dirtied my clothes. I wish to retire to freshen up some."

"You did get some blood on you," Issa replied, and pointed to his forehead where he'd smashed that other vampire's nose. "You have made your case, you may retire to clean up."

"Thank you, Lord Shuzen," Tsukune said with another bow. To Karasuba, he said, "Come." He left, Karasuba in her place beside him.

.

Motosua Ichi eyed Aono and his sword woman as they left. His own Dowry offering was a measly 2 million yen, and for how fast Aono had butchered that other vampire, he knew his father was right, there was no way he was going to beat Aono in a fight. He didn't know what type of yokai Aono was before he was changed, but it wasn't any of the weak yokai. Aono was fast and deadly. From Aono's huge dowry offering that he was sure no one could match, and Aono's sincere sounding words to Ahaskiya, the only way to get rid of Aono was to coax someone else to kill him.

The one beside him, Taro from southern Japan hadn't offered much more of a dowry and had insisted Shuzen's daughter was his by right. Perhaps he could convince him to take on Aono in a challenge. More were coming, it was still early in the day. He had his rabbit girl slave fetch him another blood wine and pondered his strategy.

If it came down to it, he'd use his last resort to get rid of Aono. He was going to have Akashiya Moka, no matter what.

.

"You were awesome, Ashikabi!" Karasuba beamed proudly as they entered Tsukune's rooms. Seeing Ruby perk up, she added, "Ruby, Ashikabi slaughtered the one who challenged him! Boom, Boom, Boom! He didn't even give the guy a chance to strike back!"

In a more subdues tone, Tsukune told Ruby, "I wanted him to back away from his claim to Moka. He wouldn't, so I killed him."

Ruby got up and inspected Tsukune. "As you should do," she replied. I'll get you another set of clothes and clean those while you clean up. Master, you will most likely have to fight again."

A knock came at the door. With a grip on his sword, Karasuba answered it. "Yes?"

The door opened farther, knocking Karasuba back and Kahlua burst in. "That was great! Tsukune you showed them!" she announced.

Being knocked back, Karasuba had her sword drawn and was ready to attack. At the last second she recognized Kahlua. "Kahlua! I almost cut you down, don't do that!" she barked.

"Hi Karasuba!" Kahlua said happily. "Wasn't Tsukune great out there? So manly taking out that whiner, and oh, so romantic laying his claim for Moka!"

Zipping over to Tsukune, Kahlua hugged him and spun him around. "Ohhh, you make my heart just flitter with joy!"

"Flitter?" Tsukune asked, confused by the assault.

Letting him stumble back on his feet, Kahlua said, "Yeah, you know, beat really fast?"

"She means flutter," Ruby supplied.

"Right, flitter!" Kahlua agreed. "Anyway, those other two didn't offer nearly as much for a dowry, WAAAY under what Moka is requiring, and I bet they learned their lesson in trying to challenge you. So, can Karasuba play with me now?"

"Ahh no, sorry. We have to do the full two days of this … suitor thing," Tsukune told her.

"Ohh!" Kahlua pouted and stomped a foot. "That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry," Tsukune offered.

"Kahlua," Karasuba said, "Ashikabi is right. I have to stay by his side. I would love to play with you, but we need to make sure Moka comes home with us first."

"What about after it's over?" Kahlua asked hopefully.

"We need to return to school," Ruby supplied.

Casting them a deep pouting frown, Kahlua asked, "Can I come with you?"

"You'll have to ask your father," Tsukune said with a shrug.

"Then, I will!" Kahlua stated and strode out.

Karasuba shut the door behind her.

"That was unexpected," Tsukune grumbled.

"Kahlua's mind is like a child, Master," Ruby reminded him.

"Yeah I know. I better get changed." he agreed.

Tsukune went in and gave his clothes to Ruby for cleaning, wiped himself down to make sure no more blood was on him, then was getting dressed when Karasuba stuck her head in.

"Ashikabi, that bony guy is here again. He's got three ragged women with him.'

.

Tsukune looked at the women kneeling in a line in his common room. "Three slaves and a pot of gold?" he asked.

"Yes, Lord Shuzen said that since you killed him, everything Lord Schakowsky brought, is now yours. The gold was his dowry for Moka, these women were his slaves. Lord Shuzen will take them if you don't want them, he could use more blood slaves."

"Blood slaves?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, slaves to bleed out and supply blood for the guests."

Tsukune stared at the bone man. It was take these slaves, or let Issa kill them. "I'll find something for them to do. Tell Lord Shuzen he can keep the gold as part of Moka's dowry."

"As you wish, Lord Aono." the footman said, bowed and left.

Tsukune felt a headache forming. He didn't want any more slaves. He also wasn't about to let them get killed, either. Rubbing his forehead, he told Ruby, "Get them cleaned up and into some decent clothes. See if you can find out where they are from. I'm going to see who else I have to deal with."

"Yes, Master."

He motioned to Karasuba, she fell into step behind him as they left. Heading back out, he noted Moka and Uzume coming inside.

"Lord Aono, please accompany us to the library," Moka said.

"As you wish," he told her and offered her his arm. She slipped her hand under it. "So, how are you and Uzume holding up?" he asked.

"Better, now that you removed that egomaniac. Uzume is rather hungry though. She hasn't eaten anything since we've been here," Moka told him.

Tsukune looked over at Uzume. "Why not?" he asked.

Uzume frowned and said, "If they don't want to enslave me, they want to drain my blood and eat me, that's why!" she grumbled.

"There are snacks in the library, we're going to raid them." Moka said.

"Good idea." Tsukune agreed.

"There is good news," Moka offered. "Watching Father, he is seriously considering you as my suitor. No one so far has came within a decent percentage of the dowry you offered, and I think he was surprised at your intensity when you told him why you wanted me. No one else is anywhere close to your net worth either."

"What every it takes, Moka, I'm taking you home," Tsukune said firmly.

"You will be. I have a few cards to play as well," she said, grinning at him.

.

Outside, Kahula sat in the chair Moka had evacuated and asked Issa, "Daddy, after Moka gets her suitor, can I go to Tsukune's house and play with Karasuba and Mizore?"

Issa eyed her and said, "Kahula, You rejected all your suitors. I have explained this before, grown women do not go out alone. With no suitor and no mission, you have to stay home."

"But Daddy, they are really fun!" Kahlua complained.

"I'm sorry, dear, but rules are rules. If you have a suitor to accompany you, that's fine but you don't, and you have done a very good job of driving them away."

"Ohhh!" Kahlua whined.

"Everything you do is your own choice, dear," he reminded her.

Folding her arms under her beasts, Kahlua looked down and pouted. She had to figure out a way so she could go play at Tsukune and Moka's house!

.

Out on the patio, more suitors arrived. One young vampire offered a measly million yen, and a promise to work closely with Issa. Issa stood up and backhanded him.

"**You DARE come here and offer such a … pittance for my daughter? LEAVE before I have you butchered for your insolence!" **Issa roared at him.

The young vampire got up. Angry, he stormed out.

The next one in was a chubby Italian. He bowed to Issa. "Lord Shuzen, I am Fausto De Santis, From the De Santis family in Rome, I am sure you have heard of us?" he offered.

"I have done business with your father," Issa agreed with a nod of his head.

Fausto handed Issa a thick envelope and said, "I offer all my Naples properties to show my sincere wish for the hand of your lovely daughter. This will give you more holdings in Europe to help spread your wealth and give us closer ties in our mutual endeavors. Such a joining of our houses will benefit our families greatly." Taking in Kahlua, he added, "Your daughter is lovely indeed."

"This is my daughter Kahlua, It is Moka you are seeking," Issa told him. "She will be returning shortly."

Fausto nodded. "Then I shall wait eagerly for her arrival." He turned and took a seat with his busty, dark haired servant in a bright peasant blouse and knee length skirt. A classic Italian beauty with dark brown eyes. She went over to the bar and got him a drink. Noting the pair of young vampires also waiting were eyeing him, he accepted his drink from his servant and raised his goblet to them. "I would urge you both to acquire some wealth and fame before you attempt to gain the hand of a daughter of Lord Shuzen."

Ichi cast him a smirk and said, "I trust you are in for a fight then?"

Fausto grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?" he asked.

"Not I, Sir. There is a second born who thinks his strength alone is enough to seize Moka's hand. I must admit, for a second born, he does have some skill," Ichi replied. "Perhaps an older and wiser First Born shall teach him a painful lesson."

Fausto grinned, "He sounds like a fool. Is that him?" he asked indicating Taro.

"Are you calling me a Second Born?" Taro asked heavily.

"Are you?" Fausto asked.

"I am not!" Taro replied angrily.

"If you are not, why do you anger so easily?" Fausto asked.

"The Second Born is currently refreshing himself from his encounter with another suitor, who's body was taken away recently," Ichi supplied. "To defeat this one will take more than strength and speed. I am sure an older vampire could defeat him, though."

Fausto let out a snort and said, "As I said, young vampires should grow some, perhaps in wisdom also, before they seek great prizes such as a daughter of Lord Shuzen. You have raised my interest about this second born, however. Thank you for the information. Would you like to sip from my servant Gina? Her blood is very tasty." He winked at Ichi. He also didn't mention Gina bore a slow poison in her system that didn't harm humans, but made vampires very weak and easy to kill.

"Thank you, for the offer Sir, but I am fine."

"You're the one missing out on a rare treat. So be it." Fautso said with a shrug.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Uzume finished off everything edible they had found in the library. Moka took this time to be with Tsukune, just enjoying each other's presence. It was not lost on either of them that for all Tsukune's training and Moka's planning, something might go wrong.

"May I ask what cards you have to play to ensure we're together?' Tsukune asked Moka as Uzume chowed down and Karasuba watched the door.

"Father doesn't know we're blood-mated. If he will not see to have you as my suitor, I will inform him of such," Moka said firmly, but in a low voice. "And if he cannot accept that, I will disavow my self from this household, and be by your side anyway."

"Moka," Tsukune said, gazing at her.

Moka hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Tsukune, I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me. I will throw my heritage and everything else away if that's what it takes. If it come to that, we may have to fight our way out."

"I love you, Moka. Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Tsukune told her gently.

"I am. I am also ready to do whatever I must to come home with you, my Blood Mate."

A belch from Uzume made them look at her.

Uzume blushed. "Excuse me," she said with an impish grin.

Begrudgingly, Moka had to part from Tsukune to return to her father's side.

Tsukune waited a few minutes after Moka and Uzume with a full belly now had gone before he headed back to the patio himself. He also noticed another man headed for the patio. By his suit and his suited, deeply tanned servant with long black hair and carrying his briefcase, he was western. American or Northern European, Tsukune guessed.

"Ashikabi, how many of them will you have to kill?" Karasuba asked in a whisper.

With a huff, Tsukune replied, "We'll find out. I will kill whoever I have to for Moka's hand."

"It's a shame I can't help," Karasuba grumbled.

"If things go bad, you might have to slash a few people up. Let's hope it doesn't come to that," he told her.

Tsukune followed the man out to the patio to hear part of the man's pitch to Issa.

"… I also have my own IT company as well as a good sized house, Sir," the man bragged. "The stock I offer is worth $500,000, which in yen, comes out to about 55 million yen and a little extra."

Issa nodded. "A little low for Moka's requirements, but perhaps you can make up for it in other ways, Mr. Johnson," he said pleasantly.

Tsukune found a table apart from the others to sit at. He heard Moka ask, "Are you willing to blood mate?"

Johnson paused. Stiffly, he said, "If that is what you require, M'Lady."

Tsukune had to grin at his hesitance. He also noticed the pudgy guy was eyeing him. He returned the man's stare.

"Terrance, do you support your family?" Moka asked.

"We all support ourselves," Johnson said proudly.

"So what do you do say, if your parents need help?" she asked lightly.

"If they needed something, I would lend them however much they needed," Johnson replied.

The man eyeing Tsukune got up and came over to his table. He felt Karasuba stiffen. "Relax." he told her.

The man sat down across from him and leaned his elbows on the table. "I am Fausto De Santis. You are?" he said.

"Aono Tsukune," Tsukune replied. "Behind me is Karasuba, one of my servants."

Fausto gazed at Karasuba and nodded to her. "Greetings, my dear. You are a pretty one, Mr. Aono here has good taste."

Karasuba didn't reply as she looked down her nose at him.

Fausto grinned. "She is a serious one, yes?"

"She is," Tsukune agreed. "Karasuba takes her tasks very seriously."

Waving a finger, Fausto said, "You have a good servant there. You both should be proud."

"What did you want?" Tsukune asked.

Casting Tsukune a serious look, Fausto told him, "I can see you are a young man with fire in his eyes. I do not mean to offend, but are you this second born?"

"I am," Tsukune stated.

"I see," Fausto said. Leaning closer he said, "Normally, if we were in my country, I'd have you hunted down and killed. This is Lord Shuzen's land, and for whatever reason, he allows such. As I said, I can see the fire in your eyes. To even be here today, you must have been working hard to prove yourself. Now while I do not smile on second born vampires, I do have to admire your drive. I will make you this offer." He motioned to his servant and added, "I have three more, just like Gina there. We both know your chances of acquiring the hand of Lord Shuzen's daughter is slim, through no fault of your own. I will give you these four servants. All are pretty and hard working. All you have to do is give up your attempt to be Moka's suitor." Waving a finger again he said, "Do not answer now! Tell me of your decision tomorrow. If you walk away, you will save yourself and Lord Shuzen possible embarrassment, and you still get to return home, whole, with a prize. I am giving you this chance out of respect."

Tsukune leaned towards him. "Fausto, correct?"

"Yes."

Firmly, Tsukune said, "I do appreciate what you are trying to do, it shows you are an honorable man. I am taking Moka home with me. I will kill anyone who stands in my way."

Fausto cracked a grin. "I see. As I said, we will speak of this again tomorrow after you have had time to think about it and reconsider. I also kill to get what I want, and do it frequently, but not if I am not forced to. We will speak again. Consider your options carefully, Tsukune." He then got up and went back to his own table.

Tsukune sat back and took a drink. He noted the others at their tables were paying attention to the conversation. Johnson, who was done talking to Lord Shuzen, stood nearby eyeing him unkindly.

"You, a Second Born, dare to come seek the hand of Lord Shuzen's daughter?" Johnson asked in a growl.

"Yes," Tsukune stated, returning his stare.

"That cannot be allowed!" Johnson announced with a sneer. Whipping a arm out at the grass beyond the patio he said, "I challenge you! Accept or crawl away like the worm you are!"

Tsukune got up. To Karasuba he said, "Watch my seat."

Johnson grew a grin as he paralleled Tsukune's movements off the patio. "It will be a great pleasure to destroy one such as you!" Johnson snapped.

Watching Johnson closely, Tsukune said, "Jump, froggy."

Johnson rushed at him with a high kick. Tsukune's fingernails shot out. He ducked and whipped out with his long nails to cut Johnson' foot off as it shot past low over his head. The foot flew onto the patio and knocked over an empty chair. Before the flying foot hit the chair, Tsukune spun low and whipped out with the other hand to cut through the leg supporting Johnson just above his knee. Tsukune danced back as Johnson collapsed.

Shocked, Johnson stared at his stumps.

"Destroy me, I'm waiting," Tsukune said evenly.

"You BASTARD!" Johnson roared. His face scrunched up He re-grew his foot and leg, then shot himself up at Tsukune.

With a flap of his wings, Tsukune shot up over Johnson, slashing down to rip long trenches across Johnson's shoulder blades. Upon landing, Tsukune withdrew his long nails.

"Give it up and go home and I will spare your life," Tsukune stated loudly.

Red faced in rage, Johnson pulled a pistol from his jacket. Tsukune flashed to the side as Johnson shot. Johnson's arm was still extended when Tsukune grabbed it. Tsukune twisted his arm and pounded Johnson in the face with rapid punches using his full Yokai.

Johnson wailed out an angry yell as the rapid hammer-blow punches crashed into his face. He punched back, hitting Tsukune's shoulder and his side, trying to break Tsukune's hold on him. Tsukune made his hammering fist grow ice as he crashed it into Johnson's face. The counter hits from Johnson were getting weaker as his face steamed and he howled in pain. Tsukune pounded his face to literally cave the bubbling flesh and bone in. Once Johnson was too weak to return a hit, Tsukune let go of Johnson's arm to flash behind Johnson, grabbed his head on the sides in both hands, then pulled and twisted. Johnson's neck gave out a soft popping sound. Before he could regenerate, Tsukune quickly planted a foot on his shoulder and tore Johnson's head off.

Standing fully upright, Tsukune tossed the head behind him. "Anyone else?" he asked.

No one replied except Fausto. He clapped with a big grin on his face.

Tsukune returned to his seat and bowed to Fausto. Fausto raised his glass to Tsukune in return.

"Tsukune, that was great!" Kahlua cried and ran over to hug him tightly again before he could sit. She then pushed him back to arm's length and announced, "Fight me next!"

"What!" Tsukune asked, gaping at her.

"Yes!' Kahlua beamed, "Fight me next! You better beat me good!"

"Kahlua!" Tsukune cried in shock. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Awwww please?" she begged.

"**Kahlua!"** Issa barked sharply. "This is not a game nor entertainment! Leave him alone!"

With a stomp of her foot, Kahlua whined "Yes, Father." She released Tsukune and went back to her seat, pouting.

Fausto laughed and said, "THAT would be very interesting match to watch."

Tsukune rolled his eyes.

When Kahlua plopped herself back down in her seat, Moka quietly asked, "Why do you want to fight Tsukune?"

In a quiet whine, Kahlua said, "I want to go to your house and play."

"Father is right, this is serious," Moka admonished. "This is not the time to be playing!"

"Ohhh!" Kahlua whined in a pout.

.

Lunchtime came, and no other suitors did. Returning to the dinning hall for lunch, Issa called on five Blood Slaves to service their guests, and one for himself. Fausto and the others thanked Issa and took long nips from the women. Tsukune Nipped from Karasuba.

Seeing Tsukune hug Karasuba as she hugged him and held his head in place while he got a short drink from her, Fausto asked, "Tsukune, May I ask why you do not use one of those Lord Shuzen so graciously supplied to us?"

Tsukune licked Karasuba's neck clean then offered him a brief smile. "I don't feed from someone I don't know."

"Or is loyal to you?" Fausto asked.

"That too," Tsukune agreed as he sat down.

"So, you would not take a tasty nip fro Gina here? She is quite delicious."

"I am sure you are correct, but no thank you Sir," Tsukune told him.

Fausto had to admit, this Tsukune had brains. That was a very good defensive tactic to keep someone from poisoning you. He had done that to one of his rivals. He feed a Gina the poison, then offered her in friendship to his rival. His rival took the offering and drank from her. He only lived a few hours afterwards, Fausto send a human hit man to finish him. This Aono had some smarts to him, as well as strength. Someone had been teaching him. Someone who was a vampire. There was no other explanation of how Tsukune Aono, a Second Born, could be so savvy. Tsukune was very familiar with the Shuzen household. Little pieces were falling together.

Fausto also noted that Moka cast a few looks and smiles at Tsukune when she thought no one was looking. He also caught Kahlua's conversation with the sword wielding Karasuba, as well as her plunging hug into Tsukune. It was becoming fairly obvious either her or Moka had been training Tsukune for today.

"Karasuba, you have to go back after this suitor stuff is over?" Kahlua asked in a plea.

"I'm sorry, Kahlua, we do. My Ashikabi must be there for graduation, and I am his guard. We will have to spar some other time."

"That's sad," Kahlua said in a pout. You are one of the very few who can keep up with me."

"You showed me a good time as well," Karasuba agreed. "Duty first, then play time."

Kahlua perked up and asked, "How about you, Uzume?"

Uzume shook her head. "I must accompany Moka. I also must return with Moka. She is graduating also."

Moka spoke up. "I believe we've established they can't stay, Kahlua. Please stop bothering them about it."

"Where's the purple ice girl?" Kahlua asked. "We had fun playing tea party."

"She had to stay home, she has other duties," Moka told her.

"That's why I want to come to your house," Kahlua stated. "So many people who like to have fun there!"

It suddenly clicked with Fausto. They all knew each other, very well. By what he heard and saw, he had a good idea Moka was already living with Tsukune. No wonder this second born was so fierce in his bid for her hand. He didn't know if Lord Shuzen was aware of this fact, but it explained many things. It was possible this meeting with suitors was an attempt by Lord Shuzen to get his daughter away from the Second Born.

Fausto figured a little treachery was in order here to give himself the best possible outcome. He noted two other young vampires were eyeing Aono with more than just a touch of hatred. He planned on using this to his advantage.

As lunch broke up, Fasuto noted that Young Motosua jumped at the chance of escorting Moka though the gardens. Being a lady of proper breeding, Moka allowed him the time to speak with her. He also noted Yamada went to a sitting room. Fausto followed him. When Yamada sat down to frown at his drink, Fasuto slid into the chair across from him.

"It appears that second born is gaining significant ground with Lady Moka," Fausto commented.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Yamada replied in a grumble. "It should be one of us!"

"Agreed, but he is more than wiling to kill for her, and he is quit skilled," Fausto said in a musing tone. "If he can wipe us out, then he gets her by default."

"He fights like one many times his age!" Yamanda grumbled.

"True, but there may be something that can bring him down," Fausto replied.

"Can you?" Yamada asked.

Fasuto shrugged. "Maybe, with the little helper I have." He pulled a baseball sized glass globe out of his pocket. "Holy water," he said with a wink. "No matter how strong or fast, this will bring him to his knees."

Yamada cast him a surprised look. "It is dangerous even carrying that around!" he exclaimed.

"It is. No guts, no glory, boy," Fausto told him. "It's not critical for me to acquire the silver haired lady for my collection, I already have a good working relationship with the Shuzens. However, you do not as of yet. Being able to win Moka will give you much status, will it not?" he asked as he played with the globe.

"What are you saying?" Yamada asked, eyeing him.

Fasuto shrugged and said, "Perhaps with the right motivation, I might part with this equalizer, if the price is high enough."

"Aono is fast. What if I miss?" Yamada asked.

"Then make sure you don't. Say, offer a handshake before the challenge begins, then hit him with it." Fausto said. "You may damage your hand, but he will be damaged much worse. Take him out while he's screaming in pain."

"Why don't YOU do it?" Yamada asked.

"Like I said, I don't need Akashiya. From what I learned of you, you do if you wish to attain any real status. I'm in it for the profit, boy. And right now, I see this is an opportunity to make some profit and help a fellow First Born," Fausto replied. "Interested or not?"

Yamada stared at the globe for a moment, then asked, "How much?"

"What do you got?"

The negotiation was on.

.

Moka walked through the garden with Ichi, hand under his arm like a proper lady. She listen to him tell her abut his family business, and his spacious rooms at his family home, as well as his wealth of 5% of MBI's stock. She was not impressed.

"You have loyal servants?" she asked.

"I do. A Personal maid, the rabbit girl who came with me, and four of Father's best servants at my command," he assured her.

"They are not truly yours then?" Moka asked.

Becoming frustrated with Moka's cold reception to his accomplishments, he asked, "I must know, what does this Second Born …. Abomination have to offer than I, a first Born, cannot provide?"

Moka cast him a sly look and said, "You don't want to ask questions you will not like the answer to, Sir."

They were coming to the archway at the end of the path where Tsukune and Karasuba just happened to be at, admiring the flowers. Moka knew he was keeping tabs on her.

"I have wealth!" Ichi stated. "Five percent of MBI is a very significant holding!"

"Any you live at home?" she asked with a smirk. "Not very impressive."

"Do not make fun of me," he warned.

Moka let go of his arm. "You are becoming rude," she stated.

"And you have no idea of the real world!" Ichi stated. "I demand to now, what that … insect can do for you that I can't!"

Moka growled, "If you must know, Tsukune owns MBI. As far as his living quarters, he has a mansion on top the MBI building and has provided me with a castle to live at while I am in school. You should be careful WHO you call an insect. Maybe you'll find one in the mirror."

**CRACK**

Ichi slapped Moka hard enough to turn her head.

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **Moka roared and kicked him hard to send him sailing into the stone block wall separating the garden to break through it and land on the other side.

Ichi went to get up and found Tsukune, fists balled, glaring at him.

I challenge you," Tsukune growled.

Ichi got up and backed up a step. With a sneer, he said, "You don't need to, I don't want that irritating bitch!"

A fast round house from Tsukune send Ichi flying back.

"**I challenge YOU!"** Tsukune roared. "Not for Moka's hand, but **YOU, TO THE DEATH!**"

Ichi backed away. Issa, Fausto and a couple servants appeared in the hallway.

"What is happening here!" Issa demanded.

Tsukune pointed to Ichi who was backing away from him. "**THIS WORM yelled at Moka and slapped her, I DEMAND SATISFACTION!"**

"**The challenge is made. Motosua, how do you answer?" **Issa called out.

"I will not lower myself to fight a second born!" Ichi spat with fear in his eyes.

Issa replied, "**Aono, kill him!"**

That was all Tsukune needed to hear. He shot forth in a flash and punched Ichi hard in the chest with a shot that boomed and echoes in the hall, Knocking him back down the hall to fly past Issa, Fausto and the servants. Ichi hit the wall at the end to crack it. Tsukune flew past the onlookers, chasing him. Ichi got up to have Tsukune kick him hard, sending him down that hallway to the courtyard.

Tumbling outside, Ichi got up to fight. Again Tsukune's angry face was right in front of him. Ichi punched out, it was knocked aside and Tsukune hit him with an uppercut. Ichi only flew partway across the courtyard, but was met with another hard kick before he landed. Sailing up in the air gain, Ichi's world spun. He saw he passed over the outer courtyard wall, and was falling down into a deep gorge where a river ran through. He was going to fall in running water, a sure and very painful death to vampires, and there was nothing to grab onto as he fell. Ichi screamed out his impending doom until he impacted the water.

Standing in place until he heard the splash, Tsukune turned to go see how Moka was. He ignored the dimming wails of pain as Ichi was taken down river. Issa was first out the doorway as Tsukune strode towards him.

"He's dead?" Issa asked.

"Will be soon. He fell into the river," Tsukune responded.

"A fitting end for one who would strike my Moka," Issa stated. Issa noted that Fausto and Yamada had also came out to see what happened. "It appears the field is dwindling," Issa noted aloud. "Tsukune, do you want their slaves, of should I let the kitchen have them?"

Knowing the fate those girls would have if Issa took them, he said, "I'll take them. My castle needs a good cleaning crew."

Issa laughed.

Fausto eyed Yamada. Yamada nodded. Someone had to show this second born a lesson in humility!

.

Tsukune had his official time with Moka. Tsukune walked with Moka on his arm, Uzume and Karasuba right behind them. In the garden, Ruby joined them.

"Master the two left are plotting against you," Ruby warned.

"I'd suspect such," he said, unconcerned.

"They have holy water!" Ruby hissed.

They all stopped. "That is by no means fair!' Moka said. "You saw it?"

"I did when I was scrying on them," Ruby stated. "It's in a sealed globe. Yamada has it now. He traded some paperwork to De Santis for it. He put it in his right side jacket pocket."

"Thank you, Ruby. Go back to our rooms, don't be seen," Tsukune told her.

"Shall I dispatch him, Askikabi?" Karasuba asked.

Tsukune shook his head. "No, I must deal with them. Be very wary of dirty tricks, like backstabs, poisoned offerings and anyone getting too close," Tsukune told her.

"I will, Ashikabi!"

Pulling Tsukune closer, Moka said, "The strongest and most dangerous one is De Santis. In more ways than one."

"Agreed," Tsukune said. "He tried to coax me away from my claim for you. He's a sly one. I'm thinking he pumped up river guy to be combative with you. He wanted to see how I'd react. He has to be planning something."

"We need to find out as soon as we can," Moka told him.

"We do," Tsukune said, then offered her a smile. "Until then, let's just enjoy being together while we have the chance."

Moka smiled and kissed him. In the garden with no one but Uzume and Karasuba around, they risked a mutual nip, holding each other tight.

On a balcony up above, Gina watched, then reported back to her master.

.

Due to the lack of competition, Fausto took the early evening stroll with Moka. He was pleasant and even made a joke that was funny. Halfway through the garden, he said, "Having your Blood Mate is very important to you, isn't it, Lady?"

"Yes, it is," Moka replied.

"And Aono Tsukune is already your blood mate, is he not?" he asked with a crooked grin.

Moka cast him a shocked look.

Fasuto waved a hand in dismissal. "You don't have to say it, I've already seen it in how you react together. He is very important to you, isn't he?"

Moka blushed at the fact he'd found out. "Tsukune is my everything," she admitted.

"It shows." Fausto told her. "Don't worry, I have no intention of stealing you away from him. The fact is, I have never been impressed by any Second Born, and truth be told, by some First Born vampires. Yet, I am with your Tsukune." holding up a finger, he added, "I want friends and allies, not more enemies. Say nothing to anyone for the moment, but I will withdraw my bid for your hand, if you and Tsukune can agree to be my friend."

Moka eyed him and asked, "You will do that?"

"I will. I am pretty sure I could win a challenge against him, but it would not come easy, and probably hurt for a long time," he confided to her. "A better outcome is to have you as a friend for the future. A contact in Europe for you and a contact in Japan for me, mutual business partners for mutual gain. Always remember to think ahead, M'Lady," he said in a lecturing tone. "Don't see just what is, but what could be."

"Then why did you give that holy water to Yamada?" she asked.

Fasuto grinned and said, "I lied. It's regular water. Yes, damaging, but not nearly as much as true holy water would be. By the time Yamada realizes that, he'll be dead soon after. The young fool like many, sees only with his pride and desires, not with what is truly in front of him. A lesson to take with you."

Moka thought for a moment, then said, "That's why you don't want anyone to know you're bowing out as my prospective suitor. You set Yamada up fail."

"Exactly, my dear. I will inform everyone tomorrow, after Yamada seeks his 'justice' against Tsukune. Which I know he will. So, shall we enjoy the scenery as friends?" he asked.

"Yes, that will be enjoyable," Moka agreed.

.

After a formal dinner in which there were fewer participants, Yamada Taro took his walk with Moka on his arm, stressing why he was the best choice for her. Moka listened and nodded, not replying. He was a little better off than Motosua, he had his own house and dealt with his own Yakuza dealings besides his family shipping business, but was still not impressive. The only thing Moka had to try hard not to react to was his promise he would remove that 'trash', Aono, from her life. Her only reply was, "Good luck with that."

.

Kahlua sat with her dolls on the floor, gazing sadly at them. She fondly remembered the purple haired Ice girl playing tea party with her. That was so much fun! Karasuba sparing with her and putting up enough resistance to make her work at winning, then smiled and thanked Kahlua for the spar. Ohhhh! How she wanted to do more of that!

Kahlua thought she had the answer. Her requirements for a suitor were met, the dead ones had given her father plenty of money, but her final requirement was never met. No one could beat her in a fight. She was fairly sure Tsukune might be able to, but he refused to fight her. He though she was playing as everyone else did. It was like no one took her seriously! She decided that tomorrow, after Moka's suitor was determined, she was going to force Tsukune to fight her. As long as he won, he'd be her suitor. She wanted so bad to go have fun at their house!

.

The next day, instead of on the patio, Issa had the suitors meet him in his meeting hall. He sat in his gold and red high backed chair, with Moka in her own chair on his right side. Watching, Kahlua and Kokoa were on his left. Today, no servants or escorts were allowed in the room.

Karasuba did not like being left behind when Tsukune told her she had to wait in their rooms. Firmly, she stood between him and the door and said, "Asihikabi, who will protect you If I am not with you?"

"No servants allowed in Lord Shuzen's meeting hall," he said again. "It will be just us suitors and Moka's family. There will be no one you can protect me from."

Karasuba removed her sword belt and offered him her sword. "Then take this with you." she demanded.

"You're probably much better with that than I am." Tsukune replied. "Besides, there's all these girls here Ruby could use a hand with."

"Take it!" Karasuba stated, and thrust it at him. "Take it and I will agree to stay here."

To end the argument, Tsukune took her sword and belted it in place. "Happy now?" he asked.

"No, but I am doing what I can to protect you, Ashikabi, as I always will," she grumbled.

Tsukune stepped up and hugged her. "I thank you for that," he said sincerely.

"Take some blood, so you will have enough strength," Karasuba replied and guide him to her neck.

Tsukune did, taking time to slowly draw a mouthful. As he did, he felt Karasuba shaking slightly. He licked her neck and said "Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

"I will worry until I am beside you again, Ashikabi," she said and released him.

Tsukune took her hands and kissed them. "I will be fine. I'll be back soon," he told her.

Karasuba let him leave.

Seeing she was distressed, Ruby offered, "Karasuba, Master has everything under control. "He will win Moka, and he will return as he said."

Karasuba took a seat near the other slave girls having breakfast. "If not, I die with him," she intoned.

.

Issa sat on his raised chair and glanced at Kahlua. He remembered their earlier conversation in his room.

"Daddy, I need to fight Tsukune!" she stated, balling her fists in her seriousness.

"Kahlua, this is no time for playing games, I told you that. Moka told you that!" Issa replied sternly.

"Tsukune will win Moka's hand Father, I know it!" she stated. "And after he does, I want to fight him to be MY suitor!"

"What!" Issa cried, gaping at her.

"Yes! My dowry has been paid, Tsukune has the wealth and the status required. The only thing left, is for him to beat me in combat. I want that combat, Father! I want him to prove he is worthy of me."

"Kahlua," Issa said, his head spinning at what she was saying. "Tsukune is fighting to be Moka's mate."

"He is! I want him to me mine too!"

"You can't do that! Think of Moka," Issa said trying to reason with her.

"Yes I can. Many vampires have more than one wife," Kahlua stated. "Moka is my sister, why should she mind if I join them?"

Stunned, Issa said, "You need to talk to Moka, if she rejects you as a sister wife, then you must forget this … crazy idea." he said firmly.

" Moka said I could," Kahlua stated


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

**Note, for some reason I was thinking about an old Buck Owens song while writing this.:**

I've… got… a

Tiger by the tail it's plain to see

I won't be much when you get through with me

I'm a losin weight and turnin mighty pale

Looks like I got a tiger by the tail.

**OK, got that out of my system, so on with the story!**

Moka sat beside her father, a little more comfortable now about Tsukune's possibilities of proving by himself that he was her suitor. She still had her ace card to play if he didn't manage it himself. She was hoping this would be over soon for Kahlua's sake as well. This morning Kahlua burst in, and pleaded that she be allowed to 'go have fun' at their house with them. Moka told her as long as father agreed. Kahlua manhandled her in a hug of thanks, then ran off to got talk to their father.

At the other end of the room, a servant came in and announced. "Lord Shuzen! The men aspiring to be Moka's suitor are here and request to see you."

"Show them in," Issa replied.

The servant stood to one side and ushered Fausto, Taro and Tsukune in. He then shut the door as he left.

Approaching, Tsukune cast Moka s smile, which she returned. Fausto hung back, letting Taro stride up to the base of Issa's platform first.

In a strong voice, Taro announced, "Lord Shuzen. I cannot abide the thought of your lovely Moka being bound to a … abomination such as Aono here!"

Issa waved a hand and said, "Then challenge him."

Taro turn to Tsukune and said, "I challenge you for the right of Moka's hand!"

Tsukue eyed him then Issa. "Do we fight here?" he asked.

"It will be settled here, today," Issa stated.

"Challenge accepted," Tsukune said and backed up to get some room. He motioned Taro forward. Fausto walked off to the side and watched.

Strutting towards Tsukune, Taro said, "May the best man win," and stuck his left hand out.

Tsukune grew a grin and asked, "So you can throw your water at me? I don't think so."

In the brief moment of shock in Taro's face that Tsukune knew he had it, Tsukune raced forward and kicked his right side pocket. There was a pop and Tsukune backed up. Taro tore his jacket off to keep the wetness from hitting him. He tossed his jacket away, Tsukune flashed up to his side. He drove his long nails on his left hand into Taro's chest, and his right hand into Taro's back. He then clenched his fingers to grip and ripped both hands out of Taro's body.

Blood spayed forth from in back and behind. Taro stumbled and gaped at Tsukune.

"Accept defeat, and you get to live," Tsukune stated.

Taro stumbled, loosing blood as it poured out from front and back. "You cannot win!" he managed to croak out. "I must win!"

Tsukune flashed up and with a swipe, took his head. Taro fell dead.

Fausto nodded to Tsukune. Calmly he walked over, stepping wide of the blood mess on the floor. "That was fast," he noted off hand. He offered Tsukune a quick half smile and asked, "Have you thought about what we discussed yesterday? It's time for an answer."

Tsukune knew that this one would not be easy to beat. He also had a good idea a challenge was forthcoming. He bowed to Fausto and said, "De Santis Fausto, you came to me with a reasonable proposition in your eyes. As I said, I do appreciate the attempt, but I cannot back away from Moka. I will be her suitor, no matter what I must do to win her."

Fausto nodded. "I believe you, You have a stout heart and are dedicated completely to Moka-san."

"I am. Therefore, I cannot back down. My claim for Moka is as strong as ever," Tsukune stated.

Holding up a finger, Fausto said, "Then I have one more proposition for you that I insist you take. Agree to be my ally and a friend to my family, and I will withdraw my request to be Moka's suitor."

Tsukune blinked, not believing what he just heard. "You said …"

"Agree to be an ally of mine, as Lord Shuzen is, and I will withdraw my request to be Moka's suitor. Did you not hear?" Fausto asked.

"I heard it, I just didn't believe it," Tsukune said vacantly. The older and most powerful suitor he had to face … and he didn't have to face him? He just gave up?

Waving a hand at Issa, Fausto said, "Friendship and long term cooperation are much more beneficial that a one time prize. I've seen your devotion to the Lady. I do not believe anyone could be more loyal to her. That is why I offer this agreement. Be my ally, and I will withdraw." In a little lower tone, he added, "It will be beneficial and less painful for both of us. Trust me on this."

"Ahhh, sure," Tsukune said, surprised by this shift of events.

"Our words are our bond," Fausto told him. He then turned to Issa and said, "Lord Shuzen! As pretty and desirable as your lovely Moka is, I hereby withdraw any claim to her."

Issa nodded. "Understood. Tsukune, it looks like you are Moka's suitor. Moka, you may join him. Take good care of her, Tsukune."

Tsukune couldn't help happily saying "I will, Sir!"

Kahlua rocketed up to jump a short distance from Tsukune and point at him. "Before you go off with Moka, fight me!"

"Kahula, I'm not going to fight you. Not yesterday, not today," Tukune said firmly.

"Yes, you are!" Kahlua stated. She threw her arms out to the sides and her arm blades came out. A tear ran down her cheek as she said, "Beat me or die!"

"What!" Tsukune cried. "Kahlua, what's gotten into you?" He backed up. Seeing the tear, he knew she meant business. When Kahlua cried, people died.

"**Kahlua, stop this**!" Moka demanded.

"No," Kahlua said and sniffled. A tear ran down her cheek. "The only one I will accept as my suitor, must defeat me in combat. Aono Tsukune, defeat me and take me or I will kill you!"

"**WHAT!" **Tsukune wailed in wide eyed confusion. "WAIT… WHAT? … Did you say…"

"I want you as my Suitor to live at your wonderful house with all your wonderful people!" Kahlua stated in a sniffle. "Father and Moka agreed!"

"**I did not**!" Moka yelled, "When did I agree to this?"

Kahlua looked at her. "You said I could come to your house as long as father agreed. The only way he will agree to let me come, is if Tsukune is my suitor!" Kahlua stated.

"**Father**!" Moka cried, "**You agreed to this**!" she asked in a shriek.

Issa dropped his head and face palmed. "That is NOT what I said," he grumbled.

Fausto, now back by the wall, grew a wide grin. "This will be entertaining," he said with a chuckle.

"Father! How could you agree to that?" Moka asked harshly.

Issa paused then rubbed his face. "I guess I did agree to it," he mumbled.

Kahlua turned back to Tsukune. "Fight well, Tsukune, I'm counting on you!" Kahlua cried with a sob and charged him.

Awww shit!

.

This was Kahlua, Moka's sister. Tsukune could not bring himself to do anything to hurt her, so he flashed off to the side. Kahlua swung and chased him in a flash. He got her into a pattern of dodging to his left, then switched and went right. As Kahlua paused to change direction, he shot in back of her as he desperately tried to think about what to do. Kahlua quickly discovered him and turned to charge again, swinging her deadly arm blades.

What to do! Tsukune thought and barely dodged another attempt to slice him in half. He flashed behind her, then charged her low. Kahlua charged high, Tsukune dropped on the floor to roll under her and tripped her. Kahlua fell, but sprung up and charged again.

Dodging her, and getting his shirt ripped open from a very near miss, Tsukune knew he couldn't keep this up forever. He though briefly about Ice claws to stop her. No, they would hurt her. He then got an idea as she raced at him again. He jumped up to flip up over her. As her blade passed by, slicing his pants, he twisted and grabbed Kahlua by the shoulders and landed on her back. Well, he tried to.

Kalua spun and swing at him, On his attempt to hold onto her a she spun, he was pulled right into her chest. Face plant, boob. Kahlua shoved him away and barked, "NOT UNTIL YOU WIN!" then charged him again.

Kahlua fought for all she was worth, Tsukune dodged for all he was worth. In a desperate move after he lost a good portion of one wing to her slash, he flashed away and summoned up a white cloth. He whipped it out and snagged her ankles. A hard jerk and Kahlua hit the floor. Again, Tsukune flashed over and grabbed her to latch onto her back, his hands on her chest just above her breasts.

"NOT YET!" Kahlua cried.

Tsukune drove one arm up her front and cupped the back of her neck, then the other and locked his fingers together. Kahlua tried to break his hold that was pushing her head down and her arms up, but all she did was rip some skin off. Tsukune was holding on for dear life.

Locking his hand behind her head, he forced her head down and her arms in the air, preventing her from swinging her deadly blades. Kahlua jumped and came down on her back, slamming Tsukune onto the floor. She rolled and got up again to do the same maneuver, crashing him into the floor again. He was keeping her from swinging those blades, but she was still beating on him.

Something had to give, and he didn't think it would be her. After he got slammed into the floor again, Tsukune tried desperately to keep her from turning them over. On top of him, she did a flip to break his hold, He twisted and managed to twist her with him and keep her arms locked in place …. Just barely. He did get his legs locked around her to firm up his hold on her while he tried to figure out what in the hell to do.

Kahlua got up and charged the far wall. Fausto quickly flashed to the side to stay out of the way. Tsukune knew what was coming. He gritted his teeth and waited for the impact. This was going to hurt.

Just before Kahlua met the wall, she did a somersault and slammed Tsukune into the wall to leave a large spider-web crack in it as well as a Tsukune shaped imprint. Kahlua flipped back on her feet and charged the opposite wall again to try and break Tsukune's hold on her.

Ice, Mizore, what did she do besides the ice claws? Right, Mizore froze people solid. Tsukune gathered his concentration, which was broken as he was slammed into a wall on his back again, Kahlua's weight helping to increase the impact. Luckily his eyes didn't pop all the way out of his skull from the crushing force.

"Ouch," he groaned out.

Tsukune spread his legs out to the try and hinder Kahlua's run. That in itself was a struggle. He did make her trip. On the floor again. she was twisting and struggling like a mad wildcat with all her strength to break free.

Fighting to keep his hold on her, Tsukune concentrated on ice, Ice to stop Kahlua from moving. He focused his yokai and released the energy. He felt the cold, freezing cold. He then noticed Kahlua had stopped moving.

Kahlua was frozen solid. He was also intertwined with her. On the side, Fausto was clapping and laughing. "Great show!" he announced happily.

'Yeah, since it's not you,' Tsukune thought. It took him a moment to untangle himself, being careful not to break anything off Kahlua. He got free to see Moka had face planted, rubbing her forehead. Kokoa sat staring the whole time with her mouth open.

Tsukune was worried, how did one thaw someone out after they froze them. "**RUBY! I NEED HELP!**" He bellowed.

Ruby appeared in the room. Looking down on Kahlua, she asked, "What happened here?"

Quickly, Tsukune said, "I had to freeze Kahlua to stop her, but I don't know how to un-freeze her!"

Ruby smirked and said, "Hold her arms, they are in an odd position." she then waved her wand over Kahlua and chanted a warming spell as Tsukune held her arms.

Kahlua thawed out, shivering. Tsukune took his jacket off and put it over her and held her to help warm her up. "Kahlua, are you hurt anywhere?" he asked.

"Y ... y...you … beat… me," Kahlua said with chattering teeth.

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to do," Tsukune offered.

"You beat me," Kahlua said again and gazed up at him with a wide smile. Her arm blades retracted.

Tsukune then had ice cold arms around him. "You beat me!" Kahlua cried in a happy voice. "Tsukune you did it! No one has ever beaten me before! You're my suitor! My one and only!"

Huh? Tsukune looked up at Issa for help.

Issa got up to walk toward them. Moka came over to help them up off the floor, not looking happy.

"Kahlua!" Moka growled as she got Tukune and Kahlua, who was still clinging to Tsukune, on their feet.

On the side, Fausto was having a good laugh, and wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Daddy! Tsukune did it!" Kahlua cried happily.

"Father," Moka said sternly, "Tsukune did not request Kahlua's hand!"

Issa winced and said, "When he fought her, he did. He satisfied Kahlua's requirement, he fought her and he beat her. He has won Kahlua's hand."

"But…" Tskune stuttered as his raw arms dripped blood on the floor.

"This is so GREAT!" Kahlua cried, bouncing in place as she hugged Tsukune.

"Tsukune," Issa said in a tired breath. "What Kahlua said is true. To have a mate, she required him to be able to beat her in a real fight. Several have died trying to do that. If Kahlua ever hopes to have a family of her own, You're it. This is unusual, but it is allowed."

"But…" Tsukune stuttered again.

"Moka," Issa said firmly. "I know you and Tsukune are Blood Mates. Kahlua is now also Tsukune's mate. She had given herself to him. Will you not accept your own sister into your household?"

"But…" Tsukune tried to speak again.

"Many vampire marriages are only for political reasons," Issa explained to him. "There is nothing wrong with mating for other reasons than pure devotion like you and Moka show for each other. And like I said, you are Kahlua's only chance at her having her own family."

"But," Tsukune tried again.

Moka cast a frown a Kahlua. To Issa she said, "I will accept Kahlua into out household, as will Tsukune. At this point, what's one more? We can well afford it."

Tsukune cast Moka a surprised look. "But," he got out.

"I can go home with Tsukune and Moka!" Kahlua cheered, bouncing to rub up and down on Tsukune. She then let go and announced, "I have to go pack my things, all my stuffed animals, tea sets and I can't forget jewelry and clothes!" She then raced off, calling for servants.

Tsukune clasped Moka's hand. Looking at her in confusion, he asked, "What just happened?"

Moka put an arm around him and said, "Congratulations, my Blood Mate, you just got another wife."

"But … when did THAT happen?" he asked.

"Right after you froze her solid. Our coach isn't going to be big enough," Moka said flatly.

Tsukune then thought about all the girls in his rooms. "Ahhh, Moka, we may need the school bus. Those men I beat? I have all their slaves too."

"We will need the school bus," Ruby echoed.

Fausto came over wearing a big smile and announced. "Lord Shuzen! I thank you for this … very entertaining time I had here. I can't remember having such an interesting trip." To Moka and Tsukune he said, "And may you both have a long and fruitful life together." With a grin, he added, "Lord Aono, you are welcome at my Chalet any time."

.

In the courtyard of Castle Shuzen, the Bus Driver leaned against the side of the bus smoking his cigar as Kahlua orchestrated all the slaves Tsukune collected in loading her extensive amount of belongings onto the bus. Holding Mr. Bunny, her one-eyed stuffed rabbit, and still wearing Tsukune's suit jacket, she played with his ear as she watched one of her five dress cabinets get loaded in the back emergency door the driver had opened to help her load up.

Tsukune and Moka came over to the Bus Driver.

The Bus Driver eyed Tsukune and said, "When Issa said people and their items I was thinking a few suitcases. Not furniture."

Tsukune winced, "Thank you for your assistance. I don't know what we would have done without your help."

"Two words: moving van," the Bus Driver replied dryly.

Itching the back of his head, Tsukune offered, "Sorry."

"Hehe, hehe, don't worry kid, you'll return the favor, some day, hehe hehe," the Bus Driver chucked darkly.

Tsukune was sure he would too, that thought made him cringe.

Kahlua's things only filled three quarters of the bus, so there were enough empty seats left for Tsukune's six new slaves.

Uzume and Karasuba had the coach packed. Uzume took the driver's seat in the middle of the front bench. Tsukune with Moka on his right and Kahlua on his left sat on the back seat. Ruby and Karasuba sat in the front seat facing them.

Kahlua was beaming with joy as they pulled out behind the bus, over the draw bridge and down the road. As they rode, Tsukune thought about those slaves he had acquired.

"I need to contact Minato and get those new women on the MBI payroll," Tsukune said in a musing tone.

"Pay for slaves?" Kahlua asked, then giggled. "Tsukune! Slaves don't need to get paid! They're slaves!"

"These do. I'm not keeping them as slaves," Tsukune told her. "If they want to stay and work as servants, fine. They will be compensated for their efforts."

"You're silly, Tsukune," Kahlua told him. "They do get whatever they need. Food, uniforms, rooms to sleep in. What else to they need?"

Moka spoke up and said, "What Tsukune is saying is that he pays all his workers."

Kahlua frowned. Pointing to Ruby, she said, "You're one of Tsukune's slaves right? Do you get paid?"

Ruby grinned and said, "I am part of the family, so I have my own credit card. I can get whatever I want, whenever I want. I don't need much though. It's usually easier to make whatever I need."

"Like the card Daddy gave me?" Kahlua asked.

"You'll need an MBI card, Kahlua," Tsukune told her. "You're in our family now."

Kahlua beamed him a broad smile. "I am! And I can play with Karasuba and the ice woman now!"

Karasuba laughed. "We can! Right after we get home and settled in."

"Yay!" Kahlua cheered.

Holding Moka's hand, Tsukune felt Moka squeeze it slightly.

"As can we," she said with a lusty grin.

"We sure will," Tsukune replied with a grin of his own.

.

Ruby had made the gate at Tsukune's castle just wide enough that the bus was able to get in and only tick the mirrors back far enough to misadjust them. With the bus backed up to the steps of the main door, it was offloading time.

Kurumu was the first out to greet them home, followed quickly by Yukari, Mizore and Chiho. Hugs of welcoming followed. Kurumu latched onto Tsukune, welcoming him home with a hug. Mizore didn't get the chance, Kahlua grabbed her and spun her around in a happy hug. Uzume hugged Chiho, and Yukari latched onto Moka first, then as soon as Tsukune got Kurumu to let go, she hugged him.

In the round of greetings, Kurumu asked, "Kahlua came to visit?"

"Kahlua is now mated to Tsukune," Moka told her. "She is now part of our family."

Kurumu's jaw dropped. "What?" she cried weakly.

"Get used to it," Moka told her.

Kurumu gaped at Kahlua, then at Tsukune. "Kahlua? _Really?_" she cried.

"Yes!" Kahlua cried happily and grabbed Kuurmu to spin her around. "We're all family now! This is soooo great!"

Mizore tapped Kahlua on the shoulder to get her attention. When Kahlua looked at her, she pointed to the stuffed rabbit and said, "Be careful of Mr. Bunny."

"You remember Mr. Bunny!" Kahlua beamed. "Say hi to Ice woman, Mr. Bunny!" she said and waved a Bunny paw at Mizore.

"Mizore," Mizore said pointing to herself.

Ruby touched Tsukune's arm and said, 'I'm taking Yukari and adding rooms for Kahlua and our new servants. Would you like to speak with them, Master?"

"Yes, please. Have them meet me in the library, if you would," Tsukune replied.

"Yes, Master."

For the chaos Tsukune was expecting in getting everyone settled, it went rather well. Mizore went with Ruby, Yukari and a pack of the new girls to make Kahlua's room and ensure all the stuffed animals had their own places in shelves along one wall. No more piles on the floor like Kahlua had them in her room at Castle Shuzen. Ruby got spun around in a happy circle by Kahlua for making sure her little friends had their own space to be in.

After Kahlua's room was made and furnished, Mizore stayed to help Kahlua put things, especially all her stuffed toys, and tea sets, into their own place. While Ruby and Yukari expanded the castle a little more to add the new servant rooms, Tsukune met with the slave girls in the library.

As first all six stood before him, heads bowed.

"Ah girls? There's a bench seat behind you, please sit down." Tsukune told them. He watched them quickly sit, hands in their laps, still keeping their eyes lowered. "Please look at me, I need to talk to all of you," he coaxed. Once they did, he asked, "Are you aware of why you're here?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," they chorused.

The bunny girl grew a stricken look and clasped her hands in pleading as she cried, "Master, please don't make me a blood slave!"

"None of you are going to be blood slaves," Tsukune assured her. "You're here because I didn't want you to be blood slaves. In this house, blood is given freely, or not at all." he explained. "You all have two choices. You can work here as paid servants, or if you want, I can send you back home."

They all stared at him.

"No, please no! I can work hard for you," the latino girl said.

"I'll work for you," the rabbit girl said eagerly. "I have no home to return to."

"I don't think any of us do," the red head said. "And if you are willing to pay us, we are grateful."

"OK then. You will all get a fair wage. Your boss will be Ruby, she's the one with the long pigtails and carries a wand. She will give you your assignments and schedules. At the moment, she's making your rooms. Once she's done, she will take you to them. Obey Ruby, and everything will be fine."

One of the eastern European dark haired women asked, "M'Lord?"

"Call me Tsukune," he said.

"Lord Tsukune, isn't Ruby a slave?" she asked.

Tsukune grinned. "Ruby see herself as my slave, and will accept nothing else. Truthfully, she's a member of the family, and a powerful Witch," he explained. "Ruby is a good person. Quirky, but good."

Rubbing her legs together, the Rabbit girl asked, "Lord Tsukune … do you have any … servicing males?"

"Servicing males?" he asked. "I don't understand."

Blushing, she looked down and said, "Or maybe perhaps you would like to … take care of my needs?"

"If there is something you need, let me now," he told her.

"Oh goodie!" she beamed. "So, can I see you later then?"

"After you're all settled and Ruby has given you your assignments. OK?"

She bobbed her head in a rapid nod. "Thank you, M'Lord!"

"Tsukune," he reminded her.

"Lord Tsukune," she agreed.

"Just Tsukune, OK?"

"OK, Tsukune!"

Seeing Ruby come in Tsukune got up.

"Their rooms are ready, Master," Ruby announced.

"Thank you, Ruby, they said they all want to stay, so they will be your staff. I'll leave them to you."

"Thank you, Master," Ruby said and hugged him and pulled his head down to her neck. Knowing Ruby liked a bit of pain now and then, he drove his fangs into her neck hard and sucked hard briefly before pulling his fangs out and licking her neck clean.

Ruby's eyes fluttered as she let out a gasp, gripping him tightly. "Thank you Master!"

Tsukune nipped her ear then kissed it. "Thank you, my loyal slave," he whispered. He left Ruby to her tasks and went to find Moka.

.

Tsukune found Moka in their room, laying out their school clothes for tomorrow. He went up and hugged Moka from behind and kissed her neck as he put his arms around her. "So, my lovely Blood Mate, tomorrow school is over. Is there any particular place you want to live?"

Moka sank back into him, putting her arms over his. "Hmmm, I suppose we can pick any place in the world. Ruby's portal can take us to Tokyo from anywhere. I do like a thickly wooded countryside. Perhaps on a mountain with a grand view off of our bedroom balcony?"

"That sound nice," he agreed and kissed her shoulder. "This question is, yokai or humans lands? The human world is much bigger, though we will have to be careful there."

Moka chuckled and said, "Yes, now we have Kahlua. Being subtle is not her skill."

Tukune laughed. "No, it's not. Sometimes I'm afraid of her, others, I'm kinda afraid for her."

"I've been thinking about Kahlua," Moka said in a musing tone. "It must have been very lonely for her in Father's castle. She was desperate for someone to play with, to pay attention to her. I can't be angry at her for wanting to join us. You did very well, my love, by beating her without injuring her."

Tsukune chuckled and asked, "You mean stopping her before she sliced me to ribbons?"

"That too." Turning in his arms, Moka kissed him and said, "Let's forget about Kahlua and everything else for just a little while."

"My thought exactly," Tsukune said, and kissed her again. In their long kiss, Moka shifted to her pink haired form. "Tsukune, love me," she asked softly.

"Moka," he said softly and petted her cheek. Moka clamped down on Tsukune's neck. He clamped down on hers. Exchanging blood, they staggered their way over to the bed and flopped down on it. After a long nip, they kissed deeply again and began stripping each other.

With kisses and soft petting, they wiggled out of their clothes as they kissed and petted. Upon Moa's bra flying to the side, Tsukune had to take a nipple nip, and drew from hr breast as Moka held him in place and kicked her pantie off. All was right with the world as they enjoyed each other and coupled, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. So involved they were with each other, they didn't hear the door open, or the fast shuffling of cloth. They did feel the bed bounce as someone landed on it beside them, then arms wrapped them both.

"Ohhhh! This is sooo romantic!" a naked Kahlua cried happily as she hugged them both.

Moka shifted quickly back to her silver haired form, Tsukune stared. Their combined yell echoed through the castle.

"**KAHLUA!"**

**.**

Back at Castle Shuzen, Issa and Fausto sat in easy chairs, and sipped from two of the blood maidens. Fausto licked the neck of the girl he was feasting on. "Absolutely delicious," he told her and let her sit beside him. He looked at Issa who also had finished his snack. "So, things turn out as well as you liked?" he asked.

"Almost," Issa said idly as he fondled the girl by his chair. "Kahlua was a surprise. Even so, it was something she needed. I'm glad Tsukune found a way to beat her. It would have been miserable having two angry women here, and most likely losing one of them in the fight that followed."

Fausto laughed and said, "I am glad you called me to be one of Moka's suitors. I have had an entertaining time. I'm also sure that Aono will be a beneficial partner to us. You were right, that boy has spirit."

They raised their glasses and clicked them together.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" Kurumu asked, seeing two girls, one getting cookware out and the other with her face in the refrigerator.

Both girls looked over at her. "We were going to make food, Ruby said it was time to start dinner." the one by the refrigerator said.

"Oh no you're not!" Kuurmu stated. "I am the cook here, both of you OUT!"

"But Ruby said…"

"OUT!" Kurumu yelled and brought her fingernails out as she advanced on them. "Cook in my kitchen and I'll slice YOU up!" Chasing them around the cooking island, Kurumu drove them out of the kitchen, running for their lives.

"AND STAY OUT!" Kurumu yelled after them. In a huff, she stormed back over to the pans they'd gotten out, put them away then got out what she was going to use.

Coming in, Chiho asked, "I just saw to of those girls running away and calling for Ruby. Is something wrong?"

Flailing her arms up, Kurumu complained, "They were going to cook in MY kitchen! The nerve of those two!"

Chiho suppressed a giggle. She knew Kurumu was very possessive of the kitchen. "The nerve of those two," she agreed. "Shall we get started?" Chiho knew to 'help', but not to try to make anything.

In the downstairs hallway Ruby listened to Tanya and Betty tell about getting chased out of the kitchen.

"She was a wild woman!" Tanya cried. "I thought she was going to kill us!"

"These long nails came out of her fingers, she looked really mad!" Betty agreed.

Ruby cast then a grin and explained, "That was considerate of you to want to make dinner, but the kitchen is Kurumu's territory. She makes the meals, and she is a master at it. If you'd like to help and serve and set the table when it's time, that's fine, but never attempt to make anything. Let Kurumu do that, OK?"

"Yes, Ma'am," them chorused.

"Let's go back to the kitchen, I'll explain you only wanted to help." Ruby gently turned them around and walked them back to the kitchen.

"She's scary," Betty said meekly.

"We all are, dear, until you get to know us," Ruby replied gently.

.

Kurumu forgave Tanya and Betty for trying to take over her kitchen and gave them tasks as she and Chiho made the diner. Tanya washed the dishes, Betty was sent out to set the table, 15 places.

Betty paused and asked, "Kurumu why fifteen? Aren't we going to eat in the kitchen here?"

Kurumu frowned at her. "Not in MY kitchen. The dinning room is where we all eat."

"But, we're servants," Betty told her.

"Dinning room, everyone! You got a problem with that?" Kurumu asked eyeing her.

"no," Betty said meekly, backing away from her.

"The go get started with the settings."

"Yes, Ma'am," Betty said and went out to do as Kurumu said.

This place was very different from what had been drilled into Betty. Everything she learned, sometimes painfully, was that there were vampires, and there were slaves. Here, they each got their own room, they were going to get paid and they got to eat at a table with everyone else. Betty could see the other girls were staggered by this too. It was obvious Lord Tsukune was powerful. Lady Moka and Lady Kahlua were also strong vampires, but they were not like others she had served.

Betty had been afraid after her former Master had been defeated. She was sure she would be killed and drained for her blood. That didn't happen. Tsukune took them in and not only let them live, he was treating them very well. Betty didn't want to do her chores to keep from being hurt or killed, she wanted to work for Lord Tsukune to repay his kindness. In fact, she was willing to do anything for him.

.

By dinnertime, Tsukune and Moka finally got through to Kahlua that if the bedroom door was shut, she had to knock and wait for a reply. Of course, they had to explain this, all naked on the bed, but got through to her. Any further sex for the moment was out the window.

Coming down for dinner, Kahlua eyed all the place settings. Totaling up the people arriving, she went over to Tsukune and asked, "Tsukune, what are the servants doing here?"

"They need to have dinner too." he told her.

"With us? Tsukune, that isn't allowed." Kahlua said firmly.

"It is here," Moka told her. "Kahlua, everyone here eats together."

Kahlua cast her a shocked look. "Seriously?" she asked in a squeak.

"You like Karasuba, don't you?" Moka prodded.

"Yes, she's fun." Kahlua agreed.

"Then why don't you want to eat with her? Kahlua, Tsukune treats everyone here as family. We have found we get better results that way," Moka explained.

Kahlua frowned and asked, "You do?"

"Yes, we do. You're over here, on Tsukune's left side. Mizore is on your other side, then Karasuba," Moka told her. "Ruby's place is the stool beside Tsukue's chair, Kurumu is beside me, then Uzume, and Chiho then Yukari. The other servants will be down farther at the table, no particular order."

"Think of it like this, Kahlua," Tsukune coaxed. "Like in the family here, everyone has their place."

This was really strange to Kahlua. Then again, she hardly ever ate with so many people at the table.

Ruby came out with Betty and Tanya, pushing the food carts. Ruby directed where the food was to be set down, then uncovered the goblets, and sat them by Tsukune, Moka and Kahlua's places. With a clap of her hands she announced, "Dinner is served!"

Kahlua watched Tsukune seat Moka, then came around to hold her chair. Ruby held his chair then at down on her stool beside him. Coming out of the kitchen, Kurumu noted the new servants watching in a gaggle, not sure what to do.

"Guys, it's dinner, grab seat!" Kurumu told them and took her place beside Moka. The new servant girls sat nervously at the other end, half expecting to get yelled at.

"Tsukune, is everyone here family?" Kahlua asked.

"Everyone has their place," Tsukune told her. He then realized everyone wasn't properly introduced. "Everyone? I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. I am Aono Tsukune."

"Aono Moka, Tsukune's First wife."

"Aono Kurumu, Tsukune's mistress."

Mizore eyed her. "Your name is still Korono," she said in monotone.

"No," Kuurmu glared back at her. "I am in Tukune's family too you know!"

"You are not a wife," Mizore replied.

"I still have my place, don't I, Tsukune?" Kurumu stated.

"You do, Kuurmu. Taking Aono as your family name is fine," he said.

Kurumu stuck her tongue out at Mizore.

"I'm Uzume … am I an Aono too since Tsukune is my Ashikabi?" she asked.

"Yes," Tsukune stated.

"I'm Chiho, but I'm just Uzume's friend."

Proudly, Yukari stated, "I'm Sendo Yukari, but one day I will be the meat in a vampire sandwich, THEN I get to be an Aono!"

"I'm Jessica," the rabbit girl said meekly.

"I'm Tanya."

"I'm Betty."

"Josette,"

"Monica"

"I'm Summer,"

"Karasuba, Tskune's other Sekerei,"

"Aono Mizore, Tsukune's winter wife."

I was Kahlua's turn. Stiffly, she said, "I am Aono Kahlua, Tsukune's new wife!"

From her stool, Ruby said, "I am Toujo Ruby, Master Tsukune's devoted slave."

"And a very good witch," Tsukune added.

They all dug in. Uzume asked, "Tsukune what are we doing after graduation tomorrow?"

"We're going to Tokyo, I want to check on things there and see about rebuilding efforts for my parent's house. That would also be a great time to go shopping of you want."

"I can do the rebuilding, Master." Ruby said.

"I know, but let's see how the town is doing. If nothing else is being rebuilt yet, it will look strange if my parents and Kyoko's places are suddenly perfectly intact." he reminded her.

"Sh ..sh …shopping? Like for clothes?" Jessica asked as her ears popped straight up.

"Yes, you do need clothes and some things, don't you?" Tsukune asked.

"We do!" Jessica and Monica announced.

"Can we get other things? I've always wanted to get some cute stuffed animals," Betty said meekly.

"Yes, new stuffed animals! Ice woman, we have to go get you some," Kahlua said eagerly.

"Mizore," Mizore replied flatly, pointing to herself.

As soon as the word 'shopping' came out, the conversations turned to who wanted to get what. Tsukune realized he'd opened up a very popular female door. Oh well, it got them all talking more freely with each other.

.

Graduation day.

Tsukune and Moka, got their school clothes on for the last time. As they got dressed, Kahlua stuck her head in their door and knocked.

"Can I come in?" Kahlua asked.

"Kahlua, you're suppose to knock before you open the door," Tsukune reminded her.

Kahlua shut the door and knocked again. "Like this" she asked.

"Yes, come in," Moka said with a roll of her eyes. She put her jacket on as Kahlua smiled and pointed.

"I remember those!" Kahlua announced. "I had some fun times in school." She went over and petted Tsukune's jacket. In a musing tone, she said, "Sometimes, I wish I was back in school again. Being the head of the Public Safety Commission was fun."

Tsukune eye her. "You were the head of the Public Safety Commission?" he asked. He remembered well the problems they had with those monsters.

Kahlua nodded. "There was a boy who thought he was the strongest, and deserved to be the leader." Letting out a giggle, she added, "He wasn't that strong. I put his head on a pole outside the Office after I killed him. That's when I became the leader. Everyone else was so cooperative with me. I had many friends. We had to buy our own uniforms, so we collected money from the other clubs. They were so generous we bought other things too, and hosted parties…" Pausing to think, she said, "But the only ones who attended were our club members. No one else seemed interested."

"I wonder why," Moka said dryly.

"I don't know," Kahlua said, wearing a frown. "I mean, I even offered to meet anyone who came personally, but no one ever did. The signs I put out said so. Come to our party and Kahlua Shuzen will personally have a word with you."

Right, Tsukune thought, he was sure how others would take that invitation. He cast her a quick smile. "Well in a few hours, our school life will be over for all of us." He grabbed his jacket and put it on.

Kahlua then noticed Moka had shifted into her pink haired form. "Oh, Moka you look sooo cute like that!" she gushed and wrapped Moka in a hug.

Seeing Moka's eyes bulge out from the squeeze, Tsukune prodded "Let's get going, we don't want to be late."

The graduates got into the coach to leave. Uzume was driving. Kahlua got on the front seat beside her, wanting to take a ride. Ruby got on Uzume's other side.

Seeing Ruby had a camera, Kahlua asked, "What's that for?"

"I brought it to take pictures of this important occasion. Graduating high school is an important event and needs to be remembered," Ruby explained.

"Oh, can I take some pictures too?" Kahlua asked eagerly.

"Once I get the important pictures," Ruby promised.

Uzume dropped them by the front gates that had a large banner reading: WELCOME, GRADUATES AND GUESTS.

Outside the gates, a flat area was filled with cars and a black horse drawn carriage. People were trickling in as they arrived. Kahlua hopped off with everyone else. She smiled looking up at the school buildings.

"Kahlua Shuzen!" a woman asked wide-eyed. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a squeak as she drew the student with her, closer to her.

Kahlua turned to her and brightly said, "My younger sister, Moka, is graduating today! I'm Aono Kahlua now." She then wrapped an arm around Tsukune's neck, pulled him to her chest and said, "My dear Tsukune here has conquered me! He beat me and he was awesome. You should see him fight!"

The woman smiled weakly. "Congratulations," she said, then pushed her brother ahead of her and hurried into the gates.

Word of Kahlua's arrival preceded them. Walking to the gym where the ceremonies were to be held. Tsukune found they had a clear path ahead of them, almost vacant. Seeing the grade posting, Kurumu went over to look for her name. She found it and thrust a fist in the air. "Yahoo! I graduated."

Tsukune looked. She did, barely, but she was going to graduate. As he suspected, Yukari was on top, Moka as only a few names down the list. He was down in the middle of the pack.

"Wow, Moka is so high up on the list," Kahlua said in awe.

"I'm at the top, I'm a genius witch!" Yukari said proudly.

"You are," Tsukune agreed.

"Look, Kurumu is at the bottom, holding everyone up," Kahlua noted.

"Where were you on the list?" Kurumu asked her in a grumble.

"I wasn't," Kahlua replied. "My teacher said I was too special to be on the list," Kahlua said proudly. "She was so excited, she dropped my diploma when she tried to hand it to me," she explained and giggled. "She was a fun teacher. I wonder if she's still here?"

Kahlua looked around, grew a big smile and pointed. "There she is!" she cried.

Miss Nekonome, who was coming out of the building stopped at hearing Kahlua's voice. Her eyes went wide, she dropped her books and screamed.

Kahlua flashed over to appear by her side. "Kitty woman!" she cried happily. Kahlua then began scratching her backside.

"Nooo," Miss Nekonome cried out in a whimper as her feet lifted up on her toes and her tail came out to stand straight up. She bent over, fists balled as she cried, "So embarrassing!"

"Ohhh you like that, don't you Kitty woman?" Kahlua cooed as she continued to scratch the top of Nekonome's butt with one finger.

"Meooooow!" Miss Nekonome cried.

"Ohhh, good kitty!" Kahlua beamed.

"Meooow … Help, Meoooow!"

Running over to them, Tsukune said, "Kahlua? We all need to get to graduation, so can you do that later? Please?"

"Behind her ear is good too," Kahlua said with a satisfied smile.

"Meoooow!" Miss Nekonome cried , eyes squeezed shut as she tipped her head into the scratch.

"Kahlua, we do need to go," Tsuukune insisted.

"Ohh, Ok," Kahlua said with a sigh. She stopped scratching. Miss Nekonome scooped up her books and fled at track-star speed, her tail still out.

Kahlua skipped along, happy she got to meet her teacher again. School had been so much fun!

.

Heading to the Director's office, Ruby put her termination notice in with the director. He wished her luck and got her to agree to return if he needed her help. She hurried to the ceremony to get pictures of each of her family getting their diplomas, then got a group picture of the graduates together to show Tsukune's parents.

The camera Ruby had didn't store pictures as a normal camera did. This magical camera made 8X 10 prints appear directly into a photo album in her magic room in the mansion in Tokyo so she didn't have to carry them there.

Going to the gym, Ruby got some shots of the graduates getting ready. Yukari's black robe was too long, she got a picture of Moka squatting down to hold out the excess while Kurumu sliced it away with a fingernail. Another cute shot was Tsukune putting the gold "V'd collar over Yukari's robe collar, marking her as the valedictorian. She also got a shot of him putting Moka's silver collar device on as they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. She also caught Moka 'nipping' him right after. She got a picture of Kurumu raising a fist as she cried 'Yahoo', and Mizore casting her blank stare with a lollipop stick hanging out of her mouth.

Finding a seat in the front row was easy. Kahlua sat front and center, the seats around her were all vacant. Ruby settled down in place beside Kahlua.

Kahlua clapped when Yukari got her Valedictorian award while Ruby got a picture of it. On Moka's turn to receive her diploma 'with honors', Kahlua cheered and clapped for her, then cheered when Tsukune got his.

"Can you show me how to use that?" Kahlua asked as others received their diplomas and awards.

"Yes, watch and I will explain," Ruby told her.

Ruby showed Kahlua how to work it as Mizore got her diploma. Then again as Kurumu got hers. At the end, Ruby got the shot of all the students throwing their mortarboards up in the air. She missed Kahlua, caught up in the moment, throwing her Tiara in the air.

The last picture Ruby got was her graduates standing together outside. Tsukune was in the middle, Moka on his right, Kurumu on his left. Mizore was on the other side of Kurumu, Yukari was on the other side of Moka. They all had their arms around each other. She got another picture - on Kahlua's instance, of Kahlua in the picture between Tsukune and Moka, beaming a big smile. She then passed the camera to Kahlua so she could take some pictures. The first picture was Ruby, in the same photo set, kneeling in front of Tsukune.

Heading back across the school grounds, Moka noted Kahlua had gone off someplace. She was about to ask if anyone had seen her. Then Miss Nekonome raced by, followed by Kahlua with the camera.

Moka sighed. She hoped Kahlua would remember they had other things to do today.

.

Koji and Kasumi were relaxing in the lounge, watching the news when they heard voices.

Kurumu's voice drifted to them. "Tsukune, I'll use my card for their clothes, I know a few great stores we just HAVE to visit!"

An unfamiliar female voice stated, "We need to get stuffed animals!"

Moka said, "Kahlua, how about if you split up? Shopping in small groups is best for keeping track of each other. Kurumu, you take Betty and Monica. Kahlua, go with Josette and Jessica. Chiho, go with Summer and Tanya. Mizore, you and Yukari stay together. Remember, we are in human lands so absolutely NO showing any yokai abilities! Here's MBI cards for you. Don't buy more than you can carry."

A loud round of, "OK!" sounded. Koji watched a stampede of girls hurry past, headed outside.

"Dad?" Tsukune called.

"In the lounge, son!" Koji called back. He and Kasumi got up to meet them. He was expecting to see Moka and Ruby with Tsukune. Another young woman wearing a frilly white gown that reminded him a wedding dress and a silver Tiara set atop her bright blond locks was also with him. Her long hair and gorgeous face showed him she was another knockout.

"More girls?" Kasumi asked, eyeing Tsukune.

Kahlua ran up and bowed to them. "I am Kahlua, Tsukune's new wife!"

"New wife?" Kasumi asked, feeling light headed.

"Yes! Moka and Mizore are already Tukune's wives, though," putting a finger to her lips, she said, "I'm not sure what a winter wife is, but Mizore is fun!"

Luckily, Tsukune saw his mother pale, and raced over to catch her before she hit the floor in her faint.

"Son?" Koji asked "Just HOW many wives do you need?"

Beaming him a smile, Kahlua said, "Ohh, you should have seen Tsukune! He was awesome! He killed four of Moka's suitors and the last on gave up! Right after he won Moka's hand, he fought me and beat me! No one has ever done that before! So now, I am his wife too!"

Koji stared at her.

"Kahlua, you don't need to go into details," Moka said in a grumble.

Kahlua spun to her. "But Tsukune was sooo awesome, especially when he stated that he would kill anyone who stood between you. His telling about how he lived for you was soooo romantic!" she said in a swoon.

Koji gaped at Tsukune. "You killed people?"

"Wasn't the first time, remember Dad, we were dealing with yokai. They don't back down, and this was for Moka. I wasn't going to let anyone take her away from me," Tsukune told him.

"We've had to fight, and sometimes kill all through high school, Father," Moka stated.

"I remember high school!" Kahlua added. "I had some big fights there! Blades swinging, blood flying, quite a few needed to learn their place!"

"Holy shit," Koji whispered. He was glad Kasumi wasn't awake to hear that!

"So, how's the rebuilding effort going?" Tsukune asked to get onto another subject.

"Slow," Koji told him, also happy to get off the subject of that combat school. "The roads are cleared and damage is being assessed. "The insurance company is looking for a contractor to rebuild our house. The latest estimate is 18 months to 24 months from now."

"Master? Should I do it?" Ruby asked.

Moka brightened up and said, "Yes! It will be done by the Aono construction company!"

"Huh?" Koji said.

"Tsukune!" Moka said happily. "We form the Aono construction company. That way, the insurance companies will pay us to rebuild your father's house and Kyoko's house back to original condition. I am sure others will want to use our company also."

"Insurance companies don't replace everything," Koji told her.

"Exactly, but we will!" Moka told him.

"Moka, people will see and take notice of a house magically going back up," Tsukune reminded her.

"Not at night, and Yukari can obscure what Ruby is doing until Ruby is finished," Moka explained.

Tsukune itched his head. "I … don't know. I think something might go wrong."

"Master, let us try," Ruby begged.

Tsukune thought for a moment, then said, "All right, but we better do it fast before the real construction companies start swarming the area."

.

Kasumi awoke once again with Moka sitting by her. Looking up at the now pink-haired Moka, she said, "Dear, I told you, you don't have to hide from me."

Moka shrugged and said, "I'm just very happy today. I like to project this form once in a while."

Kasumi offered her a smile. "I have to say, Dear, that you must be the most tolerant of any women I have ever seen. Tsukune has three wives now? How can you put up with that?"

Sporting a quick grin, Moka said, "Kahlua is my older sister. Since she had no suitors, Father made her stay in the castle. She has never gone out just to be out and about. Her only friends were her stuffed animals. Kahlua tries to be as happy as she can, but she was very lonely. Honestly, Kahlua is a trial to be around, but at least now she can be out doing things. She's also found fast friends with Karasuba and Mizore. We had to take her in, and the only way that was going to happen was if Tsukune won her hand. He didn't want her as a true wife, but like I said, he had to accept her so she can have a life." She didn't admit that for Tsukune, it was a life or death battle.

Kasumi clasped Moka's hand. In a serious tone, she said, "Dear, you must be the kindest hearted person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Just don't forget you are Tsukune's real wife."

"We are blood bonded. That is a bond only we share, and will for our entire lives," Moka assured her. "No one can interfere with or change that."

"Just what is this Blood bond?" Kasumi asked.

"I am for him, he is for me. We vowed to each do our best for each other forever. It is sealed by drinking each other's blood at the same time," Moka explained Growing a wide smile, she added, "It is the … ultimate experience and show of devotion."

"Like the reason Tsukune took control of MBI. He did it for you," Kasumi said in understanding. "Now for you, he did what he had to do to get your sister out from under your father's thumb."

"Yes, and I would do anything for him. That is why I am going to make sure your house and Kyoko's will be rebuilt within this next week," Moka said firmly.

Kasumi perked up. "You're serious."

"I am. We no longer have to go to school, so I can put all my effort into making your house exactly like you left it," Moka promised.

"That would take a miracle," Kasumi said.

"I'm a Vampire and Tsukune's Blood Mate. I can make miracles happen," Moka replied.

.

Moka needed a 'construction crew' for appearances. She figured four of the servants would fill that role. Them, her Ruby and Yukari should be enough show of workers to fake a crew. Contacting Koji's insurance company and putting in the lowest bid for his house was easy. A little hypnotizing got the contract for the Aono Construction company to secure the contract. Kyoko's insurance company had refused her claim. That wasn't a big deal, for it wasn't common knowledge.

While Moka left to get her project started, Ruby and Tsukune sat down with the new photo album with his parents to show them the pictures she took of the graduation.

Koji and Kasumi sat together as Ruby showed them each picture she had taken. Smiles were on their faces though the graduation pictures. The first one Kahlua took was a closeup of her cleavage.

"She must have been holding the camera wrong," Ruby said, explaining it away.

The next one showed a terrified Miss Nekonome backed into a corner, hands out to stop someone. Her tail was between her legs.

"That's Tsukune and Moka's teacher," Ruby said, and quickly flipped to the next one.

The next one showed Miss Nekonome up a tree and climbing higher, her tail fully exposed, as was her panties. Ruby flipped to the next one to show the tree, Miss Nekonome peeking out from a high branch.

"What did Kahlua do to her?" Ruby grumbled, and flipped to the next one.

The next was on the high branch, Miss Nekonome backing out towards the end, ears laid back and hissing.

The next was her falling with the broken end of the branch, claws out trying desperately to grab at the tree.

"Kahlua," Tsukune grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. "Ruby, please tell me you got that camera back."

Ruby blushed. Meekly, she said, "Sorry, Master, she still has it."

"Oh no," Tsukune said with a sigh. "Get. It. Back!"

"Yes, Master," Ruby snapped her fingers and the camera appeared in her hands.

The next picture was decent, an overhead shot of the coach, and them waiting for Kahlua. Kurumu was hugging him, holding the back of his head as he got a nip. Kurumu's face was bliss.

The next was in Mizore's room, Mizore was in her underwear, bent over as she was putting a skirt on and casting a blank stare at the camera.

The next few were others in the process of getting dressed, including Moka's look of shock as she was holding the blouse she was going to put on. Ruby quickly flipped through, then closed the album. "I'm going to have to go through these," Ruby said meekly.

"Ahhh, yeah," Koji agreed.

Kasumi coughed and asked, "Why was Kahlua chasing that teacher?"

"Miss Nekonome is a feline yokai," Tsukune explained. "Kahlua found out that if she scratches … certain places, she can't resist reacting. Kinda like a cat. It's embarrassing, but Kahlua loves to scratch her and make her react."

"Kahlua is an adult, but in many ways, she acts like a child," Ruby added.

"I see." Kasumi said flatly. Patting her son's hand, she said, "You do have much to contend with, dear."

"I do," he replied. That was an understatement.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

Kahlua was having a great time shopping. Leaving the toy store with bulging bags filled with stuffed animals. Her, Mizore and Betty got out on the sidewalk, Kahlua happily skipping along. Heading back to the outdoor café where Kurumu, Monica and Josette were waiting with a huge pile of store bags full of clothes, jewelry and knick-knacks around them.

Seeing their haul, Kurumu frowned. When they got close, she called, "Hey! Moka said no more than we can carry! What did you do, but every stuffed animal in the store?"

"There are some left on the shelves," Mizore intoned.

"Very few," Betty said with a grin.

"We can have a grand tea party now!" Kahlua boasted.

"Just HOW are we going to carry all this stuff back?" Kurumu asked.

Kahlua shrugged. "We'll think of something," she said happily.

That something was taking the handles in their bags, and sliding the bags up their arms. The 'stuffed animal' girls were loaded down first with bags hanging down up past their elbows. Kuurmu wasn't much better, hers didn't quite make her elbows. They all had at least 15 bags each. Even Chiho was loaded down with things she got for herself and Uzume, including new animal costumes.

Walking down the street, taking up most of the sidewalk as other people stared at them, they went to the train station to find they couldn't get into the doors carrying so much.

Pushing in sideways, Mizore discovered how to get in. They were stopped at the turnstiles.

"You can't get on the train with all that," the man there said.

"What do we do then?" Kuurmu asked.

"Where do you have to go?" he asked.

"The top of the MBI building.," Kurumu told him.

"All that stuff with never fit onto the elevators, unless they have a freight elevator," he told her.

"Ohhhh!" Kahlua whined.

"We'll figure it out!" Kumuru told her. She asked the man, "Can we call a big taxi from here?"

Seeing all their arms covered in bags, he said, "I'll call for you. I think you may need two or three."

Working their way back out of the train station doors, they waited for the cabs. In the end, it took three van sized cabs to get them back to the MBI building. Kurumu went in and checked, no fright elevators to the top floor. They were going to have to go up two at a time.

.

From her father, Moka found out who to bribe to get the construction permits and who at the insurance company to bride to ensure they had the contracts. By the time dinner came, she had both and even got the Aono Construction Company officially registered to do business. At dinner, she let Tsukune know who the workers were going to be.

Knowing the girls had bought a ton of stuff to put away, Tsukune told Ruby, "After dinner, take Yukari, Tanya, Josette, Monica and Summer back to the castle so you can put all your stuff away. Tomorrow, all of you are joining Moka's construction company and are going to rebuild Kyoko's house."

"You're going build me a new house?" Kyoko asked.

"What castle?" Koji asked as he eyed his son.

Kurumu spoke up and said, "Why don't we all go? We all have stuff to put away, and you can show your parents our castle too!"

"After graduation the school is all but vacant so that should be fine," Moka agreed.

"Can me and Karasuba play?" Kahlua asked brightly.

"We have new stuffed animals, I want to play first," Mizore stated.

"Really?" Kahlua asked.

"Um!" Mizore grunted with a nod.

"Me too!" Betty said.

"Tsukune, you have a castle?" Koji asked. "A real CASTLE?"

"We do," Moka said. "Tsukune had it built for me."

"Ruby and Yukari did a fine job on it too," Tsukune said proudly.

With all his gorgeous wives, this mansion and his own castle, Koji was beginning to get very jealous of his son. HE should have gone to this monster school!

.

In a short time, The girls had racked up a huge pile of purchases. Ruby got Tsukune, Moka, Kyoko and his parents through first, then held the portal open so all the girls could made trips through with all their new stuff.

Leading his parents and Kyoko through their castle, Tsukune noted their reactions to the large rooms they walked through. Kasumi eyed the room, fixtures, statues along the walls and chandeliers in disbelief. Koji's mouth hung open as he stared at all the richness around him, as did Kyoko. By the time they got up to the second floor balcony off the library, Koji finally muttered 'Unbelievable"

Tsukune had to grin at his father's look of awe. "Dad, Mom, those building over there are the school," he said pointing to them.

Kyoko pointed and said, "Moka, that building right there. Isn't that the one where you jumped me over all those big monsters when they were after me?"

"It is," Moka agreed. She pointed out a path through a break in the trees and said, "Down there, you can see part of the path where you helped us get rid of the fairy that had that mirror that was causing so much trouble."

Kasumi turned to Kyoko. "That happened to you … here?"

"It did!" Kyoko replied. "At first I was really scared, but Moka saved me and I was able to help them stop the mass of chaos that was going on. They got me away from the school." In a serious tone, Kyoko said, "Auntie, you DO NOT want to get near that school, trust me on this."

"You're safe here," Moka assured Kasumi. "The students have mostly gone home, and they all know to stay away from our castle."

"That is good to hear," Kasumi said in relief.

.

Upon completion of the tour, and all the girls getting their new purchases put away, Tsukune was ready to take his parents and Kyoko back to Tokyo. Kahlua brought a pair of her new stuffed animals to come back with, as did Mizore and Betty. Tsukune noted that Kahlua was beaming bright smiles at everyone.

Once back in Tokyo, Moka had Ruby make them outfits for work. Ruby started with her yellow hard hat, Moka got a red one, everyone else got white hard hats. She then conjured cotton work shirts, for them, all blue (since they would be blue collar workers), and tan jackets that read 'Aono Construction' across the backs. Heavy work gloves, blue jeans and work boots.

Dressed and collected together, Ruby thrust her wand in the air and proudly announced, "Master The Aono construction crew is ready to work!"

"Ruby, I have to go get the paperwork before we start, and the offices are closed," Moka reminded her. "We're done for the day."

Ruby nodded. "All right, they we begin in the morning after breakfast!" she announced.

"We can't be seen, we'll start when the sun goes down," Moka corrected her.

Ruby frowned a bit then said, "You're right Moka." To the other girls she said, "Get some rest today, tonight, we're building houses!" She then went over to Tsukune. Folding her hands in front of her, she bowed her head and meekly said, "Sorry for the delay Master. If you wish to punish me, that is your right."

Tsukune's father eyed him heavily. Right, no whipping the slave while father or mother was present. Probably a real good idea. "Ruby, you need rest also. You don't want to be tired for tomorrow tonight."

"Yes Master," she said with a sigh and sagging shoulders.

Feeling a bit bad, Tsukune grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close for a kiss on her cheek. He also whispered in her ear, "No punishment until my folks are back home."

Ruby brightened up. "I will make it happen, Master!" she said with a determined look in her eye.

.

That night, Kalua, Mizore and Betty played 'tea party' then 'sleepover' with their new toys. As they settled in with their stuffed animals in bed with them, Kahlua's face was still aglow with happiness. She had so many friends now!

That night also, Kasumi spend some time in the kitchen with Kurumu to share recipes and modifications to them to enhance the flavor of foods. They got so involved with swapping recipes and talking about food, Koji headed off to bed alone.

Snuggled into the big bed by himself, Koji was drifting off to sleep and felt the bed depress. Right, Kasumi was finally coming to bed. Then there were kisses on his back and a hand gently petted his hip. Koji smiled. He rolled over on his back with the help of a soft, firm leg. She climbed on him and kissed him gently as she slid down his shorts. Ohhh, play time!

She was rather aggressive, rubbing her bare groin against him as they kissed, which got him hard in no time. She even stroked him and guided him into her soft moistness. Wow, something got Kasumi hot, he thought. He pushed up sinking into her wonderful folds of heat. As she rode him, he reached up to fondle her breast, and bumped into the side of a breast that was much larger than Kasumi's pert little nips.

Koji's eyes shot open. He pulled back from the kiss as he felt the large size of her breast. He kneaded the large orb. It was really big and soft.

"Yes, suckle on me," she whispered.

The head above him outlined in the dark had long ears sticking out the top of her head as she moved back and forth, making those heavy breasts sway.

This was NOT Kasumi! "Ahhh," He meant to say something, but with a large breast in his hand, and her riding him, he wasn't able to get anything out of his mouth.

She moved up some to plant a nipple on his lips. "Suck me, please," she whined softly

He couldn't stop humping her back, THIS WASN'T KASUMI! his brain cried. But damn, she felt so good! But this wasn't Kasumi! He tested her nipple and … yum. She cupped the back of his head and left out a very sexy sounding coo, and began humping him faster.

He should stop this! He couldn't stop, Damn this was good, but this wasn't Kasumi! Koji's body warred with his logic and honor as a husband as the soft gasps of the girl became quicker. He felt an orgasm coming on, as she cried out her own softly and slowed down. His brain gave up the fight, his body won as he thrust up into her and blew his own load as she shuddered in orgasm. At this point, he wanted nothing more than to keep thrusting into her. He managed another almost minute before he relaxed and she collapsed onto him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Master," she said softly, hugging him and pressing those large breasts into him.

Dizzy from the surprise encounter, Koji managed to say, "Thank you. Ummm, who are you?"

"Jessica, Master," she said, then slid to his side and cuddled up with him.

Koji held her just because she felt fantastic. Plus, he didn't know what else to do.

Then the door opened and Kasumi came in and turned the light on. Koji could only stare in shock as Kasumi stared down on Koji in shock, who holding the naked rabbit girl as she cuddled tight against him.

Jessica squinted and said, "Please turn the light off."

"**KOJI!"** Kasumi roared.

.

In the morning, Kurumu, Chiho and Uzume got breakfast ready as normal. Mizore came down to breakfast not feeling good. She had to run off and use the bathroom. When she got back, Yukari performed a spell to see what was wrong with her as everyone gathered.

Yukari passed her wand over Mizore then her face lit up. "Mizore, You're pregnant!" she cried.

"YA-HOOO!" Kurumu yelled. "Mizore has her baby!"

Mizore flushed as Moka, Tsukune, Ruby, Kurumu and Kahlua came over to hug and congratulate her. Flushing with joy, Mizore said in her flat tone, "Tsukune, we must go tell mother."

"We will go visit her the moment we can," he promised.

"Baby stuff!" Kurumu cried, pointing at Mizore. "We need to go shopping!"

"Um," Mizore grunted with a nod.

Moka came up and clasped Tsukune's hand and announced, "Many of us are going to be busy with building houses tonight. There is no immediate need for baby clothes, but there is need for just about everything else for a nursery. Kurumu, focus on nursery items, and make sure you don't loose track of the time."

Kurumu gave her a thumbs up. "We will! Now, breakfast everyone, we got important things to do!"

Tsukune noticed his parents when they came down. Actually, his mother stomped in first, not looking happy. His father followed a safe distance behind, looking very meek. Obviously, something happened.

"Ahh, Mom, is everything OK?" Tsukune asked.

Kasumi cast him a dark look, then in a cold tone, said, "Ask your Father."

Koji turned red. He tried to hold the chair for Kasumi, but she yanked it out and sat, ignoring him.

The rabbit girl appeared. Running over to Tsukune, she bowed repeatedly as she said, "I am so sorry! So very sorry I got the wrong room! Please forgive me!"

"Huh?" Tsukune wondered aloud.

"I thought it was your room, Master, I really did, but your mother kicked me out!" she cried as she continued to bow.

Tsukune noticed his Mother glared at the girl. His Father was trying not to see her. "Oh no," he said in defeat. He got the picture. His Father had been the victim of a horny Rabbit girl.

"Tsukune," Kasumi said in her cold voice. "Keep your … whatever they are, OUT of our room!"

"Yes, Sorry," Tsukune said, bowing to her automatically. "It won't happen again. Honest. She knows better now, don't you, Jessica?"

"I'm really sorry, I just …. Couldn't help myself, I thought it was your room, Master!" Jessica cried.

"**You sneak into people's bedrooms at night?"** Moka asked in a heavy tone.

"OH no!" Jessica cried, fists clenched against her chest, "Master said I could."

"When was this?" Tsukune asked.

Jessica gaped at him pleadingly. "When you told us we can work for you. You said you'd take care of my needs!"

"I wasn't aware that sex was one of your needs," Tsukune replied. "You could have been a little clearer."

"Tsukune, rabbit yokai do need fairly frequent sex," Moka told him. "She needs a boyfriend, the faster the better."

"I'll go talk to Minato, I'm sure he knows someone," Tsukune told her. By how angry his mother looked, Tsukune knew they needed to get those houses built as fast as possible.

.

Due to the work they were dong tonight, Moka had her construction crew take it easy for the day. While Tsukune went to See Minato about a boyfriend for Jessica, Kahlua, and Betty played tea party, introducing all their new stuffed animal friend to each other. Kasumi spent her time shopping for baby furniture with Kurumu to get away from Koji.

Knowing Kasumi was very angry with Koji, Kurumu brought up the subject while looking at cribs. "Mother Kasumi, don't be too angry at your husband," Kurumu said gently. "Jessica made a mistake, and some of us can be … very persuasive. It's not his fault."

Kasumi frowned deeply as she inspected the well made wooden crib. "I have to question Koji's motive in not getting her out of our room," she said firmly.

"I am sure she compelled him. He didn't have much choice in the matter," Kurumu told her.

"You can to that?" Kasumi asked curiously. "I mean, make someone do things against their will?"

"Not against their will exactly," Kurumu explained, "It's more like guiding their will in the direction we want it to go. Say for instance, Jessica needed male attention, which rabbit girls do. If she was desperate enough .." Kurumu let her words fall off.

"You mean she was in heat and needed a male."

"Yes. Tsukune will make sure that doesn't happen again, and Moka will get your house rebuilt very soon so you can go home," Kurumu assure her.

Kasumi noted the price tag on the crib. "This is expensive," she said.

"No matter, I'm sure Mizore will like it. I'll get the light blue sheets and the blankets for it too." Kurumu replied.

Kasumi eyed Kurumu and asked, "May I ask what your relationship is with Tsukune?"

Kurumu grinned and said, "He is my Destined One. The only one for me. I'm not happy that I have to share him, but at least it's with all my friends." Casting Kasumi a wider smile, she added, "And I am happy Moka didn't really die. We were all upset thinking she did. Tsukune was … shattered. He lost himself, and we had a hard time convincing him he had to keep living."

"When was this?" Kasumi asked.

"A few months ago. We had to go … fight a real bad threat. We all went to stop this thing from destroying everything we know. During the battle, Moka was tore up pretty bad, bleeding all over the place. Tsukune lost it and charged that thing, insane with anger and grief. He managed to kill it, and was badly wounded himself." Kurumu explained as she looked at nothing. "Ruby told us Moka died, and Tsukune couldn't take it. We had to bandage him up ourselves, he ignored the fact he was bleeding and in bad shape. We'd lost Moka, if Tsukune died, I would too, just from a broken heart. That whole thing was horrible."

"You fought wars in school," Kasumi said, beginning to understand what really went on.

"Yeah," Kurumu said vacantly. She then perked up and said, "Hey, Moka was revived and that's all over now," she said brightly. "Mizore is going to have her baby, and I have my Destined One."

"Tsukune has three wives," Kasumi reminded her sourly.

"You don't get it," Kurumu told her. "Moka and Mizore are my close friends. So I have to share Tsukune. That's fine we're all together. I know Tsukune loves Moka and Mizore. He loves me too. He also takes his responsibilities very seriously. He's the most kind hearted and understanding person I have ever met. That's one of the reasons I will never leave him and take care of him and my friends the best I can. I also know that if we meet another big challenge, we will face it together, and together we will win."

Looking at the stunned Kasumi, Kurumu said, "I know Tsukune gets some of that devotion from you and his father. Honestly, if a nomal human learned half of what you have discovered about us, they would run away, screaming. You haven't, neither has Koji. You are still supporting Tsukune, even though he is mixed up with a bunch of yokai like us. That says much for your character. I can see why Tsukune is such a wonderful person."

Kasumi understood they had gone through hell. All of them. That would also explain why they were so close. She drew Kurumu into a hug then asked, "Dear, what's the story on Jessica? Why is she and those other girls with you?"

"Oh. They were slaves. When their masters died, the would have been drained of their blood and killed. Tsukune didn't want to see them die, so he brought them back and gave them jobs so they could live a little better," Kurumu replied. "They have a chance to be happy now."

Yes, her son saved them, Kasume thought. She also had some thinking to do.

.

Dusk came in the destroyed town where Tsukune's parents live. After the incident of Jessica climbing in bed with Koji, Moka decided their house needed to be rebuilt first.

Ruby appeared, made sure no one was around, then motioned every one else through the portal. Dressed in their construction clothes, a few girls brought signs on posts and put them up where the fence for the property used to be. While they held them up, Moka hammered the signs into place, announcing this was the Aono Construction company.

Ruby waved her wand and put the fence back up first. Inside the yard, she conjured up a box truck with Aono Construction on the doors. They sat in the back and had the dinner Kurumu packed for them while they waited for it to get dark. Once Moka and Ruby was sure the area was vacant, Ruby performed her reconstructing spell. The debris of the house lifted up and came back together. Ruby conjured a generator to run electricity into the house. They went in and made sure everything was intact, then took the debris from other houses that landed in the yard, out to the street to be gotten rid of. The debris clearing took most of their time.

Ruby made an addition to the house. At the end of the hallway on the first floor that was a blank wall, she made a door with a portal straight to the Tokyo mansion. Moka opened the vehicle gate and drove the truck out so the cab was sticking out onto the sidewalk. They then locked the house, shut the lights off and returned to the mansion where Ruby made another door-portal straight back to the Aono's house. They were done by 5 AM , just before the sun was rising.

.

In the morning, Koji got up, noting Kasumi wasn't here. Right, she was fuming mad at him. He was sorely hoping he hadn't ruined their marriage. Yes, he'd screwed up bad. He tried apologizing and begging Kasumi for forgiveness, but she had turned a deaf ear to him. He sat up, desperately wishing the other night hadn't happened.

Kasumi peeked in, then flung the door open. "In here." she said firmly.

Jessica came in still in her construction clothes, hands folded in front of her, head down and her ears bent over meekly. Kasumi guided her by the arm and made her stand at the foot of the bed.

Firmly, Kasumi stated, "Young lady, it is VERY improper to seek out random men to fulfill your sexual needs! There are names for women like that and they are not good ones!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Jessica replied as she shrunk in place.

"And YOU!" Kasumi barked, pointing a finger at her husband, making him cringe, "Taking advantage of Jessica also carries responsibility!"

"Kasumi, I'm sorry I let that happen," he pleaded.

"You did, and now you must take responsibility for it," Kasumi said firmly.

Koji paled, "Please, Kasumi, don't … leave me," he begged.

"I don't plan on leaving, but you are responsible for Jessica here," Kasumi stated. "This young woman has had a hard life, and needs someone she can depend on. You took on the task of satisfying her needs, so to suddenly stop would be dishonorable and force her to seek out others."

Koji stared at his wife. Jessica looked up at her.

"Kasumi? What are you saying?' he asked tentatively.

"Jessica needs you," Kasumi told him. "Moka finished our house last night, we can go home as soon as the inspectors are done. I talked to Moka and Tsukune this morning. It's fine with them if she commutes between here and our house."

"It's finished already?" he asked in a squeak, not wanting to talk about Jessica.

"It is. Soon they will be doing Kyoko's house," Kasumi told him. "Kyoko can have Tsukune's old room, and Jessica can have the spare room until then." She then turned to Jessica and said, "When you need to, you can satisfy your … urges, BUT! Only when you must. Is that understood?"

Jessica's ears popped up. "I can?"

Kasumi nodded.

Jessica rushed in to hug her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried.

Koji gaped at Kasumi. "Ahhh, dear? Why?" he asked, confused.

Kasumi explained, "Tsukune is already over burdened with women. I am agreeing to this to help him out and be sure that Jessica here is a proper lady and not a harlot who goes seeking out many men. As I said, Koji, you have taken responsibility for her."

Koji's jaw worked and nothing came out. Part of him wanted to jump for joy, the other part reminded him that would be cheating on his wife. "But…" he finally got out.

"But nothing!" Kasumi stated. "If your son can handle a half dozen women, you should be able to handle one extra. Koji, this is for Tsukune and Jessica. As I said also, you have taken responsibility for her. Do not let her down."

"OK," he said weakly.

.

Ruby explained the portals here in the mansion and the one in their hallway at home. Koji and Kasumi went though the doors with Jessica tagging along.

Koji was shocked that not only was their home rebuild, it was exactly as they left it. All the furniture, even Kasumi's knick-knacks were on the shelf in the living room.

"It's just like we left it," Kasumi said in wonder. "They did this in one night."

"It doesn't seem possible," Koji added. "But I guess they can perform miracles."

"Do you want me to start cleaning … or something?" Jessica asked.

"No, dear, you work for Tsukune, not us. You are just going to live here," Kasumi said vacantly as she noted all the curtains and rugs were in place also.

"That is, if you want to," Koji added.

"Thank you. So many wonderful things are happening to me," Jessica said meekly and sniffled. She then ran over to scoop Kasumi and Koji together in a hug. "So wonderful!" she sniffled.

.

The town inspector was shocked that a house had already been rebuilt. He checked it out completely. It was solid and complete. He also noted the truck that was there. He wasn't familiar with the Aono Construction company, but apparently they worked fast and did a good job. The town hall was a wreck as well. He contacted the town supervisor and the Mayor to see about hiring this new company to repair their own buildings.

A couple days later, another small house was ready for inspection. Again, it was the Aono Construction company who had rebuilt it.

.

"Tsukune, we have three new contracts," Moka said as she joined him in the garden at the mansion. Handing him her notes, she said, "The town hall, the maintenance building and the city garage. We also got paid for your parent's house from the insurance company, and Kyoko's insurance company paid up with a little coaxing."

"That's great," Tsukune agreed. "No one has figure out how you're doing it?"

"No, we were careful no one saw. Now that your folks are home, Ruby does need some rewards," she added.

"She does," he agreed.

"With the insurance money, I'm going to buy a couple more trucks to make our construction method look more normal. The town hall, especially. That is very visible," Moka said. "Since your father is a purchasing agent, and his company will not be in business for months, he agreed to buy what we need. Aono Construction is registered as separate from MBI, so I will be keeping separate books for it."

"Makes sense," Tsukune agreed. "So, will Ruby and the girls need to be paid from the Construction company too? MBI can give loans out to help wherever it's needed."

Moka grinned and said, "We can work the numbers to make them realistic. Other than pay, and the cost of the trucks, we're not spending any money. Though we will be on paper, with receipts."

.

Tsukune decided to do something different for Ruby. He made sure she was directing her bevy of maids and snuck down into her room. He took apart the frame and reassembled, keeping in mind what seemed to excite her the most. The rack was horizontal now with posts to hold her arms and legs, and a three cross bars to hold her. Looking into her red closets with the black iron strips along the edge, he got the cuffs and chain out. Searching the drawers, he also found a coil of black rope and clips he didn't know what they were for. He also found clips that had small batteries in them. He turned one on, it vibrated. Hmm, that had to be used for something.

He bypassed the skewer looking things, he didn't want to really hurt Ruby. Same thing with those small clips, the ends had sharp pointy teeth. Ruby enjoyed the flail on her, and there was a leather strap he felt safe using. There were leather strips he could try and figure out how to use.

The things he planned on using, he left on a small table to the side of the frame. He managed to slip out of Ruby's room unseen.

Tonight the construction crew wasn't working, he'd give Ruby some reward. Tsukune went to the MBI meeting. Minato and his mother had a solid grip on the business, no worries there. Takami also seemed to be happy running MBI in his stead. They were the medical machine giant in Japan, were selling to eight other countries, and making lots of money.

The one thing Minato seemed to be lacking though, was male friends. Most of the boys he knew were all jealous of his own harem of busty girls and wouldn't talk to him. So much for plans of getting Jessica a boyfriend.

Heading to his parent's house to see how they were doing, Tsukune was surprised to see his mother and Jessica in the kitchen. He was sure his mother was going to wring rabbit girl's neck.

"How's it going, Mom?" he asked.

Kasumi smiled. "We're doing fine. "I'm teaching Jessica how to cook. She picks up pretty fast. Your father's out helping to clean up the neighborhood. Earlier we've had people coming to ask if you could rebuilt their houses also. You'd be surprised at the wait times people are getting! It's going to be months before companies will even put in an estimate, let alone start work!"

"I'll see what we can do about that," Tsukune said. "Jessica, how are you doing?"

Jessica cast him bright smile and said, "GREAT!" as she bounced in place. "Kasumi had been so nice to me and teaching me how to cook, and both her and Koji accept me!"

"Jessica will be living with us," Kasumi explained.

Tsukune smiled, it looked like his mother found a friend. "That is good news," he agreed. "I'm going to find Dad so I can let Moka know where to put bids in."

Going out, it wasn't hard to find the group clearing out a lot a couple doors down. As soon as Koji let people know Tsukune had the construction company that rebuilt his house, he was swamped with requests. 18 houses, two stores and 3 apartment buildings in their immediate area. Someone had brought a note pad so they could write the addresses, and who the insurance companies were for each of them. They were also eager to get rid of the garbage.

"How long's this gonna take?" a storeowner asked.

"Not sure," Tsukune said with a shrug. "One day, a couple weeks, the crew's been very busy lately."

The old man frowned a him and asked, "You got a huge crew?"

"Just efficient. I'll have signs put up o the lots as soon as we can get the contracts," Tsukune told him. "You don't have to bother cleaning up, either, my crew will take care of that. Everything we can find that was in your house, we'll put back in place."

"Sounds too good to be true," another man said.

"He will do it," Koji insisted. He put our house right back to where it was before the storm. Curtains and rugs included!"

"We'll get to them as fast as we can," Tsukune said. "I have to go let the crew know where they'll be working next." He waved and took the list back to the mansion to let Moka know so she could get the contracts. Passing through his parent's house, he noted his mother and Jessica were still in the kitchen, and he heard chuckles from them. He didn't know why they were getting along good, but he was glad they were.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Back at the mansion, Moka assured him they would get the contracts to do all the places on the list. She had the contacts to get what she needed. Surprisingly, some of the money donated by MBI was what they were going to get paid. She would get to that first thing in the morning.

Moka then cast him a smirk and said, "Myself, Kahlua, Karasuba, and Uzume are going back to the castle for a sparing party. We'll try to be back before dinner."

"Good luck, don't let anyone get hurt too bad." Tsukune told her and gave her a kiss.

The moment Kurumu heard of the exodus to go beat on each other, and Mizore had gone to let her mother know she had he child and her Winter Husband, she cornered Tsukune for a Ya-Hoo time. Complaining that Tsukune had never seen her room, Kurumu coaxed him up there.

Kurumu's room was pink. Different shades, but all pink. Tsukune put his arms around her as he studied the room. "This is you," he said sincerely. "Pretty and very feminine." He then kissed her.

Kurumu latched onto him and kissed him back deeply. Gripping her butt cheeks, Tsukune picked her up. Her legs went around him. He kissed her over to the bed and sat her down. Tsukune knelt before her and play wondered, "What's under here?" and lifted her shirt to peek.

"I'll show you," Kurumu said and flung her shirt and bra off. "See anything you like?" she asked with a wide grin.

"OH, yeah, my sexy succubus," Tsukune breathed as he fondled her breasts. He leaned up and suckled on a nipple before poking a fang into it and drinking bits of blood. Kurumu let out a sweet sounding sigh and held him in place.

"Drink from me," she cooed.

Drinking sips of blood from one breast, then the other, Tsukune got his cloths off and Kurumu got most of hers off. Tsukune then tossed her up on the bed and dove on her. "I have to have you!" he said in a playful growl. They kissed deeply again as they worked at the rest of Kurumu's clothes. Tsukune broke the kiss, and kissed her down her body making Kurumu gasp. By the time he got down to her belly, she was gripping his head and panting. He kissed across her hips, fondling her breasts slowly, then lightly drew his fingers down her sides and onto her belly, eliciting another gasp.

Another deep kiss and Kurumu wrapped her legs around him and he poked into her soft cleft.

"Yes!" Kurumu cried. Tsukune went in a little, then back out. He kissed her neck, brushing his fangs across her skin as he drove a little deeper, then back out again. A short while of this, and Kurumu pulled herself up and him in, driving him into her to the hilt.

Tsukune took this time to sink his fangs into her neck. He sipped very slow as he stroked into her. Kurumu gasped and panted, gripping him and meeting his every stroke a hard as she could.

"Tsu…. ku…. neeeee!" Kurumu cried and did her best to squeeze him into her as she shuddered in orgasm. Tsukune was rocked with his own orgasm. They rode the waves of joy. As the power of their orgasm faded. Tsukune stayed tight inside her as he licked her neck clean. They then shared another long kiss.

"That was wonderful, my sweet," Tsukune said in her ear, and kissed it.

Kurumu cast him a happy, sleepy smile. Her eyes then opened and she looked at the clock. she asked, "What time is it! On no, DINNER!" she cried and launched Tsukune off her to scramble and her clothes up and on. "I'm late making dinner!" she cried. After hurriedly getting dressed, she dove back on the bed and kissed Tsukune again. "Sorry, but I have to go make dinner." she said, then launched herself up and out the door. Right after she disappeared, she belted out a "YA-HOOOO!"

Tsukune laughed.

.

Uzume limped back into the mansion, one arm over Karasuba, the other over Moka as they returned from the castle. The big bruise on her cheek was starting to fade.

"You did good!" Kahlua praised the limping Sekerei. "You may not have been able to keep up, but you stayed in there as long as you could. That's the spirit!" she announced with a raised fist.

Uzume offered her a smile and winced. Never again would she ask Kahlua to spar with her. It was real embarrassing to wake up flat on her back with the others bent over her, asking if she was all right. Kahlua was so fast, she thought all of them had been beating on her at once. The only one who could match Kahlua's speed and hitting power was Moka. Even then, after a few minutes, it was clear Kahlua had an advantage.

"I know!" Kahlua said brightly, "I'll teach you ballet!"

"Ballet?" Karasuba asked.

"Yes! There is nothing better to help you flow with your moves, and it's fun too!" Kahlua beamed.

"Dancing?" Moka asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kahlua jumped ahead, almost causing Uzume to fall, but Moka caught her. In front of them, Kahlua leaped in the air then came down to spin on her tip toes, then made a bow in a flourish to them. Popping back up, Kahlua explained, "Yes! Moka, you move too stiff! You all do." Doing a few more dance moves, she said, "You need to flow in smooth motions! Feel the rhythm inside you, feel the energy!" Stopping, Kahlua held up a finger and announced. "I will teach you!"

.

While Kahlua was organizing her first dance party, Tsukune looked for Ruby. He found her looking into her room, a blush on her face. She turned to him as he approached.

"Master?" she asked.

"You noticed the frame is different?" Tsukune asked with a crooked grin.

Ruby nodded, blushing.

Coming up to her, he gave her a spank and said, "I had an idea, let's test it."

"Yes, Master," Ruby agreed and hurried inside.

Going in, Tsukune shut the door and put an arm around her. "So, my sexy slave," he whispered in her ear, "I've heard you've been a bad girl."

"Yes, Master," Ruby breathed.

"Why don't you lay down on the frame. You won't need any clothes either. I'll just watch as you undress." He then smacked her ass again, and said, "Get to it!"

"Yes., Master!" Ruby said. She hurried over to stand in front of the frame and quickly took her shoes off.

"Slowly," he said, eyeing her.

"Yes, Master."

Tsukune made a point to leer at her as Ruby did her slow strip. They more she took off, the deeper she blushed. Upon dropping her panties to kick them away, she stood with her hands covering her groin, her arms were pressed against the ides of her breasts making the hard nipples orbs push out. He stepped over to her and asked, "Do you feel embarrassed, my slave?"

"Yes Master," she said meekly. He could hear her heart beating a mile a minute. She was also quaking.

"You're covering up too much. Let's get you sat down," he said. Tsukune helped her sit then grabbed an ankle and put a cuff on it. He spread her leg wide and chained it in place, then did the other one. With her legs spread, he petted her legs as he said, "So soft, so smooth and sexy. Perfect. Who do these perfect legs belong to?"

"You, Master," Ruby said in an exhale as she gazed at him.

Tsukune reached over and picked up a leather strap. He bent to kiss her right thigh while he petted it. Underneath her skin, her muscles were twitching. He smacked the underside of her thigh enough to make her skin wiggle, then smacked where he'd been kissing. Ruby let out a squeak of a gasp. He then raised up and kissed her. "I am going to punish my slave for being a … good girl."

"Yes, Master!" Ruby cried.

Tsukune had learned with Ruby, it was all about the illusion of torture. Just enough pain so she could feel it, and reinforcing she was being controlled and punished. He smacked her legs lightly then had her lie down and cuffed her hands over her head so she was lying spread eagle. Every part of her he gently rubbed and kissed, he'd then ask who it belonged to before her smacked her there. He kissed her deeply, then move to her head to drag his fangs across her neck, then moved on to pet, kiss and smack something else.

A while of this teasing and Ruby was humping air and begging to be punished more. He made sure her legs had grown some red streaks as did her belly before he petted her pubic mound and softly asked, "Who does this belong to?"

"You Master!" Ruby announced. "Please, take me!"

By now, Ruby's whole body was quivering. Her breaths were coming in pants and her eyes fluttered. Tsukune raised the frame up so it was at a 45 degree angle. Rubbing her right breast, he gazed at it. "I'm feeling a little hungry, I need a snack," he said. He smacked her in the ass and kneaded her breast.

"Yes…. Please," Ruby squeaked.

Tsukune kissed her as he got undressed. Ruby returned his kiss hungrily. Rubbing himself against her, he suckled on her nipple, pierced it and drank slowly. Ruby was gasping and trying hard to get him inside her.

"Please …. Master …. Please!" Ruby cried out.

Tsukune sampled her other breast, drinking bits of blood from it and took extra time to lick that one clean. He lifted his head to kiss her and saw she was sweating. Her shuddering shook drops of sweat off her face. He tipped her head to the side and sank his fangs into her neck and he drove up inside her.

"Yes!" Ruby cried. The sounds she made after that were a mix of moans and squeaks. Stroking in her, he got his nip then released her wrist cuffs. Ruby gripped him tightly and met his thrusts. Even after she came, she kept going.

"More," she squeaked out.

Tsukune drove into her until he orgasmed, then stayed tight inside her. He kissed her ear. "You are perfect, my beloved slave," he whispered to her.

"I love you Master," Ruby said in a gasp.

They shared another deep kiss, then Tsukune uncuffed her ankles and scooped her up to lie her down in her bed and covered her up.

Kneeling by her bed as they hugged, Tsukune reminded her, "You have work to do tonight, so get some rest."

Ruby looked exhausted. "Yes, Master," she said with a sleepy smile.

One last kiss and Tsukune got dressed and let Ruby get some sleep.

.

As Tsukune expected, Moka had the contracts for the town buildings as well as the houses and stores around his parent's house. The construction crew, including a very happy looking Ruby, assembled. Moka passed out the box dinners for everyone, and an extra for Jessica, and the Aono Construction crew was off.

.

Jessica was ready to go and had pulled up all the signs in front of the Aono's house except for one, and put them in the back of the truck. By the time Moka and Ruby arrived, Jessica was waiting for them. They got in their truck and went to the town hall. Again, while there was daylight left, they only put up few signs up at the town hall, which was mostly roof and window damage, then went to the town garage and put up signs there.

Unlike the town hall, which was in the center of town, the garage and maintenance shed were more remote. They had dinner then with a few waves of her wand, Ruby repaired those places. While the crew picked up and piled debris there, Ruby went to the town hall and up onto the flat roof that was missing some sheeting. She conjured a new roof and the air conditioners and the water tower. They didn't want to do too much at once, so she only remove the water damage in the rooms where windows were blown out before she returned to the town garage.

.

4 AM, Koji got up to go to the bathroom. He hard the shower running. Kasumi was asleep in bed. It had to be Jessica. He went to knock and paused. Hearing the shower turn off, he decided to wait.

Jessica came out with a towel around her head, and nothing else on. "Hi Koji," she said brightly.

Koji stared. DAMN those things were big! "Ahhh, hi," he said weakly to her hard nipples.

Noting he was staring at her chest, Jessica pushed her chest out and told him with a big smile, "I'll be in my room if you want some." She then went back to her room, wiggling her hips and those luscious butt cheeks.

Koji gulped and forced himself to get into the bathroom. He was sure Kasumi let her live here to torture him.

.

Tsukune didn't want to take the whole gaggle up to see Mizore and her mother. Ruby was busy with the construction crew, and he knew Moka was depending on her. Yukari opened the portal and went with him. Never having seen the Snow Fairy village, Kahlua wanted to come too, but she had to teach the dance class.

Practicing ballet meant they had to do more shopping. Kahlua lead the trip, being uncommonly serious. Uzume was able to was fine to walk now and her bruises were faded away. Both she and Karasuba ached to go with Tsukune, but Kahlua was strict with them, they had to go and be properly dressed for dance class.

This was the first time Kahlua showed her serious side. Moka had to grin as Kahlua picked them both off the floor when Tsukune left to keep them from following. Arms flailing and feet pedaling as Kahlua held them up by the backs of their collars, they were forced to watch Tsukune and Yukari disappear into the portal.

"We MUST stay by Ashikabi's side!" Uzumue protested loudly.

"We are his protectors!" Karasuba growled at Kahlua.

Kahlua turned them to look at her, wearing a frown. "Both of you wish to protect Tsukune, you are his guards, correct?" she asked in a hard tone.

"Yes!"

"Then you both need to improve and become better!" Kahlua said firmly. "You will do fine against weaklings, but if a vampire like ME comes after him, what will you do then?"

Both women stopped their complaining.

"You wouldn't stand a chance!" Kahlua told them. "You cannot be just good. You MUST be the best, bar none! We spar and play, yes, but you also must be the very best if you truly want to guard Tsukune and this family!" she stated and shook them both. "Whoever taught you, taught you WRONG! Uzume, you waste so much energy when you try to attack or defend. Karasuba, you move stiffly, much like Moka does. We are going to work on that, and if you are serious you WILL try your hardest at being better."

Kahlua then dropped them. "Come! We are going to get our outfits and learn ballet. That is the first step!"

Moka nodded when Kahlua looked at her. She knew Kahlua was a top fighter, she wanted to learn Kahlua's secrets.

.

Karasuba didn't see the point. They got their tights and ballet shoes then returned to the mansion. Kahlua had them dress and meet her in the foyer to go through 'limbering' exercise, which were stretches that bend them in ways limbs weren't suppose to go. Who ever heard of stretching your leg (knee locked) up so far it was behind your ear? Let alone while trying to stand on one foot! And what was the advantage of turning your upper body around so far you could look down on your own ass? Folding yourself in half, forehead on your ankles while standing, and bending back so far you could see your heels.

Needless to say, by the time Kahlua got done working them, Karasuba was more tired and sore than from any battle she'd fought. She hurt in places she didn't even know she had!

After the torture and practicing a few simple moves, Kahlua had them all relax in a hot herb bath that felt so good, all the girls sighed in relief.

Moka got a reprieve since they had construction jobs tonight. Before dinner, Kahlua taught Karasuba and Uzume about spring tension and 'going with the flow'.

"If someone contacts, don't waste that energy by resisting it," Kahlua explained. "Use it you help you move."

Karasuba then remembered something. "Wait, on our first spar, when I punched you in the face, your head turned and you kicked me."

"Yes! That is a perfect example!" Kahlua praised. "You hit me in the head, I used that energy and moved it down my spine to my hips and deliver the kick faster. That is a perfect example! I let the energy of your punch flow, and used it instead of fighting it and wasting it. The smoother you can move, the more you can flow, the better you can do that. THAT is why ballet is so important. It teaches you to move and flow smoothly."

Karasuba began to get what Kahlua was talking about.

.

In two days, the town projects were finished, and Moka's construction crew was back on the street at Tsukune's parent's house. This was very handy for Jessica. Early afternoon she took a nap until dinner time, the helped Kasumi make dinner before she got dressed and went out with the crew. Although they could have done more than one building in a night, Moka restricted them to one so they didn't appear to be moving 'too fast'.

With six buildings now restored in a week, insurance companies sent an agent with a camera to take photos, since they were sure the completion and inspector's reports were being faked and Aono Construction was a total fraud.

To the surprise of the agent, every building reported up and complete, was indeed, up and complete. Taro Ken stopped by the Aono house, one of those Aono construction had rebuilt. He did take photos out front. If it wasn't for all the other ruined houses and the news footage, it was hard to believe this house was every touched by the storm.

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

He turned to see a man behind him. He bowed and said, "I am Taro Ken, insurance investigator."

"Aono Koji, I live here. Is something wrong?" Koji asked.

"Do you own Aono construction?" Ken asked.

"No, that's my son," Koji beamed proudly. "His crew are very efficient and don't waste any time," he beamed, telling the man what Moka told him to say. "They come in, do their job faster that I ever seen, then on to the next one! They do have a secret to their efficiency, though I'm not allowed to tell."

"To build a house so fast… that usually take months!" Ken said in awe. "They have been doing a structure a day."

"People want their homes back, owners want their stores back. They are working as hard as they can to do that." Koji told him.

"Most companies haven't even put in any bids yet," Ken noted.

Koji shrugged. "Apparently those companies aren't as efficient. Tsukune was here earlier in the week, assessing the damage so he could put bids in. No other company has taken the time to even drive down this street, or any close by. If they want to put in bids, you'd think they would actually show up here."

"Strange, usually companies don't come visit the places, they work off average numbers," Ken noted.

"Early bird gets the worm," Koji told him. "There's plenty of work here."

"Yes," Ken agreed. "But how does he do it? Does he have hundreds of workers?"

"I don't know all of what Tsukune's business consists of. I do know he gets results, and those results are first class. He even replaced furniture and rugs." Koji bragged.

Ken was stunned. Tsukune was providing thing like furniture and carpeting while he was building a house a day. It seemed impossible, but like the town hall he had visited earlier, this house was live-in ready, everything in place, and even supplied a generator to provide electricity. Aono Construction was the real deal. "Thank you for your time, Sir," he said and wandered off.

.

Koji went in to grab some lunch with Kasumi and Jessica. "Honey, I'm home," he called as he went in.

"Welcome home!" Jessica called back and waved from the kitchen. Her top was a loose wrap that let her breast wiggle as she waved. "Kasumi's not here right now, she went with another lady to go help at the food bank."

That's right, Kasumi was helping out too. Due to Jessica's ears, neither of them were eager to let Jessica out of the house without some kind of hat on. As of yet, the only hat she had was her hardhat for work. Koji went in to the kitchen. Jessica had sandwiches, drinks and a made some tofu with chicken bits.

Jessica sat him down. When she leaned over the table, her loose top showed plenty of side breast. She was also wearing a short skirt to show lots of long leg. "You're working hard, so eat up! Is there anything special you want for dinner tonight?" she asked.

'Prime rabbit,' he thought. When she looked at him, she grinned broadly. Did he say that out loud?

"After you eat," Jessica said and sat down beside him. "Food first! Then play. I can really use it too!"

Koji didn't mean to rush eating, he told himself he was just hungry. Jessica must have been too, for it wasn't long before the food was gone, Jessica quickly cleared the table then sat on the table in front of him. "Desert?" she asked with a wide grin.

Koji then noticed she had no underwear, and he was getting his sample of Prime Rabbit girl. Yum.

.

Tsukune didn't realize his life was getting so hectic until he spend a couple days with Mizore and her mother. It was nice to sit back (Even if the couch was made of ice) and just hold and pet Mizore as she stared at him. She didn't even have her lollipop here, the cold was her domain.

Mizore took him on a tour of their village and stopped to show him to everyone they met. It didn't take him long to realize that for a Winter Husband to come see his wife was a big event. Most Winter Wives had to go visit their husbands. Normally, the ones who did come, came during the ski season. For him to come during the off-season showed he really cared for Mizore, which made more than one woman swoon.

Tsukune would rather have Mizore at home, but due to tradition and the health of the baby, it was best for her to stay in the village at least until one year after the birth.

Snuggling at night, Tsukune found Mizore drifted off to sleep as they held each other. Sex wasn't that important to Mizore now that she was having her baby. Tsukune did note she liked him petting her belly as he stared at her.

It made Mizore so happy she wanted to cry.

Yukari had been expecting to have a boring time up here in the cold. For something to do, she began to study ice magic. Taking in the energy of the village, she discovered the snow fairies power was more than just yokai energy. To keep their village from being seen, besides the thick tree lines, the trees were warded to steer strangers away. Some experimenting and she found she could make ice and form it however she wanted. She made ice spells and cast a few to prove they worked. This was really exciting!

.

Arita Satoshi had been tracking unusual events for the Emperor's office of paranormal events for 15 yrs, and never had much to actually investigate. A few 'ghost' sightings that could not be confirmed. A picture of a fuzzy figure in the distance, a UFO, someone seeing lights out on the ocean that ended up being a merchant ship that was off it's course. Frankly, he had thought he had a pretty cushy job of not doing much.

Until the big Monster battles happened.

This hadn't been rumor, police were calling for help. The SDF had been calling for help. Phone lines were saturated with emergency calls. Ambulances and fire trucks were both kept busy. After the chaos, he was collecting a massive amount of photos, video and eye-witness testimony of bright flashes, what looked like an island flying, winged things flying and what looked like yokai battling each other, moving at tremendous speeds.

Even as he was sorting these things out, something was happening in Tokyo. It was much lower keyed, but still strange. Near the confluence of rivers, something had battled the local law enforcement. It wasn't a normal battle either. Helicopters were falling from the sky, their blades cut off. A ship was lifted out of the river that bore slashes and punctures in the hull. A man who refused to make a statement on cameras, told of 'demons' in the city.

Of course, going to Tokyo, everything seemed fine. The MBI corporation spokesman he talked to swore there was some trouble, but everything was calmed down now.

Satoshi didn't quite believe it. Studying the 'monster battle', he noted some similarities between that and the 'rumors' of events in Tokyo. One was the slashing. A Video of the monster battle showed a winged woman with super long nails slashing off the tentacles of a huge monster as she passed by it at high speed. In Tokyo, helicopters had their blades cut off in flight. A few whatever they were in the battle showed great strength on punching things. The boat in Tokyo suffered fist sized punctures in the hull. Ice that just appeared happened on both places, as well as strange wind currents, lightning bolts and streams of fire.

Instead of being amazed and worried about these events, Satoshi sat down to try to put together a sequence of events as close as he could to what actually happened. It took some time, but what he found, and suspected, astounded him. He took his findings to his boss. He was given Imperial Inspector status and ordered to dig into this further. The first place he wanted to visit was the MBI building in Tokyo and find out why it had turned from a building with a spire and into one with large living quarters on top. He noted that right about the time that strange things were happening there, the CEO of MBI, one of the most powerful companies in Japan was changed to an Aono Tsukune. Digging around, he also found that right after a major storm destroyed a few places, the Aono Construction company was formed, and they were building replacement houses faster than was possible. With all the chaotic bits of information, including interviews with people from the areas the strange events happened in, one name kept popping up.

He wanted to find out more about this Aono Tsukune. He began to get all the information he could from public records to doctor visits. Aono Tukune was one person who had been at least partially involved with all the craziness. While he had his investigators dig up information on Aono, he looked through the photo and video evidence he had collected.

One photo he found was a clearer image, not motion-blurred. He had to magnify it to see details but he did see a few figures. On a city street with partially destroyed buildings, he saw a young man carrying a silver haired young woman who was limp in his arms. By the blood on them both and the torn clothing, they had been ones who'd been battling. The magnified picture was clear enough to show their faces. Another figure, with long dark pigtails and black wings was approaching them. To the side, another blue haired girl sporting leathern wings was heading for them. A few figures were on the ground. By the blood on the ground around them, he was sure they were dead. This picture was taken, supposedly, not long before they all disappeared. One second there, the next second poof, they were all gone.

The only other picture that showed enough clarity to be of any real use was a photo of the island floating in the sky. What looked like dragons were around it.

Satoshi requested an overhead, satellite quality view of the top of the MBI building, as well as overhead views of the newly reconstructed buildings the Aono Construction company was putting up. From what he was seeing, Yokai of the physical form did exist, and for whatever reason, they were fighting.

This was worrisome.

.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

Besides the destruction people had to face due to the super typhoon, most had lost their jobs. The economy was destroyed in Tsukune's home town. Aide was coming in to feed people and give them emergency shelter, but their income as well as everything else they had was lost.

The Aono Construction company was making headway, but not fast enough. Moka and Tsukune had to make a decision on what to do. To go any faster would be dangerous, for humans might well learn yokai existed. Then again, from the Alucard battle, Tsukune was pretty sure many people had already found that out.

Getting ready to go out for another night of building houses, Yukari asked, "Moka, we can work faster if my parents help."

"We will need more workers also. That would mean hiring humans," Moka stated.

There to see them off, Tsukune though hard about that. "They do need jobs," he said in a musing tone. "And let's face it, they already have a good idea yokai are real anyway."

"Tsukune," Moka said evenly. "That is a big risk. Human help may be beneficial at the moment, but exposing ourselves like that will be dangerous in the long run."

"And if all they know about yokai is they fight and causing trouble?" Tsukune asked her. "Won't that be more dangerous to us? I don't think we have a choice. We need to show humanity we can be helpful also. We need to show them we can be beneficial."

Moka frowned. "You take a big risk, my Blood Mate. One that will affect everyone for centuries to come and many will not agree with your actions."

Tsukune nodded. "That is true, but like I said, we have no choice in the matter."

"Very well," Moka said and hugged him. "Let's hope for the best."

.

Jessica got dressed for work and was ready when Moka and her crew arrived. "I've got to go," she announced. She hugged Kasumi then Koji, adding a kiss as he held her. She grabbed her lunch box, folded her ears and clapped her hard hat on.

Instead of marching out the door, Moka stopped them. "Tonight, we're changing our plans," she announced. "Yukari, make more signs, saw horses and yellow caution tape. We're going to close off this section of the street and finish it. After this block is done, we'll move on to the next one. Jessica and Josette, take the truck and the items Yukari makes and put up the road blocks at the intersections to close off this street. Betty you will be at one road block to caution people away, Tanya, you'll be at the other. Ruby, Yukari, get this block rebuilt whether we have a contract to make the building or not."

"We will, Moka," Ruby said firmly.

Jessica drove to the right side intersection first. They put up the roadblock and left Betty there with her 'Warning, construction in progress' sign, they drove to the other end and put up the road block there. They were finishing as a news van rolled up to stop on the other side of their block.

.

Moka had a list of the places they had done, and the ones they didn't have contracts for yet. She made sure she got the addresses for the ones they were doing tonight, as Yukari began on one side of the street, an Ruby on the other. Starting at one intersection, they worked their way to the other casing spells that flung houses back together.

Jessica sped up to Moka and pointed back the way she came. "Moka! There's a news van and reporters with a camera! What do we do?"

"Go back, tell them I'll be right there to speak to them." Moka replied.

.

Satori got an early morning phone call at home to say one of his investigators had vital news and to come in as soon as possible. Satori did, thinking his man had found something important.

Getting to his office, Satori noted a fax had come in. Picking up the single page that was an offer for employment, he read :

_Aono Construction company needs workers_

_Labor for cleanup and disposal, drivers with trucks, traffic directors, radio communication operators desperately needed. Also looking for talented Witches - Witches must be approved by Aono Moka and Tojou Ruby. _

_Pay at standard rates for the position filled, paid daily at the end of the work day. Apply at the corner of Cherry blossom and 4__th__ in the temporary yellow building on the corner. Work clothes supplied as needed, lunches free. _

Satori's mouth dropped open. Below the announcement was a written note, _this was posted at the downtown shelter. _

Aono Construction was hiring workers and Witches? Why advertise for Witches?

A secretary stuck her head in and said, "Sir! The news is on, you have to see this!"

Satori ran to the lounge where everyone else was gathered, glued to the large TV. The scene was night time, the camera was focused on a silver haired women with red cat's pupil eyes, her arms folded across her chest. She wore workmen's clothes and a red hardhat. He recognized her. This was the one being carried by a young man in a photo.

" … Yes, we are yokai." The woman said. "And this town has been destroyed by a natural disaster. I discovered that by normal methods, the people here will be homeless for many months. Even after they regain their homes, they will not be the same as what people left them. The rebuilds will be cheaper and they still will not have any of their personal items they once had. My husband and I think that is a rotten shame, so we made Aono Construction to give people back what they had."

Behind the woman a maelstrom of materials flew in the air. When the mini cyclone did stop swirling, a house now stood there, perfectly intact.

"Ma'am…" the woman with the mike asked, "Do you plan to reconstruct the entire town?"

"Every place we can get the contract for. My name is Aono Moka, by the way." Moka told her.

"This is utterly amazing! Do you know anything about that alleged monster battle that happened a few months ago?"

Moka cracked a grin and said, "I should, I was in the middle of it …"

A man in the room stood up, recognizing her. "Yes, She was in one of the photos!" he cried.

"SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" the people behind him barked. He sat.

" … and yes, we did stop those who planned on destroying humanity," Moka explained. "We do not usually make ourselves known, but the sheer size of that battle, and this tragedy demanded we reveal ourselves. The scale of destruction here is so large, we need help to get things back in order."

"Do you think human contractors will be upset that you are taking their jobs?" the reporter asked.

Moka let out a snort and said, "If they were so concerned, where are they? I have not seen any sign of them. Two badly ruined towns, and not a single one had even looked at these places let alone move equipment in! These people here need their homes back, and those human contractors have only begun to offer bids! I have heard it will be months before they even get started. We have not made a large impact yet, but at least we are here, trying to get people back into their homes. And any local people who want a job, are welcome to work for us. As I said, we need more help."

"But, they need to get contracts, permits and arrange inspections." the reported explained.

"So do we," Moka stated. "I got all the official paperwork right after the winds settled. We saw the destruction, and we acted. I already got the forms to apply for the building inspections for these places we are finishing tonight. The same with the insurance paperwork. It's not hard if you work diligently at it. I know if my home was destroyed, I would want it back as soon as possible. To lose ones home is a very traumatic experience. Would you not agree?"

In the scene behind them, another whirlwind of lumber and other materials turned into a house.

"Yes … do you plan to rebuild this entire town?"

"We don't have the resources," Moka replied. "We will do all we can, but there are thousands of homes here. Even with extra help, we may be able to do a quarter of the town, at best. I am hoping local people will apply, most have lost their jobs and businesses. The economy here is shattered. That needs to be reconstructed also."

Another whirlwind on the other side of the street came together in a house. The reporter said, "Since we've been talking, six more houses have been rebuild. I take it this is magic?"

"It is, we have talented witches, but we need more," Moka told her.

"Insurance companies pay for houses to be rebuilt with magic?"

"They better pay up," Moka stated. "They contracted with homeowners and took their money for the premiums. They owe it to the homeowners to honor their contracts."

"But, you aren't spending any money to rebuilt."

"We are. Not in normal materials, but magic is not free. Neither is cleaning the place up," Moka explained. "Our form of rebuilding is not that same, but we do spend much time and money on other items we need to do it. We also do not price gouge, as others are known to do. We only take what the insurance company promised to pay the homeowner. It's a matter of honor."

The reporter chuckled. "I must say, what we've seen here tonight is incredible! Is there any reason you work at night?"

Moka shrugged and said, "Mainly, to keep people from becoming nervous, and to stay out of the way of their daily affairs. Plus we have other things to do as well."

The reporter bowed and said, "Aono Moka, thank you so much for talking with me and the best of luck on your efforts!"

Moka returned her bow. "You are welcome. I must get back to work now. Have a good evening."

The rest was the reporter talking to her anchor. Satori was shocked that Aono Moka told everything on live TV. When she was talking, he'd noticed the fangs in her mouth. There were real yokai, and they were here! He quickly went back to his office to pass this information on. This was earth shattering news!

.

Tsukune was at an MBI board meeting listening to their progress on recent projects. Donations to the places ravaged by the typhoon were helping with food and shelter for displaced people, and two other construction companies and electric companies were at work in the coastal areas cleaning up and restoring power with the help of MBI money. The MBI hospital had many storm victims, as the local hospitals were filled to capacity.

The damage done by the storm was huge, but recovery was in progress.

With all the donations MBI was giving out, the company was still making a slim profit. Sales of new equipment to Australia, New Zealand, the US, England and Europe was mostly paying for the storm assistance. Even keeping many victims in the hospital free of charge was not putting a large dent in the on site medical profits. Takami and Minato were handling the affairs of MBI well.

A couple long time members were not happy they were not making six billion yen a day, but people needed to be helped. The high profits would return once this disaster was taken care of.

At the end of the meeting, Chiho came in and told Tsukune, "There's a man from the Emperor's Palace here to see you."

"Have him wait in my office," Tsukune told her.

"He's right outside. I think it's urgent," Chiho explained.

"Lead the way," Tsukune told her and followed her out.

.

The woman Satoshi talked to came out of the meeting room with a fairly normal looking young man. Satoshi recognized him immediately. "Aono Tsukune?" he asked.

Tsukune bowed and said, "Yes, I am Aono Tsukune. Come with me to my office, please. You are?"

"Yes, sorry. I am Arita Satoshi. I am the director of paranormal affairs for the Emperor," Satoshi said, embarrassed that he hadn't introduced himself.

"So, we are being noticed," Tsukune said absently.

"I came to verify some rumors and find out what that big battle a short while back was about," Satoshi told him.

Coming to his office, Tsukune led him and Chiho in. Tsukune opened the door to his inner office to find his chair was facing the window. The chair spun around to show Kurumu in a pink edged black 'sleeper' kimono that looked incredibly sexy. The top was open with enough to show a good portion of her breasts.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried happily, then seeing a man behind him she squeaked out an "Eeek!" and quickly slid behind the desk, out of sight.

With a sigh, Tsukune stopped and said, "Kurumu, I am at work now."

Kurumu got herself tighter and closed up her clothes. Getting up with a blush on her face, she smiled sheepishly. "I'll see you at home," she said and hurried out past the men. She shut the door as she left.

"That was Kurumu. Please, have a seat," Tsukune told Satoshi.

"A friend of yours?" Satoshi asked as he sat down.

"My mistress," Tsukune replied. "Kurumu is wonderful, but at times she doesn't think things through before she acts." He took his seat and asked, "So what can I do for you?"

"There has been trouble with … unknown forces battling in Japan, causing injuries and property damage. You are one of those who I have identified as being mixed up in it." Satoshi explained. "The Emperor is very worried that our people are in danger."

Tsukune nodded and said, "He is right to be worried, but now, the danger is past. I suppose you know by now that yokai are real?"

"There is much proof of such, yes. Are you a yokai?"

"My whole family is, except for Chiho, who escorted you to see me," Tsukune replied. "The big battle you are referring to was us, stopping evil yokai from coming to destroy humanity. They thought of humans as worthless and were jealous that you take up most of every land mass. Yes, there was damage done, but it would have been much, much worse if we hadn't stopped them. Even here, the former CEO was using a yokai called Sekerei to battle against each other in the city. He thought it was great fun to watch women fight and kill each other. Again, we stopped him. MBI no longer does experiments young women, nor promotes fighting for the demented pleasure of that individual. I don't tolerate cruelty."

"There are good and bad yokai, that's what you're saying?" Satoshi asked.

"There are good and bad humans as well, are there not?" Tsukune asked.

"There are," Satoshi agreed. "I am surprised you are so straight forward. I was expecting denials of what we suspect."

"Why?" Tsukune asked. "I will tell you that due to human fear, most yokai do not let themselves be known as such. Fear causes hate, which causes big trouble. Witch burnings, killing any known yokai humans are capable of killing. They have good reason to hide. That battle you speak of, we had no choice but to expose ourselves to humans, if humans were to survive. Believe me, many yokai are not happy that happened. Humans know we're here now. That is making them very nervous. Many expect humans to lash out at whoever they even suspect is a yokai."

"There are many yokai?" Satoshi asked. "Here?"

Tsukune let out a snort and said, "Just because you don't see them, doesn't mean they aren't around. Yes, there's many, everywhere. The vast majority walk the streets and have their jobs and families just like humans do. The only difference is they have to hide what they are, so others don't scream in fear and try to hurt them. In the high school I went to, one of the classes that was required to do well in was how to act human. How to hide yourself so no one notices you. You saw Moka on the news, didn't you?"

"I did. She looked rather… strange. I also saw house just putting themselves together," Satoshi said. "You are related to Aono Moka?"

"She's my wife," Tsukune stated. "She runs our construction company that we made so people can have their homes back faster than many months."

"What is she?" Satoshi asked.

"Powerful, beautiful and brave," Tsukune told him. "I owe her everything, she is the best person I have ever met."

"Are your parents yokai also?"

Tsukune grinned. "No, I was turned and telling them about it was … let's said Mom kept fainting and Dad refused to believe it until I showed him. Mom has accepted Moka and the others, even though she's not very pleased. Mom does understand that even though Moka can be scary at times, she has a big heart and is loyal to her family."

The intercom spoke. "Tsukune, Musubi is here. She wants to know where your girls have been. They are real crowd pleasers in the sparing contests."

Tsukune keyed his intercom, "Chiho, tell Musibi we've been very busy. Once things calm down, I'm sure they will be participating again. Right now, we have a huge workload."

A giggle sounded then, "Musubi says she understands."

Tsukune suddenly had an idea. "Chiho, could you send Musubi in, please?" he asked.

The door swung open, Musubi entered with her bouncy walk, making her oversized breasts jiggle. "Tsukune! Are you overworking all your women?" she asked with a frown.

"There are people without homes, they are working to rebuild an entire town," Tsukune told her. He motioned to Satoshi and asked, "Could you show Satoshi here your sparing arena?" To Satoshi, he said, "Musubi made a place where woman can spar for fun and exercise."

"It's popular too!" Musubi announced with her fists up. "Everyone loves to see Moka and Karasuba go at it! They move soo fast and no one else can even touch them!" she said in an excited voice.

Satoshi had to return the excited girl's smile. "Yes, I would like that," he said.

"Then come on!" Musubi said and pulled him up out of the chair. "Tsukune you should come too! Minato's coming."

Tsukune got up. He figured he should monitor Satoshi anyway. He followed them out.

On the way, Satoshi asked, "Tsukune, I have to ask, what does Moka think about these 'girls' of yours and your mistress?"

Tsukune grinned and said, "There's a difference here between human and yokai. Human men ask a woman to marry them. Yokai women tell the man he will be their mate. Yes, Moka is my wife and Blood Mate. Her older sister Kahula is my wife, I am also Mizore's winter husband, Kurumu's Destined One, and Karasuba and Uzume's Ashikabi, as well as Ruby's Master. Moka decreed Kurumu is my mistress because Kurumu will not take no for an answer, and Moka decided not to kill her. Believe it or not, they all get along fairly well. They haven't even gotten into a big fight with each other since high school. That's where we all met, and just … stayed together. You see, different species of yokai have different names for their mate, but all those names mean the same thing. Once a yokai girl decides you're the one for her, that's it. It's accept her or one of you dies."

"They kill to get their mate?" Satoshi asked, surprised by this.

"If they have to, or they might die if rejected," Tsukune explained. "Kahlua was to the point, I win and marry her, or I die. Period."

"What do you mean win?"

"Just what I said. She came at me, blades swinging. I beat her and take her as a wife, or she was going to chop me into sushi," Tsukune stated. "She desperately wanted to live with us."

"That is a pretty violent method of mating," Satoshi noted.

"It is. Yokai women want their men strong, so they can protect their family." Tsukune told him.

Satoshi asked Musubi, "You you have a mate you share?"

With a beaming smile, Musubi announced, "I do! Minato is my Ashikabi. Matsu, Kusano, Tsukiumi, Kazehanna, and Homura are Minato's Sekerei as well."

.

Satoshi's head spun from the things he was being told. He was also surprised at the 'sparing arena' in the park. The long bleachers were roughly half full, with only a third of the couple hundred people here being men. Tsukune took a seat, Musubi strode out to the edge of the large circle of the sparing area. The crowd applauded at seeing her. She raised her fists over her head.

Miya announced, "Benisubasa, Musubi's here!"

A thin smaller girl in at torn up kimono ran out onto the field. "Come on, Musibi, let's do it!"

Musubi ran out to face her across a small circle in the middle, fists up.

"Ready!" Miya called out, then blew her whistle.

Sitting by Tsukune, Satoshi watched the girls charge each other fast, punching and blocking. To him, it looked like a frantic fight. He could hear the wind from their rapid movements, and when one connected with a punch to knock the other away, he heard the impact. He swore each blow had to be devastating, but they shot back up and charged in again to keep at it.

It ended when the Benisubasa girl missed a hard swing at Musubi's head, and Musubi hit her with an uppercut the knocked Benisubasa in the air to land outside the outer boundary circle.

Miya blew her whistle and announced. "Benisubasa, out of bounds, match over."

A cheer went up for Musubi. Benisubasa got up and grumbled her way back to the bleachers. For how intense they had been fighting, neither girl seemed hurt at all. Except for a grumble from Benisubasa, hey were even in good spirits.

Satori sat with Tsukune and watched a few more matches. "They look like they should be hurting each other," he said vacantly.

"This is play for them," Tsukune told him. "A real fight wound be much more devastating, believe me. Remember, they are not human." As Tsukune spoke, he noticed Kahlua, Uzume and Karasuba come up to Miya, all three wearing ballet tights which caused the men to cheer. Tsukune let out a sigh. "It figures," he said.

Kahlua talked with Miya, gesturing to the other two white tu-tu wearing women. Satori saw Tsukune watching them with a frown, and asked, "You now those women?"

"The one with the tiera is Kahlua, Moka's sister. The blond is Karasuba, then brunette is Uzume. This should be interesting," Tsukune replied.

"Who wishes to practice with Uzume?" Kiya asked.

A few girls got up to come over. Miya picked Haihane, the girl with the torn up clothes and her body wrapped up in bandages. Going to stand on either side of the small white circle in the middle, Uzume and Haihane bowed to each other and set themselves to fight. Haihane took an aggressive pose, Uzume cross her arms over her head, slightly bent, and one leg behind the other in a dance pose.

Miya blew the whistle.

Haihane rushed in, Uzume spun in place. The spin knocked Haihane's fist aside, Uzume then kicked Haihane half way to Miya. Irritated, Haihane got up and charged again.

In graceful dance movements, Uzume spun and leaped, knocking Haihane away every time she tried to attack. Both were fast, but Uzume moved with smoothness and grace. Haihane charged in again and again, and flew away every time. The last time, Haihane charged in with a blur of speed. Uzume bent backwards to avoid the hard punch and lifted one leg to contact Haihane's chest. The kick and Haihane's own momentum catapulted Haihane in the air to go flying out of the circle. Uzume finished her back flip to land on her feet, legs bent slightly in a dance pose.

Tsukune laughed and clapped with the crowd. "Good job, Uzume!" he called.

Uzume beamed him a smile and bowed. "It WORKS!" Uzume cried happily in a bounce with her arms in the air.

Seeing Karasuba go out, Musibi went out to be he sparring partner. Not being one to rush in, Musubi lasted much longer. Although Musubi could not land a punch on Karasuba in her fast dance moved, she did manage to avoid some blows and blocked a few, only getting knocked back ten or fifteen feet. This match went on for a quite a while until Musubi dropped back to lie down panting from exhaustion.

Miya blew her whistle.

Karasuba offered Musubi a hand up. Musubi took it and got up. "That is a very different style for you," she told Karasuba.

"Yes, Kahlua is teaching me," she beamed.

"That was so graceful! Can I learn too?" Musubi happily asked.

"We can go ask."

Tsukune and Satori went down to see them as Msubi ran up to Kahlua and begged to learn this new fighting style.

"Tsukune, Musubi want to learn too!" Kahlua said, all smiles. Uzume and Karasuba are coming along well."

"They are. That means you are a good teacher," he told her. Kahlua hugged him in joy. Hugging her back, Tsukune noted she was going for his neck. He went for hers. They sipped from each other, holding each other tight as Satori stared. He noted Kahlua's red eyes flutter in joy as they drank from each other.

Licking each other's neck clean, Kahlua pulled back enough to lay a hand on Tsukune's chest as she smiled broadly at him. "Husband, you are tempting, but I must continue their training."

"Of course, my dear. You, and they are doing well. Keep up the good work," Tsukune told her. "I also have to get back to work."

Kahlua beaming him a smile the spun to Karasuba. "Now, Karasuba, let's go out there and show me what you learned!"

Tsukune left at the 'fight of the century', as far as the spectators knew, began.

"She's a vampire," Satori stated on their way out.

"Kahlu is," Tsukune agreed. "I have also found Kahlua is a good person. She was pretty lonely, and she has her quirks, but she does her best. Just don't ever get her angry. Kahlua is terrifying when she's angry."

"She is very strong I take it?"

"Yes, but also very fast and skilled." Tsukune grinned and added, "If Kahlua cries, people die. I do my best to keep her happy."

"I bet," Satori said.

.

By the time Tsukune saw Satori out, then man had much information on yokai, and Tsukune's family. He was floored by some of the things he'd found out. There were more races and numbers of yokai all over Japan that anyone could have guessed. They had their lives and their own cultures, even their own schools and forms of sports. Anyone he passed on the street could be a yokai. That also went for anyone he worked with may be a beast in hiding. For all the strangeness he'd seen here, he realized that Tsukune was right, yokai were just like normal people - only with strange and amazing powers.

He had to get back and give his report.


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

The notices for help by the Aono Construction company were answered by a few hundred people looking for jobs. Moka found work for them as fast as possible. Road guards took up 30 people, to keep all but authorized traffic out of the area. After a local store was rebuilt, putting up shelving and cleaned under the direction of the store manager took up another 20 ( Paid by Aono Construction), With sidewalk and street sweepers, they employed another 50. 15 supervisors to keep the others working, and 18 more to help other businesses get started and drive vans to get people to work where they needed to be, Moka managed to give a large chunk of those waiting jobs.

Unfortunately, Moka's request for witches went unanswered the first week. Yukari helped out by asking her parents if they could ask around good witches to assist them. That did net 3 more, but talented witches were a rare commodity. Issa 'rented' his witch to Moka, to help out the rebuilding. Although the price was higher that the other three witches got paid, Moka accepted her. She knew her father was looking for ways to help them, and make a little profit. It was easier to keep the peace and accept his help.

Now that they were known to be around, Moka shifted the work to daytime. Houses and businesses were still going up by a block a day, with the cleanup crews going in behind them to clean the streets, sidewalks and common areas. Slowly, with stores back in business, the town's economy was rising from the ashes.

Insurance companies were also beginning to pay. With the many houses they had finished, the sums were substantial and helped pay the mass of workers. In the town to the south, other construction companies were putting in their bids, and claiming their own places to start work. By the efficiency of the Aono Company's work, they also hired extra help from the locals to try and get buildings up as quick as possible.

The competition led to places bring rebuilt at a high rate that had never been achieved before.

.

Tsukune got a surprise summons to the Emperor's palace in Tokyo. He was allowed to bring two of his 'females' with him. Due to the construction company working full tilt, Moka insisted she needed to stay and watch over things. Ruby and Yukari were also vital to the rebuilding project. Thankfully, Kahlua insisted she stay to 'watch over' the mansion and ensure things went well there. Karasuba insisted she come to guard him. Kurumu also wanted to come to see the palace, as well as get some good 'Yahoo time' with him. Uzume was still practicing hard with Kahlua, so she wasn't too upset she couldn't go.

Tsukune dressed up in a good tux, Kurumu wore an elegant light blue dress that had an open back, a nice silver necklace, silver earrings with purple gems and Karasuba wore her 'guard' outfit with a long skirt with a slit up the side that was mostly covered by her black coat. She also insisted on having her sword on her hip, the handle sticking outside of her coat.

Getting ready to go, Tsukune eyed the sword. "I don't know if you'll be allowed near the Emperor with that," he said in a musing tone.

"I am your guard, Ashikabi. I cannot be unarmed," she stated.

Tsukune itched the back of his head. "We'll see how it goes, but you will probably have to check it with security."

Climbing into the limo provided, Tsukune left with his escort.

The trip to the Palace wasn't long, but once inside the sprawling compound their progress became much slower.

Before the bridge over a wide body of water, they stopped to meet with the Palace Security chief. The man was formal and polite. As Tsukune suspected, he didn't like Karasuba carrying her sword into the palace area. When Tsukune made her give it up, he thought she was going to cry. The Security Chief complimented her on such a fine, classic weapon and promised to hold it with all due respect to her and the heritage her sword represented until she returned. He even found a satin lined long box that the sword and sheath fit perfectly in.

Bravely holding onto herself, Karasuba stated, "I will just protect my Ashikabi with not skills and my life."

The Security Chief praised her for her loyalty and determination.

The next stop across the bridge was to the Office of the Paranormal. Arita Satori was there with a gaggle of other men to see Tsukune exit the Limo with Karasuba and Kurumu.

"Lord Aono, Welcome!" Satori said happily with a bow. He then bowed to Kurumu and Karasuba and welcomed them. Tsukune and his escorts returned his bow, then Satori introduced the men and women with him, then ushered them inside.

There was history inside as soon as they crossed the threshold. Much Tsukune recognized. He samurai armor that was on a stand, ancient bowls, a woman's sheer white scarf, then a wand very close to what Ruby had. He stopped in front of this one. "I've seen this before," he said.

"It was found up on Witch's Hill. We believe the witch who lived there carried it," Satori explained.

Tsukune nodded. "Yes, that's where I saw it. It's very close to the one Ruby has. It only makes sense she made one like her mentor had."

"You know who owned this?" Satori asked eagerly.

"Not personally," Tsukune explained. "She had passed on, but her wand was there, and this is it. Ruby was there by herself, desperately defending Witch's Hill from intruders. It took much … effort, but we convinced Ruby to return with us so she would no longer be alone."

"This Ruby is a Witch?" he asked.

"A very good Witch. There's not much Ruby can't do," Tsukune said proudly.

"Like attack us with a field of giant plants," Kumuru said in a grumble.

"Let's not get into specifics, hon," Tsukune told her. "You had a few mischievous times yourself."

"I was just doing my best for my race that I knew how," Kurumu said in an aloof tone.

"As was Ruby," Tsukune replied.

"Is this what you really look like?" Satori asked, gazing at Kurumu.

Kurumu looked at Tsukune.

Tsukune turned to Satori. "Have you heard of Succubi?"

"Succubi aren't real," another man said.

Kurumu chuckled. Casting Tsukune a mischievous grin she asked, "Shall I show them?"

"If you want, but behave," Tsukune told her.

Kurumu looked back at the men behind her. "You better move back," she said in a musical tone. They did, eyeing her.

Kurumu brought out her wings in a full unfurling, along with her tail, her nails and her eyes darkened to a deep purple. Looking right at the man who said Succubi didn't exist, she asked in a deep but sexy tone, "So tell me, am I real?"

Everyone around them backed up farther, their faces open in surprise.

"Don't be so shocked," Kurumu said in her musical tone. "I'm far from the only one around. We've all learned how to hide in a world full of humans." Raising a long fingernail up she added, "I bet some of you see them every day, and will never know her true nature. Nor will she reveal it unless she trusts you implicitly."

"Lord Aono, do you have… another form?" Satori asked.

With a wide grin, Kurumu quickly said, "Yes, show them!"

Tsukune shook his head. "No, I'm not going to cause a panic. Let's just say I look a little scary."

"You look awesome, dear," Kurumu said in a purr as she hugged his arm.

Seeing a couple people who looked like they were ready to flee just from Seeing Kumuru, he firmly said, "No. We're just here for a visit."

"Tsukune fights as awesome as he looks," Karasuba added. "He killed four vampires to gain Moka's hand."

"No details," Tsukune told her firmly.

"Yes, you had to beat Kahlua," Satori remembered.

Tsukune let out a sigh. "To do that and not hurt her was quite the task," he admitted.

"I imagine! I saw her sparring. That woman is super fast and lethal," Satori agreed. "So is Karasuba here."

Kurumu put a wing around Tsukune. "That's my Destined One," she said proudly.

"To be honest, Kahlua and Karasuba are the best fighters among any Yokai," Tsukune told them. "So is Moka."

Karasuba grinned and said, "I still can't beat either one of them, but Kahula is teaching me."

"Satori, I must ask, why did you want to see us today?" Tsukune asked.

"The Emperor requested it," Satori said firmly. "After you leave here, one of His Majesty's top Advisor wishes to speak with you. The Emperor will be observing, as will others be."

"That's fine. It is an honor to be here," Tsukune replied.

"After, we would like you to help identify what's real in Japan, and what is only superstition. This information is for royalty only."

"I'll help however I can. Understand we are very busy at the moment also," Tsukune told him. "I think the best thing is to send someone to MBI to make your data base."

"Then we shall do so. This way, please, we can walk from here."

Satori led them through the building into a long corridor filled with old paintings and some sculptures that looked old. As the group went, they became a little more used to seeing Kurumu and didn't walk so far back.

Coming to another large room, Tsukune saw a couple guards standing to the sides of a chair. In the chair was someone Tsukune knew well.

"Bus Driver?" Tsukune and Kurumu chorused in surprise.

The Bus Driver took his cigar out of his mouth and said, "He he he, hey kids! Tsukune, do you have any idea the ruckus you've made? And Kurumu, put your wings away, you aren't suppose to be doing that in the human world!"

"Yes, sir," Kurumu said meekly and returned to her human form.

The Bus Driver got up and said, "Tsukune, you haven't made waves. You've made Tsunamis kid. Both the human and yokai world are in a little bit of shock right now. Lots of scared people out there on both sides. Course, you know since you started this, it's your responsibility to smooth things out."

"Me?" Tsukune cried. "I didn't start it! That big battle in human cites did!"

"Nope," the Bus Driver said. "That could have been passed off a couple ways, but taking over MBI? Making your construction company? Those pretty much sealed the proof to humans that Yokai are real. Especially with your wife coming out and saying so. He he, you've really taken on a huge job there, boy."

"But … wait! MBI was killing women without remorse… if we didn't do something about those storm survivors, they were going to be homeless for possibly years!" Tsukune cried, defending himself.

"Didn't say you did wrong," The Bus Driver told him, "I said, you took on possibly the hardest job there is, finding a away for Yokai and humans to truly co-exist. You opened the doors, boy, how it all turns out depends upon you now."

"But … I … I can't let innocent people die or live in agony…" he cried.

"Hehe, hehe, it's gotta suck to be so responsible," The Bus Driver chuckled. "Still you grabbed the reins, you got the job." He tipped his hat to Tsukune and said, "By the way, I do gotta thank you, I won the bet."

"The bet?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah. Mikogami bet you couldn't keep yokai a secret for two years after graduation. Shuzen gave your three before you screwed up. I told them you wouldn't last a single year, so I won! Hehe,hehe, Hahaha!"

"I'm glad you're amused," Tsukune grumbled.

"Don't take it so hard, kid. So far, you've been doing OK. You're straightening up MBI, and making people happy with the rebuilding you're doing. That sparing arena in Tokyo is getting positive attention also."

"That wasn't me," Tsukune stated.

"You made it possible," the Bus Driver countered. "Now all you gotta do is get more publicity out there to show everyone that there's nothing to fear. Course with the responsibility, you get a title, Dark Lord Aono."

Tsukune's jaw dropped. "Me? A Dark Lord?"

"Yup. Dark Lords don't just sit on their hands, boy. They make things happen. Any human / yokai problems are in your lap now, hehe hehe. You'd best be looking at ways on how to handle them."

"WHY ME?" Tsukune cried.

The Bus Driver frowned at him and asked, "Who better? You've lived on both sides. You know both sides. If anyone can do it, you can."

"Mikogami is behind this, isn't he?" Tsukune asked in a grumble.

The Bus Driver shrugged and asked, "Does it matter now? You got the ball, kid. Sides, I told you back at Shuzen castle, you owned me a favor. Time to pay up."

"This is one hell of a payback," Tsukune said vacantly.

"Won't deny it. Good luck kid, I gotta get back. Kids to take home from school, you know." With that, the Bus Driver took a few steps away and vanished.

Tsukune face planted with a groan.

"You are very powerful now, my Ashikabi," Karasuba said with a big grin.

"My Tsukune, a Dark lord," Kurumu said happily, beaming him a smile.

Tsukune was glad they were happy about this. He felt like he had just gotten trapped between a rock and a hard spot.

"Shall I call for a press interview?" Satori asked.

Tsukune didn't want to. He _really _didn't want to. Then again, if people in both worlds were becoming afraid, and he knew some probably were, then he'd better do it. His neck stiffened, but he nodded. "Yeah, I better say something publicly."

.

A mere hour later, a press crew was brought in. The reporter was a pretty woman in a crisp light green suit. With her were two cameramen and a sound man. A room in the Paranormal building was set up for them with stools for the reporter and Tsukune, Kurumu and Karasuba, but Karasuba preferred to stand behind and to the left of Tsukune due to Kurumu being on the right.

As they set up the reporter introduced herself. "I am Yamata Kaiyo," she said with a bow. "Is this your first time in a televised interview, Mr. Aono?"

"That's Dark Lord Aono," Karasuba stated firmly.

"Tsukune's fine, or Aono, whichever you prefer," Tsukune replied quickly. "I've talked to people before, but not like this."

"Just relax, Tsukune," Kaiyo said in a friendly tone. "Don't look at the cameramen, try to forget they are here. Just focus on me," she coaxed. "When we start, I will introduce us, then I will ask questions. Just relax and tell me what you want people to know."

Tsukune nodded.

"We're rolling," one of the camera men said. Kaiyo looked at him with a big smile. "Greetings! I am Yamata Kaiyo! With me is Aono Tsukune, a yokai and a Dark Lord. There has been much rumor and some real news about yokai living in Japan. Aono Tsukune has come to give us some real information."

She then turned to Tsukune and asked, "What can you tell me about yokai?"

Tsukune grinned and said, "If I told you everything, we're going to be here all day. Maybe I can start with the basics?"

"Yes, please," Kaiyo said eagerly.

"First of all, there are all kinds of yokai, many different species. Most of the smaller ones you won't even see, and even if you did, you wouldn't recognize them as such. Yokai are no different than humans in that there are good ones as well as mischievous and bad ones. Many are nervous of living in the human world, and prefer to stay separate. Those who want to live in the human world go to school to learn how to behave as humans. Some can blend in easy, others have a tougher time getting their human form down. My Guard, Karasuba here, looks human, so she has it easier than Kurumu here on my other side, or myself. Just like anyone else, the vast majority of us want is to live our lives in peace and raise our families. I guess you can say that is the super-short version. I've lived much of my life in the human world."

"I take it there is a yokai world that we don't see?"

"Yes, and it is guarded. I understand personally that humans are nervous of yokai. What I want everyone to now is yokai are nervous of humans also. Think of what has happened over the past centuries. If someone was found or even thought of to be a Witch, she was burned alive at the stake. Werewolves and vampires, or suspicion of being such were hunted and killed if possible. Yokai have learned how to hide to keep from being persecuted. That makes them nervous about letting anyone know who they are."

"Were you born in this yokai world?" she asked.

Tsukune shook his head. "No, I was born in one of the towns being rebuilt from that big typhoon that blew through. See, I was born human and went to human schools until I went to high school. That was my first encounter with yokai," he explained. "I had no idea what this school was until after I arrived, and now being in the yokai world, I was stuck there."

Kaiyo's face took on a frown. She asked, "If you were human then, what happened that made you a yokai?"

Tsukune chuckled. "That's another very long story. The first girl I met there was Akashiya Moka. She's a vampire. At the time she was weak. She thought I smelled delicious and sucked my blood. She didn't take much and after a while I understood that was what she needed. We became friends, and I gave her what she needed, her morning nip. In return, since I was pretty much a helpless human, she guarded me and made sure no other yokai bothered me. A couple times yokai who fought us hurt me pretty bad. She gave me her blood to strengthen and heal me. One time, I guess it was like the straw that broke the camel's back, and I turned. I became a yokai also."

"So, you're a vampire now?"

Tsukune winced. "Not quite. I'm something different, though I do have many vampire traits. Frankly, at first I was scared of myself, and others were scare of me too," he glanced at Kurumu. "Over time, I've come to deal with what I am, and got control of it."

"So, you don't really look like this?" she asked.

"No. I look … pretty scary," he admitted.

"You look awesome," Kurumu said quietly in a purr.

Karasuba only grinned.

Tsukune focused at his right hand. "Let's see if I can do just a little," he said in a musing tone.

Everyone watched closely. First his hand and wrist grew some. The veins in his hand turned black, his hand grew in size.

"Tsukune, be careful," Kurumu whispered.

His fingers grew thicker, the nails grew out grew out into claws a little longer than his fingers. The cameras watched closely. In a flat tone, he said, "This should give you a clue." His hand and wrist then shrunk back into a human form.

"I … don't know what to say," Kaiyo said, wide eyed. "By that … you really are a monster!"

"A yokai," Tsukune said, correcting her. "I've gotten better at controlling it. A few months ago, if I tried that, I would not have been able to do it. Remember, I've only been a yokai for a few years. Kurumu here has been one all her life, she has much greater control." With a grin he added, "As my Dad put it, he couldn't decide if she was super sexy or super scary. She doesn't look nearly as scary a I do."

"Can I?" Kurumu asked eagerly.

"If you would, please?" Kaiyo asked.

"Kurumu, didn't you just get talked to about doing that?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu frowned at him. "But you just did."

"My hand, not my whole form," Tsukune replied.

Kurumu pondered a moment then said, "How about … just my wings?"

"You have wings?" Kaiyo asked.

Kurumu glanced at Tsukune and said, "We both do."

"Ok, JUST your wings, briefly," Tsukune told her.

Kurumu brought her leathery wings out and spread them out to touch the wall on one side and past Karasuba on Tsukune's other side. He left wing she cupped to tap Karasuba on her shoulder, making Karasuba turn to look. Kurumu giggled. Karasuba frowned at her.

"They look like giant bat wings," Kaiyo said eyeing them as the camera men backed up to get the full span into the picture.

"Well yeah, I am a mammal," Kurumu told her. She folded her wings up and retracted them.

"And you hide these … features every day," Kaiyo asked, amazed at what she was seeing.

"Nearly every yokai does," Tsukune told her. "Karasuba here only has one form, so she doesn't have to. Yamata, one of your friends could well be a yokai, and you'll never know it. You may well be employed by a dragon, or served lunch by a rabbit yokai, and will never know what they truly are."

"So, Yokai can turn regular humans into yokai?" she asked.

"Very few can," Tsukune replied. "To my knowledge the only ones who have that ability are vampires and werewolves. Both mainly use that for mating or extreme purposes."

"If my boyfriend is one, then he can change me into what he is?"

"He can, but only if he trusts you enough to do so. That level of trust is hard to come by."

"You said Moka changed to by healing you," Kaiyo countered.

"Moka is my Blood Mate … my wife now," Tsukune told her. "We have both swore to do our best for each other, forever. A vampire Blood Mate, A Succubi's Destined One, A Werewolf's Den Mate, an Ice Fairy's Mate-of-Fate, all these are names not just for marriage as humans know it. Once someone is any of these, there is no divorce. It's forever. I will forever be Moka's Blood Mate, Kurumu's Destined One, Karasuba's Ashikabi. That is a very high level of trust to put in someone."

"I see," Kaiyo said and looked at the women beside him. "You're saying that these women with you, and Moka are joined forever."

"No matter what," Tsukune stated firmly. "That is how yokai do things."

Kaiyo couldn't help by ask, "You have three women to have sex with?"

Kurumu burst out in a laugh. She giggled away and waved a hand at Kaiyo. "If there were only so few of us!"

"No details, please?" Tsukune asked Kurumu.

"I'm not," Kurumu said to him with a slight frown. To Kaiyo she explained, "Dear, our culture is much different than yours. Sex and children are not the only reasons to mate-bond, though making children is a real Ya-Hoo! time. Yes, that is a big part of it. When we are attracted to our mate, it's an irresistible pull. It's the one we have chosen or nothing. Isn't that right, Karasuba?"

"It is," Karasuba said in her serious tone.

"In many cases, if we can't get the one we chose, through any means, even if it is a battle to the death, we die," Kurumu told her. "Tsukune is sweet and caring, he is also very powerful and understanding. Of course he's going to attract females! The male doesn't make the choice, it's ours. The only thing Tsukune can do, is kill us if he doesn't want us, or have Moka do it. Being so kind hearted, Tsukune won't allow that, so now, we're his."

"That is an extreme approach," Kaiyo noted.

Tsukune itched the back of his head. "Dad says I need to learn to say 'no', but knowing the consequences if I do, makes it very hard to do that," he explained.

"You couldn't even say no to Kahula," Kurumu reminded him.

"She's Moka's sister and she really needed a life outside their father's castle," Tsukune reminded her in return.

"Her name's Kahlua?" Kaiyo asked. "Like in the liquor?"

"I wouldn't doubt Kokoa will be next," Kurumu said in a musing tone.

Tsukune frowned at her. "Kokoa doesn't even like me."

Kurumu grinned and said, "Me thinks she protests too strongly."

"Let's not go there, OK?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu shrugged and said in a musical tone, "I'm just telling you what I think."

"Kokoa hates me, I took her sister away," Tsukune stated.

"She's going to try to get back with Moka… one way or the other," Kurumu sang as she looked at the ceiling, wearing a smirk.

"What other questions do you have?" Tsukune asked, wanting to get on to something else.

"These sisters, they are all named after drinks?" Kaiyo asked.

"They are. Their father is Issa, a cup of tea. Kahlua, Moka and Kokoa are the sisters, yes. It's a family thing," Tsukune told her.

"They are all vampires that were born?"

"They are. I'm what's known as a second-born, since I was not born into the world as a vampire. Due to their culture, I had to work extra hard to be accepted. I had to be accepted to gain Moka's hand," Tsukune explained.

"I must ask, Lord Aono, comparing your time as a human, and now your time as a yokai, which do you prefer?" Kaiyo asked.

Tsukune chuckled and said, "Being human was much, much easier, trust me. On the other hand, for how frightening and hard it is to be a yokai, I have also seen wonders I would have never even known about, let alone be part of if I was not a yokai. The sight of a dragon in flight, watching mermaids swim are things to be savored, not that you want to get close to either one. It has been scary, it has been hard work, it's been misery and agony, and for a while I was lead to believe Moka died, which was a very low point in my life. But overall, the family and life I have now, I wouldn't trade for anything. The love and loyalty I have been blessed with is wonderful and I believe unmatched by anyone, anywhere."

"Where were you born?"

Tsukune winced. "I really can't say. One thing I've learned is I can't let myself be vulnerable to someone who might seek to undermine me. Just know I was a common kid, and never even dreamed my life would end up like this."

"Can you tell me about when you sought out Moka's hand?"

"No," Tsukune said flatly.

Karasuba grinned and said, "You should, Ashikabi."

"I don't even like to remember it," Tsukune told her.

"You had to prove yourself worthy," Kaiyo prodded.

"Ashikabi, you were awesome! Let me explain, please," Karasuba asked.

"Vampires have a very strict code when it comes to mating," Tsukune told Kaiyo, then to Karasuba, "We don't need to go into details."

"Can you give a short version?" Kaiyo asked Karasuba.

Quickly, Karasuba said, "Six others wanted Moka's hand. Lord Shuzen drove one away for not being able enough, Tsukune killed four and the last made a business deal to work together with him."

Kaiyo's mouth dropped open.

"Then Tsukune was challenged by Kahlua and won. Instead of killing her, she has become his newest wife," Karasuba added.

"It was win or die," Kumuru stated.

Tsukune glowered at Karasuba, then Kurumu for bringing that up.

"Even courtship rituals are to the death?" Kaiyo asked in shock.

"Vampire courtships, yes," Tsukune admitted.

"That's barbaric!" Kaiyo cried.

"I won't argue that. It does keep the strongest males getting the best women," Tsukune told her.

"Did you have guns, or swords or something?"

Tsukune shook his head. "It was tooth and nail. In this case, weapons are coincided cowardly, and usually ineffective anyway. Two of them knew I was a second born and didn't take me seriously. That was a fatal mistake. Can we get on to something else? Please?"

"You don't like talking about it," Kaiyo concluded.

"No. It was something I didn't like at all, but I had to do it."

"Now that you're running MBI, it seems that Tokyo has calmed down some, and MBI has been doing well and contributing to the community at large," Kaiyo said. "The Aono construction Company is also doing quite well. What do you do to make things so much better?"

"With MBI, I got rid of the killing game the former CEO had, making Sekerei fight each other. Instead of hundreds of soldiers, I reassigned them to do work where they were able. The attack helicopters were given to the SDF forces and the ones for moving troops were re-modeled to be medical helicopters. Without the daily stress of battles in the street, people have calmed down. I also let the people who know how to run the business, do it. I don't dictate over them. MBI makes more now, so the company can afford to be more charitable. Moka runs the construction company and is doing a good job at it and employing people who currently have no job since their place of business was destroyed. She's also helping to get businesses rebuilt so those people will have jobs when the construction is finished. No real secret to any of it," he explained.

"You're been helping to make people's lives a little better," Kaiyo concluded.

"We try to. Most times we do," Tsukune agreed.

With how different various yokai societies work, do you think there is a real chance of co-existing with humans?"

"We already are," Tsukune told her. "We go to school to learn how to exist with humans. The real question is, can humans accept the truth that we have been here inhabiting the land longer that you have?"

"Do you consider yourself a Japanese Citizen?"

"I am a citizen. So is Kurumu and Karsuba and everyone in our family," Tsukune stated. "We're just not human."

"Some of the things you told me about conflict with the law."

"Human law," Tsukune said, correcting her. "To tell the truth, that is one of my biggest worries. There are also things humans do that conflict with yokai as well. I never said there won't be difficulties. Take Witch Hill for example. That was Ruby's home, yet humans came to plow up the sunflower fields because some human 'bought' the place. He didn't buy it from Ruby but the town. The swamp south of here that was filled in to make more city. That was Kappa territory. There are many instances of humans coming in, and since no humans were already there, they just took over and drove whoever was there, out. Instances like the former CEO of MBI, using Sekerie girls to have his big battle for his own excitement, not caring at all that those women were dying. He had planned to have them battle it out until only one was left. Is that within human law to condition non-humans to fight to the death? Yokai now have barriers up in places so humans can't just take over their lands. Do you know how hard it is to keep angry yokai from lashing back out at humanity? That big battle you saw was only the last of the battles we've fought to try and keep the peace. It's come to the point where Japan is getting crowded. We can no longer live far apart and ignore each other. Humans may be intelligent, but so are yokai. Humans must understand that."

"It almost sounds like yokai are ready to go to war with us," Kaiyo said.

"Not yet, and those who want to have been put down one way or another," Tsukune said firmly. "Is there fear and mistrust? Oh yeah, it's heavy on both sides. What is needed is to dispel the fear and recognize we all are Japanese. No matter what we are."

"You think Japan can benefit from yokai living with humans?"

"Can I give you a prime example?' Tsukune asked. "Do you know what yokai did during World War 2? They hid. They found places humans weren't because it was a human war. Not their problem. Now imagine if humans and yokai lived side by side then, helping and supporting each other. With the strength, the magic, and capabilities of yokai working beside human technology, do you think Japan would have lost?"

Kaiyo stared at him briefly before saying, "I … don't know."

"Something to think about," Tsukune told her. "All we want is not to be worried about getting killed for what we are. To be able to relax and not have to worry about being 'found out' by the wrong people. Yes, yokai are different than humans. That does not mean we deserve any less respect. I'm not saying run down to the lake and hug a lizard man. I'm saying acknowledge he has a right to be there and don't bulldozer the place where he's made his home. If a dragon lives on the top of a mountain, don't go up there just because you want to get a good view. When we're in humans lands, like this city, we do our best to conform. Show us the same courtesy when you're in the woods. Don't spread out fishing nets where mermaids have been spotted. You may find that a Witch or two in a town will keep that typhoon, or tsunami from destroying the place."

"You have given me, and I'm sure, many people something to think about," Kaiyo admitted. "Are there yokai in other parts of the world?"

Tsukune grinned and asked, "Are there humans in other parts of the world?"

"Point taken," Kaiyo said with a grin.

A beep sounded and the man to the side made a slashing motion with one hand. Seeing this, Kaiyo said, "I can't believe time's up already." She turned to the camera and said, "This is Yamata Kaiyo speaking with the yokai Dark Lord, Aono Tsukune!" She then stood up and bowed to him. "That you so much for speaking with me."

Tsukune stood up and returned her bow. "You are quite welcome." he replied.

"We're off," a cameraman said.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

In Tsukune's home town, a new spectator sport had arisen, watching buildings go up. Normally, around a construction area, there were a few people who stood and watched the men work. The barrier Jessica was at with a few other guards, the other side of the barriers were packed with mostly teenagers, watching the cyclones of lumber and material settle down into another house.

Tanya came running up. "Jessica, we have to move up, this block is almost done, we're turning right at the intersection."

Jessica nodded. And scanned the crowd standing in the intersection. "Everyone! We have to move the barriers up past the intersection! Please move back to the left here or straight back!"

Tanya went over to the truck with the barrier supplies to get more. Jessica directed a couple human girls to help get the barriers. To her joy, some of the crowd helped move the barriers they had up, across the intersection.

"Thank you for helping"" Jessica called happily. When the barriers were now in place, she had the detour signs changed to the next intersection down to the right.

Sweaty from the heat of the day, and the exertion, she took her hardhat off to wipe her brow on her sleeve. Some boys cheered, others took pictures. Jessica grinned and waved her ears at them. They all cheered and waved back. The truck came over, Jessica hopped on. A couple girls stayed at this intersecting, they rest moved down to set up the new barriers. Crowds went down the sidewalk, following them.

Moka noted this with an amused grin. She's been afraid that exposing themselves as yokai would cause a panic. Just the opposite happened, they were becoming a tourist attraction. They worst problem they had was keeping people far enough away for their own safety.

Moka's advertising for witches did turn up a couple. A dark haired girl with big glasses, and a tall light brown haired girl. They both proudly showed up wearing Yukari-style witch costumes. They were disappointed when Moka put them in construction clothes like everyone else.

Yuri and Hemori were high school kids who had learned how to mend, but didn't have the power to construct anything of any size. Dark haired and round glasses wearing Yuri was going to Yokai Academy, Light brown haired Hemori was home taught in her witchcraft by her aunt. Although they could not reconstruct a house, Ruby determined they would be good for fixing the roads and sidewalks, so Moka gave them that job.

Ten square blocks of houses, two apartment buildings and the four business buildings in the area were done. This next street they were at only held one store. Finishing the previous block, Ruby walked the next block with Moka. This one was long and on the edge of town a few houses on a short street ran off to the left.

Moka had arraigned with a few insurance companies to do the upper half of the entire town. No one had bid on the rest of the town yet, but the job was theirs if Moka wanted it. At the moment, Moka's crew had their hands full. She decided to wait. If someone else could do it, they were welcome to.

What started out as a good idea to get some people back into their homes was turning out to be a full time job.

.

After his interview, Tsukune found he also had more work, and not just in Japan. He'd unwittingly become the yokai 'spokes person'. He had to fly to various places in Japan to talk to humans and other yokai. Everyone wanted to see him at the same time to quell the locals fears. Going to a sports arena in Kyoto, he talked to a mixed crowd of humans and yokai who'd come to see him. The city had rented the place for him speak to the 12,000 people who came.

Kurumu was his traveling partner with Uzume to let Karasuba stay home to keep up her ballet fighting practice with Kahlua.

It seemed to Tsukune that his life was becoming plane rides and hotel rooms. The latest stop was a talk show in Osaka. Back in the waiting room as the show began, Tsukune sat between Kurumu and Uzume as they watched the energetic host do his monologue. Since many people had seen Tsukune and his girls in human form, the producers wanted to see at least one of them in their yokai form. Kurumu had been looking for a way to have some fun at these talks. Although it made Tsukune wince, The producers loved Kurumu's idea for the show. Tsukune had reluctantly gone along with it.

A bald man with a radio/boom mike headset poked his head in the door. "It's time, places," he announced.

Kurumu jumped up with a "Ya-hooo!"

Tsukune really hoped this went well. Kurumu raced out, he went out to stand by the side curtain to the stage with Uzume.

"Miss attention hound goes first?" Uzume asked quietly with a crooked grin.

Tsukune sighed.

On stage, Ichi, the host walked along he stage as he talked, " …Tonight we have very special guests. I'm sure you have all heard of the yokai that have made themselves known, and seen at lest one of the interviews with the Dark Lord, Aono Tsukune."

Getting to the far end of the stage he turned to walk back the other way. Kurumu in full yokai form dropped down behind him, flapping her wings once to stop. She clasped her hands behind her, matching his steps.

"Well folks, he's here tonight with two of his bevy of women, annnd, we will get to see what one of them looks like when she's not wearing what they call, human form!"

Kurumu smiled at the crowd and waved. The crowd was cheering and laughing.

"No really! She'll be right out." He turned to face the crowd, Kurumu flashed behind him. "In fact, she was supposed to be coming out very shortly," he said, waving an arm. Kurumu waved her arm, mimicking his actions. He turned to look at the side curtain, Kurumu moved to stay behind him.

"Ahhh, where is she?" he asked a sound man.

Kurumu tapped him on the shoulder. He looked, she smiled at him. He yelped and stumbled back to the delight of the audience.

"Hi," Kurumu said and waved at him.

Making a show of collecting himself, Ichi waved to her and said, "I present Aono Kurumu!"

"Hi everyone!" Kurumu yelled and waved heartily.

"So, Kurumu, what do you do, besides make people have a bathroom accident on stage?" he asked.

One hand on her hip, she pointed to herself and said, "I'm the family chef! I make all kinds of good, nutritious food my family!" Pointing a long nailed finger at him she added in a growling tone, "And don't you go trying to cook in MY kitchen!"

Holding up his hands in surrender, Ichi said, "I wouldn't dream of it! But, who's cooking there now?"

"Oh, Chiho. She's my helper. She knows how to make good things too." Kurumu said happily.

"I understand you can sing as well?" Ichi asked.

"I can. Want to hear a song?" she asked the audience as she put some Charm in her voice.

The audience applauded.

Kurumu waved a hand at the left side curtain. It pulled aside to show a band. They struck up a tune. Guitars played a beat, Kurumu began strutting across the stage, Drums joined in. Kurumu sang in a powerful, impassioned voice.

_Please baby, can't you see my mind's a burning hell_  
_I got razors a rippin and tearing my heart apart as well_

_Tonight you told me that you ache for something new_  
_Some other woman who's lookin like something that might be good for you_

_Go on and hold her till the screamin is gone_  
_Go on, believe her, when she tells you nothin's wrong_

_But I'm the only one who'd walk across a fire for you_  
_And I'm the only one who drowns in my desire for you!_

_Kurumu whipped an arm out to point at the audience, she did a hip dance._

_It's only fear that makes you run, this demon that you're hidin from!_  
_When all your promise are gone, I'm the only one!_

_Kurumu strutted slower back across the stage._

_Please, baby, can't you see, I'm tryin to explain,_  
_I've been there before and I'm lockin the door and I'm not goin back again!_

_Her eyes and arms and skin won't make it go away_  
_You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow that holds you down today_

_Go on and hold her till the screamin is gone_  
_Go on, believe her, when she tells you notin's wrong!_

_But I'm the only one who'd walk across a fire for you_  
_And I'm the only one who drowns in my desire for you!_

_It's only fear that makes you run, this demon that you're hidin from!_  
_When all your promise are gone, I'm the only one!_

During the instrumental, Kurumu raise her arms above her head and did a slow belly dance, tail swinging in time with the music that left all the men in the audience gaping at her in lust. She then stopped and pointed at the audience again.

_Go on and hold her till the screamin is gone_  
_Go on, believe her, when she tells you notin's wrong!_

_But I'm the only one who'd walk across a fire for you_  
_And I'm the only one who drowns in my desire for you!_

_It's only fear that makes you run, this demon that you're hidin from!_  
_When all your promise are gone, I'm the only one!_  
_Yeeeah!_

The music wound down an the audience burst into massive applause and loud cheers.

Kurumu thrust a fist in the air and belted out, "YA- HOOOO!" She waved at the audience again, then bounced over to the seats beside Ichi's desk , folded her wings in and sat down, the applause going on the whole time. When the applause died down, she looked at Ichi and asked, "Was it good for you?"

That sparked a roar of laughter.

Ichi looked at her and said, "You know, that makes me want to do inappropriate things with you, right here on stage."

Kurumu waited out the laughing, then said, "Oh, no, My Destined One would not like that at all!" She waggled a finger at him. "You don't want to get Tsukune angry. He get scary when he's angry."

"So let's meet your Destined One. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Dark Lord, Aono Tsukune!"

Tsukune stepped out with Uzume and bowed. People applauded. Tsukune shook hands with Ichi, Ichi got a brief hug from Uzume. Tsukune then shared a long hug with Kurumu before they sat, Tsukune bracketed by Kurumu and Uzume. He also noted that by having Kurumu come out first and making the audience happy had been a good thing.

"Lord Aono, I have to say, Kurumu is very talented. What is she?"

"A yokai," Tsukune replied. "Her species is a Succubus. Very loyal and also a bit … mischievous. Kurumu is a very good woman though. I am very proud to know her."

Ichi asked, "I thought succubi were demons?"

Grinning, Tsukune told him, "Only if you try to cook in her kitchen. Be ready to run."

"I see you have another very beautiful woman here," Ichi noted.

"Yes this is my lovely guard, Uzume. She is currently learning ballet."

"You have a guard?" Ichi asked. "From what I hear, the last person on Earth who needs a guard is you."

Tsukune shrugged. "She had made it her job. One thing I've learned is if a yokai woman tells you something, you better listen."

The audience laughed, some applause and a whistle sounded.

Ichi grinned, "Good advice for all husbands out there," he agreed. "So is Uzume like Kurumu?"

"Not the same species, but they do have very similar traits."

Ichi asked, "Kurumu, you mentioned Tsukune is your Destined One. Is that like a wife?"

"Tsukune is the only one for me," Kurumu explained. "We can feel who our mate is. It is them or nothing. I was lucky, Tsukune accepted me, and didn't let Moka kill me."

Ichi raised both eyebrows. "When was this?" he asked

"Our first year of high school. See Moka wanted Tsukune, but I was trying to steal him from her. We got into a big fight," Kurumu explained. "I cut down a few trees trying to kill Moka, but she managed to grab me and threw me through a few big trees …"

"Whoa, she threw you through trees?" Ichi asked in shock.

"Moka is very strong, even for a yokai. She's a Shinso vampire, the strongest of any yokai. She used me to batter down a few trees. THAT really hurt!"

"I'm surprised you're not dead," Ichi stated.

" I couldn't even get up, I hurt so bad. Moka was going to finish me off, but Tsukune stopped her." Shifting to gaze to Tsukune lovingly, she added, "He wouldn't let her kill me. He even carried me to the infirmary. Right then I knew he was my Destined One."

"This happened in HIGH SHOOL!" Ichi asked in shock.

Kurumu laughed. "OH, that was nothing compared to other things we faced."

"Our high school was for Yokai," Tsukune explained. "A few times, it got pretty rough."

"So Yokai schools have gangs too?"

Tsukune nodded. "They do and those gangs are rougher. Instead of being beaten if you don't bow to them, you might be killed and eaten, or just buried. Gangs don't like to be exposed and being in the newspaper club that made the school news, we got them angry by exposing them."

"We had some BIG fights, but we kicked their asses," Kurumu added.

"Moka did most of the ass kicking," Tsukune reminded her. "If it wasn't for her, I don't think we would have lived to graduate."

Kurumu nodded.

"No wonder you're so tough," Ichi commented. "I understand Moka is your wife now?"

"Yes, Moka is my Blood Mate," Tsukune told him. "That is the Vampire equivalent to being Kurumu's Destined One, and Uzume's Ashikabi. It's similar to humans being married, but these bonds are permanent. The only divorce is death."

"I human terms, you have multiple wives."

"Correct."

"You all live together?"

"We do, except Mizore, she's an Ice Fairy, so she has to live up in the snow covered mountains. She doesn't take heat well," Tsukune explained.

Ichi frowned slightly and said, "With what you've been telling us, during 'that time of the month' being at your house could be dangerous!"

Laughter sounded, including Tsukune.

Ichi asked, "Lord Aono, you said you were born human, and were changed into a yokai. I have to ask, how did your parents take that news?"

Tsukune let out a huff and said, "Not well. First off Dad had no idea he sent me off to a school for yokai. Besides me in shock at being there and dealing with …. things, I was afraid to tell them. At the time, it was forbidden for any human to know about yokai. I stayed at school the first break and just went on trips with the newspaper club. When I finally did go home during our second year," he eyed Kurumu and said, "Moka came to visit me. I'd never had a girlfriend before, so Mom was surprised. Moka was in her human form and looking very pretty."

"She was surprised you had a girlfriend."

"She was, and was trying to be a good hostess. I was petrified she would discover Moka was a vampire. We went up to my room, Mom brought us up some snacks, and Mom got another big shock, Kurumu was hiding in my bed, Mizore was hiding in my closet, and Yukari just came in through my window. Mom looked kind of pale at seeming my room full of girls. She dropped her tray. I had a lot of explaining to do."

Chuckles ran through the audience.

"It got worse," Tsukune told him. "To get away from the 'why are you here?' all of them were asking each other, I decided to go take a bath and clear my head. Of course I got followed."

"They all followed you into the bath?" Ichi asked with a wide grin.

"Not all. Moka was trying to calm Mom down, it was just Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari. Of course they started fighting. Yukari banged Kurumu on the head with a pan, Mizore made the floor ice covered so Kurumu and Yukari fell on their butts, Kurumu lost her towel, which was the only thing she had on. I forget who chased who out of the bathroom, but they chased each other around the house, straight out of the bathroom. That was the first time Mom fainted."

Laughter erupted from the audience. Ichi roared in a laugh also. Kurumu blushed.

Still chucking, Ichi said, "I take it, it wasn't the last time your Mom fainted?"

Tsukune shook his head. "And for a while, Mom thought I was a playboy and only toying with all the girls. I got the 'responsibility' lecture, and my cousin, Kyoko, joined in."

"So, all through high school, you hid your school and all your friends from your parents?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I mean, I talked about my friends in general terms, but I couldn't tell them anything specific like, Moka's a great girl, but she keep biting me in the neck, or I wish Yukari would stop hitting Kurumu on the head with her pans and Mizore would stop freezing things."

"Yukari carries pan around with her?"

"No, she's a witch, she makes them appear out of thin air, they drop down on you." Tsukune explained.

"Like tin pans?"

"Heavy brass pans."

"She STILL does that," Kurumu grumbled, wearing a frown.

"Yeah, and it does hurt," Uzume agreed.

"If you notice, she doesn't to do that to Moka, Kahlua or Karasuba," Kurumu said.

"Of course not, they'd beat her within and inch of her life then stuff her in a trash can," Uzume replied.

Ichi chuckled and said, "Maybe you should start one of those reality shows at your house. It sounds entertaining."

"To some," Tsukune replied.

"In some ways, it seems like your family works well together, but others, it's like your almost constantly fighting," Ichi noted.

"It's not constant," Kurumu stated.

"Lord Aono, do you parents know now about your … wives?"

"They do. That big typhoon that came through? My parents' house was right in the path. We got them out of the house and took them to Tokyo so they'd be safe. Of course that meant I had to let them know the truth. Mom only fainted a couple more times and Dad, he couldn't decide if Moka and Kurumu were super-scary or super-sexy."

"SEXY!" a man in the audience yelled, which brought some laughs and claps.

Kurumu yelled back, "Thank you!"

"This is now the area where Aono Construction is rebuilding the town?" Ichi asked.

"As much as we can, yes," Tsukune replied. "Moka has taken on heading that project. She's also getting businesses going again so people are slowly getting back to work. MBI is also supplying donations to help those who got injured and out of a job and their homes. "

Kurumu chucked, "Yeah Tsukune and Moka decided they had to get his folks home fast before Jessica slipped into the wrong room at night again."

Tsukune winced. "Kurumu, no details, please."

"Wrong room?" Ichi asked.

"Jessica' a rabbit yokai, they need a lot of sex. She didn't realize it was Tsukunes' parents' room. His mother was really angry!"

"Kurumu, no details!' Tsukune said firmly.

Frowning at him, Kurumu asked, "What? It's not like I told them your Dad didn't realize it wasn't your Mom until after they had sex!"

Tsukune face planted. Laughter erupted from the audience. Ichi laughed so hard he pounded a fist on his desk.

"And this is being televised," Tsukune said with a sigh, which added to the mirth. He glared at Kurumu.

"Opps, sorry," Kurumu offered meekly.

Ichi tried to regain his composure and failed, the laughter rolled on. Even Uzume was giggling.

Getting his breath back to speak, Ichi said, "I have to say this had been one of our most entertaining shows. Am I right?"

The audience applauded.

"Lord Aono, with all the craziness that goes on, how do you manage to get things done?" Ichi asked.

"It's called having a office door with a lock on it," Tsukune replied. "Really, we all get along well, we just have minor … incidents now and then."

Kurumu asked, "Tsukune, that lock isn't just for when I come visit you?"

"No, it's so I can do something and concentrate on it," he told her.

"You visit Ashikabi in his office?" Uzume asked.

"Just once in a while," Kurumu said with a shrug.

Uzume frowned "You cheater!"

"What?" Kurumu asked. "I AM his mistress."

"Then I get him to myself at home!" Uzume stated.

"NO, you don't!"

They stood up and glared at each other.

Tsukune got up between them. "OK, STOP before it gets started," he said firmly.

"Want to go out and spar some?" Uzume asked with a wicked grin.

"I said, stop," Tsukune said with a bit of growl in his voice.

"But she's cheating! We agreed, only at home and together!" Uzume cried.

"Only at home WHEN were together," Kurumu countered. "I didn't agree to anything when we're not."

Tsukune turned to Kurumu, then shook his head. "Stay out of my office."

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried.

Uzume stuck her tongue out at Kurumu doing a little dance.

Flustered, Tsukune asked, "You two DO realize people are watching you, right?" He motioning to the audience where giggles were coming from.

Ichi pressing his lips together, looked off to the side. "I am so sorry to say this, but our time's up, now a word from our sponsors."

Tsukune let out a sigh of relief.

"Lord Aono, thank you for coming on with us," Ichi said, got up and bowed to him.

"My pleasure, Tsukune replied and bowed. He then hooked both girls arms. "Say goodbye."

"Bye," Uzume said with a wave. "Bye everyone!" Kurumu called in a happy bounce. Many men waved back.

Tsukune led them off stage. This was why he usually didn't let them speak when he talked to people. They headed back down the back stage hallway and the producer came running up behind them.

"Lord Aono, Lord Aono!" he called.

Tsukune and the girls turned.

Quickly, the producer said, "Kurumu is a real crowd pleaser. In three weeks, we are going to have an amateur singing contest. By her performance tonight, we would love to have her in that contest."

"Really?" Kurumu beamed.

The producer nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, by the reaction from the audience, We think you have a very good shot at winning."

"Ya-hooo!" Kurumu cried and looked at Tsukune.

"If you want to," he told her.

Kurumu clenched her fists to her chest. "YES!"

Uzume shrugged and asked, "How could miss Attention Hound say no?"

Kurumu cast her a frown.

The producer took a sheet off his clipboard and said, "Please fill this out. The date ad time it had to be turned in with what you're going to sing is on there, as is the date and time of the contest."

Kurumu took it grinning broadly. "Thank you! Tsukune, you're going to come watch me sing?"

"I'll be here," he assured her.

"We'll see you then," the producer said with a wave and went back the way he came.

"Ya-hoo-hoo-hooo!" Kurumu cried happily as she skipped along for the exit.

Tsukune smiled. He was glad Kurumu was happy. She had done that song well. He also knew she threw a bit of Charm out when she was doing it. Oh well, they did need positive publicity.


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

Leaving the building from the talk show, Tsukune met a bespectacled man in a light green suit who eagerly asked, "Aono Tsukune?"

Tsukune dipped his head. "That's me, this is Kurumu and this is Uzume," he said indicating each.

"It's a honor!" the man said and bowed. "I am Professor Kume, in the sociology department at Soai university. All of us in the department would be thrilled if you had the time to come speak with us."

"About?" Tsukune asked warily.

"About you, and your friends here," the Professor said in an almost pleading tone. "I saw the show and I know our staff would be thrilled to hear about your culture and customs."

Uzume gripped Tsukune's arm. "Can we?"

Tsukune saw her hopeful smile. Well, he just let Kurumu sign on to sing on stage. He nodded. "We'd be delighted," he told the professor.

The professor got out his phone as he said, "Great! I will call the helicopter."

"Helicopter?" Uzume asked.

Seeing Uzume looked nervous, Tsukune said, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

The sound of thumping blades filled the air, and a helicopter bearing the symbol of Soai University came down in the parking lot.

"We can just follow you," Kurumu offered, seeing there was only one back sea, and it looked to fit only two people.

"It's fine, it is only a short hop over the water and much faster than roadways or taking the train," the Professor said, then got on the co-pilot seat in front. In the rear seat Tsukune, Kurumu and Uzume packed in.

The helicopter lifted off with Uzume clenching Tsukune's arm. The view was nice as they flew over the city. A harbor was ahead. as they passed over the docks a red light beeped on the control panel, then started beeping louder as the engine died.

Uzume whined and gripped Tsukune harder. They were descending. Tukune heard the pilot calling in an emergency. He looked out, they were over water. Quickly he summed up their situation : they were going to crash.

Loudly, he said, "Kurumu, grab the pilot and jump away!"

Tsukune reached over Uzume and opened her door as Kurumu opened hers. Getting out, they walked the landing skids and ripped open both doors in the front. Kurumu used her nails to cut the pilot's seatbelts off, grabbed him by his suit and hauled him out as he screamed. Holding Uzume in one arm, Tsukune ripped the Professor's seatbelt off, scoped him up in the other arm and jumped away as the professor wailed out his terror.

Bringing his yokai and wings out, Tsukune glided clear of the falling helicopter. Ahead and farther to the side, Kurumu had the pilot wrapped in her arms.

Like Uzume, the Professor was holding Tsukune's arm in a tight grip as be blubbered out his fear.

"Professor…" Tsukune tried. The man 's face was wide open in fear. He then yelled, "PROFESSOR!"

That got the Professor to look at him.

"Point the way to where we're going," Tsukune said firmly.

Wordlessly, the Professor pointed straight ahead.

Tsukune and Kurumu flew closer together, Behind and below them, the helicopter crashed in the water.

The professor looked over at Kurumu, flying along on her wings, holding the pilot. He then looked behind them and saw Tsukune's wings. "You have wings?" he asked.

"They come in handy," Tsukune said. Seeing him look at Uzume who was gripping tight to Tsukune with her eyes shut tight, Tsukune offered, "Uzume doesn't."

"Amazing,"

"Professor, I don't know where I'm going. You have to guide me," Tsukune reminded him.

Professor Kume looked at him then ahead and down and pointed the way.

Tsukune and Kurumu landed on the sidewalk in front of the doors of a large school building. Students and the sidewalk stopped and stared open mouthed as they landed and put their wings away. When Tsukune let the professor go to stand on his own, Uzume wrapped herself around him.

"Please, let's NEVER do that again!" Uzume whined.

"I thought it was fun," Kurumu beamed. When she let the pilot go, he knelt down and kissed the ground.

Getting himself together, the Professor led them into the building. The pilot hugged Kurumu and thanked her profusely before going off to report what happened and about where the helicopter was.

Right after the pilot reported his helicopter down on engine failure, Members of the JCAB and the Japan Transit Safety Board wanted to see him to find out why his helicopter went down in the harbor, but he was reporting it from Soai University.

.

Tsukune, Kurumu and Uzume were lead to a professor's lounge to relax and get refreshments while Professor Kume went to give his fellow professors the news. All the professors and all current classes in session wanted to come see. Cameras were set up to record the event for other classes. In the largest hall they had, students and all the professors gathered. At the lecture table, three seats with microphones were set up.

Finally, Tsukune and his girls were called. Tsukune came in and held Kurumu, then Uzume's seat, then sat himself between them. He spoke first.

"Greetings, professors and students. We are yokai. I am Aono Tsukune, to my right is Kurumu, to my left is Uzume. Although I am still not quite sure what I am, Kurumu is a succubus. I am her Destined One. Uzume is a Sekerie, originally an alien to our planet. I am her Ashikabi. Those are the terms they each use for mate, similar to the designation of husband. I have others bonded to me that are not here. Please ask your questions in an orderly manner."

The man who must have been the head professor stood up and announced. "Everyone with a question, raise your hand."

All hands in the room went up. This was going to take a while.

.

Working with the extra help they got, Moka's Aono Construction crew now had twenty whole blocks restored. Hemori was a fast learner, so now Moka had seven witches rebuilding structures. Yuri did her best helping minor cleanup and repairs. Things did break, and Yuri made sure she stayed on top doing magical mending as needed.

With insurance money rolling in, it was no problem paying the 320 workers she had and still make a very good profit. Besides the workers directly making money from working, they were patronizing stores and the restaurants that reopened in the area getting them back into business as well. It wasn't fast, but the economy in town was returning.

A couple construction companies were not happy they were not being called to help with construction in the area. At the moment, there was work for everyone if not in this town, the one to the southeast. They did fear when the towns were all rebuilt, people would be calling on the Aono's to come build what they wanted. NO other company could match the speed and complete details the Aono construction company was supplying. Moka had to assure them she was only restoring, due to the massive loses. Her company didn't do ground up - original construction.

Jessica herself was loving life. Her crew was now ten girls and four boys to make and maintain road blocks and re-direct traffic. Her hardhat now read 'Public Safety Foreman', which she proudly showed to Kasume and Koji. Due to houses and businesses being finished, traffic was increasing in the area.

One thing Jessica learned was to be discrete with Koji. She knew Kasume was not fond of her needing sex, so she and Koji only engaged very privately … well, except for that time in the bath, and on the kitchen table. Koji seemed to pick up on when she was 'wanting'. He'd come to her and taking his time to explore her properly and pay close attention to her large breasts, he made sex wonderful. Most of the time, Kasume treated her like a daughter, which she also loved. They cooked and cleaned together when possible and Jessica made it a point to hug Kasume now and then.

Koji was also a happy camper. Maybe because she needed to assure herself he still wanted her, but Kasume was more inclined to sex then she had been. Between that, making as much or more than he did at his normal job, and adding her paycheck to the 'family' income as well as Jessica's pay, it was no longer a chore to try and save money. They had it rolling in.

Kasume (as well as Jessica) found a crock pot to be their savior cooking device. While getting breakfast, they got the food ready for dinner, threw it in the crock pot to let it slow cook all day, then they just had to take it out and serve a tasty hot meal when they all got home at night. Although Kasume was not happy at all how Jessica became part of their household, she found the rabbit girl pleasant to be around and a big help around the house. When they had time, they would sit and watch soap operas together and talk about the characters and try to guess what they would do about their situation. To Kasume, Jessica was the daughter she always wanted.

.

Up at the family ski resort Mizore was watching the big screen TV behind the human skiers lounging after their run down the slopes. Since she had a husband and a child now, Mizore was a full member of the staff, and a voting member in the village council. As a staff member, she wore her uniform with the white name tag, the symbols for her name etched on it in light blue. Staring at the screen, she watched her mate-of-fate on that talk show he'd been on. Since the inside of the lodge was kept at a warm temperature for humans, she bore a lollipop in her mouth.

A human couple came up, almost blocking her view of Tsukune.

"Excuse me, Mizore," the woman said. "We noticed that many of you don't put coats on to go outside."

Mizore glanced at her and nodded. "Um."

"Are you a yokai?" the man asked tentatively.

"Snow fairy," Mizore intoned.

"Really?" the woman gushed. "Do you know Aono Tsukune?"

"Winter husband, we have a child," Mizore said as a commercial came on. Darn it, she liked watching Tsukune.

"You're married to him?" the woman squeaked.

"My Mate of fate," Mizore replied.

"You really are a yokai?" the man asked.

Instead of answering, Mizore raised a hand and covered it in an ice claw.

"Ahh, yeah, I guess you are," he said in a meeker tone.

Mizore dissolved her ice claw. "We made the lodge so you can come and have fun. Please enjoy," she said in her monotone.

"We are, this place is wonderful!" the woman beamed." To her man, she said, "Hiroshi, we got to meet a real Yokai!"

"Can we get a picture with you?" he asked eagerly.

Mizore nodded. "Um." Like her mother told her, please the guests. She stood between them as they smiled brightly at one of their friends who held the camera.

One picture turned into many as they got their group together, standing beside Mizore and kneeling in front of her. Mizore was glad when it was over, she was becoming heated from all those human bodies around her.

.

What Tukune was finding was for the most part, humans were just curious about yokai. So far, he wasn't finding any bad reactions. Marine park exhibits were searching for mermaids and other aquatic yokai to hire so they could show off in shows or swim-meetings. The few mermaids that did apply were treated like queens.

There were some who were not happy. A developer was upset after he bought swamp land cheap, then when his crews went to fill the swamp in, Kappa, lizard men and humans with signs blocked the men and machines from getting near the swamp. The confrontation caused the police to come. After three days of bulldozers and dump trucks facing off against the mixed crowd that was growing, word came down from a judge that the swamp was yokai land, and the developer could not damage the swamp. He'd have to talk to the ones who sold him the swamp to get his money back.

Overall, the shakeup of humans knowing yokai existed wasn't that bad. In some places, people finding out yokai lived nearby, or in the same town with them became proud to say they personally knew yokai. From camera coverage at meetings and talking to press people, Aono Tsukune became known to all in Japan, and much of the world. Someone had even gotten a video of him and Kurumu flying away from the crashing helicopter. Fire Departments and rescue squads began advertising for yokai to join their teams to help save people.

.

Before Tsukune realized it, the time came for Kurumu to do her singing contest. Getting home, Kurumu was practicing her singing in her room in the castle. It was two days to the contest when she finally came back to Tokyo pumped and ready to go.

Seeing Kurumu come in, beaming a smile, Uzume said, "So, she didn't run away."

"Nope!" Kurumu said happily. "The man said I had to pick my contest song, then another one to sing for an encore if I was picked as the winner." Focusing on Tsukune she added, "And I got my blue dress, black stockings and high heels all ready to go!"

"Kurumu, it's not one of your 'yahoo' songs, is it?" Tsukune asked, fearing it was.

"Oh no! I picked real songs," Kurumu said proudly. With a little less exuberance she added, "The man said they had to be songs everyone knew. I still found a couple good ones."

Tsukune let out a sigh of relief. He didn't think her pool song would go over the best to a crowd.

"So, who's coming to hear me sing?" Kurumu asked eagerly.

"I will!" the construction girls all chorused.

"I suppose we should all go to support Kurumu" Moka said.

"Can we dance too?" Kahlua asked clasping her hands in anticipation.

"This is only singing," Moka told her.

Kahlua frowned in a pout. "oh darn."

"Hon, maybe you, Uzume, Karasuba and Moka could put on a ballet exhibition?" Tsukune offered.

Kahlua's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked in a squeak of joy.

Moka eyed Tsukune.

"YES!" Kahlua cried. "Moka, let's do one!"

Moka face palmed. Lifting her head back up she said, "After we finish our construction projects, I'll talk to a theatre that puts on ballet."

Kahlua glopped on her. "Thank you!"

"My singing contest comes first!" Kurumu stated.

.

Down the street from where the talk show studio was, the theater where the singing contest was being held had large signs advertising the contest. Tsukune and his family arrived to find people trickling in. He gave Kurumu a kiss for luck and she went around back to where the contestant entrance was.

Mildly surprised there was an entrance fee, Tsukune paid for everyone then led them in. They went in and found a second row that was mostly empty near center stage and filed in to sit. Ahead of the seating rows was a table three men and two women sat at. They sat for a while as more people came in and a TV cameras were set up to the sides and one in the front row isle. The entry doors were closed and the man at the middle of the table got up with a mike in his hand.

"Welcome everyone to Osaka's third regional singing contest! We have an interesting lineup of singers all wanting be the best and besides winning the trophy, possibly getting a recording contract! Everyone in the audience, please show your appreciation to each contestant. The judges down front here will be grading each performance. How you respond will also be taken into consideration." He looked at a man to the side and asked, We ready? OK! Let's bring out the first contestant!"

Returning to his seat, he said, "Hakata Jumi, come on out!"

A girl with long dark pigtails wearing a sailor type top and skirt skipped out to center stage and bowed. As Tsukune expected from her dress, she did a 'Sailor Moon' song from the amine. She got polite applause, bowed then the judges talked to her and pointed out a couple discrepancies she needed to work on.

Next was a young man who thought his jittery dance helped his vocals out.

The third was a young woman neatly dressed and sang a ballad. She was pretty decent and got a hearty applause.

"Next, we have Aono Kurumu."

Tsukune and his family, and others applauded as Kurumu walked out on stage. She smiled and waved at the crowd. Walking up to the mike, Kurumu said, "Wow! Thank you, I haven't even sang yet." This caused some laughter.

The man said, "Kurumu, what are you going to sing for us?"

Clasping her hands sheepishly, Kurumu replied, "Something for my Destined One. For Your Eyes Only."

Soft music started up Kurumu began to sing in a clear, mellow voice.

_For your eyes only_

_Can see me through the night_

_For your eyes only _

_I never need to hide_

_._

_You can see so much of me_

_So much of me that's new_

The music picked up tempo and volume as did Kurumu's voice. Now she sang in a clear powerful voice. Tsukune also felt some Charm wash through the air.

_I never felt until I looked a you!_

_For your eyes only, Only for you_

_You'll see what no one else can see, _

_My heart breaking free_

_For your eyes only, only for you_

_._

_The love I know you need in me,_

_The fantasies you freed in me_

_Only for you_

_Only for you_

_._

_For your eyes only_

_The nights are never cold_

_You really know me_

_That's all I need to know_

Kurumu's wings began to unfold

_Maybe I'm an open book because I know you're mine._

_But you won't need to read between the lines!_

_._

_For our eyes only,_

_Only for you!_

_You'll see what no one else can see, _

_Now I'm breaking free_

_For your eyes only, _

_only for you_

_._

Kurumu's wings unfurled all the way and wrapped around herself

_The passions that collide in me_

_The wild, abandoned side of me_

_Is only for you_

_For your eyes only!_

Even before the last of the music died all the men -and a few women- stood up and applauded wildly, cheering as they clapped. Tsukune and his clan did also. Even the judges applauded. On stage, Kurumu bowed deeply then folded her wings back up and thrust a fist in the air with a "YAA-HOOOO!"

"YA-HOO!" came a roaring response from the crowd as they stayed on their feet applauding with calls for "Encore!"

It took several minutes for the applauding to die down. Tsukune watched as the judges praised Kurumu on her lovely voice and talent. One judge claiming he thought she sang better then the original artist. Tsukune thought right, the original artist wasn't able to Charm people.

After Kurumu's performance, the last woman was good, and got a hearty applause but not the standing ovation Kurumu got.

The man in the middle stood up gain after the last woman left the stage. "I have to say, we've seen some good talent here tonight! It's obvious our contestants have worked hard to be here. We applaud every single one who came. But! There was only one who brought the house down with her amazing performance. Aono Kurumu, come in out!"

The instant Kurumu stepped on stage, the applause began again. Kurumu bowed and waited for the applause to die down.

The man said, "Congratulations, Kurumu, you have won a recording contract and at least one live concert!"

The man waited again for a round of applause, then asked, "The passion in your singing was very apparent. Do you have another song for us tonight?"

"Oh yes!" Kurumu said eagerly. "When I was going over songs to sing, I came across one I thought should have been our ballad before our last year of school. Remember that huge Yokai fight that disrupted the human world a while back?"

"Indeed! That shocked the world. Don't tell me you were part of it?"

"We were in the middle of it, myself and my family right here," Kurumu stated and pointed to them. "We thought Moka died, and it was Tsukune who brought down that powerful evil beast! It was a tough fight for sure, not one of us came out of it without bad wounds. It was a battle to save humanity. If we hadn't won the land would be in chaos now."

"I saw much of it," the man agreed. He turned and asked, "Aono family, could you please stand up?"

Tsukune did, the rest followed. They were applauded, Tsukune and everyone bowed to the crowd and sat back down. Except Kahlua. She called, "Kurumu, was the other song you've been practicing the one you're going to sing now?"

"Yes, want to sing it with me?" Kurumu asked.

"YES!" Kahula cried. In a vault, she flew from the second row and up onto the stage. She ran to Kurumu and hugged her. Kurumu whispered to her, Kahlua nodded.

Kurumu announced, "Everyone, this is Aono Kahlua! The best fighter ever!"

Kahlua added, "Except for Tsukune, he is the only one who ever beat me!"

Tsukune cringed in his seat. He saw his reputation now, beating up women.

"You fought against Tsukune?" the man asked.

"OH yes, and it was grand!" Kahlua said happily. Stepping away from Kurumu she threw her arms to the sides and brought out her blades. Slashing at the air in a blur of movement that made whistling sounds in the air, she announced, "I tried and tried, but Tsukune got the better of me! Tsukune's now my husband and my HERO!"

This time, Moka face planted with Tsukune.

The audience was silent and slack-jawed. So was the man by the table with the mike.

"So, let's sing!" Kurumu announced. Kahlua put her blades away and ran back to Kurumu's side. The music started.

_This bloody road remains a mystery_

_A sudden darkness fills the air_

_._

_What are we waitin for?_

_Won't anybody help us_

_What are we waitin for?_

_._

_We can't afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible!_

_._

_This shattered dream you cannot justify_

_We're gonna stay until we're satisfied_

_._

_What are we runnin for?_

_We've got the right to be angry_

_What are we runnin for?_

_When there's nowhere_

_Nowhere we can run to anymore!_

_._

_We can't afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible!_

_._

_And with the power of conviction_

_There is no sacrifice!_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible!_

_._

During the musical interlude, Kurumu and Kahlua pumped their fists in the air in time with the music, which got the audience to do it as well.

_Won't anybody help us?_

_What are we runnin for,_

_When there's nowhere, _

_Nowhere we can run to anymore_

_._

_We can't afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible!_

_._

_And with the power of conviction_

_There is no sacrifice!_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible!_

Many in the crowd sang the last verses of the chorus together with them. At the end of the song, the room exploded in applause and cheering again. The TV cameras caught the act and the audience's reaction to it also, panning to get good shots of the applauding and cheering.

As Tsukune expected, they weren't able to get out of the theatre without meeting most of the crowd for handshakes and wanting Kurumu's autograph. Moka and the other girls left them to their demise. Karasuba hung back and waited for them to slowly work their way out of th crowd.

.

Singing with Kurumu on stage got Kahlua pumped up. Although Tsukune had planned on spending the night with Moka, Kahlua was hanging tight onto him wanting attention. Of course, Karasuba had been feeling wanting and challenged Kahlua to see who could satisfy Tsukune the most. Kurumu wasn't about to be left out either.

Knowing neither was going to accept a rejection, Tsukune got a love hotel room for the night. Arm around Kahlua and Karasuba, Tsukune kissed one then the other as they stumbled into the hotel. Kurumu led them along, ensuring they didn't wander into the street or other passers by. Getting them into the hotel, Kurumu went over the man behind the counter and announced, "We need a room."

Staring at Tsukune who was now kissing Kahlua deeply as she clung tightly to him, then switching to kiss Karasuba as she tried to climb his leg, he whispered, "All three of them?" he asked, feeling very jealous of the lucky man in the middle.

"All four of us," Kurumu stated. "Come on, hurry up, I want my turn too!"

The man gazed at Kurumu long enough to take in her beauty and fine assets. "So jealous," he whined and returned to gaping at the two hot women clinging to Tsukune.

Kurumu vaulted the counter, got a key and put them in the register, then stuffed the money in his hand. Key in hand, she jumped back over the counter and guided / pushed her amorous group to the elevator.

"So jealous!" the man whined again.

.

Tsukune knew that this was going to be a long night. He also had to do some planning to make sure each lady got what she wanted.

Kahlua and Karasuba were similar in that they loved competition. Getting into the room, Kurumu shutting and locking the door, Tsukune eyed the large bed. "You both kiss very well," he said before his lips were claimed again. "Let's see how you look."

In a flurry they all stripped naked, Kurumu too, their eyes shining in anticipation. Tsukune slowly studied each as he petted them. "Kurumu, I'm going to need your help here," he said taking in their perfect bodies.

Kurumu hugged him from behind. "What can I do for you?" she cooed in his ear.

"We all need to relax," Tsukune said and took Kahlua and Karasuba by their hands and led them over to the bed. "Let's lay down and relax," he coaxed.

They both jumped on the bed, dragging Tsukune with them. He got them laid down in either side of him. He had Kurumu kneel above their heads and gently rub their shoulders and upper chests while he petted their sides, bellies and legs. "So pretty, so desirable," he said softly. "Relax, we're going to be here a while," he told them.

Everything Tsukuene did, he did as if he was inspecting them. He kissed Kahlua up the center of her body from her belly up to the nape of he neck, then kissed her lips, then did the same with Karasuba. He fondled a breast each, teasing hardening nipples as he studied them. In a while, he had them quivering like guitar strings. Kurumu's soft attentions to them helped.

Raising up on his knees, he kissed Kurumu, then whispered to her, "Some long sucks please, just a few."

Kurumu grinned and did as he asked, taking his hard member into her mouth as he put a hand on the back of her head. She took him all the way in, bulging her throat out as the two lying down watched. Sliding him in and out a few times, she pushed her nose into his groin, then pulled back. "More?" she asked hopefully.

Kahlua let out a whine of , "My turn?"

"I want to try," Karasuba asked meekly.

Despite how aggressive they were normally in everything, Kahlua and Karasuba acted quite tame now. Tsukune helped Karasuba up and said, "You first."

Karasuba tried to do what Kurumu did and choked. After her attempt, Tsukune cupped her face and kissed her. "You did well for a first try," he assured her.

Kahlua sat up, eyeing his member like it was a treat. Tsukune helped that. He made a small cut, just splitting the shin mid shaft. "Come get your blood," he coaxed.

Kahlua did,. At first he only took him in to the back of her mouth. Not reaching the wonderfully smelling blood, she grabbed his hips and forced him down into her throat. Eyes tearing up, she got his split skin into her mouth and sucked hard as she moaned in delight, tasting his blood. She ached to drive a fang in, but he filled her mouth, her fangs were too far apart to sink one in. In joyful frustration and discomfort, she tasted his blood until the wound sealed up.

Tsukune pulled out and bent down to kiss her. "That was fantastic," he said.

"More?" Kahlua asked breathlessly eyeing him intently.

"Soon," he replied and kissed her again. "I'd like a taste of you also."

Laying down with them, Kahlua and Karasuba each turned to him. He cupped one of their breasts in each hand. He took Kahlua's nipple in his mouth and pierced it with a fang and suckled. Kahlua shuddered in joy, holding his head in place. Next he did the same to Karasuba, suckling her nipple and tasting her blood. They were coming together so he tasted both at once.

"I'm ready," Karasuba said and shuddered.

Tsukune had Karasuba first as he planned. Being a virgin, Tsukune kissed her deeply as he broke her maidenhood, driving into her. Karasuba gripped him tightly, losing her breath in gasps as he thrust into her. Kahlua and Kurumu watched lustfully and fingering themselves as Tsukune drove Karasuba over the top.

Tsukune knew Kahlua wanted blood. Karasuba was all but passed out from their lovemaking. He presented his still hard member to Kahlua. She dove on it. Again she sucked and licked him clean. Her throat felt stretched out, but she wanted every bit of the delicious treat he offered. Once she cleaned him off, Tsukune guided her to Karasuba's still parted legs. "There's more," he coaxed.

Kahlua got in position, licked and suckled Karasuba clean, reaching into her folds with her tongue. Tsukune got behind Kahlua and slipped into her from behind. With a gasp, Karasuba gripped Kahlua's head as she licked and sucked up every bit of blood. Kahlua moaned and gripped Karasuba's thighs as Tsukune gripped Kahlua's hips and stroked into her.

Kurumu couldn't take it any more. She got beside Tsukune and kissed him deeply and offered him a breast. He bit and suckled on her nipple as he stroked faster into Kahlua.

Karasuba passed out in carnal bliss. Tsukune pulled Kahlua back and flipped her over on her back to drive into her. He also got Kurumu laid down beside them.

"Kurumu has very tasty breasts," he coaxed and continued to suckle on Kurumu's right breast. Kahlua sank a fang into Kurmu's left breast and began to suckle. Holding their heads to her, Kurumu was in bliss.

The delicious blood and the sex drove Kahlua over the top. Loudly moaning as the waves of joy washed over her. Kahlua's eyes fluttered. She went limp, panting.

Kurumu pulled Tsukune off Kahlua and onto her. Half crazed from just watching, Kurumu couldn't wait any longer. She helped Tsukune plunge into her and humped him back as hard as she could. Her nipples burned deliciously and now with her Destined One inside her, she wanted it all!

Deep kisses an frantic sex made Tuskune finally lose control. Roaring out his powerful orgasm, he felt he was shooting a vital part of himself up into her. Kurumu screeched out her own orgasm. As the mind numbing pulses of pure joy faded. He flopped down in her, spend.

Kurumu thrust an arm up and split the air with a, "YA-HOOO!"

"Ya-hoo!" Kahlua agreed not quite so loud and rolled over to hug them.

Tsukune was spend but he still had to arrange the pile of bodies in the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

Tsukune walked into his office in the MBI building. Chiho was already there at her secretary desk in the outer office. He also felt someone was already in his office. Stopping near her desk, he asked, "Chiho, did someone come to see me?"

Chiho shook her head. "Not since I arrived. Is there something wrong? Should I get security?"

Tsukune waved away the idea. "Not yet," he said. He opened his door to see a man in the visitor's chair slouched down, his feet up on Tsukune's desk. The man was tall and thin and wore black pants showing under a dark overcoat that looked like it was full length. His face looked kind of eastern European, maybe a bit of Asian in the corners of his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Tsukune asked.

The man looked over at him and smiled. "Aono Tsukune I presume?"

"I am. What did you want?" Tsukune asked and shut his door.

In a musing tone, the man said, "I just had to see if what I've been hearing is true. It's never good to trust human news and rumors." In a thoughtful tone, he asked, "Do you really think that you can get all species living together? That is, without any bloodshed?"

"I believe it's possible if everyone works together," Tsukune said firmly.

The man raised his eyebrows. "That is a very big assumption. I have yet to see that happen with humans."

"You don't believe people can work together?" Tsukune asked as he went to his chair.

"Short term, yes. Otherwise, there would be no such thing as wars. I'm talking long term. Any group will work together as long as it fits the goals of the individuals," the man explained. "In the long term, things like greed, jealousy and just plain wanting to cause trouble tend to get in the way. Things change, alliances change. You've made big changes here for the good. How long do you think its going to last?"

"It will as long as I have anything to say about it," Tsukune said firmly. "You know, humans are tending to be accepting, even curious about yokai."

The man chuckled. "Oh yes, that famous human curiosity!" he said and spread his arms out. "Something new and shiny to talk about and gaze upon. Tell me, Tsukune, after the 'new' wears off and humans find that things like vampires, werewolves, dragons and mermaids are here and are not going away but live close by and taking up space, what do you think will happen then?"

"Why should anything happen?" Tsukune countered. "Humanity isn't what it was 500 years ago."

"You're right," the man agreed. "They have learned to be much more devious now. They have developed more powerful weapons. Instead of burning witches, they find more … legal ways to harass them until they screw up or leave. If you think basic humanity has changed, think again."

"I'm talking about attitudes. Humans as a race have become much more open in their thinking," Tsukune said.

The man let out a sigh. He eyed Tsukune for a moment, then said, "You used to be human, weren't you?"

"I was. What does that have to do with anything?" Tsukune asked.

The man frowned at him. "Because you think like one," he said flatly. "You have the ideal of what the world should be in your head, and you want to spread that far and wide and expect everyone to be happy in your new world."

Tsukune returned his frown. "I do want what's best for everyone. You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

The man nodded. "It is a bad thing. Tell me, what do you know of history?"

"I had history classes in school," Tsukune stated.

"They didn't do you any good," the man replied flatly. "Either that or you just learned facts and never thought much about any of the lessons. Tell me, what are the lessons of the Satsuma rebellion?"

Tsukune looked at him. He'd learned it happened, but that was all he remembered.

"It happened right here in Japan, don't even tell me you never heard of it," the man coaxed.

Tsukune let out a sigh. "I take it there is an important lesson there, somewhere."

The man cast him a quick smile. "You're still young, a child basically, so I'll forgive your ignorance. There are several lessons in that rebellion you need to learn. I'm sure you can discover them on your own." he then got up and walked slowly to the door.

"Excuse me, I didn't get your name," Tsukune called to him.

The man gripped the doorknob, turned and cast Tsukune another brief smile. "I didn't give it." He then walked out and shut the door behind him.

Tsukune followed him. Opening the door he stepped into the outer office. The man was gone. "Chiho, did you see the man who just left?"

Chiho looked up and shook her head. "Tsukune, no one's been here except us."

.

The mystery man in his office bothered Tsukune for the rest of the day. He'd obviously somehow shielded himself or hypnotized Chiho so she wouldn't remember him. How he got in wasn't the question. Why the man had come to talk to him was. That man did hold power, Tsukune felt that much. He hadn't acted aggressive at all. Tsukune didn't think he was an enemy. Then again, he refused to give his name, which meant he wasn't a friend either.

The man had mentioned the Satsuma rebellion. All Tsukune remembered about it was it happened when Japan 'modernized', and it was the end of the Samurai warrior. It also bothered him that he didn't know much about it.

After his day's work was done, Tsukune went to the library and looked the rebellion up. Reading about it, he learned it was a modern transformation of Japan's military. Japan was changing from a class of individual warriors to a more modern style of groups of soldiers who were conscripted to fight. That left the Samurai without jobs and income. Obviously the Samurai were upset. Their work was going away and their dedication and honor was going away with it. They viewed the conscripted soldiers as inferior replacements to them. Only a few years after this military transformation, thousands of dishonored Samurai got together under one man and returned the Satsuma area back to the old way. Troops were sent to reclaim the area and the fighting began. It started small, but quickly grew. 15000 Samurai warriors clashed with a hundred thousand conscript soldiers with guns. The Generals pleaded with them to give up. They refused. All 15000 Samurai were killed as was 25000 troops. Even back then when it happened, the whole nation thought that rebellion was a very sad state of affairs.

Sitting back at the computer terminal, Tsukune stared at the screen. He also though that that whole affair was sad. Those had been honorable men who died, trying to keep their honor. The government needed more modern troops and teied but failed to placate them.

"Find anything useful?"

Tsukune looked away from the screen to find his visitor eyeing him, his arms on the table. "You followed me?" he asked.

The man offered one of his brief smiles. "I didn't have to. You're young but you are not a Baka. You do try to learn and improve yourself. I knew you'd look it up if you didn't know what I was talking about. Tell me, what have you learned here?"

"Change is hard, and if not done carefully, can cause great trouble," Tsukune said. "I can see why this rebellion happened. The Samurai were just tossed out of their jobs and status. Their honor was taken away from them. The government also needed a more effective army. Times were changing."

The man nodded. "Do you see any parallel to what you're doing now?"

"Not really."

"THINK boy!" the man coached. "Forget the military part, forget it was long ago. What was the basic cause of that rebellion?"

"The Samurai's honor was taken from them," Tsukune replied.

"That and," the man said, waving a hand to coax him on.

Tsukune thought. The man had said a few lessons were to be learned from that rebellion. "They also lost their work, and their status."

"They did. And once one loses their way of life…" the man coaxed.

"They become angry."

The man dropped his head on the table, then looked back up and Tsukune. "If the powers that be in the yokai world decided that you no longer were a Dark Lord, and somehow made you just a common human again, what would you do? How would you support the harem you have acquired?"

Tsukune got it. "They were made into poor people."

The man nodded. "Yes, no more servants, and many had to sell their homes because they could no longer afford them. Their families had to work as well, which caused them even greater shame."

Tsukune wanted to say his wives worked, but he knew the man wasn't talking about his situation directly. He was talking about the yokai/human interactions now. "We're not taking jobs away from anyone," he offered.

The man shrugged. "Are you sure? Have yokai been hired to do jobs humans usually do anywhere? Has any human business lost money from your activities?"

"No. Many humans work at MBI and in Moka's construction company. The construction company is only rebuilding after a typhoon wiped out our town and people need their homes back."

"At the moment, what you say is true," the man agreed. "It may not be so in the future. It's not only jobs, it's a range of things you will have to be very careful about. Like I said before, right now yokai are a shiny new addition to the world as far as humans are concerned. Once the newness wears off, they will begin to see problems that weren't there before, or overlooked. Humans will begin to see yokai as invaders who are taking over. Even if it is not true. It will happen, Tsukune, unless you have something planned to prevent it. A human uprising will be a very nasty thing to deal with. It will also be much more devastating that the Satsuma rebellion. Instead of thousands dying, it will be millions. Everyone, human and yokai, will be blaming you for it."

"I know," Tsukune said softly. "Will you help me?"

"I have, warning you of what could be," the man replied.

"You have come and warned me, so you don't want this to go bad either," Tsukune told him.

"I don't want to see the chaos you might bring if you slip up. I've tried to warn people of making… previous big mistakes. Their ego was too large to listen. Something to remember. That is also a lesson from the Satsume rebellion. Sometimes pride must be swallowed for the good of all. Otherwise, many deaths will follow." The man got up and walked out, leaving Tsukune to think.

.

Tsukune got back to the Tokyo mansion to find Kahlua, Karasuba and Uzume, along with Kurumu planning what they were going to do for a dance concert.

"But I don't know how to do ballet," Kurumu complained.

With an evil grin, Karasuba said, "We'll teach you."

"We will!" Kahlua confirmed brightly.

Tsukune slinked away from the girl party. He felt a little sorry for Kurumu, leaving her in Kahlua's hands, but he needed some rest.

Going into the lounge, Tsukune grabbed himself a drink to sit in front of the fireplace. He lit the fire with a bit of magic and relaxed.

"I'm sorry, but I have a job for you."

Tsukune sat up and snapped his head to the side. The man who refused to give his name had settled into the chair beside his. "What are you doing here!" Tsukune said, not pleased the man had invaded his home.

Unfazed by Tuskune's anger, the man shrugged and said in an apologetic tone, "You have done so well, that you've been selected to help straighten out a little problem."

Frowning at the man, Tsukune said evenly. "I have been patient with you, Mr. Nameless. I listened to you and have not taken offense to you barging in, until now. Kindly remove yourself from my home, or I will HELP you leave!"

The man sat up with a smile. "I am happy you are eager to get started!" he said, and snapped his fingers.

The world around Tsukune changed. He found himself in a city, and still in the sitting position, and fell to land on a sidewalk. The man was somehow standing upright. It was dark.

"This city is Boston, in the United States," the man announced. "They are having trouble here with second born vampires. Your job, whether or not you want to accept it, is to cure the problem however you see fit. I trust your judgment."

Tsukune got up to glare at the man. Before he got to his feet, the man was gone. "Get back here!" Tsukune growled. It was then he noticed the only one a few meters away was a dark haired woman in a dress.

The woman turned around to face him. "Excuse me?" she asked in a hard tone.

She'd spoken in English. Tsukune raised his hands up in surrender and replied in his best English, "Ahhh, not you Ma'am."

She eyed him briefly then continued walking away.

Great. Tsukune got his phone out and punched in Ruby's number so she could get him back home. It rang for a while then he got an automated message.

"This number is not in service. Please hang up and dial again."

He tried to call Moka. He got the same message. Kurumu, Uzume, Kahlua, he couldn't get through to anyone. "Wonderful," he grumbled n a breath.

Tsukune took in the apartment buildings and store fronts around him. How was he suppose to find vampires when he didn't know where he was?

While Tsukune fumed in place wondering what to do, he heard someone walking towards him. A tall, man with short dark hair wearing a sweater and dark pants was coming towards him, eyeing him. Tsukune felt his yokai. He was a vampire.

Coming closer, then man asked, "You one of Bishop's boys?"

"No. I'm Tsukune Aono."

The man relaxed a bit. "Aiden," he said and stuck his hand out.

Tsukune shook it. "Can you tell me where I am, besides Boston?"

"A block from the hospital," Aiden replied and nodded the way he was going. "I got the early shift." He paused and added, "I've never seen you around before."

Tsukune let out a snort. "Someone dropped me here. I take it you know the local vampires?"

Aiden frowned. "Yes, they are lead by Bishop. He's pretending to be a cop. He's also a nasty piece of work. As soon as he knows you're around, he'll try to recruit you. It will be join him or die."

Tsukune cracked a crooked grin. "Sounds like he'll be easy to find. Know where he lives?"

Aiden shook his head. "Sorry, I don't want to get involved. I got a job at the hospital so I can get my blood, and no one is hurt or the wiser. Bishop can ruin that for me."

This guy wasn't a problem. He was getting his blood discretely and not hurting anyone. "If you can, just tell him I want to see him. That is, as soon as I find a place to stay," Tsukune said and looked around.

"You're going to cause trouble, aren't you?" Aiden asked unhappily.

"That depends upon Bishop," Tsukune replied.

Aiden sighed. "I'll tell him I saw you and you want to see him. I have to get to work." He went on his way.

Well, at least that guy was sort of friendly. Tsukune dug in his pocket. He had Yen, but no American money. He went searching for a bank. Whoever that was who'd dropped him here most likely worked for Shuzen or Mikogami. He swore they would be manipulating him for his whole life.

Walking a couple blocks, he found a bank with an ATM. He put in his MBI card, and not sure how much to get out, he got out $500. Of course, there was a $3 dollar fee for the ATM and a $15 dollar fee for the exchange rate. As least he had some cash now, he could get a place to stay. That was, as soon as he found a hotel.

Continuing on, he tried calling Moka again. Still nothing. He tried his parents. Zip. He noted more people were coming out to start the day. The sky was lightening into early morning. He passed by people who ignore him. Feeling another yokai presence, he noticed a young man coming towards him that stopped.

Tsukune waved to him. The man stood stock still as Tsukune approached.

"Excuse me," Tsukune asked as he got close. "Can you tell me where a decent hotel is? I'm lost."

The man swallowed and pointed behind him and across the street. "There's one two blocks down and around the corner," he said, looking nervous.

"Thank you for your help," Tsukune said with a small bow. He went on his way and crossed the street to head for the hotel.

.

Josh got to the hospital. Right after he changed, he went to find Aiden. Seeing the orderly, he got Aiden's attention and nodded to a store room. He went in, Aiden followed.

"Did you see an Asian looking vampire on your way in?" he asked.

"I did," Aiden said. "Stay away from that guy. He felt funny to me, and he's looking for Bishop. I don't think this guy is going make friends with him, either."

"I felt him coming from half a block away," Josh said. "He seemed scary, but he was decent to me. He only wanted to find a hotel. He didn't seem to care what I was."

Aiden frowned. "He also looked a little young. Like I said, stay clear of him. Say nothing to Bishop if he asks. You don't want to be part of whatever's going to happen."

"Yeah, I'll stay clear all right," Josh agreed. They left separately and went their own ways.

.

Tsukune got a room. It wasn't anything grand, but it was a place to sleep. He went to a store and got a large bottle of tomato juice. Looking over the pre-made foods, there were no bentos, so he got a pre-made sub from the deli.

Although it was mid-morning, it felt like midnight to Tsukune. He went back to his room ate his sandwich and guzzled some tomato juice then took a long nap.

The moment Tsukune woke up, he concentrated on Uzume, wanting to feel her. He did get the impression she and Karasuba were worried about him, as were his wives and Kurumu. He tried to send to her the fact he was safe, but far away. He didn't know if he succeeded, but her concern didn't feel as great.

Late afternoon, Tsukune went down to a gas station and got a breakfast sandwich that was cold, but edible. He had gotten some information so far. The leader of the vampires here was named Bishop, and he was a cop, which complicated things. Finding a park, he took a seat and puzzled out how to talk to this Bishop.

He then felt another yokai presence. Looking in the direction of the presence he saw a man in a long coat and wide brimmed hat walking towards him. The vampire eyed him as he got closer. In a quiet voice, he asked, "Who made you, kid?"

"You know Bishop?" Tsukune asked in return.

"Everyone does. Answer my question," the vampire said firmly.

"Where is Bishop's home, lair, whatever he calls it?" Tsukune asked.

"Look kid," the vampire spat, showing his red eyes. "You will tell me now, who turned you. Speak up or you are going to be in great pain!"

Tuskune looked around. They were alone. In a flash, he jumped up and punched the vampire in the face. The vampire's hat flew off as he flew to land on his back. "You are the one who will answer me, or you will suffer," Tsukune said calmly. "Where is Bishop?"

The vampire scowled at Tsukune, showed his fangs in a hiss and shot back to her feet. He charged. Tsukune kicked him into a tree hard enough to make the tree shake. The vampire tried to rush away. Tsukune was faster. He flashed up and kicked the man's legs out from under him. Letting his yokai free, Tsukune flipping the vampire on his back and showed him his own red eyes as he glared at the vampire.

"**WHERE IS BISHOP!" **Tsukune snapped in a heavy growl.

"What are you?" the vampire asked, fear showing in his face.

"**THE ONE WHO WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER UNLESS YOU ANSWER ME!"** Tsukune growled, then lifted him up and slammed him into the ground.

"Stop! I will take you there," the vampire said.

Tsukune hauled the vampire to his feet, turned him around and said, "Walk! If you try to flee, you will be very sorry!" He pulled his yokai back in.

The vampire turned to glance at him and walked. Tsukune followed.

The vampire led Tsukune down a street and into an alley. Getting deep into the alley and into a back alley, the vampire suddenly grabbed a trash can and swung around to hit Tsukune. Being ready for any tricks, Tsukune jumped up and let his yokai run free. He roared as he bulked up, his veins turned black and his wings came out. The vampire tried to flee. Tsukune dove on him. This time he punched the vampire with punches so fast his fists were a blur. He pounded the vampire up against the wall. Every punch, Tsukune cracked the brick behind the vampire who was recoiling from the blows. The vampire sagged down and turned to dust.

Damn, Tsukune thought this guy was stronger than that. He sure had enough attitude. Tsukune went to walk away and saw a woman standing near the end of the alley, stock still and gaping at him wide-eyed and open faced. The bag of groceries she had were scattered in front of her.

Tsukune held his hands palm up to her. "Calm down," he coaxed gently. "Please, let me explain."

The blonde only backed up into the wall. A dark stain grew in the crotch of her jeans. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She fell limp, passed out.

Awww, hell. He went over and collected her groceries back into her bag. In her purse he found her ID and her address. He then realized he hadn't pulled in his yokai. Right, she'd just watched him kill someone in his yokai form. He got her laid down flat and lightly tapped her cheek.

"Miss, miss?" he asked gently.

It took her a few minutes, but she opened her eyes, saw him and belted out a scream.

"It's OK!' he cried a he backed away, hands up. "Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked.

The woman scooped back to sit against a wall as she glanced about frantically. "I … I saw a monster!" she cried.

"There's no one else here. I saw you lying back here," Tsukune explained. "Did someone attack you?"

Casting him a frightened look, she shook her head. "It wasn't a man, it was a monster with long wings. It … killed another man." Pointing, she cried, "Right over there! The man crumbled into dust! His clothes are sill there!"

Tsukune looked back at the remains where the vampire had been. "Ahh, OK. What can I do to help you?" he asked.

She looked at him and scrambled to her feet. "It might come after us. That was the most frightening thing I've ever seen! It was a real monster!"

"Maybe I should walk you home?" Tsukune asked. He picked up her groceries.

Still shaking from her fright, she nodded. "I live here, I was headed to see my mother … The food is for her. I'm afraid that thing is still around. People have disappeared. I don't want to die!"

"Perhaps you need to sit down for a while?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes…. sit," she said vacantly. She tried to get her keys out. Her hands were shaking so bad, she dropped them.

Tsukune picked them up for her. "Just show me where you live," he coaxed.

She pointed to a door. Tsukune found the right key, opened the door and motioned her into a hallway. She went up the stairs, Tsukune followed behind her just in case she tripped and fell. Getting to her apartment door, he opened that for her and gave her the keys back.

"Please, go in and calm down before you try to go anywhere," he told her. He tried to hand her the bag.

Meekly, she asked, "Could you come in just for a moment?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Tsukune followed her in. She went over and collapsed onto the couch. Seeing the small kitchen, he put the bag on the counter. The only furniture in the living area was the couch with a coffee table in front of it. She sat hugging herself. Tsukune went over and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Are you all right? Can I get you something?" he asked.

She let out an insane sounding giggle. "I just saw a thing from ….hell. I am far from all right." She looked at him and asked, "Did you see it?"

"I did not," he told her. "I hear what sounded like a scream, so I went into the alley to see what it was. The only one I saw was you. I was afraid you were hurt. I didn't see any blood, and you were passed out."

She rubbed her face and wiped a few tears away. "It was horrible! I never dreamed that things like that existed. Monsters are suppose to be fairy tales and fantasy! Not right here on the streets! It didn't just kill that man, it destroyed him!"

"Whatever it was, it's gone now," he assured her. "If you want, I can deliver the groceries to your mother so you don't have to go back out."

She nodded. "Yes, please do that. I don't have the nerve to go back out there."

Tsukune got the bag and had her write the address on the bag, then give him directions. He picked the bag up and asked, "Can I get you anything at all before I go?"

She shrugged then asked, "Could you come back, say with some brandy? Strawberry if you can? I really need a drink."

Tsukune smiled. "I bet you do. Lock the door after I leave. I'll be back soon. OK?"

The woman handed him her keys. "The front door buzzer doesn't work, just come in the back, and keep a watch out for that thing."

Tsukune nodded. "Calm down, you're safe here," he assured her. He left to go deliver the groceries.

.

In Tokyo, Tsukune's harem was in a near panic mode until Ruby confirmed Tsukune was alive and well, on the other side of the planet. They tried to call him, but the call wouldn't go through. Ruby made a magic circle to find him. Kurumu got the bowl of water so Ruby could scry and make a portal.

.

Tsukune found the mother's apartment and knocked. An old woman with a came answered the door with a "Yes?"

He bowed and said, "I have groceries for you from your daughter. She is a bit shaken up due to a recent unfortunate event, and asked me to deliver them."

The old woman looked in the bag and nodded. "Yes, Katrina always gets me the good things I can't afford. Please, bring them in."

Tsukune went in and put the bag down where the woman wanted them.

"Is Katrina all right?" the old woman asked.

"Yes, she's unhurt, just a bit shaken up," he assured her.

"Tell her she can come stay with me if she wants. If I had a phone, I'd call her."

"I'll tell her. Good day, Ma'am." Tsukune said and left.

On his way down to the lobby, Moka appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tsukune, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"A job that needs to be done," he told her. "I tried calling, but I couldn't reach anyone." Thankfully, he noted Moka was wearing her 'pink self'. "I'll explain while we walk."

Going back to the woman's apartment, Tsukune explained the mysterious man who dumped him off here. "I never seen this guy before. Honestly, I think he's trying to help me, but he's damned irritating! Having me look up the Satsuma rebellion, I can understand. I suppose this is another lesson."

"Ruby, we're going to be a while," Moka stated as they turned into an alley.

Ruby's disembodied voice replied, "I will monitor you. Master, Kahlua, Karasuba and Uzume are standing by eagerly to come assist you. They are ready to fight."

"Keep them there until I need them," Tsukune told her.

"Yes, Master."

Coming to the ash dusted clothes, Tsukune pointed them out. "That's all that's left of the one I killed. He just crumbled into dust."

Moka picked up the clothes. "Ruby, I have something for you to examine," she said.

"Portal's open," Ruby replied.

Moka told Tsukune, "Be careful." She took a couple steps and disappeared.

Going up to the woman's apartment, Tsukune knocked. The door opened a crack to show one blue eye. She then opened the door for him, a large knife in one hand.

Tsukune couldn't help but smile. Like that knife would do anything to him. He held out her keys. "Groceries delivered. These are yours."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled in in, then shut and locked the door. Her hair was wet and she wore a white flower-speckled print house robe. Please stay," she asked.

By the look on her face, she was still nervous. "Katrina," he said gently, "I do have things to do, I can't stay. You will be safe here."

Wringing her hands together, she said, "I am studying hard in college, I don't have many friends, or a boyfriend … and right now I'm scared to be alone. Could you maybe … come back later?"

Tsukune let out a sigh. "I really can't. How about if I have someone stay with you? Say, another woman?"

She nodded vigorously.

"I'll be right back," he said and stepped into the hall and shut the door. "Ruby, did you hear?" he asked.

"Yes, Master."

A moment later Moka reappeared. "I'll stay with her. Yukari is examining the clothes. It was a second born you eliminated. You need to find them so we can get rid of them."

Tsukune was feeling the same. He knocked on the door again. Katina opened it. She looked at him, then at Moka.

Tsukune introduced them. "Moka, this is Katrina. Katrina, this is Moka, she will stay with you."

"Thank you so much!" Katrina gushed.

Moka smiled and said, "Stop worrying," and went in. Tsukune went on his way.

.

In the hospital courtyard Aiden sat on a bench beside Bishop, who was in his uniform. The burly blond cop eyed Aiden. "So who is this guy?" he asked.

"Said hi s name's Aono… something. He came to talk to you."

"He's one of us?" Bishop asked.

Aiden winced. "Kind of felt like it, yeah." He raised his hands up and added, "I said I'd pass the message. Whatever this is about, I want no part of it."

"He came just to talk to me?"

"That's what he said."

Bishop nodded slowly. "Must be important. I'll have my boys go find him." He got up and left.

.

Walking down the street, Tsukune headed for this hospital on the hope that Bishop was there. He felt someone drive by. Up ahead, they stopped. Two more men in long coats and wearing big floppy hats got out to stand by the car. As he got closer, they moved to block the sidewalk. It was two more vampires.

The closest one to the car opened the back door. "Get in," he intoned.

Tsukune stopped. "Do you to know where I can find Bishop?" he asked.

"We're taking you to him." the other intoned.

"Good, the last guy wasn't as cooperative," he said and got in the car. The door slammed shut. The men got in.

A glance in the rear view mirror and the driver asked, "Who turned you, kid?"

Tsukune grew a crooked grin and said, "First of all, I'm older than I look. I just age very slowly. Second of all, it's really none of your business. Your concern is getting me to Bishop."

"Don't talk back unless you want to be in pain!" the other one barked.

Tsukune was really not liking these guys. "You're a second born, so keep a civil tongue in your head. I'm the Dark Lord, Tsukune Aono."

They both chuckled. "So we're suppose to be afraid of you?" the passenger asked.

"Yes," Tsukune stated. He cast Ruby's water spell and hit the passenger in the back of his neck with a stream of water.

The vampire in the passenger seat flailed and screamed as his neck smoked. The driver also got water burns on his cheeks and howled. He also lost control of the car. They sideswiped a car in the other lane, then bounced to hit a parked car. The driver tumbled out and ran. The other one was still screaming and flailing as smoke rolled off him. Tsukune knocked his door open and got out. Traffic behind them was piling up. He decided to run before the cops showed up.

Unfortunately, the driver had ran off to the other side of the street and down around a corner. Maybe he would pass the message that he wanted to see Bishop.

The passenger let out one final cry of agony and crumbled to dust.

.

Moka sat quietly on the couch, listening to Katrina's story about the horrible monster she'd seen.

" … thankfully after that, your friend found me and brought me up to my apartment."

"Tsukune is my husband and blood mate," Moka said calmly, correcting her.

Katrina eyed her. "What do you mean by blood mate?"

"We do our best for each other, forever. Once blood mates, always blood mates," Moka told her.

"Oh, I suppose that's like blood brothers? No matter what, friends forever?"

"That's right. If I need something, Tsukune makes sure I get it. I do the same, like now. I'll stay with you as long as I need to, because Tsukune wants to see you kept safe," Moka explained.

"That's so awesome!" Katrina gushed. "So the fact he's your husband is almost secondary to being blood mates."

Moka grinned. "Yes, you could say that. We have vowed to take care of each other."

Katrina smiled. "Such dedication! It there some kind of ceremony you went through to be blood mates?" she asked.

Moka returned her smile in remembrance of that time. "Yes, I drank his blood, he drank mine. It was a wonderful feeling," she said hugging herself. "To know I will be with Tsukune forever."

Katrina's face went blank. "You …. drank each other's blood? Like … vampires?" she asked weakly.

Moka laughed and waved a hand. "We are vampires, Katrina. The blood bond is stronger than any marriage vow. I was very nervous on how Father was going to take that news."

When Moka laughed, her fangs showed. Katrina paled.

Moka's eyes lit up as she said, "And you should have seen how hard Tsukune fought for me! For him it truly was win or die to get my hand. It made me feel so proud he did whatever he had to do to ensure we were together. Some of it, I knew he wasn't comfortable with, but he did it anyway to ensure we were together..." Moka paused as she noted Katrina was staring at her. "Are you all right?"

"You're real vampires?" Katrina asked weakly.

"We are. Don't worry, we only go after the bad guys. The ones who make trouble."

"So, Tsukune is after things like that monster in the alley?"

Moka smirked at her. "It looks like you've has enough shock for the day. We should talk about something else."

A disembodied voice said, "Moka, Tsukune was just in a car accident."

Moka looked at nothing and asked, "Is he all right?"

"Yes, he got out unharmed. He did kill another second born, the other one ran away."

"Thank you, Ruby. Watch Tsukune closely."

"I will."

Katrina heard the voice but didn't see anyone. "Who was that?"

"That was Ruby. She's our Witch and Tsukune's slave. She does good work and is dedicated to us," Moka explained.

"You have a slave? If she's a Witch, can't she, like run away or something?" Katrina asked, confused.

"No, you see, Ruby gave herself to Tsukune. She wants to be his slave," Moka said with a roll of her eyes. "Ruby is a good, hard working woman, she just takes some getting use to."

"Monsters are real," Kartina said vacantly.

"Dear," Moka said firmly. "Just like humans, what you call monsters, are yokai, and yes we are everywhere. Tsukune is after some in this city that are causing problems."

"Like that monster in the alley I saw?"

"Kartina, that monster you saw was Tsukune. He killed a bad vampire," Moka told her. "We normally keep what we truly look like hidden to keep from scaring people."

"So, this isn't what you really look like?" Katrina asked.

Moka shook her head. "No. I keep my natural form hidden so I don't scare people."

Katrina blinked. "So, Tsukune IS the monster? He looked terrifying!"

"He is awesome," Moka agreed. "Just remember, neither he nor I would ever hurt innocents."

Katrina whispered to herself, "I think I'm going to have nightmares."

"Very possible. Today, your whole world view has been shattered."

"It has."


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Bishop arrived at their meeting hall behind the funeral home. One of his vampires he'd sent out after this Aono was sitting down, holding a cloth to the right side of his face. Others were talking among themselves.

"Any word on this Aono yet?" Bishop asked as he strode in.

John, the man holding a cloth to his face said, "He killed Richard!" Taking the cloth down, he showed his blistered face that had a coupe holes in the side of his cheek from the water that got splashed on him. "He sprayed him with water from the back seat, and nearly got me too!"

"I say we should kill him!" Davis, the bulky man with the thick neck stated.

"We may have to," Bishop agreed. "What of Frank and Eddie? They haven't come back yet?"

"We haven't seen them," Davis said. "Maybe this guy got them too."

Bishop eyed his men. "All right, this guy's dangerous. Go looking for him in pairs. NOT side by side, this guy apparently likes his tricks. One leads, the other follows with a crossbow, stake loaded. Get our visitor someplace private and tie him up. The one with the crossbow watches him, the other comes back here and gets me. If he gets violent, by all means, kill him."

They quickly arraigned pairs and went out hunting.

.

Tsukune got to the hospital. Getting thirsty, he found the cafeteria and got a bottle of tomato juice. Sensing a yokai presence, he found a couple sitting at a small table. They noticed him too. He waved and went over to take up a third seat. He also noted the nervous man he'd met earlier.

"Hello," he offered at the pair staring at him. He took the cap off his juice and asked, "Either of you seen Bishop around?"

"We stay away from them," the blonde woman in the nurse uniform stated.

"That's probably best," Tsukune replied. "I just wanted to know if he was here."

Josh said, "He was seen, and he's out looking for you."

"Any idea where I can find him?" Tsukune asked and took a drink.

"Bishop is bad news," Josh stated.

Tsukune grinned briefly. "I'm worse news. I take it this Bishop likes to intimidate others?"

"Who are you?" the blonde asked.

"OH! Please excuse my bad manners, I'm the Dark Lord, Tsukune Aono," he said and offered her his hand.

"Nora," she replied blankly and shook his hand.

"Josh," the man offered.

Tsukune shook his hand. "Please to meet you both. And thank you, Josh, for guiding me to that hotel. I have a room there now, so if you happen to see Bishop before I find him, please let me know." He then pulled out his phone and asked, "Do you have cell phones?"

"Not on us," Nora said.

Tsukune grabbed a napkin and using a bit of writing magic, wrote his phone number down twice. Extending his index fingernail that was as sharp as one of Kurumu's, he cut the napkin in half, retracted the nail and slid the halves to them. "If you see him, please call me and let me know. Don't endanger yourselves doing it. Have a good day." He got up and left.

Nora watched him go, then turned to Josh. "A Dark Lord?"

Josh shrugged. "All I know is he makes me nervous."

"He's like nothing I ever smelled before. What does he want with Bishop?"

"I think whatever it is, we don't want to be in the area when they meet."

.

Tsukune left the hospital and called Moka. She picked up, which he was thankful for.

"Moka Aono."

"It's Tsukune. How's things there?"

Moka chuckled. "Fine as long a Katrina here doesn't faint. She is a bit stunned. Where are you?"

"I just left the hospital. Is she settling down?"

"Sort of. At least she's not screaming and fleeing."

"Tell her I'm on my way to get her brandy. I saw a liquor store on my way here, so I shouldn't be too much longer."

"I'll tell her. Pick up a bottle of red wine while you're at it."

"Will do, sweetheart, see you soon."

"Bye dear."

Tsukune walked to the liquor store and got his purchases. He did note that many of the women he passed smiled and greeted him. He returned their greetings pleasantly. A young woman dressed in scanty, barely legal clothing cast him a broad smile. He nodded to her on his way by. She hurried to walk next to him.

"Hey, handsome, want to party?" she asked brightly.

"Parties are good," he replied. Holding up his bag, he said, "I do have a delivery to make."

"That's fine," she assured him. "I can wait."

Tsukune grinned at her. "I'll have to check with my wife, first."

"She can join in too."

"Miss, I think she'd rip your head off," he said firmly.

"Ohhh! Come on, she doesn't have to know," the girl pouted.

"Trust me, she will." Thinking of a way to get rid of her, he put some hypnotism in his voice as he said, "You should go home and wait for me there. Please?"

She grinned broadly. "OK!" In a sexy, musical tone, she said, "I'll be waiting." She then ran off back the way she came.

Tsukune was glad it worked. He figured he just saved her life.

Getting back to Katrina's apartment, Tsukune knocked on the door. Moka answered it and let him in. Katrina was still in her place on the couch.

Moka went to the kitchen to get glasses. Tsukune went over to the small coffee table and pulled the brandy out. "For you, Katrina."

Katrina ignored the bottle and looked up at him. "You are the monster in the alley?" she asked.

Sincerely, Tsukune said, "I am sorry you saw that. That was a bad man I killed."

"Moka told me. How can you hide … what you are? I mean, you had wings and these big claws, not normal hands. You were also a lot bigger."

Tsukune shrugged. "It's part of what we are. We can look like normal people. We do, most of the time."

"There's more like you around? It could be anyone on the street," Karina said vacantly.

Tsukune got the wine bottle out and sat down in the middle of the couch. "True," he said. "Despite being different than humans, we are like you in many ways. Yokai don't usually look for trouble. We just want to live our lives in peace. There are some who do like to cause trouble. I'm here to correct that."

Moka came back with three glasses. "We are not normally violent," she explained as she filled a glass for Katrina, then handed it to her. "Tsukune runs a business, and so do I. We each employ many humans as well as yokai." She sat down on the table to face Tsukune.

Katrina immediately took a big gulp of brandy. Looking at Moka, Katrina said, "I'm just having a hard time with this."

Moka gave Tsukune a glass of wine then poured one for herself. "That is understandable. Just know we don't tolerate trouble from anyone. Human or yokai."

"This is so strange," Katrina said, and took another big gulp.

.

After Katrina drained her glass, Katrina was more relaxed, and obviously drunk. She asked for a refill. Moka gave her a little more.

"You know," Katrina said pointing her wavering finger at Moka then Tsukune, "If I told anyone I was in my apartment, drinking with vampires, no one would believe me!"

"Here, that's true," Moka agreed.

"But neither of you are like the stories!" Katrina said as firmly as a drunk could. "I mean, you're both nice! Moka, you're so pretty and nice, and Teshkooni, you're like one of those Super heroes in the movies! You even hide your true identity!"

That made Tsukune chuckle.

Focusing on Tsukune, Katina said, "You're so handsome too! And if your wife wasn't right here, I'd coax you in my bedroom and give you a real good thank-you fuck."

Tsukune laughed. "Then it's a good thing Moka's here?" he asked.

Katrina glance at Moka who was eyeing her. "Well…. yes and no."

Using her hypnotic tone, Moka intoned, "Katrina, you are very tired. It's hard to keep your eyes open," as she talked she took Katrina' glass away. "You are going to fall asleep and wake up in the morning, feeling great and that all is right with the world."

Katrina smiled and passed out.

Moka carried Katrina to her bed. Tsukune took the glasses to the kitchen, washed them and put them away. Moka capped the bottles and put the wine bottle back in the store bag. They left, locking the door behind them.

.

It was past midnight when all the searchers returned to their meeting place. Bishop wasn't happy this Aono guy hadn't been found. They couldn't waste any more time looking for him. If they wanted blood, they had to go get some. It was expensive, but Bishop called a pimp who took cash for his more troublesome hookers, and didn't ask any questions.

Three girls came to party and fed the vampire clan. Their bodies were cremated by dawn.

.

Moka liked that she had Tsukune to herself for the night. Ruby eve portaled a few blood packs for Tsukune, so he could feed Moka also. MBI paid well for blood donors, so there was always a good supply.

In the morning, Tsukune figured vampires wouldn't be out until much later in the day. They went to breakfast and strolled around just getting a good grasp of the city.

Randomly wandering, they went down a street where Tsukune felt a yokai presence. He found Josh and Nora sitting on the steps of a house. Recognizing them, he waved.

Walking up, Tsukune made introductions. "Greetings Josh, Nora, this is my lovely wife, Moka."

"Hey guys," Josh said, waving a hand. "What bring you here?"

"Nothing special, we're just taking in the city," Tsukune assured him.

Moka looked at the house and said, "You have a nice house here. Did you know you have a ghost?"

"How do you know that?" Nora asked.

"She's watching from the second floor window," Moka said with a grin. "Does she make her presence known?"

Josh chuckled. "She does. We can see her too. Sally talks with us, but she can't leave the house. We get along pretty good."

"It's nice to know she had friends," Tsukune said. "Most ghosts don't."

"It's even rare event that she has people who aren't afraid of her," Moka added. "Some, you feel sorry for. They can't leave, and no one interacts with them. That must be very lonely."

"Would you like to met Sally?" Nora asked.

Moka nodded. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Then come on in," Nora said and got up.

They all went in to find Sally in the living room, clasping her hands tightly together on her stomach.

"Hello, Sally," Moka offered. "You needn't be nervous."

Sally looked at Tsukune. "What is he?"

Tsukune bowed to her. "I'm Aono Tsukune, this is my lovely wife, Moka."

"Not your name, what ARE you?" Sally asked eyeing him.

"Sally can see things," Nora explained.

Tsukune nodded. "I'm a Dark Lord. We just stopped by for a friendly visit. I met Josh and Nora at the hospital."

Looking at Moka, Sally said, "So, Josh and Nora are safe? You won't try to hurt them?"

Moka raised an eyebrow. "Why would we?"

Sally explained, "Vampires and werewolves usually don't get along."

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other. "Why not?" Tsukune asked.

Moka said, "The president of the newspaper club in the school we went to was a werewolf. Yes, Gin was also a pervert, but we still worked together and got the paper out."

Tsukune chuckled. "Moka, remember when he tried to set me up as the perv, but was caught with all those pictures of naked girls? I think just about every girl in school showed up to kick his ass."

Moka laughed, "They did! He was almost ran out of school. His chances of finding a girlfriend dropped to zero."

"They did that?" Nora asked, wide eyed.

Moka grinned and said, "He deserved it. He was a little more manageable after that. Of course, he needed a new camera after his was broken over his head."

Josh laughed.

"What school did you go to?" Sally asked.

"Yokai academy," Tsukune told her. "It was a school for all yokai to learn how to act as a human in the human world. As such, everyone had to stay in human form, it was against the rules to let others know what you were."

"There are so many humans now, we have to learn how to be able to live in peace," Moka added.

Josh frowned. "Wish I knew about that school. We had to figure it out for ourselves."

"Well, if you have any children, Yokai academy will help them adjust to living with humans," Tsukune told him.

Moka called, "Ruby! Send a information packet of the school here, if you would."

Ruby's disembodied voice replied, "I will get one and send it to them."

"Ruby, one of our Witches, is watching over us," Tsukune explained.

"One of your Witches?" Nora asked.

"We have a big family," Moka told her. "Ruby is very loyal and there's not many who know more about magic than she does."

"Ruby is very talented," Tsukune added.

"And a little pervy herself," Moka added with a smirk.

Tsukune replied, "I think that's a requirement for being a Witch."

Moka chuckled. To Nora, she said, "Yukari is also … shall we say more than a little obsessed with unusual sexual ideas."

Becoming nervous with the subject, Josh asked, "So, how do you like Boston?"

"It's a nice city Tsukune said, then added, "Well, will be once we deal with these second born vampires," he finished with a huff.

"Second born?" Josh asked.

"Vampires who have been turned from being human." Moka explained.

"Is there any other kind?" Nora asked.

"I was born a vampire," Moka told her. "My whole family has been. We look down on second born vampires, they are the one's who cause trouble. We either manage to rein them in. If we can't they are killed."

"Vampires can be born?" Josh asked. "Like, born, born?"

Moka laughed. "Yes, born as coming straight out of the womb from a mother vampire."

"I never met any like those," Josh said.

"We are pretty good at hiding what we are," Moka explained, grinning at him. "This isn't what I really look like."

"That explains it!" Sally said eagerly, pointing a finger at Moka. "I can see what you appear to look like, but both of you have silver hair and red eyes! And he's got a big pair of what look like bat wings. You're both much stronger that you look, too. I mean, Suckooni is a HUNK! Like that guy who played the incredible hulk."

"We've been found out," Tsukune said with a grin.

"Tsukune is a hunk," Moka agreed with a wink and hugged his arm.

Tsukune was ginning at her. Feeling another yokai presence, his grin vanished. He felt it was outside and coming this way. "Please excuse me for a minute," he said. He turned to leave and Moka gripped him tighter. "Excuse us for a moment," she added.

They went out to see Aiden coming. Tsukune quickly clasped Moka's hand. He whispered to her, "I've met this one. He's Ok." he then waved and said, "Hello, Aiden."

Aiden paused on seeing them, then walked closer. "Mr. Aono, this is a surprise."

"We're just visiting," Tsukune said pleasantly. "This Is my wife, Moka."

Coming up onto the steps, Aiden quietly said, "You know Bishop has his boys out looking for you. He thinks you killed a couple of his boys."

"He's right," Tsukune replied. "If he is as rude and combative as they were, then he'll get the same. Is there anything you can tell me about him?"

Aiden looked around then said, "There's a funeral home over on Tenth Ave. you might want to look around there. Please, leave Josh and Nora out of it."

"Never had any plans to include them. Don't worry, once we find him, there will be nothing to worry about," Tsukune assured him.

Sternly, Aiden said, "Bishop is bad news. You'll be safer leaving him alone."

Letting just a bit of Yokai out, Moka stated, "**We are worse news, as this Bishop will soon learn. Pleased to meet you. We must go now.**"

Aiden took a step back, staring at her.

"Nice to see you again," Tsukune offered, then with Moka's hand on his arm, they left.

Aiden went in the house. Seeing Josh, Nora and Sally there, he asked, "They didn't threaten you, did they?"

"Not at all. They were very pleasant," Nora said. "I don't think they are going to be very pleasant to Bishop."

"They are much stronger than they appear to be," Sally added. "And they are born vampires. They weren't turned from being humans."

"They don't seem to like turned humans very much," Josh agreed.

Looking at Sally, Aiden said, "Ahh, yeah. Moka let a bit of … herself surface outside. Briefly, she showed much more power than she appears to hold."

"Well," Josh said with a sigh, "Just be happy you aren't Bishop."

.

Before Tsukune and Moka got to Tenth Avenue, a vampire stepped out onto the sidewalk from an alley as they approached. He tipped his head towards the alley and said, "Aono, we need to talk. Leave your girlfriend out here."

Tsukune sensed another vampire was close by. He replied, "The only thing I want to hear from you is Bishop's location."

"Then follow me," the vampire said and went back in the alley.

"Trap," Moka said quietly.

"Yup," Tsukune agreed. Looking around, there were plenty of people out on the street. Too many to just vault up onto a roof from the street. They were beside an apartment building. Tsukune nodded to it. They went in. Luckily the front door wasn't locked.

They raced up the stairs. Coming to the roof door that was locked, Tsukune pushed it open, breaking the latch. Going out onto the roof, they looked down into the alley.

Standing by a dumpster was the one who invited them in. Behind the dumpster, tucked in the trash piled to the side was another vampire waiting and holding a cocked crossbow.

They pulled back from the edge. Tsukune whispered, "I'll go back down and walk into the trap. You take out the crossbow guy."

Moka nodded.

Racing back down the stairs, Tsukune strode out and around into the alley. "So, where is he?" he asked.

"This way," the vampire said and turned to walk away.

Tsukune followed him until he reached the edge of the dumpster where the other one was hiding. Tsukune let his yokai out, flashed up behind the one leading him gripped his arms tight and turned him to face the one hiding.

Moka dropped down from the roof in her yokai form and kicked straight down on the hiding vampire's head. His head nodded fast. He turned into ash as Moka drove him to the ground. She then glared at the one Tsukune was holding. Walking up to him as he gaped at her red eyed glare, she slapped him hard across the face. Part of his cheek flesh went flying. Tsukune held him to keep him from flying to the side with his lost cheek.

"**Take us to Bishop, or you will die painfully!**" she intoned.

Tsukune added, "You better do it, she's not happy you tried to ambush me. You can't outrun us either." He released his hold.

The vampire stumbled to the side and held his bleeding face. He stared briefly at each of them, then turned and walked deeper into the alley at a normal pace.

Moka and Tsukune drew their yokai back in as they followed him down the back alley, keenly aware of their surroundings.

"Some coming from the alley ahead," Moka said.

"And from behind," Tsukune added. "Say, six total?"

"Sounds right," Moka agreed. "Which ones do you want?"

"Whichever ones have this Bishop with them."

A police car came into the alley and stopped. Two officers got out. A blonde and a dark haired man. The both went to the front of the car and leaned against the hood. Tsukune could sense another hiding. At least three were in back of them.

"Any you guys know where Bishop is?" Tsukune called.

"That's me!" the blonde man said then met his wounded vampire. He asked the man, "Where's your partner?"

"He's dead," Tsukune supplied. "Seems they had an ambush planned."

Bishop shook his head sadly. He eyed Tsukune and said, "You know, you're not leaving this alley alive."

Moka laughed at him.

"So, Bishop, heard you like to be rough. How many people have you killed?" Tsukune asked.

"Couple every day. We do have to feed. This," Bishop said, indicating the wounded vampire, " and the boys of mine you've killed, tells me you are coming to take over. This is my territory. I really wish your heads would stay intact so I can mound them on poles to warn others away."

"Tsukune, we're wasting time," Moka stated.

Bishop grinned at Moka and said, "Save her for later. We got some fun planned for you, cutie. He then barked, "NOW"

Tsukune and Moka moved in a flash to the sides. Moka raced back, Tsukune raced forward. Wooden bolts ticked off the pavement where they'd been.

Moka had seen the bolt come from down from a second story window. Bring up her yokai, she raced at the two in front of her first. The one on the right, she kicked hard in a straight kick, blasting him into dust. A spin kick and she caught the other one mid back. Bones snapped as he flew against a wall. He hit and turned to dust as he fell. Moka then jumped up to the window the third vampire had been at.

.

Racing at Bishop, Tsukune saw the man push the wounded vampire in front of him. Tsukune pushed the wounded one hard to hit Bishop and drive him back against his car. Long nails out, Tsukune swiped and split the wounded vampire in half. Bishop drew his gun. Another swipe and Tsukune cut his hand and part of Bishop's forearm off. Bishop's partner saw this and fled.

Bishop tried to dodge to the side, Tsukune took his left arm off. Wailing out in pain, Bishop fell. Tsukune stabbed him deep in the chest, and ripped his claws out to the side. Bishop turned to dust. He then looked up at the fire escape. The vampire with a crossbow up there, dropped his weapon and climbed fast.

The wounded vampire cried out. Tsukune grabbed his head, pulled him up then beheaded him. Bringing out his wings, Tsukune jumped up after the fleeing vampire.

.

Moka came through the window to see the door slam shut. She threw it open, wary. The vampire was running down the hallway. She gave chase and caught up to him as he went through a door into the stairwell. A kick sent him flying into the wall. Jumping down, when he hit the floor on his back, she stomped through his chest. He turned to ash.

"Not very strong, are they," she said with a snort. Feeling where Tsukune was, she ran back to join him.

.

The vampire Tsukune was chasing was fleeing for the roof. Tsukune caught up with him two floors below the roof. Flying up beside him, Tsukune grabbed him and tossed him away into the air. Following him down, Tsukune heard him scream until he hit the pavement. Poof, more dust and empty clothes were on the ground. Tsukune landed beside the mess.

Shortly, Moka appeared by his side. "We get them all?" she asked.

"One got away. We'll follow him to wherever he goes."

.

Davis fled back to their meeting place in the crematorium. Five others, two men and three women watched him rush in, slam the door shut and lock it. Wide eyed, he said, "Get the hearse, we gotta get out of here!"

"Is that what Bishop said?" the red head asked.

"Bishop is dead!" Davis spat. "Aono and a woman killed everyone else. They moved too fast, six of us with Bishop didn't even touch them!"

"What are they?" a man asked. "Old ones?"

"All I know is they moved like lightning and wiped everyone else out. We have to run before they get here!"

"Grab stakes, everyone!" the other man shouted.

"NO! We must get out of here!" Davis insisted.

Knocks sounded at the door. They all looked at it. A moment later, three more knocks sounded.

"Who is it?" the red head called out.

"Tsukune Aono. You can open this door and talk to me, or I can bust it down and destroy you like I destroyed Bishop and his buddies. Choose."

The dark haired girl went over and unlocked the door. Davis cried, "Don't let him in!"

She spun to face him and yelled, "I don't want to die! He said he just wants to talk!" She opened the door and stepped back.

Tsukune leaned on the door casing and offered her a smile. "Smart choice, and you are?"

"Cynthia. Why are you killing us?"

"Didn't plan it, but Bishop insisted on sending his men to attack me," he explained and wandered in. Scanning the group, he said, "I came to talk to you about your behavior. I'm not the one who started the violence, but I will finish it. You can put those stakes away. That is, unless you want to be turned into a pile of ash too."

The stakes clattered to the floor.

"Good! I see there's hope for you," Tsukune told them. Waving a hand he said, "Relax, have a seat. This will take a while." He leaned back against Bishop's desk.

Keeping and eye in him, they all found chairs.

"First off, when you kill humans, you give us all a bad name," Tsukune said firmly. "It stops now."

"Then how do we feed?" a man asked.

"Any of you know Aiden? He works at the hospital and drinks blood packs. I own a large medical company. If you can't get blood any other way without killing, I'll supply you until we figure out something else. My wife, Moka, who is a very powerful vampire has never killed anyone for food. Neither have I. Aiden doesn't either. That tells me you can avoid killing also."

The red head said, "I never asked for this! None of us did! Killing to get blood is all we know!"

"I realize that," Tsukune agree. "I'm giving you a chance to change. Bishop wouldn't hear it. I got rid of him. It's not something I enjoy, but must be done."

"What company do you work for?"

"I'm the owner and CEO of MBI."

Davis said, "Yeah I know that company, it's monster! It's also in Japan."

"That's right," Tsukune agreed. "The previous owner thought it was fun to watch women fight each other to the death so we corrected that situation. He liked to enslave others,

so he's my slave now."

"You're going to run our clan?" Cynthia asked.

"No, I am going to watch over you. From meeting him, I think Aiden should run your clan. Look, what I am after is to stop the fear and deaths so everyone can live together. I've spoken to werewolves here also. That's the second thing, make peace with the local werewolves. There's no reason one type of yokai be at war with another type."

"You're asking a lot," Davis said. "You do know they go feral at every full moon."

"I do," Tsukune replied with a smirk. "Gin, the wolf we had as the president in our club, was a real pain in the ass at times, but we did work together. Having a wolf at your side who knows how to control himself can be an advantage if you get yourselves in trouble."

"You know how to do that?" the red head asked.

"I've seen it," he told her. "In one of the toughest battles we had, Gin was right there with us. We won because we all fought together."

"You said you're a dark Lord, are you like the vampire king or something?" Cynthia asked.

Tsukune shook his head, "No. I am second born vampire, like you. I am also … other things as well."

"What's this second born thing?" Davis asked.

"All of us here were turned by other vampires. My wife, Moka, was born a vampire. She comes from a long line of very strong vampires. Much more powerful that any of you, or me. Her older sister, Kahlua, is even more powerful," Tsukune explained. "There's a saying, and it's true. If Kahlua cries, people die, no matter what you are. My point is, to a First born vampire, you are nothing but bad children. Remember that."

Silver haired Moka strolled in, radiating her yokai. The group stared at her. "**Tsukune, are we done yet? I'm getting hungry.**"

"Of course dear." he said. "Need a snack now?"

Wearing a crooked grin, she said, "**I want to play some too**."

Tsukune called, "Ruby, you there?"

"Here Master." her voice replied.

"Send over…" he looked at the group and added, "Say … seventeen packs of blood."

"Give me a moment, Master. Warmed with straws?"

"Yes, please."

By the looks on their faces, Tsukune was sure they were not going to have any further trouble with these second borns.


End file.
